Some Corner of a Foreign Field
by neela
Summary: With a Wraith superhive about to attack Atlantis, Colonel Samantha Carter had hoped for reinforcements from Earth. Instead she got refugees from an abandoned SGC and the message that Earth is lost. Apoca!fic. AU post-EatG. John/Sam. [UPDATED 10/8/2013]
1. Day 1

**Edited: **June 23, 2012

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Stargate universe and its characters. It all belongs to MGM and Sci-Fi channel. Only the Original Characters belong to me.

**AU premise:** Sam went back to Earth in season 5 and attended both Baal's extraction ceremony and General Hammond's funeral, but reclaimed command of Atlantis about mid-season. The superhive never picked up the message containing Earth's location in "Enemy at the Gate" (from "Vegas"), and thus that episode never happened. This story begins approximately a month after EATG should have happened, during Christmas 2009. Established John/Sam relationship.

**A/N: **Thanks a bunch to **lone-ranger1** for beta reading and helpful feedback. The same goes out to the Gateworld forum contributors who offer a lot of technical expertise and feedback. You guys are the best!

Also, for story and chapter banners to this story, check out the link to my Photobucket album on my profile page. There you will also find the link to a timeline I've created for this story so it's easier to follow the days and months.

* * *

**SOME CORNER OF A FOREIGN FIELD  
**

_By neela_

Inspired by "The Soldier" by Rupert Brooke and Ecclesiastes 3:1-8.

* * *

**ONE | "If I should die…"**

_Prompt: A time to die  
Music: Beethoven, Symphony no. 7 in A Major, Op. 92, 2__nd__ movement: Allegretto__  
_

* * *

**DAY 1**

"_Hey, you're talking to a man who has laughed in the face of death, sneered at doom and chuckled at catastrophe!" _

Major General O'Neill's grin on the monitor was familiar and Sam couldn't help but snort despite the tears gathered in her eyes. Only he would quote _Wizard of Oz_ at the most heartbreaking moment of their time.

"Sir…" she said, her voice taking on a sad note.

O'Neill's eyes softened and Sam suddenly felt like she was exposed. She was consciously aware of everyone around her following their conversation on the monitors, of the swirling sound of the open wormhole, and of the strong, warm presence just a few feet behind her.

"_I know, Carter, I know." _O'Neill's voice became mute and resigned.

Sam's smile fell as tears started trailing down her cheeks. Her hands fisted and she was tempted to reach back to that comforting presence, to grasp his hand tightly, but she couldn't. Not now. She had to be strong. All eyes were on her now: the one who would be in command once the connection closed.

O'Neill's eyes glinted a bit as he reacted to whatever he saw from his side of the monitor. _"Now wait just a minute, people! No shedding tears, you hear?" _

He gave his best commanding tone, and Sam immediately wiped her tears off. She noticed several others were sniffing in the background.

"Yes, sir."

Again, his eyes softened and he seemed to seek her personally, lowering his voice just a little. _"Don't worry, Carter. You'll be fine. You've got the best, and some of the worst, Earth had to offer." _He paused, most likely thinking about the particular people he was referring to, who unfortunately was somewhere in the gate room at the moment._ "Try not to strangle 'em_."

"Yes, sir," Sam said, managing another smile. The Major General smiled at her.

"_That's what you keep, Carter. Don't stop smiling. That's an order."_

"Sir—"

"_Sam…" _

O'Neill looked at her fondly and Sam met his gaze, even though she was acutely aware of the other people in the gate room, especially the one standing behind her. She knew what was coming. They were both trying to portray all their feelings and thoughts across the screen and the millions of light-years that separated them. She felt nauseated.

"Jack…" Sam's voice was tinged with pain, and her throat constricted.

Even now, after almost thirteen years of service and standing on the brink of the abyss, they found the words difficult to say. Sam's hands clenched and O'Neill simply stared at her with that _something_ in his features. The _something_ she still found herself responding to, even if that train had passed long ago.

Their gaze was broken by klaxons going off in the background. Startled, Sam and the rest of the gate room realised quickly it was not coming from their end, which meant…

O'Neill's face was drawn and, even though he smiled, he was sad. _"Looks like this is it, Carter." _

Sam's tears welled up once more and, despite her promise, she couldn't keep them from falling. The presence behind her stepped close enough to touch. Even if they weren't holding hands, Sam felt his warmth and silent strength. She couldn't look at him, however, and instead directed her eyes elsewhere and saw people were reacting to the news, all in their own different ways. Some cried, some were solemn, some stood on their own, and some clutched their neighbours. Yet everyone was as resigned as the people on the other end of the connection.

Behind Major General O'Neill, Walter Harriman and a few other SGC technicians were sitting by the gate controls, typing away at the computer systems Sam had once built from scratch. They were quiet, resigned, staring at one another before moving to their stations. All of them were prepared for what was to come.

Major General Landry stepped up to O'Neill and gave an acknowledging nod to Sam through the monitor. O'Neill gazed at the people on his end and then turned back to Sam, his shoulders square and his back straight.

"_Take care, Colonel, all of you. You're the last of us." _He looked at every one of them, then added with a light tone,_ "Oh, and tell Daniel I'll know if he works through the night again. I'll come haunt him this time." _

The last attempt at humour raised a bittersweet smile on Sam's lips. Several of the people gathered in the gate room snorted, including the man almost holding her hand.

Sam raised her chin in response, straightening her back. "We will, sir."

O'Neill cleared his throat and Sam almost imagined tears gathering in his eyes, but Major General Jack O'Neill would never look like he had anything but calm control, if not a little confusion added to the mix. _"Well then… From all of us, to all of you: A very Merry Christmas." _

"The same to you, sirs, from all of us." Sam's throat was thick as she raised her hand in a perfect salute, seeing in the corner of her eye that every military personnel did the same.

On the monitor, the two Major Generals and the remaining skeleton SGC personnel saluted in turn and smiled, and then the screen went black. Milliseconds later, the wormhole _whooshed _closed.

No one said a word as silence fell over the gate room. Sam felt like she was tethering on the edge, hands fisted to remain in control. She fought back her tears and straightened her back. Looking around, she saw both people she had served with for years and newcomers to the base holding their own, some crying openly, some just waiting.

Sam found the gate technician's eyes and ordered firmly, "Chuck, dial the gate."

The Canadian sergeant snapped into action with only a second's hesitation.

As the gate began to dial, the people who had gathered in the operations centre shuffled slowly to the balconies overlooking the gate. Sam found herself standing next to John and Rodney, and sought her 2IC's eyes just as the seventh chevron locked.

While Chuck punched the final coordinate, John met her gaze silently and Sam suddenly wished she were somewhere else. Somewhere where the mantle of command belonged to someone else and she could be simply _Sam, _and he could be…

"Eight chevron will not lock."

Sam's burning eyes closed and she reached out for something to hold on to. John's hand was there, clutching hers as strongly as she did his. _I'm here. I'm not gone. _

"Are—Are you sure you got it right?" Rodney's voice broke through the tense silence. "I—I mean, did you punch the right chevron?"

"Rodney…" John's voice was just beside her. Sam opened her eyes, seeing how her fellow scientist's wide eyes flickered from person to person, all of them staring at him with varying degrees of hope and defeat in their features.

"I'm serious! What if there's a malfunction in the dialling sequence, or there's power fluctuations messing with the gate's distribution nodes, disrupting the connection to the final chevron, or—"

"Rodney," said Sam pointedly, shutting him up momentarily. He stared at her, mouth open, a tablet already in his hands. She swallowed. "There's no malfunction."

"There's got to be something, something we haven't tried—"

"McKay, let it go!" John seemed to finally reach through to the Canadian scientist, halting him completely. He stood with a forlorn look on his face. Sam stared pointedly at the gate as John lowered his voice, which sounded oddly detached, and said, "They're gone."

Slowly, everyone looked at each other, coming to the same realisation.

No further evacuations. No further twisting brains together in search of an answer as time ran out. No further supply runs. According to Major General O'Neill, every last resort had been tried and failed. There was simply nothing more they could do. This was it.

Earth was gone and they were on their own, stranded on the only base that bore traces of their home world. Atlantis was now the final hope for survival for the Fifth Race.

Sam met John's eyes and saw all her fears mirrored there.

_What now?_

After a painstakingly long moment, Sam withdrew from John's gaze and subsequently let go of his hand. She turned to face Zelenka, who stood next to the Lantean monitors with a lost look on his face, his glasses forgotten in his hands. "Radek. What's the status on the Wraith Hive ships?"

The Czech scientist stared at her incomprehensively for a moment before Rodney jolted him out of his stupor. Jump-started into activity and brain function, Zelenka pushed several buttons and the monitors woke to life once more with the picture Sam had memorised for the past week. Five Hive ships, one of which was reported powered by a ZPM.

"Ehrm," Zelenka stuttered, half-wringing his hands. "They'll be here in less than a week."

Sam closed her eyes. The evacuation could not have come at a worse time.

* * *

******Next:** "Don't hug me."

* * *

**A/N:** So here it is. My first attempt at Stargate fan fiction and sci-fi in general. Don't know quite how it will turn out yet, but I've got a lot of prompts I want to turn into chapters. There will be angst, romance, action, hopefully a bit of humor, and perhaps some wise thoughts thrown into the mix. The chapters will also vary in size, so expect some to be larger or smaller than others. Consider it a bit like a series of moments, where you have to fill in a bit of what happens in-between, as I won't write a strictly chronological story that follows day-by-day. There will be leaps of time between chapters.

Be warned, and if you like it/don't like it, please let me know. I appreciate any constructive criticism, whether it's regarding my language, characterisation, plot or something else.


	2. Day 2

**Edited: **June 23, 2012

* * *

**TWO | "Don't hug me."**

_Prompt: a time to refrain from embracing._

* * *

**DAY 2**

Sixteen hours after the connection to Earth disrupted and failed to reconnect, John found himself back in the stargate operations centre, where technicians were working on completing the preparations for Atlantis' next move. It'd been sixteen sleepless hours in which John had been practically everywhere in the city, both getting an overview of the Earth evacuees and the Pegasus refugees as well as making sure they were settled. Only the children who ran around had given him a reason to smile.

Ascending the final staircase into the operations centre, John's eyes went automatically to the glass office on the other side of the walkway. It was empty. Frowning, John stopped and glanced around the operations centre. He found his target leaning over one of the operations consoles, talking lowly with Amelia Banks.

"Colonel," he greeted her, giving her a small smile.

Sam did not return it. "Colonel. How did it go with the evacuees?"

She only gave him a sideward glance and then looked back at the console's connected tablet computer. John pushed down a sudden feeling of uneasiness and shifted on his feet.

"They're all rattled, but settling in for now. Major Lorne's down there keeping an eye on them. Which reminds me, the IOA guys want to talk to you," he added with a grimace. Out of all the evacuees, John had found the surviving IOA representatives the most difficult to deal with. He wasn't a politician.

"They'll have to wait," Sam said, her tone curt and short. She leaned over Banks to input a few commands into the console. "Zelenka just checked in. The power conduits have been fixed and Rodney's connected the ZPM they brought from Earth. I've ordered everyone to report to their stations or otherwise stay in their quarters. We're nearly ready to go."

"Oh." John didn't quite know how to respond to that. It seemed like Sam had everything in order.

He studied her, taking in her appearance and posture. Rigid shoulders, drawn lips, focused eyes. Nothing indicated that she had been up some thirty-odd hours without sleep except the slight paleness of her skin and the bushy strands of hair that had escaped her ponytail.

But she seemed _dull_, like she was working on automatic. Not the kind where she was completely engrossed in some scientific or mathematical problem, but something John had never seen before. He was disturbed to realise that he didn't recognise this side of her, but he thought he had a pretty good idea of _why_ she had ended up like this.

For the past sixteen hours, John had seen a lot of different reactions as he walked around Atlantis. Denial, anger, bargaining... People had begged him to do things, to say things, but it would've all been lies and ignorance of the fact that _it_ _had happened._

Earth was gone. No stargate connection meant no one to receive the call. _It had happened. _John didn't know whether it was due to the enemy attack or the self-destruct, but they could no longer reach ramifications were hard to swallow, particularly now when they had a whole other shitload of problems to handle.

As John watched Sam talk with Banks, he recalled the transmission from the SGC and Major General O'Neill. _The_ General O'Neill, he reminded himself. The one who meant as much to Sam as Elizabeth did to him, and John knew what it was like to lose someone like that. Which was why, when Sam moved away from the operations console to work on a sole monitor in the background, John saw his opportunity and approached her.

"Sam…" His voice was low, aware of any eavesdroppers. "I realise this isn't the time, but when's the last time you had a break?"

"I don't know," said Sam, her tone clearly detached. She focused on the monitor where equations and schematics rolled down at high speed. "We've been busy."

"Sam…" John sighed and stepped closer. He noticed immediately how she tensed up and refrained from touching her. He hesitated. "You should sit down for a minute. The Wraith won't be here for another four days. We've got time."

"I can't," Sam said dismissively, still not looking at him.

"Sure you can," said John, a bit annoyed now. "Just step away from the monitor and into your office. It doesn't even have to be a minute. Just—"

"John."

Their eyes met.

It was nothing like those first moments in bed, when she giggled and looked like ten years had been shaved off her age, utterly beautiful. Nor was it like those small moments in-between command where he'd made her smile at something silly he said, and they shared a moment of thought about their off-the-grid secret.

Neither was it like those serious times when they were silently communicating, such as when she sent him off on a dangerous mission and she looked at him with a veiled mixture of desperation and well wishes, urging him to be safe. And he in turn told her he would get back to her, no matter what. He'd promised not to be as reckless as he'd been when she first took command of Atlantis.

It was not the look she gave him across the desk in her office when he brought her intent or commands into question, nor the look she directed at him when he was being called in on the carpet for something reckless or thoughtless he'd done. They were equals in rank, but she was the senior officer and she had the last word.

This was what John felt now. Sam had the final word. That is what he saw in her eyes, in her posture, in her unspoken words.

Sam was in command now, and no matter how much John wanted to take her off somewhere secret and hug the life out of her, telling her it would be all right, she would just give him the look she was wearing now: detached, distanced, and in control.

"You should get down to the chair room and prepare for launch."

The look didn't change. No small smirk or glint of an eye for his comfort. John's stomach sank and churned uneasily.

"Right. I'll get to it then."

The pregnant silence that followed only underlined the lack of silly retorts or flippant quips on John's part. Sam had effectively deflated him.

He kept his eyes trained on Sam and tried to tell her that it was okay — that there would be time afterwards for this sort of thing — but Sam turned her back on him and returned to the operations console where she resumed her talk with Banks. It left John standing alone, gazing at her back and shifting on his feet.

When he noticed Chuck giving him a sort of sympathetic glance, he truly began to feel uncomfortable and quickly straightened his spine.

_This is professional, _John told himself. _Nothing else. It's fine. _

With a nod in the Canadian technician's direction and a final look at Sam, John turned on his heel and stalked towards the staircase and his orders.

* * *

**Next: **"This is war, Mr Coolidge."


	3. Day 13

**Edited: **June 23, 2012

* * *

**THREE | "This is war, Mr Coolidge."**

_Prompt: a time for war  
Music: Johann Sebastian Bach, Double Violin Concerto in D minor (2nd movement, Largo Ma Non Tanto (BWV 1043)_

* * *

**DAY 13**

"Shields at 27 %!"

Major Kevin Marks' report was almost muffled by the stressed beat of the red-throbbing klaxons. Colonel Steven Caldwell turned to face him only to abruptly shy away as a console along the wall burst into a fireworks of sparks.

"Hive ship's coming around," Marks continued, pushing buttons in controlled motions despite the stress of the moment. "Incoming fire!"

"Get us out of here," barked Caldwell, just as the ship rocked with the impact of heavy energy fire. He found himself slung back in the chair, his hands fisting around the tips of the arm rests. "_Now_."

"Hyperdrive's still offline, sir. We've only got sublight engines," said Major Emma Cooper loudly from her position on Caldwell's left.

Ever attentive, Marks responded almost immediately, "Engaging evasive manoeuvre Delta-2."

Avoiding a sudden burst of sparks from an overhead conduit, Caldwell cursed inwardly and pushed the intercom button to Engineering on his chair. "Doctor. We need those hyperdrive engines _now_."

"—_we—eed ten mo— minutes, Colonel!"_ Doctor Lindsay Novak's disembodied voice flickered through the crackling speakers.

The ship rocked with another impact. One of the officers close to a sparking console went flying through the air and crashed into two other bridge personnel at the back of the room. Caldwell cursed again.

"You've got two minutes, Doctor!" He shut down the intercom before she managed to reply and turned to Marks. "Recall fighters, both hangars, and direct Asgard weapons at the Hive's engines. Give us some time to breathe." He then turned to Cooper. "Notify Atlantis of the circumstances. Tell them to prepare for attack. And get us the hell out of here as soon as that hyperdrive comes online."

"Yes, sir!" responded both Majors, already embroiled in their tasks.

Caldwell grimaced as the ship shook with enemy impact and turned his eyes on the Wraith Hive ship before them. Huge, menacing and nearly completely resistant to the Asgard plasma beam weapons, spitting out ZPM-powered energy weapons like hail.

It was Earth all over again.

* * *

"Colonel?"

Sam looked up from her work to find Chuck in the doorway, looking extremely uncomfortable. He shifted his glance halfway over his shoulder. Seeing the three head representatives of the IOA remnant standing not three feet behind him, she had to fight to suppress a heartfelt groan.

Chuck hesitated for a moment, then said unnecessarily, "Mr Coolidge, Mr Woolsey and Ms Xiaoyi wish to speak with you."

Sam smiled tightly at the technician and made a hand gesture. "Send them in, Chuck."

As the Canadian nodded in response and stepped out of the way so the three IOA representatives could enter, Sam rose to her feet and gestured to the comfy chairs opposite of her desk.

"Come in," she greeted them. "Please sit down."

"Thank you, Colonel," replied Richard Woolsey, seemingly the only one of the three who genuinely appreciated the gesture. He gave her an affirmative smile and quickly spoke up before his colleagues could say anything. "We appreciate you taking your time to accommodate us. We're aware that things have been…busy…lately."

Sam resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow and instead nodded. "Protecting this city from the Wraith ZPM-enhanced Hive ship is one of our top priorities right now."

"Of which you're doing a wonderful job," assured Woolsey.

Sam smiled tightly, not assured at all. While Woolsey had proved to be an upstanding guy and politician in the past, and someone worth having on their side, she could not say the same for the other two IOA members.

She leaned forward on her desk. "So, what can I do for you?"

Before Woolsey could continue, the Chinese representative to the IOA directed a calm but icy look at Sam. "Colonel Carter, the IOA is not happy with the situation here on Atlantis."

Sam stared back at her, nearly speechless. She took a deep breath and counted to ten before responding. "With all due respect, Ms Xiaoyi, I doubt_ anyone_ is happy with the current situation."

"We recognise the severity of the circumstances—" began Coolidge, but Sam cut him off.

"Do you?" She gave him a hard look. "This is war, Mr Coolidge." The challenge was obvious and what little hair remained on Coolidge's head seemed to rise in objection.

Woolsey quickly raised his hands to quell any retort on his colleagues' part and gave her an imploring look. "Colonel. Things have not been easy since communication with Earth failed. You must understand that this is a trying time – for all of us. We're simply here to see what we can do to help."

Hearing the submissive tone of his voice, Sam forced herself to lean back in her chair, slowly uncurling her fists. She took a moment to think, then turned to Woolsey.

"What did you have in mind?"

If anything, Woolsey seemed to heave a sigh of momentary relief. He looked at his colleagues before replying. "As you know, there are more than two thousand people on this base, most of which are civilians and scientists. While our most pressing need is to protect ourselves from the Wraith, a lot of people feel run over by the military. They feel that their basic needs are either forgotten or not prioritised, and that their opinions regarding the decisions made on behalf of everyone on this base are ignored."

"Those decisions have kept everyone alive for the past two weeks," Sam said quickly, crossing her arms.

"Alive is not good enough," Coolidge butted in, earning him a curt nod from Xiaoyi and an almost dejected look from Woolsey. Sam tightened her arms against her chest. Coolidge pressed forward. "We're a democratic people, Colonel, and everyone in this city have the right to be heard regarding their own safety and future."

"With all due respect, _sir_," Sam bit out, "we don't have the time to take matters up in a committee every time something happens."

"Colonel—"

Woolsey quickly spoke up before Coolidge could continue, obviously straining to keep the situation calm. "We're not speaking of the military decisions regarding the Wraith attacks, Colonel. We simply wish to have a civilian voice among the senior staff. You already have representatives from the different departments. Having a representative for the civilians on this base among them would only be logical."

Silence fell over them as Sam considered his reasoning. It _was_ logical. Coolidge — loath as she was to admit it — was right in saying they were a democratic people. Ignoring the civilians on this base — people who had not wished to come here, but had been forced by the circumstances — was fundamentally wrong, even if Sam had little love lost for those butting in on military situations.

She let her elbows rest on her desk as she leaned forward, regarding all three of them. She especially paid attention to the other two IOA members as she finally met Woolsey's eyes.

"Okay," she said simply, and Woolsey lowered his shoulders, giving her a relieved smile. "Mr Woolsey, would you like the job?"

Even if they both remained silent, Coolidge's hair rose and Xiaoyi's lips thinned. Sam felt like she had won her first victory.

"I would," said Woolsey, seemingly paying no attention to his colleagues.

Sam was about to open her mouth, only to be cut off by a citywide klaxon. Seeing the technicians in the gate room fluster about, she jumped to her feet. The three IOA members rose as well, looking at each other and their surroundings, uncertainty in their features.

Sam turned to Coolidge and Xiaoyi. "I suggest you return to your quarters. Woolsey, you're with me."

She gestured for the man to follow and then strode off towards the operations centre.

As soon as she came close enough, Sam called out, "Report!"

Chuck looked up at her briefly. "We received a subspace message from the _Daedalus_, ma'am. The Wraith superhive is on the move. ETA fifteen minutes."

"Okay, you know the drill," Sam told the technicians. "Boost shields and prepare for stardrive. And get me the security teams on the radio."

Once Banks nodded at her, Sam tapped her earpiece radio. "This is Colonel Carter to all teams. All non-essential personnel and civilians must return to their quarters or designated safe locations. We launch in ten minutes." After receiving affirmatives from the team leaders, Sam touched her radio again. "Colonel Sheppard?"

"_I heard. I'm on my way to the chair room."_

Sam nodded. "Call me when you get there. Carter out."

She turned to Chuck, who spoke up before she could ask. "Shields are up. ZPM power levels at 97 %."

"City lock-down in progress," reported another technician.

Sam found herself leaning over one of the operations consoles, following the reports from security teams and department heads as they came in. It was all happening fast, but controlled. By now, it was routine.

Somehow, the Wraith superhive managed to find them less than three days since they last escaped its clutches. That totalled five times in the past two weeks. The last three times, it had found them even faster.

It was a puzzle Sam was struggling to figure out. Even combined with McKay and Zelenka's problem-solving skills, they were no closer to figuring it out, and they were running out of time.

_I'll have to call another meeting once we reach our next rendezvous point. It can't go on like this._

"Colonel Sheppard says he's ready," Chuck said, drawing Sam out of her thoughts.

For a moment, Sam was caught off guard – John usually gave her a call directly once he was ready – but then quickly donned her mask. "How's the lock-down going?"

"A few stragglers, but most of them have returned to their quarters," said Banks.

Sam nodded and touched her radio earpiece. "Colonel Sheppard, you've got the green light. Take us out."

"_Copy. Strap in, guys."_

Seconds later, the city was surrounded by the cloudy mist of stardrive.

* * *

**Next: **"I didn't vote for you!"


	4. Day 21

**Edited:** June 23, 2012

* * *

**FOUR | "I didn't vote for you."**

_Prompt: a time to speak._

* * *

**DAY 21**

"You want to _what?_" Rodney's eyes were boggled. Sam gave him a pointed look and he quieted down. "But—but wouldn't that…?"

"It could work," said Zelenka, pushing his glasses up the ridge of his nose. "The electromagnetic interference of the nebula should make us undetectable on long-range scans, especially if we run on as little power as—"

"Yes, yes, yes," Rodney brushed him off, grimacing. "We know all that. Any other time and it might work perfectly, except we've got a Wraith superhive with the sensor range of Atlantis on our tails just waiting to crush us like little bugs on a—"

"Rodney."

"What?" He turned sharply to Sam. "You haven't noticed the red lights blinking and klaxons hammering through your head every six hours? Not to mention the wonderful jolting around the last time when the Wraith managed to fire off a volley on us before we jumped to hyperspace. We're just lucky to have three ZedPMs boosting our shields!"

"Rodney, we don't have time for this. _Focus_." Sam glared at him. The Canadian scientist moaned, sinking down in his chair. Satisfied, Sam continued. "Now what does the database say about the nebula in this system?"

"This isn't Star Trek, you know," muttered Rodney. Sam poked him in the arm, earning her a yelp. Grumbling, he settled down in front of the computer and drew up the Ancient database. "Fortunately for you, this might actually work to some degree, but not in the long run. They'll find us again."

"Not before we've had a decent break and can start thinking fresh," said Sam.

"That is until the Wraith show up with their ZPM-enhanced weaponry and siphon all the power out of our shields," said Zelenka unhelpfully.

Both Rodney and Sam gave him a pointed look this time. When he only looked at them with a 'what?' expression, they sighed simultaneously. Rodney continued to input data into the computer.

"Here," he said after a while, pulling up a photo and a translated text. "_Ortus Monachus: _the 'Rising Monks' nebula. Hey, don't look at me. I didn't name it."

"The Ancients definitely had a way with names," said Zelenka, staring at the screen.

Sam rolled her eyes and leaned down to read the information about the nebula. According to the Ancients, the nebula was made up of ionised hydrogen and helium gases, as well as plasma: all remnants of a supernova explosion that occurred approximately 18,000 years ago. There also seemed to be leftover naquadah matter from a nearby planetary explosion during the supernova formation.

"It's beautiful," Sam said, looking at the picture. Blue, purple, green and yellow colours mixed in the light from the system's star. Clouds of dust formed shapes that might actually resemble the name the Ancients had given, although it seemed more like a Rorschach test than anything concrete. Sam could see rabbits leaping over stones.

"And deadly," said Rodney pointedly, raising his eyebrow at her. "If anything should ignite that nebula, we'd be fried in a matter of seconds."

Sam didn't reply to that, instead straightening and looking at each of her top scientists. "It's risky, but it's worth it. We need time. This is the best chance we've had in a long time."

Rodney nodded reluctantly. "As long as we refrain from sparking an explosion. However, we should have an escape route ready for when the Wraith _do_ show up."

"Goes without saying," said Sam, nodding. "Also, we don't know how the shields will hold up against the radiation, so even with a full complement of ZPMs, we should conserve energy any way we can. Shut down any unnecessary systems, but see if you can boost our long-range sensors somehow. It'd be nice if the nebula didn't have quite the same effect on us as it would on the Wraith."

"You're the boss," said Rodney, already typing away on his PC tablet.

Sam looked at the two of them, both with their eyes glued to a computer screen, and smiled. "Let me know when we're ready to take her into the nebula. I'll be in my office."

* * *

"Where's Colonel Carter?"

John looked up from the framed photo of SG-1 clutched in his hands and saw Caldwell in the doorway, tall and rank with his arms at his sides. He pushed down the immediate sense of having been caught with one hand in the cookie jar and broke eye contact by looking at his watch.

"I assume she's in her quarters getting some shuteye. That's _if_ she followed my suggestion." Caldwell's bland stare made John a bit uncomfortable, so he pressed on. "Anyway, _I'm_ here. Anything I can do for you?" He put the photo self-consciously back in its allotted place next to the PC tablet, then slipped his feet down from where they'd rested on the edge of Sam's desk.

Caldwell appraised him for a moment, following his movements, then broke from his position and entered the office, though he remained standing, arms crossed. "What's our latest update on the Wraith superhive?"

Shaking off the uneasy feeling in his gut, John said, "Still sitting right where we left 'em. No movement for the past seven hours. It would seem our plan's working."

"So far," said Caldwell. His features showed anything but optimism in the executed plan. "How long does McKay think we can keep this up without getting our asses blown up by the nebula?"

"Technically, it would require an ignition to set off an explosion," said John matter-of-factly, earning him a raised eyebrow. He amended, "But we should be able to hold it up as long as necessary."

"Which could be a very long time," said Caldwell brusquely. "Restricted power use and MREs are killers for morale in the city. I've already heard several reports about almost-outbreaks of fistfights; soon, we might have a riot on our hands. And I wouldn't put it past Todd's people to work out a new way to detect us. We're sitting ducks in here."

"Look," said John, leaning forward on the desk, his voice clearly annoyed. "It's risky and reckless, yes, but we've been left alone for seven hours straight. That's one hour more than we usually get. I'd say that counts for something."

Caldwell, however, didn't look convinced. "It's not good enough."

Angered, John jumped to his feet, fisting his hands at his sides. "Hell, I know it's not good enough, but what do you want us to do? That ship's been hounding and pounding us for the past three weeks, and all we've been able to do is disable it for a moment so we could run off. Trust me, I wanna take it back on them as much as you do, but I'm_ not_ gonna risk the lives of the people in this city!"

The two men stared at each other. John's knuckles whitened. Caldwell's chest puffed out as his dark eyes glinted.

"What's going on?"

Sam's voice came like a bucket of ice-cold water dumped on his mind, but John found it hard breaking eye contact with the senior Colonel. Only when she prodded with a crisp "Colonels?" did they react.

Turning towards her, John immediately noticed that Sam looked as bleak and worn as when he'd first suggested — _ordered_ — her to get some shuteye. Despite the dangerous glint in her eyes, it was obvious that she hadn't gone to sleep after all. It was starting to worry him immensely.

Sam raised her eyebrows expectantly at him, arms crossed tightly across her chest. Whatever John had wanted to say, he couldn't get it past his lips. Disappointment and annoyance coursed through him, and he cursed inwardly.

"Colonel, I think we should consider our other options regarding the superhive," said Caldwell, taking John's silence as cue to take over the situation.

As Caldwell spoke, John looked down at the photo he'd clutched so tightly less than ten minutes ago. The grinning faces of a past and present SG-1 team were really starting to annoy him. Since Christmas, he'd seen Sam view it with such softness in her eyes that he often felt like an intruder and let her be when he actually wanted to talk to her.

John regretted that now. Somewhere in the past three weeks, she'd stopped to view him the same way.

He only listened to the conversation unfolding between Caldwell and Sam with half a mind.

"What other options?" Sam's voice was clearly bristled. This'd been her plan. She wouldn't let it go without a fight. "We've tried everything we could think of. At least now we've had a chance to breathe."

"How about a chance to_ think_?" Caldwell asked, equally relentless. "We're sitting ducks here. Once the Wraith figures out our location, the superhive will be here in seconds, guns blazing, and we can't do _anything_ to stop it from destroying Atlantis."

John saw Sam's lips thinned and anger welled in him. He stepped around the desk, fists clenched.

"Cut her some slack, Caldwell," he said, almost growling. "We get it: you're not happy. Neither are we. We're all sick and tired of this cat-and-mouse chase. We just want that superhive to turn his nose and leave us the hell alone, but guess what? We're not that lucky. Deal with it."

"I _am_ trying to deal with it, Sheppard," Caldwell said, taking a step towards him. His tone was low and menacing. "Unlike you, I'm thinking about the long-term survival of the people on this base, and _I'm_ willing to make some sacrifices to achieve that."

"Listen here, you—!"

"_Stop_. Both of you." Sam stepped between them, her eyes blazing and giving life to the otherwise pale and drawn face. "We're not getting anywhere standing here bickering like this."

A tense and awkward silence fell over them.

Sam took a deep breath and then looked at John with that particular look he'd grown to hate recently. There was nothing remotely comforting about it, even if her voice was controlled and soft as she said his name.

"John," she said. "Would you please find McKay and bring him to the conference room? I don't care if you have to drag him out of bed as long as he's in that room in twenty minutes."

His jaw clenched and his hands fisted, but as before, John found the words stuck in his throat. Next to Sam, Caldwell shifted on his feet, his eyes settled challengingly on John. It seemed clear whom Sam was going to listen to.

Slowly, John stepped away from the desk, his eyes on Sam, whose blasted look he was now starting to _loathe_ with all his heart.

He felt like he was back in the operations centre three weeks earlier, chided and put down by his commanding officer. But Sam wasn't only his CO. They'd been equals, using each other as sounding boards for whatever ideas and suggestions the other came up with.

At least that's how it'd been until she started shutting him out and refused to share the burden, instead running herself ragged and ignoring her declining health and John's suggestions to either get enough sleep, food or just a moment to relax. Far too many times lately, he'd gone to bed only to find it empty, and when he finally tracked down Sam, she often brushed him off and insisted that she had something _really _important to do. At those times he often wondered if he should just give up, but the few times she still listened to him and returned to bed with him…he told himself to keep at it.

Yet now, after all he'd done, Caldwell was the one standing next to Sam while John was reduced to errand boy.

"Sure." John's voice and smile were anything but pleasant. "… Colonels."

Twisting around abruptly, John stalked towards the door and waved his hand angrily over the controls. For the first time in a _very_ long time, he felt like disobeying an order.

* * *

"You want to blow up a nuke inside the nebula?" asked Woolsey in disbelief. "Why?"

"It's insane, but it could actually work," said Rodney, comprehending the plan immediately, while most of the other staff looked confused. Somehow, he seemed to glean more excitement from this than the few hours of sleep he'd gotten before the meeting. "With the highly explosive gases inside the nebula, the explosion would be enormous. As long as the Wraith don't jump out before detonation, you could do some serious damage."

"Which is why we'll have to keep the Wraith occupied until the nuke has been launched," said Sam.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

John's voice was quiet. He met Sam's eyes, his shoulders slightly slumped, and he was fiddling with his thumbs. Shaking off the uneasy feeling from John's stare, Sam entwined her hands and leaned forward across the conference table. She broke eye contact with John to look around at everyone around the table.

"The _Daedalus_. We use its beaming technology to insert the nuke inside the nebula, then detonate it remotely."

"Sorry, I'm still not following you," said Woolsey, rubbing his brow. "_Why_ is this such a good idea?"

Before Sam could answer, Caldwell butted in from the seat next to her. "It'll give the nuke ten times more explosive power, which should inflict some serious damage on the Wraith superhive when it shows up."

"_When_ it shows up…?" Woolsey turned to Sam, his face grim. "I thought you said we were safe from detection inside this nebula."

Sam pushed back a sigh and squared her shoulders. "The electromagnetic interference from the nebula is making it harder for the Wraith to detect us, but based on the last three weeks, it's a very good chance they will find us again. We _have_ to be prepared."

She glanced at John, trying to gauge his thoughts on the matter. She was unnerved, not by the stony expression on his face, but by the dark piercing look he suddenly directed at her. There was nothing familiar about it and Sam withdrew her eyes uneasily, trying to fight off the feeling that something was very wrong and she didn't know what.

"Besides," said Rodney and turned towards the IOA representative, "this nebula has given us the best fighting chance we've had in a long time. Of course, it could all blow up in our butts and then we won't have to worry about being chased around by the Wraith like—"

"Rodney," said Sam sharply. Woolsey looked more alarmed than before.

"What?" Rodney said defensively. "I'm sure even a mind like yours has considered that Atlantis's manoeuvrability — though not very good to begin with — is severely limited inside this nebula. Not to mention that it's impossible to use the stardrive unless we clear it."

"_Daedalus_ will run interference and keep the Wraith at bay," said Caldwell before Sam had a chance to reply. She met his eyes, startled. "That should give you enough time to clear the nebula and jump to the next rendezvous point before the nuke is detonated."

"What about _Daedalus?_" asked John, his tone pointed and almost defiant. "Your shields are no match for the superhive, and in here you're as limited in moving as Atlantis is."

"We're still faster and more agile than the Wraith," said Caldwell, straightening in his chair. "We'll get the job done and Atlantis will be safe."

"Will it?" asked John challengingly, his dark eyes glinting. On top of the conference table, his hands were clenched to the point where his knuckles whitened.

Woolsey looked even more alarmed.

"Stop it," Sam snapped brusquely. She was rattled by the intense look the two male Colonels both wore and remembered the incident she'd stumbled upon in her office earlier. She wouldn't have a repeat. "We're all on the same side here."

Caldwell and John said nothing, but they slowly broke eye contact. Still, Sam felt her neck tense and a headache coming on. It was not over, not by a long shot.

Taking a deep breath, she continued with a tone of finality. "Like Rodney said, this is the best fighting chance we've had in a long time. Igniting the nebula should deliver a crippling blow that's too fast for the superhive's enhanced regenerative hull to handle." She looked at everyone in turn, from Woolsey to Caldwell, trying to regain some control of the situation.

Rodney was fiddling with his PC tablet, looking a bit like a deer caught in the headlights, his eyes skirting between John and Caldwell. Woolsey seemed deeply unsettled, but tried to hide it behind his lawyer's mask as he met her eyes. Caldwell simply stared back at her stonily, and John...

John didn't meet her eyes. His hands were clasped tightly, knuckles white, and his jaw was set. Sam recognised restrained fury when she saw it and her stomach twisted uncomfortably with the knowledge that she had no idea what was going on, only that if he got the opportunity, he would go to the gym and unleash his anger on Ronon, and _this_ time, he would probably not drop by her quarters afterwards.

_You can't think about this now. You can't. You just..._

Sam closed her eyes and took another deep breath, before looking up and gaining everyone's attention. "Crippling, destroying or dissuading the Wraith superhive from following us, is worth the risk. We can't keep this chase up forever. Our power levels keep dropping severely in each armed encounter with the superhive, and will continue to do so until we're completely depleted. Not to mention that we're already rationing whatever supplies we have and it won't last much longer."

She paused. "There're more than a thousand people on board this city ship. We're obliged to keep them alive, but we're also obliged to keep them safe. I say this plan is our best shot at doing that."

No one said anything for a moment and then they simply nodded, except for John, who had his head down.

"I'll head back to _Daedalus_ and start the preparations," said Caldwell, rising to his feet. "McKay, let me know when you've got the nuke prepped and ready."

"Y-yes." Rodney hesitated, glancing once more at John, who suddenly got to his feet and stalked out of the conference room without another word.

Sam watched him go with trepidation and unrest, ignoring the wavering look Rodney gave her before he exited as well. Caldwell gave her an affirming nod before leaving, and then there was only Woolsey and Sam left.

The IOA representative approached her slowly and Sam had a feeling she already knew what he was going to say. Frankly, she'd just been waiting for it the whole meeting.

"I feel I should warn you," Woolsey said quietly, "that the other IOA representatives will probably not be as confident in this plan as you are."

Sam sighed, pinching the ridge of her nose. She could feel her headache coming on more strongly. "Tell me something I don't already know."

Woolsey hesitated, then continued in a low voice, "For what it's worth, I stand behind you one hundred percent. I'll argue your case." Sam looked up at him, surprised. He gave her a ghost of a smile. "Like you said, it's our best shot. And we have the best people from Earth behind it."

"Thank you," Sam said honestly, giving him a brief smile.

Woolsey just nodded, and then left the room, leaving Sam standing by the conference table and pondering all that'd happened.

* * *

Sam didn't felt too terrific about ordering her obviously dead-on-their-feet scientists to secure Atlantis for battle, but it was her job. They needed to do this as quickly as possible. Despite Rodney's minor enhancement of the long-range sensors, the nebula was a cause for interference and sometimes they couldn't read any sensor data at all. They had no idea when the superhive would move.

She didn't feel completely comfortable with their plan, but it was the only option besides continuing the chase they'd been on for the past three weeks, and that would eventually lead to a massive burnout for both the people on board Atlantis, as well as the city itself. Besides, she had to remember that best-case scenario would be that the Wraith superhive was destroyed. Worst-case scenario, the superhive escaped unscathed.

Leaning back in her chair, Sam took a moment to close her eyes and rub them tiredly. She sighed, knowing she was only one of many who were feeling the effects of the chase, of being constantly on guard, of having barely hours to rest between each jump. She could now understand some of the hardships that must have fallen on Ronon in his Runner years. Always knowing your enemy was behind you and could somehow locate you, like a glaring beacon on a map, was a constant mental toll.

"You okay?"

Sam opened her eyes and found Daniel standing in the doorway. One of his arms had been cast and put in a sling. Bruises still marred his face and neck, and when he walked it was with a limp.

She smiled bleakly. "They let you out of the infirmary, huh? Sure that's a wise thing? There are lots of places to take a tumble down around here."

"Ha-ha," smiled Daniel, scoffing. "I'm sure there is. They all probably have my name on it."

He limped inside her office and settled down in one of the comfy chairs opposite her desk. Sam rose to help him, but he waved her off, even though he groaned in pain as he sat down.

Watching him, Sam couldn't help thinking about Earth and her throat was suddenly very thick and itchy. She swallowed, withdrawing her gaze until Daniel addressed her again.

"So… You didn't answer my question."

Despite the obvious pain he was in, Daniel managed to look concerned, something that hit Sam harder than seeing him in yet another hospital bed, fighting for his life while the world around them twisted and turned. She looked elsewhere, crossing her arms defensively as she took a deep breath. Her eyes swept past the picture of SG-1 beside her PC tablet, causing her to hesitate for a moment before responding.

"I'm okay," she said eventually. "There's been a lot to do. Still is, as a matter of fact. Never a slow day, huh?" She tried to smile, but she felt it came out all wrong and too tight. Daniel only looked at her. "I'm okay, _really_. How're _you_ doing? Are all your bones in the right place?"

"Heh, I'm okay. Nothing that hasn't happened before. I'm already back on my feet, see? It only took three weeks." Daniel smiled and Sam couldn't help but return it, even as her heart broke once more at the remembrance of that dreaded day when everything had changed.

They drifted off into silence, each contemplating something that wasn't spoken. For Sam's part, she was thinking about when she first arrived to the gate room after receiving a rather confusing and stressed message from one of the technicians.

At first, she'd been overwhelmed by seeing all the Earth evacuees being escorted to other locations simply because the crowd was too big for the room. People were moving everywhere, frightened, unsure, and angry. Equipment was being shoved through the gate and crashed into people and other supply crates.

It'd been complete chaos.

Demanding an explanation had proved difficult because no one would listen. The IOA members that'd come through had then discovered her and begun to hound her with questions to which she didn't know the answers. Everywhere, people were shouting or crying out names, bumping into each other with what little they had been able to bring with them. The Marines tried to keep control without much success, holding their weapons up to ward off the flow of people and direct them away from the stargate.

And then Daniel had been rushed through the gate in a medical bed, badly injured, and Sam finally realised something bad was happening to the SGC. It was one of the worst, most desperate feelings she'd ever had in her life. If John hadn't found her at that moment and helped take control...

"Have you talked to him yet? Apologised?" Daniel's question brought Sam away from memory lane and back to her office, where she was now trying to avoid the uneasy feeling welling up in her. She glanced at her friend, who wore an indiscernible look. He was one of the few who'd figured out what John meant to her.

Guiltily, Sam stared down at her entwined hands.

"Sam..."

"He's avoiding me."

"Can you blame him? You've been kind of distant lately."

"He said that?" Sam looked up in surprise.

Daniel sighed. "_He_ didn't need to. You know how people talk when they think you're just a patient sleeping in a hospital bed. I've heard them say you're throwing yourself into everything with gusto. Sound familiar? Keller's not happy with you, by the way, and you shouldn't argue with people with big needles."

He paused, a sad look splayed across his face. Sam could only imagine he was thinking about another female doctor that'd once threatened them with big scary needles. Looking up at her again, Daniel added meaningfully, "Besides, I _know_ you, Sam. I know how involved you can get. Remember when Jack was stuck on Edora?"

Sam met his eyes, unable to smile. "Do you think I've ruined it?"

Daniel hesitated. "No. But I wouldn't advise you to continue shutting him out. That would give the wrong message, unless _that_'_s_ the message you want to—"

"No!" said Sam quickly, embarrassed. "I don't want to... I mean... God, why is this so hard? It should be simple, like science."

This made Daniel chuckle, even as it turned into a wince when the bruised skin pulled tight in his face. "Only you would compare a relationship to science," he said, amused. "Just—just talk to the guy, Sam."

"That easy, huh? Never seemed so to me." Sam sighed heavily, running a hand across her tired eyes. "There's just never a good time. And with the Wraith just around the corner... I dunno. He's pretty angry."

"All the more reason you should talk to him," said Daniel.

Sam gave him a ghost of a smile. "Is this why you broke out of the infirmary?"

"Who said anything about breaking out?" countered Daniel, smiling. "Keller thought I could manage on my own now, as long as I stay clear of any exploding equipment and broken staircases. Just in time, mind you. I was bored to death down there."

"Then you've come to the right place." Sam sighed, leaning back in her chair, arms hanging at her sides. "Never a boring day around here."

At that precise moment, the citywide klaxons started beating through her eardrums, proving her point.

* * *

When Sam received the message from _Daedalus _that their transporters had been disabled, she knew the ship would never be able to get them back online before the Wraith superhive destroyed it. With Atlantis already clearing the outskirts of the nebula – thanks to the few precious moments of warning Rodney had given them by enhancing the sensors – the Earth battle cruiser was very much on its own.

Sam knew she had to think and act fast. She touched her earpiece radio, heart racing. "Carter to Sheppard, come in."

"_I'm kinda busy trying to save an Ancient city from a big-ass superhive at the moment,"_ was John's terse response, but Sam had no patience for whatever bitterness he seemed to hold.

"Turn around and get us back in there," she ordered sharply. "We're gonna provide cover for _Daedalus _while they get their transporters back online_."_

"_Are you out of your goddamn mind? Atlantis can't handle the superhive on its own; it's not Battlestar Galactica!"_

Sam spoke as if she hadn't heard him, already leaning over the nearest console to execute her plan, the gate technician nearby making room for her. _"_Prepare to launch drones and energy weapons as you see fit. I'll try to boost our shields further. That should buy us more time."

John didn't respond, but Sam was too busy to think about it at the moment. She sat down in front of a PC tablet, pulling up the needed program.

Woolsey and Rodney both approached her, incredulity and shock on their faces. They spoke at the same time, while the rest of the technicians looked on with uncertainty, halted in their actions by Sam's decision.

"You want to take them head on? It's insane! We should—"

"Colonel, Atlantis is not a battleship—"

"—our shields will be depleted in—"

"—got a thousand people on this city!—"

"—we should haul ourselves out of here as quick as we—"

"We're _not_ leaving _Daedalus _behind!" Sam halted them both with a piercing look. Before they could start blabbering again, Sam turned to Banks with an authoritative stare. "Shut down all non-essential systems. I need as much power as you can give me if these shields are going to hold."

Hesitating for a split second, with a skirting look between Sam and the two men who had just objected, Banks slowly responded with a nod before setting to work.

Satisfied, Sam then turned her head briefly to the technician seated behind them. "Chuck, give me Colonel Caldwell."

The Canadian hesitated only a second before touching a few buttons and nodding to her. Sam touched her radio. "Colonel, don't back out just yet. We're coming back for you."

Caldwell's voice filtered through her ear. _"What? Are you crazy? Get yourselves out of here!"_

Sam ignored him, typing away furiously at the PC tablet in front of her, pulling up programs and inputting new codes and variables. "I'm pulling all we've got to our shields right now. We'll be able to hold them off for a few minutes. You've got that time to get your transporters back online and launch the Mark IX, then we're out of here."

Before the man could reply, Sam had shut off the link and pushed a button to contact John down in the chair room. "Colonel Sheppard, get us between _Daedalus_ and the Wraith superhive. As soon as they've launched the nuke, I want you to get us out of here as quickly as you can and jump to the next rendezvous site."

John didn't reply immediately and his voice sounded odd once he did. _"Roger that."_

With no screens to show where Atlantis was headed except data on the consoles and computers, the people in the operations centre had almost no idea what was going on until the city was rocking with the impact of Wraith ZPM-enhanced energy weapons.

"Shields are holding, but power levels have dropped to 82 %." Rodney, having given up trying to reason with Sam, had settled down by another console and was pushing buttons speedily along with his verbal report. Between the two of them, they'd find a way to stave the Wraith off for a moment. "ZPM pressure is rising rapidly."

Finishing with her shield adjustment algorithms, Sam jumped to her feet and went over to watch over Rodney's shoulder. "Estimated time for overload?"

Just then, the earthquake-like waves of weapons impacts culminated in a nearby console bursting into sparks. One of the technicians yelped in pain and slumped to the floor.

Rodney looked on in horror for a second until Sam jolted him out of his shock with a shake and a clipped, "McKay!"

Opening and closing his mouth several times, Rodney turned back to his computer screen and swallowed. "At the current strain, we'll lose shields in five minutes, that's unless the shield emitters fry out first."

Sam ducked her head with a grimace as more sparks burst from somewhere overhead. She clung on to the console with both hands.

The lights flickered, covering the room in fleeting, pervasive shadows. People who hadn't been sitting by consoles were now stumbling everywhere, holding on to whatever they could grip when the enhanced Wraith energy weapons impacted. Woolsey clutched the railing of the balcony overlooking the gate room, eyes wide and trying to meet Sam's, who was too immersed in Rodney's computer screen to notice.

Gritting her teeth together as she held on to Rodney's console during the impacts, Sam raised her voice to overpower the buzzing noise. "Get in touch with Zelenka. Tell him to keep the ZPMs from overloading by rerouting power from the naquadah generators. That should buy us some more time."

Rodney didn't argue, touching his radio and shouting in the background as Sam moved to check on the downed technician, who was moaning in pain. One of the female technicians was leaning over him, dressing his wounds with bandages from the operations centre's first aid kit.

"He'll be alright, ma'am," she said loudly, wincing at the impacts and sparks alike. "First and second-degree burns, but nothing serious!"

Sam nodded and moved on; holding on to consoles and chairs alike as the room suddenly and abruptly shook from the weapons impacts. She looked at Chuck. "How is _Daedalus_ holding up?"

"They're nearly there. A few more minutes," he said and promptly ducked his head as a sparking conduit was flung from overhead and ended up dangling three feet away from his left ear.

Sam touched her radio headpiece to contact John again, but was thrown off her feet when the room suddenly tilted at a forty-five degree angle. Grasping for balance, she found nothing but air and crashed on the ground, hard, banging her head on something solid and sharp.

Dazed, she struggled to push herself up or grasp for support as she slowly slid down the tilted floor, blinking her eyes rapidly to clear away the appearing black spots. The room tilted back to a more horizontal position and Sam got shakily to her feet, calling out randomly, "Report!"

Rodney was the one to shout back, scrambling back into his seat from the floor. "The Wraith managed to punch through the shields!"

"Damage?" Sam asked, still blinking and shaking her head to clear away the haziness. The sounds seemed wrapped outside a bubble, but a rising high-pitched tone was ringing in her ears.

"We can't tell," said Banks, her voice strained. "A lot of the systems have been shut down. We've only got propulsion, communications and life-support."

"ZPM power levels are reaching critical!" Rodney's voice was filled with barely-controlled panic.

Leaning heavily against a console, Sam finally cleared her vision enough to meet Rodney's wide-eyed, apprehensive look. The same thought ran through their minds.

Steeling herself, Sam turned to Chuck and opened her mouth to order a retreat—

"_Atlantis, this is _Daedalus," Caldwell's voice said on the crackling speakers._ "The nuke's been launched. Now get the hell out of here!"_

* * *

The cost of Atlantis' and _Daedalus'_ escape were 12 fatalities, 40 casualties, countless fried consoles and conduits, heavy structural damage to one of the city piers as well as the battle cruiser's hull, faulty shield emitters, and several Mark II naquadah generators.

To avoid complete power failure in space, Atlantis had been forced to land on a nearby planet that they only vaguely knew supported life. The ocean was nothing compared to the previous planets the city had been situated on, but at least the air was clean, if not a bit thin. Anything else, they would have to work out as they went along.

Immediately after landing, they'd been forced to shut down all three ZPMs to avoid a catastrophic overload, and were now running on an assortment of Mark II and Mark III naquadah generators on the most important operating systems. Anything else was offline for the time being until repairs had been made.

What made everyone on edge was the lack of a shield or even a cloak. With no long-range sensors, and _Daedalus_ being grounded for repairs, they had no way of completely knowing what'd happened to the Wraith superhive after they jumped to hyperspace. _Daedalus_ had just barely escaped in time, and initial reports said the Wraith had shown no signs of being fast enough to escape the blast.

No one managed to relax, even after finally leaving space to settle on a new planet.

Since Atlantis had jumped to the rendezvous point, Sam had walked around the city half-dazed, but mostly on edge. A constant headache from the blow she'd taken during the attack was her closest companion, keeping her from nodding off. Keller had offered painkillers, but Sam was wary of the supply stock and the many others who needed it more than she did.

12 fatalities, 40 casualties; Sam had trouble swallowing this truth.

Apparently, so had James Coolidge, ever the most outspoken of the three top remaining IOA representatives. Just a few hours earlier, he'd stalked into the mess hall, which had been serving as a triage centre, with Shen Xiaoyi and several people Sam didn't quite know on his heels.

"_Colonel Carter!" he snapped angrily. "Do you knowhow many lives were lost in this god-awful crusade of yours today?" He waved his hands dangerously, eyes wild and fixed upon Sam._

_He drew a lot of attention. Those both tended to and waiting for medical help were staring, some half-forgetting why they were in triage in the first place. Sam, however, was even less impressed with the man than the last time he'd barged into a room and demanded her attention. In fact, she felt herself bristle as she saw the blatant ignorance on his part in regards to the wounded people he and his gang was stomping through to get to her._

"_Mr Coolidge, this is not the time, nor place—"_

"_You've got that right, Colonel. This is absolute the worst possible time to come up with crazy plans that turns Atlantis into a giant, fried-out mess — not to mention that it gets people killed — just to satisfy your need for recognition!" He halted in front of her, hands at his sides._

"_My need for recognition?" repeated Sam incredulously, feeling the anger spiking inside her._

_Recalling everything she'd ever been taught about self-control, she found she was balancing on the edge of blowing up in the man's face, which was probably just what he wanted. However, she needed to get her opinions off her chest and, nearby, Keller was puffing herself up to come over and tell them to calm down. Sam decided to save the doctor the trouble._

_"Mr Coolidge," she gritted out pointedly, grasping for control. "Let's take this outside. We're in the way for doctor Keller."_

"_No, Colonel, it's about time you tell these people the truth," Coolidge said, tugging his arms close to his chest and planting his feet firmly onto the ground. To his side, Xiaoyi looked as cold and icy as ever._

_Sam swallowed her immediate reply and instead straightened, taking full advantage of her height compared to the two IOA representatives and their goons. _

_"The truth?" she asked. "With all due respect, sir, I've told them nothing but the truth. The_ Daedalus_ was unable to complete the mission on its own and Atlantis was the only possible back-up. We went in and we got out."_

"_And you're aware 12 people died in this foolish plan of yours?"_

_Sam almost snorted. The whole situation seemed very surreal. She looked around the mess hall, meeting a few gazes from the wounded and their caregivers. Some didn't look impressed either. _

_"I'm very aware of the consequences, Mr Coolidge," Sam said. _

_The man's face reddened, but before he could burst out into another tirade, Xiaoyi stepped forward. "Then maybe you could explain to us, Colonel Carter, why you went against the advice of Mr Woolsey, your top scientist Doctor McKay, and even your own second-in-command, Colonel Sheppard?"_

_That rendered Sam speechless. Staring at the IOA entourage, standing among the wounded like a block of impenetrable naquadah wearing nearly impeccable suits, she struggled to regain her composure. Eventually, she had to force the sudden thoughts and revelations in her head back so she could focus on the present._

_Locking her jaw and pulling up to her full height, Sam crossed her arms and said in a very low, definite tone of voice,_ "_Last time I checked,_ _I was the commander of this base. You should know that; the IOA were the ones who signed the paperwork."_

_Both Coolidge and Xiaoyi stared back at Sam's equally unrelenting eyes. Then Coolidge took another step forward, his eyes still wild but more controlled. He nearly barred his teeth._

"_Yet,_ **_I_**_ didn't vote for you."_

_The statement, heartfelt and sudden, pierced Sam like needles of ice._

_So that was what it all boiled down to. This wasn't about how many people had been killed or how much damage the city had sustained. Like always, this was about power. _

_Coolidge gave her a cold stare. "I never wanted you on this base, Colonel. You military people are reckless and wherever you go or whatever you do, a lot of innocent people die."_

"_Obviously, Colonel Carter," said Xiaoyi, her eyes glinting like ice, "we made a mistake in giving command of Atlantis back to the military."_

"_That may be," Sam said slowly, feeling like a Mark II naquadah generator — in a state of barely controlled overload. "But you did, and General O'Neill put me in charge. Let me remind you that despite the fact that we sustained fatalities and damage to the city, _Daedalus_ can confirm detonation of the nebula before they jumped, and that the Wraith superhive was still inside. I'd say escaping the Wraith for good, whether we destroyed the superhive permanently or only managed to inflict heavy damage, justifies my decisions."_

_Xiaoyi stared at her, lips thin, eyes cold. "You would be wise to remember, Colonel, that the end does not always justify the means."_

Things had ended abruptly then, by Coolidge, Xiaoyi and their goons making their exit with looks of warning and contempt and just sheer superiority issues. Keller, as well as a few of the other people, had patted Sam on the back or given her a small smile, but many had looked at her in a way that'd made her extremely uncomfortable and self-conscious. She'd stayed in the triage room only thirty minutes more, feeling like she was under close scrutiny, before she finally caved in and left.

Now standing on the balcony outside the operations centre, watching the horizon where high mountains soared into the dusky sky across the sea, Sam didn't know what to do or feel. Everything had happened so fast and they were still awaiting final, definite confirmation of the nebula explosion to quell any remaining uncertainties. As soon as _Daedalus_ was finished with the basic necessary repairs, they would go back and only then would Sam be able to relax.

Until then, she reminded herself that she was the commander of this city, this base, and she was responsible for more than a thousand people on board Atlantis. Major General O'Neill, who'd risked his career to return her to command of Atlantis seven months ago, had entrusted her to them. Their safety – and the classified files he'd sent her upon the loss of Earth – was her main concern. She didn't have time for anything else.

She couldn't _think_ about anything else.

However, looking to the spot next to her, once frequently occupied by John with his smiles and his humorous quips about everything and nothing, Sam found it was difficult _not_ to think about something else.

It was lonely at the top _— _she'd always known that _— _but Sam felt it even more keenly when it was also becoming lonely in her bed.

* * *

**Next: **"I guess this is it, Colonel."

* * *

**A/N: **Some of you observant ones probably noticed my note about Mark III naquadah generators being used in Atlantis. They haven't introduced this generator in the canon series, but I figure that in the three years since the Mark II entered (SGA: season 2), they'd probably managed to upgrade it further. The Mark II are simply leftover generators that were never sent back to Earth for upgrade.


	5. Day 26

**Edited:** June 23, 2012

* * *

**FIVE | "I guess this is it, Colonel."**

_Prompt: a time to lose  
Music: "Journey to the Line" from 'The Thin Red Line' soundtrack by Hans Zimmer_

* * *

**DAY 26**

Immediately following the short service, Sam stepped silently away from the crowd and left the small grassy field to enter the seclusion of the forest. Probably returning to the city, since she touched her earpiece radio and seemed to listen intently.

John noticed this as he stood by the row of twelve freshly dug graves, each headed by stones or crosses depending on what the deceased would've wanted. On some, dog tags were present, bringing him uncomfortable recollections of some of the wars he had been part of, like Afghanistan or Bosnia, and of those they'd buried during their first year in Atlantis before _Daedalus_ or the stargate could be used to transport the bodies home. To Earth.

Twelve dead. Three military. Nine civilians, of which three had been scientists. Eight Earthborns. Four Pegasus natives. John couldn't help but do a mental tally as he looked over each of the graves, having spent most of the service staring into the empty air.

His hands fisted in his BDU pants pockets.

How could she leave so casually? Couldn't she see how people clung to each other around the graves, crying, mourning, in despair? Didn't she see how people needed her beyond a short elegy, to have her hand comfortingly upon their shoulders, or a few soft-spoken words of condolences, the way she used to offer? These were real people, alive, hurting, not a damaged city. Right now, the city could — should — wait.

The tightness in his chest was uncomfortable but familiar by now, and John gritted his teeth angrily.

"John, are you all right?" Teyla approached him cautiously, her eyes conveying her natural empathy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he grumbled, burrowing his hands further into his pockets.

"Are you sure?" Teyla raised an eyebrow.

John locked his jaw, his neck tensing. He wasn't prepared to speak about this now and yet he felt like something was straining to get out. He was restless and the familiarity of Teyla's calm voice nudged him on, reminding him of the time she'd come to him following the loss of Elizabeth. The parallel was not lost on him.

"It's just a waste," John said finally, his voice low and solemn. He stared down at the mounds of upturned earth. "These people shouldn't have died. They weren't even involved in the fighting."

Teyla touched his arm, squeezing lightly. The strength of her fingers reminded him that she'd lost one of her people as well, three graves down. John was ashamed to admit that he hadn't recognised the name. He felt annoyance flush through him and an urge to shrug her hand off his arm. He didn't deserve her consolation.

"I am sure there was nothing you could have done, John," said Teyla soothingly. "The Wraith was…"

She drifted off and left it unsaid, but John knew what she had in mind. The damn life-sucking aliens had been stronger than them this time. It was another thing that bothered the hell out of him.

"At least we are safe now," said Teyla, her tone a bit brighter but not fooling John.

Despite outward appearances, Teyla was more realistic than most, in no small amount due to a life of looking after her people in the face of Wraith culling. To him, it sounded like she was saying it for the comfort of others, not herself. Considering the amount of people around them, John understood. They represented leadership and should be seen as optimistic.

But John felt anything but optimism at the moment. He stared down at the grave in front of him. It was one of those carrying a dog tag. He was trying to place the name to a face, but it was a slow process. After Earth…well, there was suddenly a lot of new faces. It made him want to break something or punch someone.

Looking up, he found Teyla's eyes on him. His fists clenched in his pockets.

"That depends on how you look at it," John said soberly, almost cheekily.

Teyla held his eyes, her features solemn but empathetic. After a moment, she said, "Colonel Carter…Sam…told me earlier today that they've figured out how the Wraith were able to track Atlantis." She paused as if gauging his response. "She also said that they knew how to prevent them from finding us again."

_That _was news to John and he gritted his teeth. "Oh, _Colonel Carter_ has it all figured out, has she? Funny how she forgot to tell me about it."

"I'm sorry, John." Teyla looked at him, sadness in her eyes.

Panic almost set in due to the underlying knowing tone in Teyla's voice. Instinct screamed at him to back off immediately and get the hell out of Dodge, but... the grave below him was still without a face, and people were still milling about the area, mourning. He couldn't leave. Not yet. Someone had to look after them.

John clenched his fists until it hurt, nails almost breaking skin, the pain bringing him down to earth. He looked back at Teyla, who was looking at him with even greater empathy, and John struggled between discipline and honesty. He knew Teyla would never spread things around, but there was still people around them and discipline had once been one of the few things his life revolved around. At least until he and Sam had decided to screw the regs and go for it...

John stared intently on the grave below him, trying to conjure up the face, his voice low when he finally spoke. "Yeah… Me too."

He paused for a moment, musing darkly as he remembered the other Atlantis inhabitants standing around them. "I'm sure it's just a miss. She's just busy running around the city and trying to take care of everything herself."

It was clear in Teyla's eyes that she saw right through him, that she knew differently. Still, she glanced around and went along with him, saying slowly and diplomatically, "It sounds to me like she is looking after us, like a leader."

"Or trying to," John muttered, unable to keep the comment from being voiced.

Teyla paused for several beats, sharing a meaningful look with him. She then stepped closer, lowering her voice considerably.

"Do you no longer believe Colonel Carter is capable of doing her job?"

John couldn't respond to that. After the latest battle with the Wraith, a part of him was screaming 'yes' and another was crying 'no', and he found himself trying to ignore both.

Teyla knew his unspoken answer, however, and touched his arm. "John…"

Her quiet and empathetic demeanour made him shift on his feet, feeling yet again the sudden need to leave. He was starting to feel like a bitter turncoat. In the presence of those around him, people under his command, he felt it even more keenly, especially since he now recalled the face lying under earth and stone beneath him.

Captain Ruchenkov of the late SG-17. Engineer. Not assigned to any security team during the battle. He'd been off-duty. He shouldn't have died, but he did. Because when it came down to it, Colonel Carter had ordered John to take Atlantis back into the nebula and she was his CO.

Teyla stopped him as he took a sudden step back. Her brown, concerned eyes appraised him in a way that made him hesitate in meeting her stare. She knew what was on his mind, and she was trying to remind him that he was still a leader, that he still had a responsibility to the people around him.

"I am sure the decisions Colonel Carter made were necessary considering the circumstances," Teyla said tactfully, squeezing his arm again. "She probably felt the deaths of each of these twelve people as keenly as you and I." She paused and then added benevolently, "That is what a good leader does, John."

Staring back into Teyla's brown eyes, John felt his blood rush up into his head.

He stepped closer, eyes intense and teeth gritted. "But good leaders also know when they've crossed a line."

A horrible, sinking feeling of shame lodged in his stomach at the words he was about to hiss below his breath.

"She hasn't."

* * *

With a heavy feeling in her body, Sam watched as two of the multi-coloured zero point modules were disconnected and retrieved from the power console. She refrained from yawning like an obviously tired Rodney was doing next to her, and instead straightened her slumping back.

"Let me see if I got this right," said Woolsey, standing on Sam's other side. "The Wraith are able to track us because of the ZPMs? How?"

"Through an incredibly complex procedure that would take way too long for me to explain," Rodney said crankily. Sam rolled her eyes.

"The gist of it, though," Sam said, looking sideways at Woolsey, "is that we believe the Wraith have come up with a kind of subspace radar."

Woolsey looked blank, a phenomena Sam was now well used to after her years at Stargate Command and Atlantis both. She took a deep breath, pushing off the wall she'd been leaning on.

"Conventional sensors, both Wraith and otherwise, work two ways: active or passive. The active sensor works by sending out 'pings' through both regular space and subspace that bounce off objects and are then sent back with a profile of the objects. That way they can continually keep track of what's out there. The passive sensor, however, is kept on all the time, but it's not actively sending out 'pings' to track the objects in space. Instead, it simply picks up whatever energy source comes its way."

"I'm with you so far," said Woolsey. "I think." He gave her a small smile. Sam returned it before continuing.

"Now, we know normal Wraith hive ships have a limited range on their sensors," she explained. "Even though they can detect objects through subspace, their long-range sensors are not the best."

"That's if you compare it to Atlantis, who has been able to detect the Wraith through subspace sensors when they're three weeks out," said Rodney in an almost lazy drawl. He met her eyes. "What?"

"I was getting to that, McKay," said Sam a little grumpily. On the other side of the power console, Zelenka paused to glance at them, then continued with his extraction and packing of the Ancient power modules.

"Well, I can't help it if you insist on making a lecture out of it. God knows we've had enough of those," said Rodney, clearly annoyed. He looked at Zelenka with narrowed eyes. "Can't you speed that up? We're missing lunch."

Sam rolled her eyes, ignoring the jab at turning the 'lecture' comment back on him, and turned firmly towards Woolsey again as Zelenka and Rodney bantered in the background.

"The point is," said Sam, "that Atlantis used to have superior long-range sensors. Unless the Wraith were told our exact coordinates, they couldn't find us."

"Then the ZPM-powered hive ship turned the tables," supplied Woolsey carefully.

"Yes." Sam nodded. In the background, Rodney and Zelenka both snapped their mouths shut after some Czech swearing on the latter's part. "Their enhanced sensors were able to track us through subspace. At first, we didn't know why they kept finding us and why it took less and less time, but now we have a better idea."

"The ZedPMs," interjected Rodney mournfully. "Three fully powered ZedPMs working in tandem provided the Wraith superhive with a glaring beacon in subspace they could easily track. You see, the power signal of three zero-point-modules is unique. No one else in the Pegasus galaxy, at least that we know of, can give off that amount of power signal. We might as well have painted a red circle on our butts and let the Wraith use us for target practice."

"Essentially," Sam told Woolsey, resisting the urge to jab her elbow into the Canadian scientist, "we have to shut down two of our zero-point-modules in order to stay invisible on the Wraith superhive's sensors."

Woolsey frowned. "Why two?"

"Because we believe that is the minimum amount of what the Wraith ship is carrying, and we are able to track it using the same parameters on our long-range subspace sensors as they have for the past three weeks on us. That's how we discovered the most likely reason they were able to follow us in the first place."

"By looking for their ZPM power signal?" Woolsey's look of confusion was replaced by a dawning expression of realisation.

"ZedPM subspace signal, actually," said Rodney pointedly. At Sam's glare, he added, "Just to be clear."

Woolsey sighed deeply and Sam didn't begrudge him. The loss of two ZPMs was horrible when three were available, especially considering that one alone wouldn't help Atlantis stand a chance against the superhive.

Zelenka finished packing up the Ancient power sources and handed one case to Sam, keeping the last for himself. He gazed at the sole connected ZPM with a mournful look.

Sam left the room first, followed closely by Woolsey, with Rodney and Zelenka making up the rear, talking lowly amongst themselves regarding the case in the latter's arms.

"How much power will remain?" Woolsey asked as they went down the corridor towards the nearest transporter.

"We still have the last ZPM, which has the highest power levels, several leftover Mark II naquadah generators, as well as the Mark III generators Earth sent us a month ago," said Sam. She tried to muster enough energy to sound optimistic. It was hard. "Still, as a precaution, I'm afraid we'll be back to rationing power and reducing exploration of the city like before."

Woolsey frowned. "What of the other ZPMs? Will you merely leave them in storage?"

"We can't run the risk of losing them," Sam said matter-of-factly, tightening her grip on the case. "Once we resume gate activity, we'll have a lot of people coming and going. ZPMs are rare and valuable."

"If I may say so, that sounds like paranoia," said Woolsey, looking at her sideways as they strode forward.

"With all due respect," said Sam a little firmly, her tiredness easing a little with renewed annoyance. "Atlantis doesn't exactly hold a perfect track record when it comes to internal security. Even with armed guards, we still have too many unknown variables aboard this city. Not to mention that, at the moment, we're at our weakest level of alertness. We've overextended our resources, people are getting restless, and the Wraith superhive — despite sustaining heavy damage in the nebula — is still out there, looking for us. For now, I believe we need to tighten our ranks and do everything we can so the Wraith doesn't find us again."

A yawning Rodney added from behind, "Besides, one of the ZedPMs will go to _Daedalus_. With it, the ship should be able to withstand a great deal more if it should encounter the superhive again."

Sam nodded and gestured to the black case in her hand. "This one will be kept here in a secure location for emergencies. The location will be classified and revealed on a need-to-know basis."

"Does that include the IOA?" asked Woolsey carefully and Sam's neck tensed.

Despite her tiredness, Sam could recall clearly when Coolidge had barged into the triage centre in the mess hall five days earlier, accusing her of craving recognition — _of all things_ — at the expense of Atlantis and its inhabitants. The incident had set some serious thoughts grilling in her head, but she had yet to come up with any concrete plans as to how to deal with the IOA representatives. Between organising the service today and repairs and supplies, she simply had no time left for it.

However, at this point, she had no love lost for either Coolidge or Xiaoyi. And for the time being, Woolsey was under her personal scrutiny as well. He was proving to be a stand-up guy that was handy when it came to politics, but she was as of yet still unsure exactly which camp he held with.

So, as they approached the transport, her answer was simply, "Need-to-know, Mr Woolsey. Let's keep it like that for now."

* * *

"—this isn't over!"

John jumped out of the way as James Coolidge stormed out of Sam's office, soon followed by a much calmer but icier Shen Xiaoyi. The Chinese woman nodded curtly in John's direction, but otherwise said nothing as she passed him.

His eyes narrowed as he watched the two of them disappear around a corner. Their presence never boded well and judging by their exit, something huge had just taken place inside Sam's office.

Looking back through the open doorway, John saw Sam leaning heavily on her elbows behind her desk, sighing deeply and rubbing her eyes. For a moment, his heart went out to her obviously tired look, but then her irritated eyes found his and John's sense of good will disappeared. He steeled himself.

He entered, despite Sam saying, "This isn't a good time, John."

"We need to talk," said John decisively, moving to close the blinds, the door closing automatically behind him. "And we're gonna do it now, before you run off to solve the world's problems again."

Sam gritted her teeth and hid her head in her hands. "I'm not in the mood for this."

"Good, 'cause I'm not either." John closed the final blind and turned towards her, his arms crossed. "Now we're gonna talk and then we're gonna fix this."

"Fix _what?_ In case you didn't notice, I've got a whole city to fix, not to mention trying to keep myself from kicking Coolidge's ass to a place far, far away!"

"I mean _us_!" hissed John, stepping closer, his hands clenching. "Geez, Sam, did you really forget or did you choose to forget that we're supposed to have a relationship?"

Sam's jaw clenched, her fingers entwined to the point where her knuckles whitened. "That's unfair."

"Unfair?" repeated John, his stomach churning. "You know what's unfair? Shutting me out like I'm nothing more than your 2IC."

"I'm shutting _you_ out? You've been avoiding me."

"Can you blame me?" retorted John angrily. He forced himself to lower his voice lest the gate technicians on the other side of the door managed to hear him. "I've tried to do the right thing. Tried to keep whatever it is we have alive, to stick close by, but you haven't exactly made me feel like I'm welcomed."

"I _do_ want you around," Sam said, leaning forward in her chair, but it sounded feeble to John and his resolve tightened. "But we both agreed that Atlantis comes first."

John almost scoffed, shaking his head at her audacity. "Yeah, I agreed because I thought we could handle it. It's pretty obvious that we _haven't_." He gestured around himself as if to underline his point.

Sam's eyes narrowed, her voice angry as she gritted out, "And you're gonna blame it all on _me_?"

John couldn't help the urge to point accusingly at her as he took a step forward. "_You've_ been the one running around the city like a Duracell Bunny, thinking you have to either do everything yourself or tell everyone personally what to do!"

That made Sam jump out of her chair. "Are you mad because _I'm doing my job_?" She leaned on her fists on top of the desk, eyes glinting. "I've got a responsibility to this city and its people, John! I can't just ignore them!"

"But you can ignore _me_?" John came to a halt right in front of her desk, his height making him tower above her so she had to crane her neck slightly. Blood pounded in his ears. His voice lowered dangerously as he finally uttered the nagging thought that'd been plaguing him ever since she first started pushing him away, "If you didn't want us to be together, you could've just had the decency to say so instead of just ignoring me."

Silence fell over the room as their eyes met. John felt a sick feeling of victory as he saw the clear, wavering sheen in Sam's eyes, but just as he realised how _horribly wrong_ the feeling was, Sam gritted her teeth and hardened her features. She pulled up to her full height, arms crossed tightly.

"Do you want to call it quits?"

Her voice was steady and blunt. Her eyes were hard, her chin up, and John found himself straightening his back and locking his jaw, meeting hard with hard.

"At least then I know what to expect," John said sharply and with finality.

Their rigid, heated eyes probed for weak spots in the other's defence. There was none. Sam's face was now completely closed off, the hint of tears gone, and John felt like her true mask was finally showing. She couldn't let go of command, not even for him.

Sam's lips thinned and her arms tightened beneath her chest. "Then I guess this is it..._Colonel._"

"Fine," John gritted out. "_Colonel._"

Then he left, blood still pounding in his ears.

In his wake, Sam slowly unfroze from her locked position and sank down heavily into her chair. Drawing her rapidly blinking eyes from the closing doorway, she saw the numerous new e-mails waiting in her inbox, some marked with red exclamation marks for 'greatest importance'.

Sparing a wavering glance at the now closed door, her eyes anything but hard, Sam then picked up her tablet pen and set to work.

* * *

**Next: **"We don't want you here."


	6. Day 42

**Edited:** June 23, 2012

* * *

**SIX | "We don't want you here."**

_Prompt: a time to hate._

* * *

**DAY 42**

It was a cold night. The seas were calm, glittering like ice in the pale moonlight. Far above the towers and lightening rods of Atlantis, stars blinked out of the darkness.

Daniel always felt small in the presence of the stars. There were so many of them and, in silent moments like this, he always found himself contemplating a now familiar question: What secrets did they hold, these tiny yet larger than life phenomena?

Before he'd joined the stargate program, before Abydos, before the long years of SG-1, he'd dreamt of wonderful adventures, of secrets and treasures. He put that down to the influence of his parents' professions. Both the Egyptians and humankind had studied the stars. To him, that'd always been a cause for great wonder and curiosity, and it'd driven him towards his future.

Daniel couldn't help but wonder if he'd known then what he knew now, would he still have gone through the stargate the first time? Despite everything he'd been through, what his friends had been through, and what eventually Earth had been through, the answer was still yes. That familiar ground was comforting to him. Especially now, as he withdrew his gaze from his position on one of the South Pier balconies and sighed heavily.

Not every night was as clear as this, and from the balcony outside his quarters he could see things he rather wished he didn't.

Below, along the edge of the pier, the silhouette of Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard ran faster and faster towards the end of the flat platform, only to stop suddenly and run back to repeat the process. For the past months or so, Sheppard always ran at this time of night. Alone. He was like clockwork.

The sight always made Daniel sigh. He thought he knew what kept John up every night, and why he drove himself harder than anyone else during the daytime and wouldn't stop doing so anytime soon.

_Sam. _

The woman in question was probably in her office right now, also alone, pushing her body to the limit of destructive exhaustion. These days she rarely, if ever, let herself be bullied into five consecutive hours of sleep. It made Daniel sad to see how she clung to her birds and computer tablet beyond the decent hours of the night, refusing any offers of comfort or company. Always working. Never taking a break to just sit down and _breathe. _

Daniel sighed again, knowing all too well how military life could ruin most of the humanity in people, and this'd certainly happened now. Losing people under your command was hard for most officers. Daniel had seen that with Jack, but at least Jack had – albeit grudgingly – accepted his company. Lately, Sam had begun to push him away. Logically, he attributed it to grief and could understand that he just needed to be patient, but the continual dismissal _was_ starting to grate on him.

He just wanted to see her smile.

Before Earth happened, she'd been so happy. Since Sam took over command of Atlantis two years ago, she'd seemed much more at ease with her career, with her friends and family…and with whatever had once been between her and Jack. It was only two months before the evacuation, when he'd been to visit Atlantis and became entangled in the Attero device affair, that Daniel attributed the change to Sam's 2IC.

At the time, he'd thought they were only very good friends and Sam admitted as much, but during their e-mail correspondence later, Daniel understood that something else had happened. Something neither John nor Sam could talk about openly.

Daniel couldn't claim to understand it, since he hadn't been around to see the progress, but judging by their reactions from falling out two weeks ago…it must've been serious.

For some reason, he still found it odd that Sam had obviously taken a risk she'd never dared before. It made him question whether he could really say he knew her anymore. She'd changed. Then again, with Earth gone…they all had.

Daniel looked up at the stars again, sighing once more when he saw grey wisps of clouds drift ominously across the sky. Sam was his friend. He'd stand by her, no matter what. He just wished 'no matter what' could be easier done than it was said.

When he woke up in the Atlantis infirmary a month prior and heard the news about Earth, he'd thought long and hard about the road ahead. Aside from the fact of nature that time could be a harsh mistress, life had a way of throwing them off-balance when they least expected it, and sometimes it was hard to recover.

Losing Earth had unbalanced everyone. It'd been a devastating blow, but the continued threat of the Wraith superhive didn't help to ease the process of getting past that physical and emotional pain. In the past month, Daniel had seen many who seemed stuck in that same spot. Like a continuous time loop they couldn't escape.

They were still picking up the pieces of Earth's loss. Tomorrow, Daniel would do his part for the salvage operation. It was the one thing Sam still wanted him to do because of his years of experience and diplomatic skills, but his confidence was wavering. After all, he'd never had any particular positive experiences with the IOA and, lately, he'd had a nagging feeling that something wicked was coming.

* * *

"Now remember, we're on a _trade mission_. We come in peace, so keep your weapons low and _try_ to look friendly."

Sheppard, eyes dark but steady, gave each of them a look as they walked along the wide path, but stopped in particular when he came to the Canadian scientist. When a deadly silence fell over the group following Sheppard's last words, Dr McKay drew his eyes up from the life signs scanner in his hands.

"What?" McKay's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why're you all looking at me? I'm friendly. I can do friendly. See?"

The scientist put on what Captain Reese Matthews was sure he meant was his friendliest face, but to her it didn't look anything like it. Not exactly what she'd expected, given the rumours about him. Then again, she didn't exactly know what she _was_ expecting. This was all a bit sudden to her.

At six in the morning, Sheppard had banged down her door and told her to haul ass to the briefing room in half an hour. When she got there, she'd been surprised to see both AR-1 and Reese's own – recently established – team. But there'd been no time for questions as they sat down for a thirty-minute briefing with Colonel Carter about the imminent trade mission. Apparently, it had to be done so early due to planetary differences in daylight hours and their mission was an important one. Most of the mission details had barely fastened in Reese's mind at this hour, but what'd stuck was the importance of acquiring a stable trading partner and she could understand that. Chewing ration packs had grown old long ago.

"Maybe you should just let Teyla turn up her charm, Rodney. Save yours for your special someone," said Sheppard with a slight roll of his eyes. The affronted scientist stuttered, trying to come up with some sort of comeback, but Sheppard pressed on, looking over his shoulder at the rest of the team. "Keep your eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. We don't want any _incidents_ this time."

The last was addressed to the soldiers of the team, Reese's team making up the rear and the big Satedan guy on point.

Reese nodded solemnly, holding her P90 just an inch closer. It'd been a while since she'd been out in the field – all the way back in the Milky Way – and the gathering forest around her already put her on edge, reminding her that she was on unknown territory, in an unknown galaxy, dealing with unknown characters. The treetops were tightening the gaps and less light escaped to the thick undergrowth. If she hadn't seen the brilliant daylight in the distance ahead, she would've almost thought it was close to dusk.

The people they were going to negotiate trade relations with was apparently an old trading partner of Atlantis, but they'd pulled back from that agreement at the height of the Wraith-Asuran war about a year ago. Now, Colonel Carter hoped they could renew the old arrangement, so they could say a final goodbye to rationing. Though how the Colonel was going to sort out fresh food for more than two thousand people, Reese had no idea. Atlantis had recently started sending out Jumpers for fishing, as well as cooperating with Pegasus hunters to collect game and fruits from the mainland, but it wouldn't be nearly enough for such an amount of people in the long run. Even combined with the previously established trading partners, she doubted this village alone could provide them with the still lacking resources. They would need at least six or eight more trading partners, depending on their capacity for export.

"Matthews."

Reese pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked to Sheppard, who'd pulled back a little. She noticed his finger resting along the bottom of his P90 and tried to remain frosty. She hadn't forgotten the silent tension in the meeting earlier: the almost cold, ignoring looks on the faces of her commanding officers. Still, he seemed a tad more relaxed in this setting, so she forced herself to remain calm.

"Yes, sir?"

Shifting his eyes between their surroundings and her, Sheppard said, "When we get to the town I want you, Ramirez and Sanders to keep an eye on our exit. Let me know if the natives get restless."

Trying to refrain from gripping her weapon tighter, Reese focused on the spot of sunlight growing larger in the distance. "Do you suspect trouble, sir?"

"It never hurts to be prepared," he said matter-of-factly. "We didn't exactly leave the Bhaati on pleasant terms last time around. Some might not be that happy to see us."

Sheppard turned his head suddenly, but seemed to quickly deduce it was nothing and took two strides to keep in step with her. Reese looked in the same direction but saw nothing but trees and bushes and shadows. No movement apart from them.

Frowning, she asked, "I thought Colonel Carter said the Bhaati were the ones to initiate contact this time and that they insisted on re-establishing trade? That should give them some credit."

If she'd been any less on guard, she mightn't have noticed the twitch in Sheppard's finger or the sudden hard look in his eyes at the mention of their commanding officer.

"They did and it does," said Sheppard tonelessly, but Reese felt there was more to it; something the Lieutenant Colonel couldn't admit, something that was better left unspoken.

The daylight in the distance became clearer and the forest brightened up as they neared the end of it. Sheppard held his weapon closer to his chest, but with the muzzle low.

"Just keep our exit clear, Captain," he said. "Don't let anyone push you around, but don't pick any fights either, alright?"

"Yes, sir."

Reese stared after him as Sheppard picked up his pace. Glancing over her shoulder, she looked back at the spot to where Sheppard had paid extra attention. Still nothing. There were only insects and the low buzz of birds and humans in the distance.

So why did her finger itch so close to the trigger?

* * *

"This latest attack on Earth personnel by Pegasus natives clearly underlines my point, Colonel! Your feeble security measures have no effect. If this keeps up, I'm sure Dr Keller and her staff will be quite burnt-out by the end of the week!"

Coolidge's nostrils flared, making a very tempting target for Sam's very restless clenched fist. Given that he was on the opposite side of the conference table, however, made it difficult for her to actually do any harm to him.

Teeth gritted, Sam leaned forward, entwining her hands tightly on top of the table. "I am _not_ sending them back to their planet only to be fed upon and killed by the Wraith. Besides, I have it on good authority that the natives were not the ones to initiate the fight. That they were, in fact, provoked."

"And when has verbal provocation exonerated killers and criminals?"

"Colonel Carter," said Xiaoyi before Sam could butt in, her lips thin and eyes cold. As always, she kept her voice controlled but low. "Aside from security issues, even you know that we cannot sustain so many people on board this city any longer. It will eventually drain all of our resources."

"Exactly," said Coolidge, spitting the words out with a grimace. "We need to start thinking about _ourselves_, Colonel. We're cut off from Earth, we have no secondary line of supply, and there is a big Wraith cruiser out there waiting _to kill us all_!"

"A ZPM-powered hive ship, actually," said Daniel, his voice clinging to an ounce of diplomacy Sam found otherwise lacking in this room. His eyes narrowed as he met both Coolidge's and Xiaoyi's stares. "Which is beside the point, because if we send these people back to their planets they'll probably be captured by the Wraith and questioned about our whereabouts."

Coolidge twirled abruptly on his heel and gestured widely with his hands. "Then we fly off to another planet, preferably one that has higher oxygen levels and more varied resource base."

"_We can't do that!_" Sam nearly slammed her fist into the table. "Besides the fact that taking off with a single ZPM will take a heavy toll on its power reserves, the moment we reconnect a second ZPM we'll be like a shining beacon in subspace, leading the Wraith superhive straight to our new planet." She glared at the two IOA members on the other side of the table. "Whether you like it or not, we—stay—here_."_

"Then I suggest you do something more effectively to stop these fights between Pegasus refugees and Earth personnel, Colonel." Xiaoyi pulled back in her seat, her elbows resting on the arms of the chair. She truly was an Ice Queen. "Clearly, a few security points in such a large city as Atlantis are not enough. Perhaps you should consider speeding up the relocation."

Sam closed her eyes, fisted her hands until her knuckles whitened, and counted to ten. The throb in her head from lack of sleep had worsened by far since this meeting began. It was becoming a daily – and quite an excruciating – occurrence. One she'd rather be without. There were other issues on her schedule that warranted more of her time than the two IOA representatives seated on the other side of the table. But judging by their increasing number of visits, neither was about to leave her alone any time soon.

Sam took a deep breath and gathered whatever shred of control she had left. "As I said before, we're going as fast as we can. The mainland is neither suited nor capable of sustaining a large amount of people at this time. The Athosians and Treegan have created settlements, but that is as far as we've come at this point. In the meantime, the other tribes will remain here."

"It's not good enough," said Coolidge at once. He gave her a narrowed look, leaning forward on the table as he lowered his voice. "Colonel, I'm sure you agree that we cannot allow more Earth personnel to be injured in petty fights. Seeing as Atlantis has been an Earth base from the start, it's the refugees that _have_ to go."

Sam bristled, almost rising out of her chair. "We promised them protection from the Wraith; I _won't_ change that now_._"

"_Military_ protection, yes," hissed Coolidge, nostrils flaring, spit flying. "But did you also promise them an eternal supply of food, water, housing, precious medicine? Did you promise them that they could take a hit at our people in return for our protection? They don't appear very graciously _thankful_ for your _protection_, Colonel!"

Now Sam jumped to her feet, teeth gritted in instinctive response to keep her from yelling. "God!Are you really so xenophobic that you can't spare a shred of charity to someone who's lost everything, Coolidge?"

Red-faced, Coolidge rose to his feet angrily, beady eyes wide and frantic. "_We've_ lost _everything!_"

Breathing heavily, the American IOA representative glared at Sam, who found herself unable to respond, jaw clenched to the point of a headache exploding below her temples. The atmosphere was heavy, tense, and neither side was relenting.

Finally, Xiaoyi rose to her feet, quickly followed by Daniel who stepped closer to Sam's side.

"Perhaps we should adjourn for the day," Xiaoyi said icily, touching her colleague's shoulder. Coolidge shrugged it off angrily and turned on his heel with a last glare at Sam, then stomped out of the conference room with Xiaoyi behind him.

Sam, never losing eye contact with the two IOA representatives, set her jaw more tightly until the doors closed and it was only her and Daniel left in the room. Daniel let out a long breath, raising his eyebrows briefly.

"That could've gone better," he said unhelpfully.

Sam sank down in her chair. Leaning on her elbows, she closed her eyes and began to massage her throbbing temples. Coolidge's last words tumbled uncomfortably around in her head.

* * *

"How much longer d'you think it'll take?" Airman Trevor Sanders asked half-teasingly, half-seriously, as he looked across his shoulder at her from beneath his black cap.

Sanders was sitting on a log by the dirt-trodden road, seemingly bored. Close to the corner of a Bhaati house where he had both cover and line of sight, Sergeant Miguel Ramirez only grinned, chewing gum open-mouthed as he glanced around at their surroundings.

"My answer five minutes ago hasn't changed, Sanders," grumbled Reese, her finger itching to close in on the trigger of her P90.

One hour with the same constant questioning from the former SG-21 member and Reese was going stir crazy. Not to mention that the continued looks they were sent from passing Bhaati natives – some frightened, some curious, some contemptuous – were beginning to nag on her nerves despite Sheppard's warning about friendliness earlier.

Pushing off the wall of the Bhaati house she'd leaned against, Reese took a few restless steps across the dirt road leading into the town square. It was bustling with activity. People in drab colours moved amongst stalls and small shops, while vendors called out their prices and wares for both the interested and disinterested. The town was larger than Reese had expected and it reminded her of the Medieval-like towns she'd seen back in the Milky Way. Judging by the goods of the market square, she could understand why Atlantis would want them as trading partners; her mouth watered at the sight and smells that came on the wind.

Still, there was something off about this place. None of the town people had approached them after Sheppard and the others met and left with the leading town council member for the negotiations. Not even the curious children, who Reese had found was normally eager to engage with them. Sheppard had said some wouldn't be that happy to see them, but even the children? Was the Wraith that much worse than the Goa'uld? Were things _that_ different between the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies?

It seemed that wherever she looked these days, she only saw scared and distrustful faces. No happiness, no trust; only tension.

"Hey Cap'n," said Ramirez lowly, drawing her attention. He straightened and nodded towards a corner of the town square ahead of them, his eyes focused and slightly narrowed. It immediately put her on edge.

Heart skipping a beat, Reese turned casually so she could glance at whatever Ramirez had spotted. She found it, or rather him. A man was leaning against the side of a blacksmith's house, arms crossed, seemingly casual except for the dark, piercing look he sent their way. She met his eyes and felt a shiver go down her spine when he held the stare in challenge.

Then someone crossed the line of sight and the spell was broken. When Reese looked back, the man was gone.

Sanders rose slowly to his feet, his face much more vigilant and serious now. He stepped closer to her, as Reese eased her grip on her weapon.

"That's the third guy, isn't it?" Sanders' voice was low, sober, focused.

Reese nodded, keeping quiet as she surveyed the rest of the area, looking for any other suspicious activities. Finding none put her even more on edge.

Stepping away from any eavesdroppers, Reese tapped the _on_ button of her earpiece radio. "Matthews to Sheppard."

It took a few moments, then the low voice of the Lieutenant Colonel crackled through the slight interference. Obviously they were inside somewhere with bad reception.

_"Sheppard here. What's your sitrep?"_

"We had another eye on us, sir." Reese paused, biting her lip. She lowered her voice even further, turning her face away from the square and her fellow soldiers. "Despite what you said, sir, I don't like this. It's starting to look less and less random."

"_Stay frosty, Captain. It doesn't look like we'll be able to move out anytime soon. Amid wants us to stay the night, but I've told him no. We should get out of here later today."_ He paused, exchanging a few words to someone off the radio, then continued._ "Just keep our exit clear, and don't upset the natives. We need them on our side. Sheppard out."_

Reese tapped the radio button in confirmation and then let out a frustrated breath. Needing the natives on their side was all and well, but she didn't like this at all_._ She had to stay frosty, though, like the Lieutenant Colonel said. Pulling herself together, she turned determinedly to her team members, who looked at her in varying degrees of apprehension. Neither of them seemed comfortable in this setting either.

"Keep on the lookout, but stay cool. We're not leaving yet," said Reese firmly, resuming her position along the wall of the closest Bhaati house. She held her P90 close in readiness, but not too tightly. She hoped that'd be enough. The last thing she needed was edgy, trigger-happy Marines.

Ramirez only shrugged, continuing to chew his gum where he leaned against the opposite house from Reese, while Sanders sighed lightly and sat down on the log once more, twisting his cap so it properly shielded his eyes from the sun. They didn't fool her, though. They were on edge, alert, but thankfully controlling it.

"I wonder what they want," said Sanders in a musing tone. "We're getting supplies and food, obviously, but what do they want? There's not a whole lot we can offer anymore, is it?"

"I'm sure the Colonel's got a plan," said Reese, though she couldn't help but wonder the same.

With Earth gone…

Realising that _that_ path would only intensify the uncomfortable feeling in her gut, Reese channelled the suddenly dark mood into some good-natured ribbing on the Marine's part. "Maybe they want you, Sanders."

Ramirez caught on quickly, turning his frown upside down. "Yeah, they've been checking you out every fifteen minutes, Sanders Boy. They're probably thinking of marrying you to their daughter or something."

Sanders grinned cheekily, taking it in stride. "Well, I can't help being a stud. I was born this way."

* * *

Sam breathed in the cool air of her office and let it out slowly. Eyes closed, head popped back against the back of the chair, she took this moment to ease her headache away. The crumpled ibuprofen wrapper lay on the desk next to a half-empty glass of water, the ingested pills slowly dampening the throbbing in her head. She sighed in relief, moving her hands to massage some of the lingering pain away.

After several moments, she opened her eyes and stared into the emptiness of the dimmed room. The blinds were partially shut, giving her a moment's peace from the bustle of activity outside in the operations centre, where the dayshift crew were dealing with all the requests and reports coming in from all the departments, including the different civilian Pegasus and Milky Way communities on-base.

The Operations Centre – or OpCentre, as it'd been dubbed – had become the true hub of the city; the central management Sam insisted everyone go through to avoid complete, utter chaos. Still, they were balancing precariously on that fine line between control and chaos, especially given the outbreak of fistfights in the past two weeks.

Following their settling on this planet, Atlantis had returned from basic survival to trying to resume their old lives without the Wraith looming over them. It was hard, especially given the shock of losing the SGC and Earth, but also because in the time they'd been out of contact with their Pegasus allies, the other Wraith factions had begun stirring again in the rest of the galaxy. To what extent, Sam didn't know, but their long-range sensors and some few off-world missions had shown a lot of Wraith activity going on. They had yet to verify if the Wraith superhive and Todd's faction was involved.

Not many in Atlantis knew about this and Sam wanted to keep it that way. They needed to resume some sense of normality, to get back on track, and figure out what to do with everyone currently on board the city. There were so many people and they were all so different. Sam almost felt like she was back on Earth; the squabbling, the ego-centrism, the each-to-his-own attitudes… Only this time, she was left with the overall responsibility for everyone in this city, including the city itself.

Sam hated it, but she'd never be able to admit as much out loud. This was _her_ command, as ordered by Major General O'Neill. She had to deal with it. For now, she just needed a breather, some distance to regain her control.

Things had spiralled too far in the meeting with the IOA earlier and Sam had nearly lost herself in the process. To have Coolidge insinuate that she prioritised the Pegasus refugees over the Earthborns… It was despicable. To her, Atlantis and the SGC had never been just about Earth and she knew many would agree with her.

But that was beside the point right now. A short break, that's what she needed, and then she'd be back on her game. There was still so much to do…

Sam's eyes opened and landed on the photo of SG-1, carefully situated next to the upraised PC tablet. The laughing faces looked at her, looked through her, saw everything.

A stone dropped into her stomach. Sam abruptly reached forward and slammed the frame facedown, and then turned firmly away.

She busied herself with some paperwork for a minute before she eyed the facedown frame again. Feeling guilty, Sam picked it up and moved it to a shelf behind her. She avoided lingering on SG-1's familiar faces, on _her own_ face, and turned back towards her PC tablet.

Edging the chair closer to the desk, she touched a button and the lights brightened a bit. As if on cue, someone knocked on the glass door and Sam sighed.

_Guess break's over. _

"Come in."

The door opened carefully, revealing Chuck in his standard blue-grey BDUs, holding his tablet in his arms. "Sorry to disturb you, ma'am. There's something I think you should see."

Sam leaned back heavily in her chair, gesturing him to enter. "Alright. What it is, Chuck? News from AR-1?"

"No, ma'am. They haven't called in, but their check-in time isn't for another hour or so." Chuck stepped forward, fingering his PC tablet. He looked very uncomfortable, which put Sam on edge. "Um… _This_ is what I thought you should see."

Sam accepted his tablet with both hands, surveying the text on the screen. A frown marred her face as she scrolled down to the end of the document.

"Did you double-check this with Dr Keller?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Chuck. "None of them exhibited any signs of sickness. As far as she could tell, they were all physically healthy, but they still insisted on either a leave of absence or sick leave."

Narrowing her eyes at the list of thirty-eight names on the tablet screen, Sam knitted her eyebrows. They were all civilians and most of them scientists working on the repairs of Atlantis after the battle with Todd's superhive. She recognised all of the names. She'd seen whom some of these people hung out with in the mess hall and corridors, but she couldn't afford to jump to any conclusions just yet. If her nagging suspicion was correct, this could turn out very ugly.

Sam glanced up at Chuck. The sergeant seemed on edge, hesitating a little in meeting her eyes. If anything, he looked a bit guilty. She straightened in her chair and gave him her best commanding officer's look.

"Chuck, you've got eyes and ears in this city. Please tell me what you know."

* * *

Night had fallen over the Bhaati town, making the forest surrounding it look even more ominous and dark in the distance. The town square had silenced, the vendors closing their shops and the shoppers returning home to their dinners and stoves and warm houses. Reese pulled on her jacket, but the chill was difficult to shake off once it'd had a chance to set in her bones. So she walked in a casual circle in the middle of the road, Sanders and Ramirez keeping a slightly tired but tense lookout at each of the flanking houses.

They'd only been here four hours with another hour to go until check-in time, but it felt like much more than that. Strange as it was, though, when they returned to Atlantis it'd only be a little past midday. The day was still young in a different part of the galaxy.

Looking at her watch, Reese wondered what it was like back in the Milky Way. Morning, midday, evening, or night? She'd kept track in the beginning, but now she'd lost it. It was all on Pegasus time now.

"Can't wait to get back," said Sanders, stretching his legs. "A nice lunch, some decent conversations."

"As much as I hate to say it, I've gotta agree with my boy here," said Ramirez, drawing his eyes briefly away from his lookout. "This is a really strange mission, Cap'n. So what if the natives invited us? I haven't exactly felt very welcome around here."

"That's because they know the Wraith have been after us and that's made them careful."

The sudden addition of Sheppard's voice startled them a little. From around the corner, Sheppard and the rest of the original AR-1 appeared, making the three soldiers straighten to a half-attention.

"Captain," greeted Sheppard. "What's our status?"

Reese wanted to ask about Sheppard's statement, but the grim look upon his face said clearly that this wasn't the time. In fact, she picked up a sense of urgency; he wanted to get underway as soon as possible.

Pushing back her curiosity and tension, Reese said, "We spotted a few more people keeping an eye on us, but there's been nothing the past hour and a half."

"Good," said Sheppard.

He glanced around at their surroundings. Apart from the Atlanteans, the street and market square had emptied completely and the windows were shut. Only a few streams of lights escaped from somewhere around the corner, but there were no moving shadows. Still, Reese's finger itched closer to the trigger of her P90.

"We're moving out," said Sheppard, nudging McKay and Teyla on in front of him. Ronon had already reached the edge of the forest and looked back at them impatiently. "Atlantis is expecting us back within the hour. Let's not disappoint them."

The question about the Wraith was still burning in Reese's mind as they resumed a tactical file with Ronon and Sanders in front, Reese and Ramirez making up the rear, and the rest in-between. McKay had found his little Ancient gadget and was looking at it from time to time, putting Reese on edge. That thing was scanning their surroundings, most likely on Sheppard's orders. But that meant he was on edge and Reese didn't think a handful of suspicious villagers was enough to do that to such an experienced officer.

"Sir?"

Reese drew Sheppard's attention from a watchful 360 degree as they moved into the forest. She hastened a bit to keep in step with him, leaving Ramirez alone at the back of the column.

"How did the meeting go?" Reese asked, keeping her voice low. "And what'd you mean about the Wraith, sir?"

Sheppard didn't answer straight away. He eyed the forest and her critically, making Reese tense even more and become consciously aware of the difference in rank between them. Still, she was the second highest-ranking officer on this mission, and if whatever Sheppard kept quiet about was pertinent to the mission, she deserved to know.

"Sir, are you expecting trouble?" Reese prodded for the second time that day, feeling a bit reckless and subordinate in doing so. She held her ground, though, when Sheppard's piercing eyes met hers.

In the end, he seemed to give in.

"Eventually," said Sheppard darkly, his face full of shadows in the forest's evening light. "Amid – the town council leader – was pretty insistent on us staying longer. Too insistent, if you catch my drift."

Reese knitted her eyebrows. "So he didn't want us to leave… Why?"

"The Wraith have attacked Pegasus colonies more frequently than usual in the past two weeks. Some of the colonies have been old allies of the Bhaati and Atlantis, so Amid thinks the Wraith might turn on them eventually, which is why the Bhaati want our protection in exchange for food and whatever other supplies they can offer."

"There's something more about the Wraith, isn't there, sir?" Reese could feel it in her bones and by the serious tone of Sheppard's voice.

"Yeah… The Wraith haven't just been culling, but also razed villages, destroyed crops, things they haven't bothered with before…and they've asked questions."

"Questions about what, sir?"

Sheppard's low voice in the darkness sent shivers down Reese's spine. "Atlantis."

"Atl—?"

"Oh great, it's stopped working." McKay's half-snarky, half-worried voice cut through the darkness of the forest, his face almost immediately lit up by the flashlight on Teyla's wrist. He held up the Ancient life-signs scanner. "I told those kids not to play with it."

"Is it broken?" Teyla asked in concern, stepping closer.

Reese tried not to be distracted from keeping an eye on their right-hand side, with Ramirez covering the rear and Sheppard on her left. Each of them flashed their lights briefly at McKay and Teyla, but Sheppard's stayed longer before returning to the undergrowth.

"These things don't break…I think." McKay halted in his tracks, fiddling with the Ancient device.

"We're not stopping, Rodney," said Sheppard sharply. "The stargate's just a few hundred metres away. You can have a look at it when we get back." He turned to face the front of the group. "Sanders! Go on ahead and dial up the 'gate."

Sanders answered in the affirmative, his shadow setting off at a run in the dim light. Reese couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling that'd been with her the past few hours as she watched him jog away. Ronon's broad, tall shape remained just a few metres ahead of them, the back of him occasionally lit up by their swerving flashlights.

Two minutes passed. Then five. The forest was eerily silent. Trees began to stand further apart as they closed in on the clearing where the stargate was located, letting a bit more evening light onto the path.

Reese saw out of the corner of her eye how Sheppard crouched slightly and kept his weapon at the ready, immediately putting her further on edge. He watched the forest but didn't say anything. The silence was almost unbearable.

"Shouldn't we hear the 'gate going off about now, sir?" Reese found herself asking, her fingers tightening around her P90. "We're close enough."

"Easy, Captain." Sheppard's response was firm.

It didn't calm her down but it reminded her to stay frosty. She narrowed her eyes into the dim light, keeping a close eye on any movement in the undergrowth on her right. Fortunately, a bit of moonlight escaped through the branches, making it easier to see the difference between tree trunks and moving shadows.

Just as Reese glanced back to check on Ramirez, a scream tore through the forest.

"_Damn_." Sheppard swore below his breath. "That doesn't sound good. Matthews, on me. Ronon, stay—"

Sheppard's order was cut short as the undergrowth suddenly rose up and stormed towards them, roaring incomprehensibly in innumerable human voices.

In the chaos of flashlights and moving shadows that immediately followed, Reese moved sideways on instinct, which was just in time as she felt the rush of air above her head from something heavy. Looking up, her flashlight caught on something glinting and she jumped out of the way as it surged back towards her.

In the darkness, the undergrowth grotesquely started sprouting arms and legs as the camouflaging twigs fell off human limbs. With a few feet between them and the attackers, Reese could see that they were locked in a bottleneck situation on the road. There were people blocking both their way to the stargate and the way back to the village, and not just a few. Their team had to be outnumbered at least three-to-one.

Reese could glimpse the white in their attackers' eyes and her heart skipped at the crazy look directed at her in the blinking light. She gripped her P90, slinging it forward to try and threaten them off as one of the attackers roared forward, swinging a club of some sort. She backpedalled, feeling vulnerable with her back exposed to the forest.

In the distance, Sanders was still screaming.

"Colonel!" Reese cried out, hoping for some orders.

Somewhere to her left she could see Ramirez, or what she thought was the Sergeant, with McKay and Teyla behind him. It was hard to discern faces in these conditions; the clearing ahead only created faceless silhouettes that seemed to tower above her.

"Warning shots only!" Sheppard yelled. "They're Bhaati!"

"What the hell?" That was definitely Ramirez's voice, so the one on her left was a friendly. Reese immediately turned her back towards him, feeling a bit safer to know he was there.

A sharp movement in the corner of her eye made Reese flinch back, again narrowly escaping the path of a large wooden club. Because of the darkness, Reese struggled to calculate the distance. She relied on her instincts again, swerving on her feet as her attacker took another swing at her.

The P90 was hardly any decent in close-quarters combat as a butting option, forcing Reese to dodge the third swing from her attacker and pull the weapon around to use it for blocking instead as the club came on the return. She heard the weapons fire from a different P90 as she jumped away, but didn't look around to see whom it'd come from. The scream of pain was enough to tell it'd hurt _someone_, and she trusted the shooter enough to not have hit one of their own.

Reese tried to put some distance between herself and her attacker, but the man kept going savagely at her, pushing her off the road and up against a tree trunk. She ducked under his arm as he threw the club around and ran, only to get caught in a glancing blow from a different club-wielding Bhaati, who suddenly appeared in front of her.

"_Fuck!_" The epithet escaped her lips before she knew it.

Reese stumbled sideways until she crashed into the dirt ground. Pain shot up her left arm in waves, paralyzing it. Over her, the Bhaati lined up for another shot, only to be hit by some sort of red energy straight to the chest. He crumpled heavily across her legs, another one of his mates falling prey to the same energy weapon second later.

"Argh, dammit!" Reese cursed, rolling over and trying to get to her feet. She kicked away from the heavy Bhaati lying spread-eagled across her feet, hearing a satisfying _crack _as she hit his face. Then another foot joined in and pushed the man off her, before a strong hand pulled her up.

"You alright?" It was Ronon, who sent off another shot at one of the Bhaati pinning down Ramirez with some sort of staff. The Satedan had blood running down his face; it was an eerie sheen in the dimness.

"Yeah," gritted Reese out, holding her left arm close to her chest. It felt pretty much useless. The club had definitely punched a nerve centre. Worst-case scenario, something was broken.

Reese looked beyond Ronon just in time to see another shadow dislodge from the forest, glinting silver in the dim light. "Get down!"

She pushed Ronon sideways, but it was like pushing a wall until he reacted to her shout. They dropped to the ground, Reese on top. The arrow shot through the air, disappearing somewhere on the opposite side of the road.

They had no time to share thanks as the Reese's first attacked came at them, raising his large club with a heave and bringing it down hard. Ronon pushed Reese off, both rolling to separate sides, narrowly avoiding the blow. It made a deep dent in the dirt.

Unable to push herself up since she was lying on her left side, Reese pulled her combat knife out of the sheath on her leg. Without thinking, she lodged it deep inside the leg of the burly Bhaati as he positioned himself for the next attack. He cried out in pain and dropped the club.

Reese saw it fall towards her head as if in slow motion and then everything went black.

* * *

Walking into IOA territory felt like walking into an Ori village before the Ark of Truth, or a Jaffa camp before Dakara. There was an oppressive tension in the air and no one but a few brave ones seemed to meet Sam's stare.

Stalking through the corridors of one of the largest towers on the West Pier – incidentally where all of the surviving IOA members were housed, along with most of the Earth evacuees and some Pegasus refugees – Sam glanced left and right while keeping her mind on her destination. The tension in her neck increased with each brisk step that brought her forward among ex-SGC colleagues, both military and civilian, a few original Atlantis Expedition members, and even some Pegasus natives who looked rather frightened and kept to the wall as she passed.

The picture was growing clearer with every minute spent in this hotpot of IOA territory, and Sam cursed herself harder and harder for being so blind and clueless. She bet Coolidge and Xiaoyi were laughing in glee inside their "offices". Or at least Coolidge would, since Xiaoyi hardly ever showed a shred of being emotionally touched by something. The woman was pure ice.

Coming up to the security point separating the housing areas and the main corridor leading to transporters and local mess hall, Sam went straight on. She paused only to let the security personnel run the weapons scanner over her.

After the violent wave of fights breaking out last week between different groups, she'd organised these checkpoints to make sure weapons were kept out of the large public areas where the fights had mainly taken place. It worked in keeping the fights from becoming bloodbaths and remaining only verbal spats, but the remaining IOA members – of course – still didn't think it was enough.

Sam wanted to throw them all out. Maybe transport them to a locked storage room on the _Daedalus_ and then leave them on a distant planet. Unfortunately, as she'd learned from Chuck and the people on his list, she couldn't do that. They were too damn popular.

Twisting abruptly down a corner, Sam gritted her teeth as she saw her target at the end of the hallway.

"Ms Xiaoyi. Can I have a moment of your time, _please?_"

Sam nearly spat the last word out, hating herself for even showing an ounce of politeness, but the situation called for basic niceties. There were too much at stake and there were witnesses. She needed to keep her cool, which was difficult as hell since the Chinese woman didn't seem the slightest bit surprised. In fact, Sam could've sworn Xiaoyi smirked briefly.

Pushing down an instinctive angry rebuke, Sam looked at the crowd of people surrounding Xiaoyi and added pointedly, "In private?"

"Of course, Colonel Carter," said Xiaoyi graciously, giving her peers a small smile. "We will resume our…discussion…tomorrow." She turned to Sam, who felt like the people who now passed her were grinning behind her back. "We can talk in my quarters, Colonel. We won't be disturbed there."

The icy smile annoyed Sam to pieces, but she kept her jaw locked as she followed the Chinese woman down a few doors and waited while Xiaoyi entered the pass code.

Soon they were inside the small-sized Spartan quarters, where the lights turned on as they entered. Sam remained standing while Xiaoyi sat down in an office chair by a small desk, both of which she must have received from someone with access to the original Expedition storage areas since they weren't of Ancient design. It furthered Sam's conviction that the woman and the IOA had connections, even within Sam's own people.

"What can I do for you, Colonel?" Xiaoyi sat primly in the chair and interlaced her fingers carefully. Sam's fists clenched briefly at her sides.

"I don't think we need to skirt around the issue and play pretend, Ms Xiaoyi. We both know clearly what's going on. I want you to call off the strike."

A thin line replaced Xiaoyi's smile. "I'm afraid we cannot do that. You see, Colonel Carter, we didn't propose this strike and so we have no hand in organising it. I would be glad to make inquiries into it and seek out the people responsible, but I would advise against forcing these people back to work. They are very upset."

Sam had noticed. Nearly everyone on the list Chuck had given her had been nearly hostile when she came around to their quarters to speak with them and figure out where the shoe was pushing.

"I can understand their issues, but this is _not_ the way to deal with it. They should've come to me or anyone of the command staff, and we could've resolved this internally."

Xiaoyi raised a calculated eyebrow. "They are civilians, _Colonel_. They are not someone you can boss around. They do not answer to you."

"They are still considered to have contracts with the Air Force," said Sam, her eyes narrowed. "As long as I'm the appointed commander of this base, that clearly means they are under _my_ command." She crossed her arms, staring defiantly back at the Chinese woman, whose eyes hardened.

"Those contracts were annulled the second they stepped through the stargate five weeks ago. They were forced away from their home and everyone they loved by _your_ Air Force." Xiaoyi's voice raised just a notch, her eyes glinting briefly before she regained control. She gave Sam an icy stare. "Do not think they care much for the legal work, Colonel. As far as they're concerned, they are no longer required to follow the command of the military and they are not alone."

The threat was obvious. The tension in Sam's neck increased as she struggled to keep her anger down. No words came to her, though. She felt played by an underhanded manoeuvre, a sneak-attack, and she was suddenly very exposed between a rock and a hard place. She hadn't seen it coming, not really.

If she forced the issue, the strike would only continue, making the still critical repairs on Atlantis after the Wraith attack two weeks prior severely behind schedule. Her only option would then be to implement Martial Law, and there was no way in hell she was going to jeopardise the precarious _status quo_ they'd reached after settling on this planet. Not to mention the ideological and political repercussions of doing that. This could spread like wildfire among the rest of the civilians – and even the military – and the last thing Sam needed was more people rallying to the IOA's cause, turning Atlantis into a political battleground that would most definitely turn very ugly in the end.

If she gave in to the strike's demands, however, that'd mean the remaining IOA members had won and their followers would definitely feel encouraged to continue to expand their territory and influence. And it would only confirm that she was a weak leader, making the people still recognising her command doubt her, even if they still followed her orders.

_What would you do, Jack?_

There was no answer and Sam felt disheartened to remember that Major General O'Neill had been on the SGC when it…

Sam fisted her hands and fixed her eyes on Xiaoyi. There was a bad taste in her mouth as she said, "What'd you want? And no more games, Ms Xiaoyi. Give it to me plain and simple, and don't take me for a fool. I know the IOA had a hand in this, one way or another."

Xiaoyi pursed her lips and gave Sam a pointed stare before admitting, "Alright. I will say it plainly." Her eyes hardened. "Relocate the refugees to a different planet. Let Atlantis become an Earth colony. Let us face it: we are all that is left."

An immediate rebuke threatened to burst out, but Sam kept her mouth shut, repressing the memories of a silver-haired man's face on a screen wishing her Merry Christmas.

After a moment, she said lowly, "They're all that's left of their people as well. Only they've got no grand military base of their own that can shelter them from the Wraith."

"Do not think I'm completely heartless, Colonel Carter," said Xiaoyi, yet her features were expressionless. "I sympathise with them. We can offer them humanitarian help, but you should realise that these people are farmers, hunters, collectors. They have no place in a city such as Atlantis."

Anger reared up again, but Sam found her words cut off by the sudden spark of her earpiece radio.

"_OpCentre to Colonel Carter." _Amelia Banks's tense voice rang through her ear. "_We need you up here, ma'am. AR-1 came in hot. They've got casualties."_

* * *

John stood along the wall of the Atlantis infirmary, fully equipped, grimy and bloody from a blow to the head with a stone. It was another reminder that an enemy didn't have to carry projectile or energy weapons, or be particularly trained, to injure one of Earth's finest. No matter how advanced weaponry and armour you wore, the most basic weapons could still hurt…and kill.

"How the hell could this happen? He's just a kid."

Due to the adrenaline still in his system, John heard Captain Matthews' whispered question behind him. She lay dazed on one of the infirmary beds, completely unaware of the medical staff tending to her arm and head wound. On an opposite bed, Ronon sat topless while a nurse stitched a gash on his back, while Sergeant Ramirez, McKay and Teyla lurked quietly in the background.

No one answered Matthews' question.

John turned back to the window so he could see what went on inside the surgery. Between Keller's back and the anaesthesiologist, there was a gap revealing Sanders' pale face. He looked as if he was just sleeping, not having life-saving emergency surgery.

While the rest of them had mostly suffered hits and bruises from clubs and hammers, no less than three arrows had pierced Sanders. It didn't look promising. Despite Keller's expertly handling of the surgical instruments, John knew only a miracle could save the kid.

He closed his eyes, cursing. His hand fisted and itched to punch the wall behind him. It didn't help relieve his anger when a different female voice sounded in the background.

"Where is he?"

The tone in Sam's voice broke the dam that held back his anger. There was no doubt he was her intended target. No one could be that irritated at dying kid. He turned with a furious glare as Sam stormed around the corner, her eyes hard and her jaw locked.

"Colonel, what the hell happened? This was supposed to be a _peaceful_ trade mission."

"Tell that to the guys with the sticks and stones, _ma'am_." John gritted out.

He couldn't help the edged tone to his voice. He'd almost lost three of his people today; he wasn't in the mood for sweet talk. Still, they were in a semi-public place, not her office. People were watching. He saw Ronon giving them a furtive look out of the corner of his eye, though McKay had no such reservations. The Canadian looked like a fish out of water.

"We went in there, talked trade with the town leader Amid and his people, and got out. Somewhere in the midst of that, some of the Bhaati decided we shouldn't be there at all and they set up a trap to capture us." John's voice was low as he stepped closer to Sam, almost breaking into her personal space. She crossed her arms firmly and held her ground. "I'm _guessing_ that they wanted to hand us over to the Wraith instead of becoming our allies."

"Why?" Sam lowered her voice as well, sounding completely professional. Her eyes were not quite as hard now, but John brushed it off. That train had passed.

"The Wraith've been attacking some of the Bhaati's allies, asking questions about Atlantis and our whereabouts," said John. He remained in his spot, tense, anger still coiling uneasily in his stomach. "That's why they wanted to open up trade again. They want protection from the Wraith and they know we can give it."

Sam put her hands on her hips, drawing herself up to her full height. She glanced at the surgery room on the other side of the see-through glass. Keller was still working quickly but firmly on Sanders. Her lips thinned and she turned back to John.

"How can you be sure the trap wasn't ordered by Amid?"

John locked his jaw as the realisation dawned upon him. "I don't."

Sam looked at him, her eyes glinting slightly. "Until we're completely sure of the Bhaati's intentions, we're not promising them any protection."

He knew it was a tactical decision, a reasonable and logical one, but there was still something that made John want to object.

He stepped into her personal sphere, but Sam didn't seem to notice. She stared at the surgery room, where Keller and her staff were now looking up at a flat line on the screen. It was accompanied with a long, continuous beep. Keller turned and gave them both a sad shake of her head.

_Damn._

John fisted his hand, closing his eyes briefly as he swallowed the urge to punch something, or someone. Beside him, Sam moved from her frozen position and he almost thought he could hear a waver in her voice, but it disappeared as quickly as he had heard it.

"I'll expect your report in two hours."

She didn't look at him again as she walked out through the infirmary, past frowns and wide-eyed expressions that instead turned to John for whatever confirmation or comfort they sought. Cursing inwardly, John glanced through the window to where Sanders' face was covered up with a linen cloth.

He hated this part.

* * *

**Next: **"Take up our quarrel."

* * *

**A/N:** Things are picking up and Sam's suffered a professional blow, though the repercussions of that is yet to be seen... Outside in the galaxy, the Wraith are looking quite passionately and intently for Atlantis, while on the inside, the IOA is continuing to expand their influence. Things are definitely not looking good for Atlantis, and the worst is not yet come...


	7. Day 58

**Edited:** July 2, 2012

* * *

**SEVEN | "Take up our quarrel."**

_Prompt: a time to decide_

* * *

**DAY 58**

Captain Reese Matthews felt sombre as she equipped for the upcoming off-world mission in the armoury. The motions were more mechanical than conscious as she put on the tac-vest, clipped the P90 to it, and filled the pockets with a few spare mags, field rations and C4. They weren't expecting a fight, but after the incident with the Bhaati, Colonel Carter had told all teams to be prepared for anything, even going as far as sidestepping the temporary ammo rationing. Colonel Sheppard had conveyed the message, adding that if they were forced to fight, they shouldn't hold back. This was their home now.

Somehow, Reese was glad they had Colonel Sheppard. Ever since the Bhaati incident, he'd looked after them, always giving them advice if the teams were going out without him or assigning more team members for added security. In the wake of Sanders' death, he'd approached her and let her speak her mind. She'd kept back, of course, but it felt reassuring to know there was an officer she could turn to if there was something on her mind. She hadn't felt that since she was back at the SGC.

It'd been hard to lose Sanders, but she needed to go on, to deal with it. She was still a team leader and people were looking to her. Sheppard had reminded her of that.

But how did you move on when it was becoming just a little more difficult to get out of bed every morning?

"Mornin', Captain."

Sergeant Miguel Ramirez entered the armoury, followed by the two new members Sheppard had assigned to her team. Dr Jeremy 'Jerry' Stevenson was their basic scientist and anthropologist, Staff Sergeant Eileen Kerrick their Air Force engineer. They were a ragtag team but all of them were from the former SGC, so at least they knew of each other peripherally before being put together.

"So…scouting, huh?" said Stevenson conversationally after putting on his tac-vest. "Sounds fun."

"Ain't nothin' that fun," said Kerrick, jerking her weapons off the rack and moving on to the ammunitions caches. Ramirez handed her a few mags, which she slipped into the pockets of her vest with a grimace. "I can think of a thing or two more fun than this."

"Like making wells and cutting down trees?" asked Ramirez with a raised eyebrow. He clipped the P90 to his vest and kneeled to fasten a combat knife to his leg. "I hear your buddies've got their work cut out for them setting up camps on the refugee worlds."

"At least they get to blow things up," growled Kerrick, waving a pack of C4 to underline her point before pocketing it. "Which is more than I'm gonna be doin'. Stupid recons."

Reese chose not to say anything in response as she lingered by the doorway, waiting for the rest to finish suiting up. Sometimes people just needed to air things before moving on. She preferred to do it before the mission rather than underway. As for the topic… She found it'd been an issue for many people, some more surprising than others. Only yesterday, she'd heard one of the NCOs celebrating the sudden decision to relocate the refugees Atlantis had picked up before the evacuation from Earth.

As a Captain, she didn't have the right to know what happened on command level decisions that weren't strictly military, but… In her opinion, it seemed Colonel Carter had been too harsh in expelling the Pegasus refugees from the city. Of course, rumours said the IOA had a hand in it, but Reese had long ago decided not to trust rumours, especially on a military base. Though she wouldn't put it past the IOA remnant to try something – she'd been in the mess hall that day they landed on this planet – she thought Colonel Carter was made of harder stuff than this. It'd seemed like it in the past, at least. After all, it'd only taken Reese two weeks into the stargate programme to hear the legends of Carter and SG-1's achievements.

Listening to Ramirez and Kerrick starting to bicker rather bitingly, a behaviour that was becoming exceedingly familiar and annoying, Reese sighed and shifted on her feet.

"Come on, guys, we're on the clock here," Reese said sharply. "Get moving."

Huffing but conceding to her authority, Kerrick turned on her heel and practically stomped past Reese, followed by the rather nervous Stevenson, who hadn't dared say another word during the exchange. Ramirez remained behind, eyes dark as he stared after the other team members, his hands on the P90.

He'd changed somewhat after Sanders' death, but Reese couldn't blame him. That'd be hypocritical of her. Instead, after a moment's silence, she prompted, "Sergeant."

When Ramirez's stare rounded on her, his presence strong, Reese held her ground and added firmly, "Let's go."

His demeanour changed slowly, the dark features replaced by what appeared to be a condescending smile. "Yes, ma'am."

Ramirez popped chewing gum into his mouth as he walked past her, but didn't meet her eyes again.

Holding back a sigh, Reese hitched the P90 up in her hands and followed the sergeant out of the armoury. The door closed behind them, the locks clicking in place. The two Airmen stationed as guards stared into the air like statues, letting them pass with only a minor acknowledgment to their rank insignias.

* * *

"I'm telling you, the Wraith superhive is a sitting duck. We should strike at them now, with _everything_ we've got."

John stared at everyone around the conference table as he spoke, his fists clenched.

Caldwell seemed to be the only one he could get through to, but – annoyingly – the man had apparently chosen today to be 'the silent and contemplative approach' day. No doubt it had something to do with the new IOA representative seated next to him; Caldwell had once sided with Xiaoyi against John regarding who should be the military supervisor on Atlantis.

However, what annoyed him wasn't so much the budding tension in his neck as the fact that Shen Xiaoyi had somehow wormed her way into the senior staff without him getting the gist of it before coming here. When he first came to the conference room John had thought Woolsey had simply been unavailable today, but as the Chinese woman wasted no time telling him, she was the new IOA representative on the senior council. And yes, they were calling it a council now. 'Senior staff' was apparently misleading and excluding, so of course they were trying to avoid hurting anyone's feelings. Yet John couldn't see any of the other leading department members here, making him wonder what this meeting was truly all about and if Xiaoyi was behind it.

Nevertheless, John was willing to overlook that for the moment. While Caldwell's lack of reaction could be reasoned with his past experiences with Xiaoyi, what he couldn't understand was why Sam seemed to put up with the unreasonable arguments coming from the IOA representative without fighting back. Instead she had, apart from the introduction at the start of the meeting, only sat quietly in her seat on the opposite side of the table, following the argument wordlessly. It wasn't the Sam he'd known, who'd only two weeks ago almost thrown Coolidge out of her office with her own hands.

"With all due respect, Colonel Sheppard, fighting the Wraith should no longer be our concern." Xiaoyi interlaced her fingers, looking prim and serious in her impeccable business suit. It was a stark contrast to the somewhat creased uniforms and jumpsuits the three colonels wore. "Thanks to Colonel Carter's solution with the zero point modules, Atlantis is protected from the Wraith superhive's sensors." She paused for effect before continuing in a slightly lower voice, "I think you will find that many in this city agree that we have lost enough people. We should instead focus our efforts on our new home and how we will acquire new resources."

Holding back his anger, John glanced at Sam expectantly, but she wore an expressionless façade, revealing nothing as she stared at her clasped hands. He almost growled.

"_Atlantis_ might be protected, _for now_," John bit out, "but what about our people out there in the Pegasus galaxy? We can't just leave them!"

It was the cue to finally break Sam's silence.

"We're _not_ leaving anyone behind." As if sensing a rebuttal, she gave Xiaoyi a sharp look, but the woman was unfazed and instead only raised an eyebrow. Jaw tight, Sam met John's eyes. "However, we can't overextend our resources. I'm all for sending the help we can afford, Colonel, but we can't engage in open hostilities with the Wraith. Not with our current standing."

Xiaoyi nodded in agreement, looking to John with what he was sure was supposed to be a reassuring smile. It came across as cold and unfeeling.

"Do not believe we'll leave them high and dry, Colonel," Xiaoyi said. "Your engineers have already prepared several worlds for settlement. Rich worlds with plenty of natural resources. I believe some do not even have stargates, which in my understanding should make them safe from detection by the Wraith."

"_Sure_, that sounds very nice and all, but yer forgetting one little thing," said John sarcastically, holding one finger up for emphasis. "Thanks to their ZPMs — we know they've got more than two, due to that supspace sensor thingy — the superhive's got upgrades we can only guess at. If they want to, they're gonna find those planets and what d'you think'll happen then? They'll kill everyone, just like they've done the past month."

John narrowed his eyes dangerously, leaning forward across the table towards Xiaoyi. "That's genocide. You wanna have that on your conscience?"

An awkward silence ensued, with John keeping his eyes trained on Xiaoyi, never breaking eye contact, and Sam and Caldwell eyeing each other in the background. The tension was suffocating. For several moments, John held on. Then Xiaoyi withdrew her eyes.

A sense of victory filled him. Xiaoyi stared at her folded hands for a moment, conceding to his point, but the hard lines on her face told John that she wasn't about to give up.

"Even if Atlantis would be able – and willing – to send help," said Xiaoyi, "how would the planets in question be able to notify us of their need? Many of them do not have a stargate."

She looked at each of them with a raised eyebrow. This time, it was Caldwell who broke his self-imposed silence, his voice serious.

"_Daedalus_ already makes weekly check-ups on many of these worlds and will continue to do so in the future. With the ZPM left over from Atlantis, we can also extend our long-range sensors. If the Wraith were attacking a friendly planet — refugee or otherwise — within that sensor grid, we'd pick it up."

The definite tone in the senior Colonel's voice assuaged a few of the doubts in John's mind, causing him to ease back in his seat. For the moment.

Caldwell continued, levelling his authoritative eyes on all of them. "As for the Wraith superhive… With the spare ZPM from Atlantis installed, _Daedalus_'s systems have been considerably boosted and we're able to get in and out of a system quickly without being detected. We could evaluate the situation." He paused for effect and then continued slowly, "Last time we checked, Todd's superhive had moved from the nebula to a nearby system, but they were still regenerating. If they're still there, we could drop a Mark 8 and halt their regeneration."

"Even so, Colonel," said Xiaoyi matter-of-factly, regaining her challenging tone without a hitch, "for how long do you think you can halt the superhive's regeneration? There is to my understanding a limited supply of nuclear devices and we have no means of making more. If you cannot destroy the superhive in one attack, or three, I do not see how this would help Atlantis — or our'allies' — in the long run."

After a short moment of silence, Xiaoyi's eyes went to Sam coolly, her voice lowered and razor sharp. "What concerns me, Colonel Carter, is that you all seem to be ignoring the possibility that the proposed attacks on the refugee planets are simply a ruse; a ploy used by the Wraith, in conjunction with people like the Bhaati, in an attempt to lure you out."

On the other side of the table, Sam's eyes glinted and it looked like she wanted to butt in, but she remained quiet. John simply clenched his teeth and looked away.

She'd fought the IOA so fiercely since they evacuated to Atlantis, but now… it seemed like she was siding with them. She was letting Xiaoyi run her over with barely any resistance and the show was pissing him off. Colonel Samantha Carter had more guts than this, dammit! Only last week she'd fought him to the brink of a fistfight over her decision to relocate the Pegasus refugees off-world, spouting arguments he now found echoing in the infuriatingly calm and icy Xiaoyi.

Despite her shutting him out, John was still her _de jure _second-in-command. She couldn't escape that fact no matter how hard she tried, and if she'd lost the guts to resist the IOA, then by God, he'd take them on. Not on behalf of her, but on behalf of the refugees and the people in this city who were the true innocents of this power struggle.

Xiaoyi's relentless voice drew John back into reality again.

"Colonel Caldwell. If Atlantis is not capable of defeating the superhive, what makes you think the _Daedalus _is capable of doing so? Yes," Xiaoyi said before Caldwell could make his reply, "the ZPM is in all likelihood able to boost your shields and Asgard weapons, but will it be enough? Is it worth the risk of leaving Atlantis' military strength severely reduced should things go bad?"

She looked at each of them questioningly, her shoulders relaxed and her features containing an air of superiority. Her icy eyes fell last on Sam, who only stared back at her with a hard look of her own, her hands fisted together on top of the table.

"I say it is," said John, meeting Xiaoyi's eyes with a heated expression. "I'm sure you know by now that the military _don't_ leave our people behind_._"

"Even at the cost of your own people?" asked Xiaoyi, unperturbed, though her emotionless face darkened briefly.

John gritted his teeth. "There's always risks in hostile situations. Every man and woman in this city knows that."

Xiaoyi didn't immediately respond, but when she did she left him speechless. "And what of friendly situations, Colonel?"

Everyone around the table knew instantly what Xiaoyi meant. The memories from two weeks ago and the young man they'd buried on the mainland afterwards rushed back at them. John felt an icy stone drop into his stomach and his wary eyes glanced briefly in Sam's direction.

Xiaoyi seemed to notice their reactions and her straight-faced expression screamed victory as she said, "May I remind you, Colonel Sheppard, that you yourself fell victim to a ruse that was going to capture you and deliver you to the Wraith? By a people who had once been on completely amicable terms with you."

"You know as well as I do that there's been no confirmation of that," John said lowly, fisting his hands under the table, the nails digging into his palms in repressed anger.

"You cannot expect me to believe that they had honourable intentions when they attacked your team and killed Private Trevor Sanders, Colonel," said Xiaoyi coolly, leaning forward on the table, hands clasped. "Just as I will not believe that the two scientists who were lost on PX6-74D last week were as 'safe' as you promised."

"_John_."

John had _almost _pushed to his feet, fists clenched, but now he stopped at the sharp edge in Sam's voice. She leaned forward in her seat, her eyes solely focussed on him as if there was just the two of them.

For the first time in a long while, John felt the connection that'd once drawn them together. In that second, he thought they had an understanding. In those large blue eyes, he lost sight of the full-bird Colonel and saw only the woman. His friend. His confidante. The one who'd comforted him after his father's funeral, and whom he'd comforted after General Hammond's. The one who'd said that 'yes', they'd get through this. They'd survive.

Then Sam's eyes darted to Xiaoyi and her low, firm voice shattered the illusion. "Ms Xiaoyi is right. We don't have strong enough weapons to destroy the superhive completely. Even with a boost from a ZPM, the Asgard beams wouldn't cut it. If the _Daedalus_ went up against someone as strong as the Wraith superhive, we'd certainly come out as the losing side. We can't risk it."

John was tempted to call her on the change of topic, but Sam's expression hardened and she moved without pause to Xiaoyi. "However, I will agree to a recon mission by _Daedalus_. We need to know where our enemies are." She looked back at Caldwell, who met her eyes head-on, almost as if he'd expected it. "When can you be ready to move out?"

"Recalling the crew, preparing the ship… Give us an hour and a half."

"Good," said Sam. She squared her shoulders as she turned to face Xiaoyi again, her tone definite but light. "That's settled. We have more issues on the agenda, but seeing as it's almost lunch-time I'd say we could do with a break."

Xiaoyi nodded, but John thought her fixed smile was a tad bit too polite and cold. "I agree, Colonel Carter. Perhaps we shall reconvene in one hour? Excepting Colonel Caldwell, of course."

Sam nodded, her smile strained but present.

Xiaoyi rose to her feet as calmly as ever, unhurriedly gathering her files. John fisted his hands at his sides, but kept his mouth shut. She looked at them, giving a curt nod. "Colonels."

They all nodded back, silent. Sam stood, gathering her papers in a pile and picking up her PC tablet. Caldwell said nothing. He followed Xiaoyi with his eyes as she left the conference room. Once the doors closed behind her, he looked at Sam with a narrowed, serious stare.

"Carter," he said lowly. "I don't know what kind of deal Ms Xiaoyi made with Mr Woolsey, but I hope you know what you're doing, allowing her into this. If this doesn't go well…"

"We need the IOA as much as they need us," Sam said dismissively, fiddling with her PC tablet.

"Do _we_?" asked John darkly. He couldn't help think that he'd heard that argument once before and it hadn't ended well.

Sam only gave him a mixed look as if she was conflicted, then turned and left through the opening conference room doors. It was becoming a regular occurrence. John could only watch her leave with an uncomfortable churning in his stomach.

From the other side of the table, Caldwell appraised him coolly. John ignored him and followed Sam's example: leaving without a word.

* * *

"Getting anything?"

Reese found herself forced to shout into the radio, having turned the volume up as far as she could. She hoped that Stevenson could get anything out of the garble on his end. She swiped the mist on the outside of her goggles, cursing beneath her breath at whatever weather gods she had offended.

No one had told them they were going to step into a storm. The few MALPs Atlantis had were undergoing repairs after having been jostled around in the last battle with the Wraith superhive, so apparently no one had seen the need for a robotic evaluation before heading out, and it had frankly never crossed Reese's mind either. After all, they'd been here before, or AR-1 had before the Evacuation.

Ranking as the equivalent of 18th century industrial Europe, the Avrosians were one of the many societies in the Pegasus galaxy that'd once been in trade relations with Atlantis, which was why Atlantis wanted to re-connect with them after the cat-and-mouse chase with the Wraith. Reese's team was there to re-establish that contact.

That was if they ever managed to _find_ the damn city! They'd trotted around in the complete, utter, stormy dark among stones and bushes for almost two hours, drifting several klicks away from the stargate. It made her wish at least one of them had been given the ATA gene therapy so they could've taken a Jumper. Although Stevenson had the gene, he'd never flown a Jumper and only managed to operate minor Ancient technology, so he didn't count. Unfortunately, giving the gene therapy to the rest of the team was deemed far less important in the grand scheme of all things that was Atlantis base priorities during emergency periods. At least in_ this_ particular period of crisis.

Crackling in her ear, Stevenson's reply was just another string of garbled words, taking her a moment to decipher.

_"—othing.—this interference is—essing—ith the—. We should—ead—towar—rgate."_

Ancient life signs detector was still blind then, Reese summed up. Or they'd strayed so far off-course that there was no civilisation to pick up apart from them. There was a limited range on the detector after all. That meant they had to step back, change tactics.

Halting, Reese turned around with her flashlight, looking for the rest of the team. They'd tried to stick close with flashlights and glowsticks to locate them, but the harsh winds whipping at them and foggy rain had already spread them out of sight two times. Fortunately, she could see all of the three green sticks glowing in the stormy dark. What she couldn't see, however, was where the hell they were. Apart from the rain pelting down on them and the firm ground beneath their feet, as well as the somewhat distinctive shadows rising in the background that could be mountains – or buildings for whatever she knew – it was nearly complete darkness. Even the moon was dark.

Waving her flashlight, Reese made them converge on her location. Kerrick was cursing openly in Irish; half of the words surviving the radio interference still sounded completely alien to Reese. Ramirez was quiet, standing on her left with his hands on the P90. Stevenson was adjusting his goggles with a grimace, pushing hair out of his face.

They stood close together, trying to shield off some of the rain and gusts of wind. With the electrical interference from the storm — Stevenson's assumption — Reese turned from radio amplification and resorted to the Air Force's equivalent of sign language to tell them they were going back to the stargate and call for back-up.

"—bloody time!" shouted Kerrick through the rain, her face drawn in a grimace behind water-proof goggles. Hers was probably one of the few voices that could carry decently enough through this storm. "I hate—damn planet—!"

Reese held back a groan. They were _all_ wet, cold, frustrated and overcome with a rather foul stench from what could only be nearby marshes. Kerrick was just voicing it. Still, she tried to keep the spirits up.

She stepped closer to them and shouted at the top of her voice, "I'm sure Atlantis will get us a Jumper; that should get us out of this foggy storm! Stevenson, you're on point with Kerrick. Let's get going!" She waved and gestured them into action, making her decision clear in case the storm carried away her voice.

It was the most logical decision. Kerrick was antsy to do something and Stevenson had the Ancient gadget, but as Reese watched them climb the low hill they'd just descended, stumbling in the shadows, she thought maybe she should've chosen caution over impatience and sent Ramirez ahead. Somehow, she just _knew_ it would come back biting her in the butt.

* * *

Major Kevin Marks hadn't seen his commanding officer look so troubled in over a month. It was as if something was unnerving him deeply. For as long as he'd known Colonel Steven Caldwell, Marks had figured nothing could truly shake him. The only thing that came close was the Evacuation, as he'd heard some people calling it in the mess.

The _Daedalus_ had been in transit when it happened, with some of the original crew on holiday leave. They were undermanned, only carrying extra supplies that the SGC had figured Atlantis needed to fight off the Wraith superhive. Marks didn't know about that, but he _had_ noticed there was a much larger amount of certain supplies than normal. Not that he'd look deeply into it on his own or sneak in the records, but…

There'd been something about the Colonel when they were leaving Earth, something Marks couldn't put his finger on. When they'd arrived at Atlantis a week after leaving Earth only to hear that the planet they'd left behind was lost…he thought he that had to be it. The event had shaken their foundations and beliefs, but it seemed the Colonel's even more so. Ever since, he'd looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"How long until normal space?" asked Caldwell, staring straight ahead from his captain's chair at the subspace lights passing by through the bridge windows.

Marks looked at the screen in front of him and touched several buttons in sequence. "Twenty minutes, sir."

Caldwell acknowledged with a nod, sinking back in his chair and touching his fingers to his lips in a contemplative manner. For a moment, Marks wondered if it was only the Wraith that was on the man's mind. Or maybe something that was too high above Marks's and everyone else's paygrade to know. Something Caldwell had to carry alone.

Marks wasn't sure if that particular thought eased his mind or not.

* * *

"_Is it just me or can I suddenly see my feet?_" Kerrick's voice filtered clear as ice as opposed to earlier through Reese's earpiece radio, partly answering the engineer's question.

"_Seems the storm is breaking up,"_ said Ramirez, his tone nowhere near as cheerful as Reese was when she looked up at the sky.

The dark stormy rain clouds that'd blanketed the sky and hidden the stars from them were slowly drifting apart; showing cracks with only a little hint of light. It was enough for Reese to see that they were at the end of the downward slope, the ground stretching into the viewable distance like a huge open field. Except that this didn't match the feeling of the path they'd taken from the stargate. It'd been much more rocky and bushy. What was in front of them was… a huge nothingness.

Reese stopped, taking the moment to wipe the rain off her goggles. The winds had died a little and the rain was easing up, but it was still difficult to see and hear clearly. She gave the view another look before clicking her radio, "Stevenson. How far off are we from the stargate?"

The two green glowsticks ahead of her halted abruptly, one of them seemingly doing a 360-degree sweep. Several moments passed in which Reese's suspicions only rooted themselves deeper in her consciousness. There was definitely something odd about the picture before her and like the famous line went, she had a bad feeling about this.

Finally, Stevenson replied. _"The beacon's two miles off at…uh…ten o'clock?"_

"_What's up, Captain?"_ asked Ramirez, coming up immediately to her left.

Reese frowned, ignoring the Marine sergeant's question for now. She needed more info. "Stevenson," she said again. "Could that scanner of yours detect anything other than life signs? Like structures?"

At her side, Ramirez shifted restlessly on his feet. Even though he was quiet, she could feel the tension rolling off him.

"_Yes, I think so. Dr McKay's made a few modifications to the scanners, so I should be able to pick up—"_

"Do it," ordered Reese firmly. "And broaden your range as far as you can. Direct it three o'clock of my position."

Looking at Ramirez, she finally answered his query. "Colonel Sheppard said the city was south of the stargate surrounded by hills. We thought we were going south, but I think we went north-west instead." As she spoke, she pulled out her old-fashioned compass and grimaced at the needle when it stopped. "Damnit!"

The sergeant caught on quickly. _"So we're just good and lost, eh, Captain?" _

Ramirez's voice was slightly edged, but Reese couldn't blame him. She was frustrated with the idea herself. To get lost on a recon mission – it was the worst that could happen to a soldier, not to mention an officer. They were supposed to be the best suited for the job and they even had the help of Ancient detectors. The one vital thing they lacked was a decent map, but that shouldn't be an excuse. Reese had trusted the Ancient life signs detector to get them through the storm to safe haven in the Avrosian city and she'd failed. That was her responsibility. But with the possibility of the city being so close…she might just have the chance to redeem herself — for the moment.

"_I'm detecting a cluster of what could be structures a few miles off, ma'am. It's difficult to say since the Avrosians aren't known to use alloys in their structures." _Stevenson sounded uncertain, but Reese couldn't afford to let this pass by. If they had indeed been lost and the city was this close, then going back to the stargate now would be a waste.

Taking another glance at the sky where the stormy clouds were continuing to break up, Reese hefted her P90 into her arms. "Atlantis will have to wait, guys. Let's meet up and head to that cluster."

She adjusted her goggles and moved off towards the other glowsticks, Ramirez close behind. They'd almost reached the others when Stevenson's voice filled her ear once more.

"_Uh…Captain Matthews?"_

"Yes, Doctor?" Reese frowned at the odd tone Stevenson used, instinctively clutching her P90 a little tighter.

"_There's a high level of radiation coming from those structures…"_ A moment passed without any further explanation, nagging uncomfortably at the back of Reese's mind, then the man continued ominously,_ "… and I'm still not detecting any life signs."_

* * *

"Run the scan again. Boost the signals if you have to." Caldwell's voice was eerily slow and powerful as he repeated his order to the subdued bridge crew.

It sparked everyone into motion.

From behind the captain's chair, the crew assigned to sensors were working diligently, methodically sending out long-range waves designed to pick up the subspace signal that the two-or-more ZPMs on board the Wraith superhive emitted.

Marks frowned as he worked on his console, the data being transferred to him as soon as the sensor data came in.

It was futile.

"It's gone, sir," Marks said. "We can't pick the ship up on any of the sensors."

He looked up at Caldwell, who pushed himself abruptly out of his chair and strode towards the windows at the front of the bridge. He stood strong, powerful, silhouetted against the shifting lights of the nearby nebula, the superhive's last hiding place. His shoulders were rank, his hands firmly on his hips, but there was something in his stance that had them all holding their breath.

For a second, Marks considered how quickly things changed.

"Let's do another sweep of the solar system, but stay on your toes," Caldwell said finally, without turning. "We're not going back unless we're completely sure they're not just pulling the wool over our eyes."

Marks shared a look with Major Emma Cooper, who sat on the other side of the captain's chair. Neither of them said a word but slowly pulled back to their consoles, listening to the rest of the bridge crew doing the same. Marks was sure they were all thinking the same thing.

The Wraith superhive was loose again.

* * *

"_OpCentre to Colonel Carter. The MALP's through and we've established contact with AR-5."_

Sam touched her earpiece radio in a slight relief. There was only so much of quarrelling over resources, work shifts, deadlines and unbearable tension that she could take in one day, especially with Rodney being behind most of the complaining. Her head was aching with the day's numerous impressions.

"Copy that, Chuck. On my way." She glanced at the various department heads seated around the conference table that looked either offended or curious at the interruption. "We'll have to get back to this later."

"Matthews's team?" asked John, knowing that was the only team off world at the moment.

He seemed to perk up at the thought, which was certainly a change from the sullen and bored look he'd worn throughout the administrative meeting. Not that the latter was anything new since Sam first came to Atlantis. John had never been fond of meetings in general, least of all the administrative kind.

It was good to see that some things never changed no matter what circumstances they found themselves in or forced themselves into.

Back in the bleak reality, Sam nodded briefly, closing her laptop and leaving it behind along with her notes as she went through the opening doors and into the Operations Centre. John quickly got to his feet and followed. He came up behind her as she stood in front of a static monitor, ordering Chuck to patch the signal through from the MALP.

"Captain Matthews, this is Colonel Carter. Do you read?"

The screen flickered then cleared up, showing the face of a goggled and rain-drenched Captain Reese Matthews. Sam noticed Sergeant Ramirez in the background, with Staff Sergeant Kerrick and Dr Stevenson forming up beside him, all of them with green glow sticks attached to their vests. Everything else was covered in rain and darkness.

It took a moment for the sound to come through to the monitor, making it slightly out of synch with the image. _"Yes, ma'am. I read you loud and clear."_

Frowning, Sam crossed her arms. "What's the situation? Did you manage to contact the Avrosians?"

Matthews stared into the MALP camera, looking morbidly alien in her goggles and cap. _"…Not exactly. When we came here everything was fogged up and the storm messed with the Ancient detector, so we got off-track for a while. Then it started clearing up, but…" _It was clear by the expression on the captain's face that something had happened and it was of the sort that made Sam tense up. _"Ma'am, there's nothing here."_

"What do you mean?" asked Sam immediately, shifting on her feet. Next to her, John jolted closer to the monitor, obviously as disturbed as she was. "Chuck. Run a wide-range scan through the MALP."

In the background, Chuck set to work straight away. One of the projects Sam had assigned the scientists a month ago was upgrading several types of equipment, and the few MALP they had were now capable of doing atmospheric and geographical scan in a three-mile radius. That should put the Avrosian city just within its limits.

On the screen, Matthews shook her head, grimacing. _"I mean there's nothing at all, nada, zip. The Avrosians are gone. There's a few structures left of their city, but Stevenson picked up high levels of radiation from them so we haven't ventured further."_

"What?" John's outburst brought him forward. "'The hell happened?" Sam sent him a look but he carried on, undeterred, now almost growling at both the screen and her. "A year ago there were nearly five thousand people living on that planet. Teyla talked to them only five days ago on M7X-341!"

Even though she was as riled up as John, Sam ignored him in favour of directing a question at the young captain, seeing as Chuck was still working on the MALP scan. "Did you find any signs as to what could have caused it?"

"_No, ma'am. We're not equipped for it, and we can't get good visuals either." _Matthews shifted on her feet, swiping water off her goggles to emphasise her point._ "I'm requesting a Jumper so we can run an overhead sweep. It might be they've just moved to a different part of the planet."_

In five days? Sam doubted it, but she let it remain unsaid. Matthews' reasoning was sound and it was expecting too much of them to have been able to run a good scan with the limited equipment they had. Not to mention that the storm wouldn't help in the least.

"Granted," Sam said finally, giving John a nod.

He didn't need to be told twice to get off to the Jumper Bay. Sam knew that even if she'd told him to send someone else, he'd have just defied her and gone himself no matter what. If she could escape one more struggle today, she'd gladly accept it.

"Colonel?"

Chuck's voice immediately drew Sam away from the monitor, coming to his side and looking over his shoulder at his laptop screen. "What've you got?"

Looking at the results from the MALP scan, Sam felt like a stone had been dropped into her stomach.

There truly was no life there. Somehow, the entire city had disappeared and Sam doubted any natural disasters could do this type of damage, especially given the radiation Stevenson had detected.

Sharing a silent look with Chuck, Sam rose to her full height and strode slowly back to the monitor, where Matthews and her team were shifting on their feet restlessly in the rainy dark. "Captain, you and your team are to return to Atlantis."

"_But ma'am—!"_

"That's an order, Captain," Sam said sharply, brooking no further argument.

Though impossible to read behind the goggles and cap, Matthews finally resigned to Sam's authority. _"Yes, ma'am."_

Only a little relieved she still had some clout, Sam nodded and signalled for Banks to terminate the video connection.

Sam knew soldiers and she knew officers like Matthews. If they could, they'd never abandon a mission. But there was no use in having all of them inside that Jumper, not when all indications told her that all they'd find was a devastated city with zero life signs.

* * *

"_We're just gonna go back, quick as that?"_ Surprisingly, Kerrick's frustrated voice sounded in Reese's ear.

Turning around, Reese saw the rest of the team huddle together, their jagged and rain-soaked features glowing with the blue shimmering of the open wormhole. It was impossible to see their eyes behind the illuminated goggles, but Kerrick's lips were drawn in a snarl, Stevenson was trying to avoid chattering his teeth, and Ramirez was familiarly detached.

No matter how much she agreed with Kerrick, Reese knew she couldn't show it. Not here, not in front of them. And especially not after having been given a direct order from Colonel Carter.

Gripping her P90 tightly, Reese growled into her microphone. "Just like that, Staff Sergeant. Now get going."

Stevenson moved immediately, not needing to be told twice. Ramirez sauntered forward, halting by the MALP and taking up a flanking position.

When Kerrick didn't move, Reese lowered her voice dangerously. "That's _an order_."

Reacting with a huff, Kerrick passed Reese without another look, standing on the other side of the MALP as it tentatively started to turn around towards the stargate.

Reese slowly counted to ten and followed.

* * *

Looking up as the office door opened, Sam was only partially surprised to see John stepping in and closing it behind him. He didn't move further than three steps, nor did Sam offer him a seat. It was clear on his face that that wasn't what he wanted.

"The Wraith." Sam's lips thinned even as John growled what was on both of their minds.

"The superhive's the only one capable of this," Sam agreed, her eyes hard.

Based on the intensive scans run by the Jumper, John had returned with just fractionally more insight on what'd happened on Avros. Once the storm cleared up a bit, it'd been clear that only a particular area had been devastated by what could only have been an attack. All the buildings of the Avrosian city had been levelled and there was little else but mud and some sort of glassy ground, which Sam had pegged to be the result of severe heat. The stargate had escaped the blast radius, but only barely.

What'd been on all of their minds for the past hour since the Jumper returned was who the hell had the power to wipe out the Avrosians in this manner. There were few in Pegasus who could — that they knew of, anyway — and given the Wraith's attacks the last few weeks in surrounding systems, there was only one logical assumption.

"_Now_ tell me we're just gonna stand by and let the Wraith ravage this galaxy," John said slowly, eyes dark and emotive.

They shared a look and, for the second time today, Sam felt the connection they'd once had, as if they'd finally found something to agree upon.

Just as soon, however, Xiaoyi's words from two weeks ago appeared inside Sam's mind and she sank back in her chair, not responding for several moments. In the corner of her eye, her laptop went into sleep mode, concealing a set of schematics and logs. She stared at the black screen for a while, then at the picture of SG-1 beside it.

She knew that as soon as the words she was about to say escaped her mouth, John's look of encouraged expectation would change, and she'd be taking an irrevocable step in the wrong direction.

But it was either Sam or the city, and she couldn't be selfish.

"We can't."

* * *

Heading down the corridor, Reese didn't care who she bumped into. Not that there was a whole lot of people around. This was one of the less inhabited towers on the West Pier, where most of the soldiers had been bunked together.

Technically, nearly all of the West Pier and South Pier towers were being emptied out, at least with the refugees being relocated and the civilians from Earth being assigned personal quarters instead of shared ones. As someone had said, the higher ups had finally figured out that there actually _was_ room enough for everyone in this city. It hadn't been said nicely.

Personally, Reese was just glad they were done with the security checkpoints. She wasn't one of the lucky privileged ones who could sneak in the line.

But none of that mattered now. Reese was steaming and she just wanted to get away for a moment so she could blow it off.

It'd been _her _mission, dammit! She should've been in that Jumper getting the information first-hand instead of having Ramirez telling her off-handedly in the dinner queue that the Avrosian people had been wiped out by the Wraith. He hadn't even batted an eye, as if it was an everyday newsflash to hear that a civilization had been annihilated!

Reese fisted her hands, growling in the empty corridor. It'd been the same back in the Milky Way during the Ori invasion. The more experienced SGC members had eventually treated new stories of mass-murder and destruction with the same kind of off-handedness that Reese despised. They even had the gall to get _more_ animated when talking of college ice hockey.

Turning a corner, facing the same ever-lasting Atlantis corridor that looked the same no matter where you went in the city, Reese huffed in frustration. Today was just another proof of how twisted and unbending the world — and its people — had become.

* * *

"The hell you mean 'we can't'?" John took a sudden step forward, his voice low but filled with emotion.

Sam met his dark and dangerous eyes with a bravery she didn't know she possessed, steeling herself for the oncoming fight. There was no way she would win this by the IOA's arguments; they were too feeble. She had to battle him with reason.

"Think about this rationally, John," Sam said imploringly, leaning forward across her desk. "At the moment, we've got no weapons to overpower the superhive, nor shields that can withstand their barrage. And if they somehow manage to find Atlantis, what happened to the Avrosians will happen here." She paused, hardening her expression. "I'm sorry. I wish we could, but we can't."

"We beat the Wraith before," said John matter-of-factly. "And the odds were pretty stacked against us then as well." He stepped forward, leaning down on his fists on top of her desk. He lowered his voice. "Look, I'm not even saying we'll be able to take them all out at once, but at least we've got to _try_." His eyes darkened. **"**We owe it to the people we've lost."

Sam had no immediate response. John's proposal was appealing to her on several levels, but the rational part of her was still screaming that enough was enough — they couldn't afford any more losses, especially not with the future that was in store for them.

"It's too risky," Sam said finally, keeping her voice firm. "We can't risk open war. We're outnumbered; we've got limited supplies… Do you want us to eventually fight them with sticks and stones?"

"That's the IOA talking," growled John and pushed off her desk angrily. "You know we can manufacture our own stuff. You even discussed it with the SGC when we were up against the Asurans almost two years ago!"

"That wasn't ammunitions manufacturing I was talking about," said Sam, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. As always, the now-familiar headache was pawing its way to the forefront of her head.

"But it can be turned around to it as you well know, Sam." John paced up and down on the other side of the desk, fisting his hands slightly. The use of her name instead of rank made her startle a bit. "Hell, we've got a bunch of the smartest people on Earth in this city. They can figure it out."

Sam sighed, pushing her bangs away from her face. "This isn't about what we're capable of, John. We could probably make Mark 9s and nukes with the right materials and time, but it'd be a moot point if there were no one around to use them. An open war with the Wraith could kill us all."

"Then how about guerrilla tactics?" John asked and while Sam was glad he partly understood her point of view, she was less pleased to have him come up with yet another argument she partly agreed with. He made it sound too reasonable, too easy. She wanted to give in, but…

"I'm sorry, John. I have to say no."

The angry look on John's face as he stared accusingly — and for a moment almost pityingly — at her only pushed the stone of shame deeper into her stomach. Even though his departure moments later would've normally warranted some relief, Sam could only sink into her hands with despair, longing for days when things were so much easier.

* * *

Seeing the desk lamp ignited inside her dim office behind half-shut blinds must've become a familiar sight to those few starting their night shift, Sam mused. She was leaning back in her office chair, staring out through the blinds at the people in the operations centre currently undergoing a shift change.

The graveyard shift, as someone called it, was Sam's alone time. It was when she had a precious moment without IOA representatives wanting to change everything, or repair and administration issues that needed her immediate counsel. There was no one demanding pieces of herself or her time. No one told her with their eyes that she'd changed and not for the better.

The downside, however, was that the nagging thoughts she constantly repressed now found escape freely and indiscriminately. Regret, doubts, guilt… those emotions always dragged her to the end of her sanity, to the point where she waited with bated breath for the final push that would plunge her into the deep.

She was so close now. As she stared at the operations centre, not really seeing the people or her surroundings, she found a set of eyes before her that screamed betrayal and contempt, bringing her to the verge of tears. They were timeless eyes, burned into her memory by the man she'd claimed to care for more than most – and still did. They never gave her rest, never a moment's respite, and it was all she could do not to break down there and then.

Sam closed her eyes violently, brushing a stray tear away from her cheek. With sharp motions, she pulled the chair forward and settled down in front of her PC tablet. There was always work to be done and never enough time to do it. Which only made her think of Major General O'Neill and everything else that was associated with him now: SG-1, Teal'c, Cam, Vala, Earth…

Gritting her teeth, Sam clicked open the folder she'd been working on before John had come earlier and before business had pulled her away from the office for the rest of the day. She input the passwords necessary to break the encryption she'd put on it, pulling up the unfinished plans, files and logs stored in the particular file. Moving the mouse around, she clicked the fifth file in the list of dozens she'd compiled from the various databases available to her.

Two images popped up. One of a very unclear blob of something dark in the sky emitting a strong beam of light towards a planet, the other a sketchy schematic that Rodney and Radek had worked out in the particular incident's aftermath. Sam hadn't been there when it happened, but according to John it'd been a very perilous situation for Atlantis.

Supporting her chin in her palm in thought, already running the scientific possibilities and challenges through her head, Sam found the attached text file Rodney had composed years ago.

'_Asuran Stargate satellite'_

Whatever the IOA was up to, Sam mused, there was no way Atlantis was going to be taken off-guard by the Wraith again. She'd make sure of that.

* * *

**Next: **"I just want to feel human again."


	8. Day 74

**Edited:** July 2, 2012

* * *

**EIGHT | "I just want to feel human again."**

_Prompt: a time to embrace.  
Music: "A long, long time ago" from 'Pan's Labyrinth', composed by Javier Navarrete_

* * *

**DAY 74**

Waving goodbye to Teyla as she left through the stargate with the rest of her Athosian trading team, Daniel pushed his hands into his pockets and waited for the wormhole to disengage. With a _whoosh_, the shimmering light collapsed into itself and the gate room was once more dim with shades of red and yellow from the sinking sun.

Turning on his heel, Daniel tried to ignore the slightly uneasy feeling in his stomach. Although it was always nice to see the Pegasus natives again when they visited, seeing them leave reminded him acutely of when they'd left Atlantis following Sam's relocation orders. He'd been opposed to the decision, but like so many times recently he felt like he couldn't reach her. He knew he wasn't alone. He'd seen the same sentiment in Teyla's eyes earlier when she asked about how everyone in Atlantis was faring.

He hadn't had the heart to tell her that Atlantis was changing.

Pushing the unpleasant thoughts away, Daniel quickly ascended the grand staircase leading up to the Operations Centre. Only a few technicians were on duty and Daniel approached them after seeing that Sam's office was uncharacteristically empty.

Finding Chuck settled comfortably with his feet on the console in front of him, a comic book in hand, Daniel resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He'd seen many military members beginning to loosen up a little in the city, but none ever seemed to have the same guts like the Canadian technician.

"Chuck," Daniel greeted, coming to a halt on the other side of the console. The man lowered his comic book with a slightly bashful look. "Have you seen Sam? She's not in her office."

Looking across his shoulder at the same empty, dimmed room, Chuck shrugged. "I'm not sure. She left a few hours ago. Want me to give her a call?"

Daniel shook his head, shifting on his feet. "No, that's alright, Chuck, thanks. I'll just take a walk and see if I find her."

"You could try the science labs," suggested Chuck, slipping his feet down to the floor but keeping the book in his hands. "She's been going there a lot the past week or so."

"Thanks, I'll check it out," Daniel said gratefully, beginning to turn when another thought crossed his mind. He gave Chuck an amused smile while nodding at the book in his hands. "You might not want Sam to catch you with that."

Chuck grinned sheepishly, flipping the comic book with its face downwards. Next to him, a young male technician named Robert chuckled, nudging Chuck good-heartedly in the shoulder. Daniel repressed a grin and turned towards the metallic staircase leading to the corridors below.

* * *

Entering the inter-connected science labs that were McKay's main territory, Daniel peeked around the corner to see if the man was anywhere near. Not that he disliked the guy, but he could be…_trying_ at times, and Daniel just wanted to find Sam, not get into a whole discussion over it.

The coast was clear, thankfully. A few scientists were roaming the lab, some seated in front of equipment in scrutiny or fiddling with strange-looking gadgets, but no McKay. Presumably, he was off being his charming self. Daniel had heard in the mess hall earlier that there were a few city repairs that hadn't gone well, so the good doctor was probably handling those.

He stepped around the corner and darted between the gadget-overloaded tables towards the nearest scientist, who happened to be a young woman Daniel didn't quite know. Given the things he'd heard people say in the corridors and the mess hall concerning Sam, he was apprehensive about the woman's…friendly side, and opted for the most charming approach. He gave her his best smile as he gained eye contact above her computer screen.

"Hi, I'm looking for Colonel Carter. Have you seen her around?"

The woman, an attractive brunette in an original Atlantis Expedition uniform, shook her head. "No, I'm sorry." Seeing his slightly dejected look, she was quick to add, "I just got here though. I'll ask the others for you."

She smiled amiably, easing a little of Daniel's apprehensions, and then turned in her seat and called out, "Michelle, have you seen Colonel Carter?"

Michelle, a blonde woman dressed in civilian clothing underneath a white coat, gave them a dark, slightly sour look before she caught sight of Daniel and immediately got rid of it.

"Saw her heading towards the supply rooms on the lower level an hour ago," Michelle said in forced indifference. "Might still be there."

She turned quickly back to her work before Daniel could say his thanks, leaving him frowning and slightly unsettled.

This felt much more real than the whispers he'd heard around the city. Seeing the first woman share his awkward, unsettled expression was confirmation that Michelle's brush-off hadn't simply been a figment of his imagination. He wasn't about to be sucked into a fight over opinions, however. That was the IOA's forte.

Daniel gave the woman a smile to diffuse the uncomfortable atmosphere. "Thank you, eh…" he looked at the tag on her Expedition uniform, which read 'Coleman'.

The woman giggled a little and said, "Mia."

"Well, thank you…_Mia_."

"You're welcome, Dr Jackson."

Backtracking to the entrance and halting in the open doorway, Daniel sent a fleeting look across his shoulder at the coat-clad Michelle, who was hunched together with a man dressed similarly. He recognised the man as being a regular in Dr Lee's lab at the SGC for many years. The woman, however, must have been a recent addition. They were speaking hushed between themselves and the almost scowling look Michelle wore sent a clenching feeling into Daniel's stomach.

Mia still smiled at him, though, and he guessed that should be good enough for now. Still, as Daniel left the science labs behind for the lower levels, he couldn't control the urge that kept him shooting glances over his shoulder at the silent, empty corridor. A divide was emerging and he had a bad feeling about its consequences.

* * *

"They nearly wouldn't let me in here, you know. I had to say you called me down on important business."

Sam turned around at Daniel's voice, her fingers clenching around the item in her hands. Standing just inside the open doorway separating the two connected supply rooms on this level, Daniel gave her the familiar look that promised Sam there was no getting out of this. She didn't bother to ask how he had found her. The past had shown her that he had his ways.

Hands in his pockets, Daniel entered the room and looked around at the stacks of containers neatly placed along the walls. "So what's so valuable in here that you need guards outside the doors? I thought it was just a minor supply room. Uniforms and such."

Turning back to the open container behind her, Sam placed the item in her hands carefully back inside its padded walls. She knew there was no point skirting the truth now. The secret was out. Besides, she knew he'd keep it to himself if she asked him to.

Sam turned back fully towards Daniel, who was now picking up a small box from one of the many shelves and studying it with familiar scrunched-up scrutiny. "It's not exactly a supply room… You could say there's a lot of…one of a kind… items in here." Daniel gave her an inquisitive look, still holding the box between his hands. Taking a restless step forward, Sam wrung her hands. "It's things from Earth."

"From— Really?" A dumbfounded look crossed Daniel's face and he gave the silvery box another glance, tracing the edge of the lid towards the lock. "What kind of things?"

Sam sighed, coming to a halt next to a large container marked with a binary number. "Random stuff, really. Not military or science-related ones, though. Just…"

Raising her hand to rest on the container, Sam looked mesmerised at the imprinted number. By the _click_ of an opened lock, Daniel drew her attention to the small box he'd played with.

"…things from…home?" he asked, giving her a mixed expression of amusement and disbelief. "I never would've thought a Rubik's Cube needed a 24-7 guard." He picked the colourful object out of its box, raising his eyebrow in familiar banter.

But instead of scoffing or smiling at his tease, Sam could only stare fixedly at the cube in Daniel's hands. A memory flash told her she'd once picked it apart to see how it worked. Afterwards, she tried to glue it back together without particular success. She'd never been good at such mundane tasks.

"Sam…?"

Daniel was staring at her with a slightly worried air around him. She noticed she'd crossed her arms and were gripping the opposite elbow in a white-knuckled grasp. Unclenching her fingers, she relaxed her arms. It was too late, though. Daniel had noticed.

He replaced the Rubik's Cube back in its box and put it back on the shelf where he'd found it. When he turned back to Sam, she was leaning against a large container, her chin down and eyes closed.

Daniel sighed, but he seemed so far away; distant and disconnected, as if he was simply a voice in the darkness. "Sam, what's going on?"

Sam didn't know what to answer. The whispering walls seemed to push in on her, but she was like icy steel, pushing them back as far away from her as she could. They couldn't touch her, nor could the voices that'd begun to linger in her wake as she passed.

Outside her consciousness, Daniel's voice was speaking again, but he was still so far-off. "You've been avoiding me…"

Sam opened her eyes, looking up into the concerned brown eyes of her friend. It'd been twelve years since she had met him and most of the others in her SG-1 photograph. More than twelve years spent expanding the borders of knowledge and science of what was possible. Making friends, making enemies. Challenging the unknown and hoping they'd come out the other end in one piece.

And now… Around them was the surviving legacy of Earth. This room, Atlantis, the people… They'd been through so much during those years and now they were the only ones left.

And she couldn't feel a damn thing.

* * *

It pained him to see her blue eyes shimmering in the middle of a stony expression. Sam was struggling and Daniel hated to see her like that.

"Talk to me, Sam." He knew he was pleading, but he had to reach her somehow, otherwise she'd be lost down a dangerous path he couldn't follow.

Sam pursed her lips, withdrawing her eyes and turning around towards the dark corners of the supply room. Her voice was like steel, detached in the way that'd become so familiar in the past two months. "What do you want from me, Daniel?"

Daniel sighed, knowing it would be a battle and a difficult one at that. "I just want you to talk to me again, Sam." He paused, eyeing her sadly. "I miss you. I miss my friend."

Sam didn't reply. She moved forward to where the container she'd been perusing earlier was still open. Across her shoulder, he could see an assortment of items he wouldn't have found out of place in a primary school. Paint, paper, boxes of brushes… The rest was obscured as Sam closed the lid and slid the lock in place. Daniel still had many questions about this place, about these boxes, but they'd have to wait.

"Sam…"

She halted, her head drooping towards the container and her shoulders slumping slightly.

"_I'm sorry…"_ Her voice was low, almost a whisper. Daniel's heart went out to her, his previous annoyance with her stubbornness melting into nothing._ "I just… I can't… I'm…"_

She paused with a sharp intake of breath, forcing herself to straighten up a little more. _"_I just… I can't _feel_ anything. I'm…"

She drifted off, leaving the sentence incomplete, but Daniel suddenly understood more than her words could say. In war, innocence was among the first things to go. The second was you.

"Oh, Sam…" Daniel sighed softly.

Sam didn't turn around, but the hitch in her voice was enough for Daniel to close the gap between them and carefully touch her shoulder. She tried to brush him off, and rather forcibly. Nevertheless, she'd shown her true colours now. Daniel wasn't about to give up and leave her on her own, not now. He'd promised to stand by her no matter what.

Taking hold of her elbow, Daniel gently nudged Sam around and into his arms. She protested weakly, but Daniel held on until she finally relaxed and sank almost tiredly into his embrace. Her arms wound around him, fingers gripping him by the fabric of his jacket. Although they dug slightly into his back, Daniel didn't care. He just hugged her tighter, nuzzling her mop of blonde hair.

Sam began to shiver, mumbling into his shoulder, "…'_m cold._"

Stroking her tense, trembling back comfortingly, Daniel shushed her softly. "I'm here, Sam… I'm not gonna go away."

It must have been the right words. Sam sank further into the crook of his neck, her body more relaxed. In some way, she even felt lighter.

Thinking back on what he'd heard and seen around the city in the past few weeks, however, Daniel could only wonder how long that'd last.

* * *

**Next: **"Let's be friends."

* * *

**A/N: **Some of the things I've learned in life are that people deal with grief in different ways (or don't deal at all), and for many it lingers for years and causes them to do things they wouldn't normally do. This is a theme I'm exploring in this story. I hope to do the characters justice, because this story is mostly about them and not simply the plot. Hope you enjoy the journey I'm taking them on. :)


	9. Day 81

**Edited:** July 2, 2012

* * *

**NINE | "Let's be friends."**

_Prompt: a time to plant_

* * *

**DAY 81**

Standing in the shadows on a tucked away catwalk outside the conference room, Coolidge couldn't keep his thoughts to himself.

"Look at her," he spoke lowly, his eyes fixed on the blonde woman below in the gate room who moved forward to greet the trading party from one of the refugee planets. "All smiles."

Touching the railing beside him, Shen Xiaoyi observed the events below with a calculated eye. Colonel Carter was indeed more cheerful than usual, greeting the leader of the Kadarian trading party with a bright smile and a firm handshake. A bit unusual given the woman's lack of social presence the past month. Still… Shen could hear the underlying disdain in Coolidge's voice and knew what he was actually thinking.

"Do _not_ underestimate her, James," Shen told her colleague without looking at him. "Despite her decisions in the past months, we mustn't forget that she's managed to gain command of Earth's largest and most valuable off-world base. It's not exactly a feat many share."

"Connections," Coolidge said in a huff, leaning against the railing. "But they can't help her now. She's on her own."

His tone changed to a slightly darker one and Shen shifted uncomfortably, looking around to make sure no one had heard. Seeing only the operations technicians far off in the vicinity, Shen looked back to see Coolidge's hands clenched around the railing until his knuckles whitened. He remained silent, however, leaving his issues unspoken. Pleased with that, she turned back to gaze at the gate room below.

Daniel Jackson and Colonel Sheppard had both extended their greetings, the former now gesturing towards the grand staircase and the conference room. As the Kadarian leader took the lead along with Dr Jackson and Carter, Colonel Sheppard stayed back to help the rest of the Kadarians with the baskets of fruits and assorted food that they'd brought.

Shen was already familiar with the purpose of this visit. Each week, several refugee worlds came with what surplus food they'd collected in return for medical help and supplies if necessary. Dr Keller was by now probably preparing to join the party back to their planet, where apparently an indigenous infection had made almost half the children sick.

Apparently reading her mind, Coolidge spoke up again in a low, ominous voice, "She's spending a lot of our valuable resources on these people…" He followed the trio moving into the conference room with a grim look. "This isn't Earth."

Shen agreed, but she would get nowhere saying so to Atlantis' commander. Not to mention that it'd be political suicide to advocate against humanitarian help. The people on Atlantis still had strong feelings about their obligations, no matter what they thought of their current leadership. Granted, it wasn't like Atlantis was bleeding dry immediately, but still…

"Patience, James," Shen said coolly, releasing her grip on the railing and taking a step back. "Colonel Carter may be a dangerous opponent, but even more so to herself." Giving Coolidge a tight smile, she continued, "I think you'll find that everything will be sorted out in the end."

A frown crossed Coolidge's face. She could almost see how the wheels turned in his head, trying to work out the true meaning behind her words. Shen didn't particular care if he worked it out or not. Things were already set into motion and it was too late to stop it.

* * *

"Life has been treating us well on New Kadara, Colonel Carter." Asok, the leader of the Kadarian settlement, smiled at her from across the table. He was an elderly man of small stature and always wore an amicable expression the times Sam had met him. "We have nothing to complain about. We have water, food, shelter and safety from the Wraith. Dr Keller has assured me all of the children will be healthy again."

"That's good to hear," said Sam, inwardly relieved that _finally_, someone was pleased. Ironically, it proved to be most of the Pegasus natives that'd visited Atlantis the past week with their trading goods. Next to her, Daniel gave her a knowing look. Pushing that aside, she asked, "How are you coming along with the dam? Do you need any help?"

Asok shook his head in negative, saying, "You have already done more than we could ever hope for, Colonel. It is time we do the work ourselves." Apparently reading more into her silence than Sam was aware of herself, the white-haired, good-natured man met her hesitant look with a twinkle in his eye. "Do not worry so much, Colonel. My people are strong and stubborn; they can handle a bit of hard work."

Catching herself feeling stupid for even once considering assigning a few engineers to help, Sam smiled sheepishly. She'd become so used to sending the engineers whenever the settlers experienced trouble in their newly founded villages. "I'm sure they can, Asok. If you need anything, however… Don't hesitate to let us know."

"I will," said Asok, folding his hands peacefully on top of the table. "And if there is anything we can do for _you_ or your people, Colonel, we would be most happy to do so. The Kadarian regard our allies highly, but our friendships even higher."

Seemingly jumping at the chance, Daniel sat forward in his chair. "There was one thing, Asok, if I may…" The elderly man nodded, gesturing Daniel to continue. "Since Dr Keller is already accompanying you back to the planet, I would like to join her. I'd like to know more about your people. In fact…_both _Colonel Carter and I would."

Startled, Sam swirled around on Daniel with a poorly hidden accusing look, but he was pointedly staring at the Kadarian leader.

Asok glanced briefly between the two of them before saying with a hidden smile, "It would be an honour to have you visit us."

"Great!" said Daniel enthusiastically, giving Sam an innocent look. "Wouldn't you say so, _Sam_?"

Next to him, Asok sported a twinkle that seemed far too similar to Daniel's, giving Sam the distinct feeling that she'd been set up.

Promising a nasty vengeance for Daniel later, Sam could only smile tightly at both men and nod her assent.

* * *

"You're going _where_?" John didn't know if he had heard Sam correctly. There _was _quite a bit of background noise with the first group of Marines and Ronon training in the gym behind him. He touched the radio earpiece and pushed it a little further into his ear.

"_I'll be joining Daniel and Jennifer to the Kadarian settlement. That leaves you in charge here for a couple of days."_

Already caught off guard, John couldn't stop a sliver of annoyance slipping into his voice. "_'Days'_? I gotta lead the drills for the rest of the week; I can't go running off to a bunch of meetings while these guys are pounding each other."

A particular loud, painful yell sounded from the gym, emphasizing John's point. He went back to the doorway to check everything was all right. Inside, three Marines were battling each other in hand-to-hand with Ronon as supervisor. It'd reached the point where one of the guys had begun to bleed from a cut on the eyebrow. Instinct told him to get in there and break it up, but Ronon was already stepping in and taking control with a silent intensity that only the Satedan possessed.

The separated, panting soldiers held John's attention for a moment longer until he realised he'd missed most of what Sam's muffled voice had said.

"Woah, woah, Sam," John interrupted her, the name slipping past his lips before he could stop himself. "Back up a bit. I didn't catch that. Jarhead moment."

He could hear the sharp silence he'd begun to associate with her annoyance, but he couldn't care about that now.

_"…I said I've rescheduled most of the meetings." _Sam's voice was terse._ "You've only got to meet up with the IOA remnant in your office at 15.00 today. I've sent the details to your inbox."_

Reining in a groan, John stopped pacing and stared down the empty hallway. The gym was alive with grunts and scuffles again, distracting him from the conversation with Sam. He tried to clear his mind, to find some tranquil place so he could get the answers he wanted without causing further distance. It was hard.

Eventually, John lowered his voice and said, "You coulda told me earlier."

"… _I didn't know,"_ said Sam, her voice a little softer but still obviously tense. The image of her pinching the bridge of her nose, eyes closed, popped into John's head. He quickly pushed it away; it simply brought back too many memories. "_Daniel roped me into it in front of Asok. I couldn't really say no."_

Still annoyed at the sudden upheaval of his schedules, John glanced at the gym behind him. He'd hoped to be there to supervise all of the drills personally, since every solider currently on Atlantis was going to have their turn and he wanted to feel them out.

Due to the cut-back of ordinary missions the past two months, as well as the chaos dominating that time, he'd lost touch with many of the military under his command. They'd simply fallen off the radar most of the time, and John had been too busy with the Wraith and the issues with internal security and the refugees to follow up on all of them. It'd all hit very close to home for him when two soldiers and three civilian scientists had suddenly gotten into a brawl in the mess hall two days ago. It'd taken two security teams and a major headache before John got the situation under control and dealt with, and now he was resolved to change the status quo.

But he couldn't mess with diplomatic ties on the basis that Sam had left him high and dry. They needed the Pegasus natives just as much as the natives needed Atlantis, especially now that the Wraith superhive had suddenly stopped its blitz attacks and seemingly disappeared underground. John knew Todd's people were just biding their time, however, and he was itching to get out there, but that option was out. For now, they needed information and the natives were the best people to gather it for them without attracting attention, and to do that Atlantis needed them on their side.

"Alright," John grumbled finally. Feeling the need to lighten up a little lest he fall into one of the dark holes associated with Sam these days, John forced a hint of perkiness into his voice. "Say hi to Reika for me, would ya? Tell her I'll drop by next time."

Reika was one of the kids John had gotten to know while the Pegasus natives had been refugees in Atlantis. Staying in touch with them had helped him stay sane throughout the nightmares that had he and Atlantis both had been doled out for last year's Christmas present. Thinking about the kids now even seemed to marginally improve his mood.

"…_I will. Carter out."_

As abruptly as the radio transmission had come it ended, leaving John standing silently in the hall outside the gym, listening tensely to the muffled sounds of soldiers going through their hand-to-hand combat exercises.

* * *

Trudging in the middle of the small convoy, Sam caught herself repeatedly adjusting her gnawing backpack and half-wishing they'd taken a Jumper despite the fact that it would've been impossible to get it out of the forest the stargate was located in. She was almost out of breath as they climbed a steep hill to reach the Kadarian settlement, which was tucked into a lush valley some four hours away from the stargate at a brisk pace. She knew that somewhere behind, Daniel and Jennifer were making up the rear along with a few sympathising Kadarians. Daniel was still not fully recovered from his Milky Way injuries, but he stubbornly insisted upon coming anyway.

Gritting her teeth for each climbing step, Sam was increasingly annoyed at each of her burning muscles, complaining against months of disuse. This was not her; she never used to have problems with a little physical exertion. She used to go on daylong treks with 30kgs backpacks or more, often followed by a hasty retreat to the planet's stargate, guns firing, without her body complaining… much.

Finding herself forced to take another breather, Sam let herself be passed by the young Kadarians carrying Jennifer's supplies before slumping a little forward. She pulled out her canteen and gulped down the cool water hurriedly, listening to the pounding of her blood in her ears. Once she had her breath under control, she pushed a few loose strands of hair aside from her sticky face and turned to scout for Daniel and Jennifer. They were some twenty feet down the slope, Daniel visibly shifting his weight quickly off his injured foot. Jennifer was close by, ready to support him if needed.

"You alright?" Sam asked him when they finally reached her, the Kadarians already far up ahead along the winding path up the rocky hillside.

Panting, Daniel accepted Sam's canteen gratefully. "I've been better," he admitted after a few gulps.

"You shouldn't be forcing yourself," said Jennifer, obviously in marginally better shape than either Sam or Daniel. She adjusted her backpack a little, but otherwise didn't seem bothered by the exertion. "If you'd asked, I'd never have let you go off-world so early."

"Good thing I didn't ask then," said Daniel smartly, handing the canteen back to Sam. "Seriously, I'm fine. Stop worrying."

"Who says I'm worried?" asked Sam obviously, raising an eyebrow. Jennifer simply rolled her eyes in exasperation. "At least let me take some of that weight off your shoulders."

"No way," objected Daniel, taking a step away from them. "You've got enough already. Besides, it's not that much. Just a few books and some clothes. Tebor took the rest." Tebor was one of the young male Kadarians that'd made Daniel's acquaintance on a previous visit to Atlantis. "I should be able to carry that, at least."

Sam rolled her eyes, not exactly surprised by Daniel's stubbornness. She hitched up her backpack with a slight grimace. "Suit yourself. We should get going, though, otherwise the Kadarians are gonna be miles ahead."

"Aren't they already?" muttered Jennifer gently.

* * *

In hindsight, John had expected the shit to finally hit the fan, but he hadn't expected it so soon.

Upon entering the gym after lunch, where the third group of soldiers of the day were supposed to meet for their hand-to hand training, John was immediately aware of the sounds of a serious scuffle going on.

"What the hell…?"

He shared a look with Ronon, who'd walked with him from the mess hall and now wore a dark, knowing look. The Satedan reacted instantly, striding quickly forward towards the crowd that had gathered at one side of the gym. Towering a head above the rest, he pushed the crowd aside with sheer presence, with John following closely behind.

They emerged on the other side just as two snarling Air Force sergeants threw themselves at the other without repentance. Blood had already spilled from small cuts on their faces, their bare skin red and swelling from where hard knuckles had hit. John was stunned by the malevolent and crazy grimace upon their faces, and felt his head blood soar with adrenaline.

"Break it up!" he shouted at the two of them, stepping into the ring immediately.

The two men were in their own frenzied world, however, oblivious to anything else happening. John didn't need to look at Ronon before deciding his second approach.

Flexing his muscles, Ronon threw himself into the midst, pulling one of the sergeants by his shoulders and flinging him heavily in John's direction. The man stumbled into John with force, grunting loudly, but before John could get the man under control, he'd regained his balance and spun around sending a hard punch straight into John's left side. The punch threw him off-balance with a pained grimace and he narrowly dodged a second punch.

Now seriously pissed off, John instinctually spun around himself and delivered one of his own right-hand blows into the man's stomach. It was meant as a debilitating hit but the sergeant barely grunted, gritting his teeth and glaring up at John with unprecedented rage. Roaring, he lunged at him, but this time John was prepared. Side-stepping the punch, he hooked his foot around the sergeant's and flipped him unto the ground while using his hands to control his arms and head. Acting quickly, John got down and locked the man's arms behind his back by his wrists.

Once he was sure the man was unable to get out of it, he gritted out, "Stow it,_ Sergeant!"_

"Fuck you,_ sir!"_ The man, who John now recognised as Sergeant Nelson of the former SGC, continued to struggle, despite the persistent and most likely painful wristlock John had him in.

"You did _not_ just say that," growled John dangerously, pulling Nelson's wrist a little further and feeling the man's arm muscles tighten in protest at the angle. Nelson groaned in pain, but John held it tight. "Get a hold of yourself, Sergeant. That's an orderand I_ ain't_ saying it twice!"

Finally, the man ceased to resist and John loosened his grip. Once assured the man was calm, John got to his feet and left Nelson lying on the ground groaning. He turned towards Ronon and the second sergeant, who he saw was Ramirez, bloodied and bruised but otherwise seemingly in control of his senses. John's eyes narrowed.

"Anyone wanna tell me _what the hell happened_?" John gave Ramirez a particularly pointed stare, but the man tilted his chin defiantly and didn't say a word. Neither did anyone else in the crowd, not even when faced with Ronon's dangerously threatening stare, and John's anger flared at the conspiracy of silence facing him. He'd often been part of it, but he'd never been on this side of it before.

Behind him, Nelson got slowly to his feet and his eyes locked with Ramirez. The tension could be cut with a knife. Fed up with it all, John planted himself straight between them with dangerous looks at either of them.

"That's _enough_. Last warning." He pointed specifically at each of them. Ronon stepped forward, arms crossed, sending silent dark looks of his own.

Once it was clear neither of the sergeants were launching into another fight immediately, John turned to one of the Airmen in the crowd. "Christenson, get security up here. I want 'em here yesterday. Everyone else get the hell out of here. Show's over."

He gave the crowd a hard, authoritative look until they slowly began to turn and filter out of the gym.

Turning back to Nelson and Ramirez, John gritted his teeth, speaking in a controlled, uncompromising voice, "You two are gonna spend the night in the brig and you're gonna _cool off. _I'll deal with you later."

Neither of the sergeants objected, remaining in their positions with now almost uncaring expressions. Although he was slightly ticked off by their defiance, John held back further retort and maintained the same guarding position as Ronon, rubbing his side with a grimace.

* * *

Having finally reached the Kadarian settlement, Sam sank down on a proffered and welcomed bench in the middle of the assorted tents and under-construction buildings. Uncapping her canteen, she gulped the rest of the cool water with relish, as well as pouring some of it over her head.

It was a hot day, but the trek over hills and through lush forests had taken an extra toll on her. Her muscles were still burning and she was beyond the point where she was consciously aware that people around her didn't seem as exhausted as her. Once she caught her breath, however, she looked up to find Asok settled comfortably on a log opposite of her, his eyes kind but knowing.

Now acutely conscious of her hair being plastered to her head, as well as the sweat trickling down her neck and making her clothes stick to her skin, Sam found herself straightening despite her muscles complaining. If anything, it only made Asok's hint of a smile that much more annoying. At least he didn't comment on the obvious, for which Sam was grateful.

"Now that we've reached the goal of our journey, I offer you a proper welcome to our village, Colonel Carter," Asok said, brushing a little dust off his clothes. "We may not be many, but you will find that our hearts and homes have plenty of room." He put his hands together in what Sam had come to learn was the traditional greeting. "May you always find rest and ease from the road, and peace from the Wraith."

As always when reminded of the threat they'd all been under, and still _were_ in most respects, Sam's annoyance trickled away and was replaced with a serious, depressing mood. No matter how long the Wraith held on to this apparent break they were on, Sam knew they'd be back. The Wraith would never give up Atlantis. Their cat-and-mouse chase and the consequent blitz attacks on former Pegasus allies of Atlantis had proven that. The temptation of a planet and a new galaxy housing billions of humans… it had to be too hard to resist.

What struck Sam most keenly about Asok's features at the moment was not fear or resignation of being considered the Wraith's livestock, however, but rather a ray of hope. Asok, like many of the Pegasus settlers Sam had met in the past months, was still optimistic that the Wraith couldn't hurt them, despite all that'd happened in the past five years.

Sam couldn't help but respect that stoic heartfelt belief, as well as feel oddly comforted by it. She slumped a little from her tense posture, drawing a deep breath. Feeling too much of a hypocrite to attempt the Kadarian greeting, though, Sam settled for a smiling nod.

"I appreciate that, Asok, and please call me Sam."

Asok's expression brightened as he rested his hands in his lap, "Sam… It is a beautiful name. Does it have a meaning on your world?"

Opening the zipper of her Expedition jacket to let some air in to her hot skin, Sam froze in mid-action. While Earth was never far away from her mind, Asok's question reminded her of the people who'd given her her name. Surprised by the sudden lump in her throat, she withdrew her eyes and focused on completing the unzipping.

"Yes," Sam said a bit thickly. "Most names on Earth do… I'm not sure what my name in particular means, though. Daniel might be the wiser guy to ask."

Continuing to avoid eye contact, Sam was slightly surprised when Asok said gently, "Please, forgive an old man his curiosity." Sam looked up to see him raise his palms ruefully. "At my age, it seems, I tend to believe the youth are as interested in the small things as me. I forget there are other, more important things on your minds, as it should be."

He smiled kindly and embarrassedly, and for reasons Sam couldn't explain he lulled her into a comfortable sense of security; she couldn't help but be drawn into his deep, calm eyes.

"Grandfather!" A girl swiftly catapulting into Asok's right side broke the spell instantly, making Sam blink for a moment. She was about six or seven with wild brown curls that reminded Sam of someone she'd met in her past. Someone surrounded by the haze of a dream…or was it a colourful wisp of clouds? Sam looked at her mesmerised.

"Ah, Reika," greeted Asok happily, resting his hand on the girl's back and pulling her a little closer. "I wondered when you would show up." He winked knowingly at Sam above the girl's head, and then gestured for Reika to turn around. "I would like you to meet a very special woman. This is Sam. She will be staying here for a few days while Jennifer helps your brother get well."

Smiling, Sam gave Reika a small, slightly awkward wave. "Hi."

The girl shyly buried her face in Asok's neck, having to be gently nudged by the old man before tipping her head up with a small smile. The action vanquished some of Sam's embarrassment and she gave Reika her friendliest grin.

"John's told me about you," Sam said gently, watching as the name registered immediately with the young girl. "He was sorry he couldn't see you today, but promised to visit soon."

Reika's expression fell slightly and Sam was at once conscious of the fact that John must've had a particular impact on the girl since he met her on Atlantis. It sent a pang of nostalgia through her, remembering the controlled chaos that'd gone on before the SGC evacuation order came through.

They'd started to evacuate planets in the Wraith superhive's path to Atlantis only weeks before Christmas, and Sam had been busy handling the administrative side of things. It'd been John who interacted with the refugees, getting to know them as they were assigned quarters. He'd told Sam about Reika and the other kids one night they spent on the balcony, taking a breather before turning in. It'd been full moon, the sea tranquil and shimmering in silver, and John had taken her hand and…

The image of John's smiling dark eyes assaulted her and Sam quickly pushed it away to the darkest corners of her mind.

Whether Asok noticed the change of mood Sam couldn't tell, but the elder man drew Reika close and whispered something in her ear. Feeling like a third wheel in the two Kadarians' hushed conversation, Sam turned her attention to the tents and buildings surrounding her.

Kadarians of all ages were milling about, some watching her curiously, others busy with their routines. Several children were playing some sort of game with a bundle of cloth around what seemed to be the cooking area — Daniel had told her the Kadarians were a communal people — and they drew Sam's attention for several moments until Asok coughed lightly.

A little embarrassed, Sam returned her gaze to Reika and the Kadarian leader. Asok looked to Sam with a twinkle in his eyes, gesturing to the young girl as he spoke. "If you do not have other plans, Sam, Reika wishes to show you our village. She is our best guide," he added sincerely.

The praise seemed to awaken some pride in the previously shy girl, and Reika moved forward to grasp Sam's hand silently, prompting a barely concealed chuckle from her.

_Well, when in Rome…_

"I'd be honoured," Sam said courteously and let herself be pulled to her feet before pausing. She turned to Asok. "When the others arrive…"

"I'll tell them where you are," said Asok with a contained smile before motioning towards their surroundings. "Please enjoy your tour, Colonel. There is no hurry."

Nodding gratefully, Sam looked down at her little guide, who only reached her thigh. She couldn't help but smile warmly at the large, brown eyes staring half-shyly and half-curiously at her. "Lead on, skipper."

* * *

Ten minutes after dismissing the third martial arts class, security finally arrived and John watched them escort Ramirez and Nelson around the corner of the hall with an unsettled feeling in his stomach. Was this what they'd come to? Whacking at each other in the mess hall and the gym? Throwing punches uncaringly at senior officers?

Frustrated with the responding silence, John turned and re-entered the gym. As expected, Ronon was giving him the look that said he knew it all.

"What?" John grumbled. He strode towards the equipment that lay around and began to clean it up. "You gonna say 'I told you so', big guy?"

Ronon simply stood in the middle of the room, his arms relaxed at his sides but his voice low. "They're restless."

"Y'know, that's _practically_ 'I told you so'," said John darkly, chucking the workout mat in his hands towards the similar stack in a corner. Noticing his aggressiveness, John paused and sighed, continuing in a calmer but strained tone. "I know they are, but what the hell am I supposed to do? I've already got 'em running and training five days a week when there's not the occasional recon or trade mission."

Ronon's stare told him exactly what he _could_ do, since they'd talked about this several weeks before. It only made John groan further as he picked up another mat.

"I can't send them all off-world to fight the Wraith. The boss says no."

"But you don't agree." Ronon's statement was simple but, as always, said more than John expected. He'd never told Ronon about what happened in Sam's office after the attack on Avros, feeling it was none of other people's business, but he should probably not be surprised Ronon had eventually figured it out. The guy could give Mace Windu a run for his money.

A dark look crossed John's face as he shut down the frustration the memory of Avros and Sam's office brought.

"No, I don't," said John, turning around and meeting Ronon's levelled stare.

He knew that Ronon was itching to get cracking at fighting the Wraith again and John was no better. He wanted to make the Wraith pay for all the people they'd killed in the last three months, both Pegasus natives and…and the people now buried in foreign fields. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Even if Sam had said 'yes' to active resistance, Atlantis wasn't ready. John didn't even have to look at the status reports from the various departments to recognise that now.

"I didn't agree with her, but that's neither here nor there," John continued lowly, putting the last of the green workout mats on top of the stack. He took a breath before turning around to face the Satedan. "The simple fact is we've got our own people getting into fist fights now and there's no easy fix. Chucking them at the Wraith won't solve the problem."

It was clear by Ronon's expression that he didn't agree, but he said nothing, simply holding John's levelled stare. Nevertheless, John had the distinct feeling that before all this was over, Ronon was going to unrepentantly tell him 'I told you so' again. And when that time came, John would be much more tempted to make a different choice no matter the consequences.

It couldn't go on like this.

* * *

After the tour with Reika, who'd slowly come out of her shell and turned out to be rather enthusiastic and energetic with lots of questions, Sam found herself drifting around the village.

The tents and half-finished buildings were a testimony to the situation of the Kadarians, the situation Sam had forced them into, and she couldn't help the uneasy feeling settling in her stomach. It made her restless and she walked about, trying to figure out what she was supposed to do. Jennifer was off treating the sick kids and Daniel was seated with Asok and several other Kadarians in deep conversation about culture and history. Now that he was off his feet, he seemed to be having a great time.

Emerging between two tents to an open area where several Kadarian women were milling around a well, Sam halted. The women were laughing and smiling as they prepared various foods, washed clothes in a wooden tub, or drew water from the well. Some of them were even singing, the words unfamiliar to Sam. They seemed happy, without complaint, just as Asok had said in the meeting this morning.

Sam could only watch them silently, biting her lip.

In-between the women, several children – including Reika – were running about, playing a form of tag that involved a cloth being thrown by the one who was 'it'. Seeing the children sent a pang through Sam. The only times she'd run into them on Atlantis had been either Teyla's son Torren before the Athosians relocated or the rare occasions she'd been to visit the refugees. Now… Atlantis was void of children. There were just adults, who hardly ever ran around playing tag with the carefree attitude these Kadarian children possessed.

Being too caught up in the game, one of the children didn't see where she was going and ran smack into an unprepared Sam.

"Ouf!" Quickly catching her balance, as well as the girl before she tipped over, Sam straightened them both. "Are you alright?" she asked the girl, about ten, worriedly. "Did you hurt yourself?"

The girl looked at first confused and then a little sceptical, before finally deciding Sam wasn't as scary as she first thought. "No. Who're you?"

Now smiling, Sam kneeled down so she was at the same height as the girl. "I'm Sam. What's your name?"

"Miral." The girl smiled shyly, her hand twisting in her dirt and grass-specked skirt.

"Sam!" Reika came bundling to them, her face flushed from the game. "Play with us!"

Sam was stunned for a moment, not expecting the invitation. She looked up at the Kadarian women, who watched with great interest and smiles, and was a bit reserved. "I dunno…"

"Please?" asked Reika, shortly joined by Miral. Their wonderfully childish expressions finally touched something in Sam and she was convinced.

"Okay," Sam replied with a grin, standing up.

The girls cheered and it hadn't been two seconds before the bundle of cloth had been thrown straight into Sam's chest by some of the other gathering kids, effectively tagging her. She picked it up to the glee of the now fleeing children.

* * *

Moving briskly through the hallways on his way from the brig, John resisted the urge to groan at the lingering ache in his side. Sergeant Nelson obviously knew how to pack a punch and John had been unprepared. The entire issue weighed on his mind, frustrating him. When Sam got back, he'd have to take it up with her and see what they could do. This couldn't go any further.

"_Xiaoyi to Colonel Sheppard."_

For a moment, John was confused as to why _she_ was calling him, then memory filtered back to him and he cursed beneath his breath. This day was only getting worse.

"Yeah?" he replied sharply on his radio.

"_I believe we had a meeting scheduled at 3 o'clock,"_ Xiaoyi continued formally, but with a slight edge in her tone.

John could picture the annoyed look upon her face seeing as it was now fifteen past, but frankly, he couldn't care less at the moment. He had bigger troubles on his mind than the petty concerns of the IOA remnant. Even so, this was a necessary evil he couldn't escape.

"I'm on my way," John said brusquely, terminating the connection as he turned on the spot and doubled back to the nearest transporter.

Eight minutes later he was outside his office, where both Xiaoyi and Coolidge were waiting. Again, John noticed that Woolsey was nowhere to be seen, reminding him ominously of what politics could do to those going against the grain. The two IOA members looked equally offended and indifferent, presumably because he was running late, but all John could think of were how pleased he was that he now routinely locked his door. Otherwise he'd wonder what dirty tricks either of them had stooped to when faced with the open door of a senior Expedition member.

It also gave him the upper hand, which he needed.

"Hope you haven't been waiting long," John found himself saying dryly as he input his code, feeling no small sense of satisfaction at the frustrated puff coming from the baldy-head. The door opened and John stepped inside, gesturing half-heartedly and sarcastically for the others to enter, "Come on in."

His office was nowhere as large or comfortable as Sam's, or as well-equipped seeing as he hardly spent time here. Its dark red walls always seemed to close in on him, especially since there was only a minor window tucked in a corner that hardly let in any large amount of sunlight. John preferred to do his meetings with subordinates in more relaxed and comfortable atmospheres like the mess hall. Seeing Xiaoyi and Coolidge look around the slightly dank, stale office with poorly concealed disdain, however, John felt slightly defensive about his space and was resolved not to make it any easier on them.

"So you wanna tell me what this is all about?" John asked as he settled down in his chair, putting his feet up on the desk.

Having only one hard uncomfortable chair available for any visitors, John noticed silently that Xiaoyi chose to sit down while Coolidge remained on his feet, hovering in the background.

Taking her time, Xiaoyi dug forth several folders from her briefcase and handed one over to John. He accepted it, leaving it on the desk as he flipped through it. His eyes narrowed as he read.

"What's this supposed to be?" John asked, his voice low and edged. He gave both IOA members a suspicious look.

Xiaoyi sat back in her chair, an icy expression upon her face. "It's come to our attention, Colonel, that many of the people on Atlantis are concerned about the obvious lack of resources being put into the operation of the city, considering what is available."

John paused from the reading to raise an eyebrow. He said obviously, "Oh really?"

Xiaoyi paid him no particular heed, continuing seamlessly. "Since Atlantis settled on this planet two months ago, every scientist and technician have been working practically non-stop on immediate repairs, so far without complaint. Now, however, many of them wish for a leave of absence unless you can allocate more resources to them."

"You've gotta be kidding me," John said in disbelief, closing the folder and staring at the two IOA members across the desk. "We've still got important repairs and upgrades going on. Just ask McKay." The Canadian hadn't missed a chance to remind John just _how_ important each repair and upgrade was to the function of the city.

"On the contrary, Colonel, we're quite serious," said Coolidge uncharacteristically evenly, stepping forward with his arms crossed. John felt disgust churn in his stomach. "We've noticed for a long time that the command of this city clearly favours the military. You force the civilian technicians and scientists to work despite their wishes to take a leave of absence, and when your soldiers actively provoke the said hard-working civilians to petty fist fights, you don't punish them!"

"_What?_ That's ridiculous! I haven't heard a single thing about people being denied time off, and I sure as hell haven't been letting people off for fighting."

"And your notion of appropriate punishment for sending three civilians to the infirmary is _training_?" Coolidge's eyes narrowed.

"They weren't serious injuries," said John, struggling to keep his anger in check. "And you don't know the heck of what _training_ I've got in store for them…"

Coolidge leaned down, resting his knuckles on top of John's desk. His eyes were fiery but controlled. "And what do you define as 'serious' injuries, Colonel? A broken hand? A knife wound? Or does it need to be a gun shot wound before you react?"

In the blink of an eye, John had launched to his feet, fisting his hands above the desk. "You son of a—"

"Colonel Sheppard," said Xiaoyi sharply, shifting in her seat. Her eyes were like icy steel and she continued before John had a chance to object. "You cannot ignore the fact that your soldiers are freely roaming the city without any restrictions, while the civilians are often working overtime with limited resources for the benefit of everyone on Atlantis. There is an obvious case of unequal treatment here, not to mention a certain opposition to assigning some of your soldiers to help with repairs. Many of them _are_ capable of such. Even Colonel Carter stated so herself."

"We're only asking for our people's right for equality," added Coolidge, his eyes glinting challengingly. He leaned back with what John could only perceive as a smug look upon his face. It disgusted him.

"_Your_ people?" John asked slowly, narrowing his eyes as he began to calm down. The implication wasn't lost on him. "All I see in this city is _our_ people."

Neither of the IOA members blinked an eye and none of them said another word. John stared at them, his mind churning at high speed. As loath as he was to admit it, Xiaoyi was right about some of the soldiers being capable of handling at least basic repairs. Giving in to them, however, tasted too much of defeat and John was already in a bad mood.

He couldn't ignore them, however, or Sam would have his hide and right now John didn't need another headache. That presented him with a dilemma: he still didn't know the state of mind of all the soldiers, and there were more than 200 of them in the city. After today, he sure as hell didn't want another conflict between soldiers and civilians, and putting them together on repair assignments… John had no idea what that would lead to.

"You can't have 'em," John said finally. "At least not until the training's done and I've talked to Colonel Carter about it. She'll probably agree with me that until we have control over the situation, we can't risk putting the wrong kind of people together. We don't wanna have more…_incidents_ to happen, do we?" He raised an eyebrow challengingly. "That good enough for 'your' people?"

Coolidge and Xiaoyi looked at each other, sharing a brief look before Xiaoyi turned to John, her features uneasily indecipherable.

"We will communicate that to them, Colonel," she said, gathering her folders and putting them back in her suitcase. She stood, her polite smile tight and emotionless. "I'm sure they'll appreciate your_…_consideration. Have a good day."

Nodding to Coolidge, who followed with a mixed glance in John's direction, she exited the office. Staring at the closing door, John was restless. He had a feeling this was going to come back into his face. Violently.

* * *

Leaving the circle of light coming off the large communal cooking fire, Daniel couldn't help thinking about what Asok had mentioned to him earlier. They'd been watching Jennifer and Sam being drawn into a children's game by Reika and her friends, in which the adults had quickly ended up as being sided against the children and losing horrendously. But the women had smiled and chuckled, enjoying themselves, and Asok had succinctly and correctly observed that Sam in particular looked much younger when she smiled.

"It is difficult to be a leader of a wilful people," Asok had said, to Daniel's surprise.

He wasn't sure what Sam had told the Kadarian leader, but she'd probably kept those particular issues to herself. Not about to break Sam's trust in him, Daniel had refrained from saying anything but Asok had seemingly understood.

"It takes strength and will to have control during the events you have been through. Sam is a strong woman. But…perhaps too strong."

"It's good to see her smile," Daniel had admitted in the end, not being able to keep it all in.

Asok had simply said, "The power of children, Dr Jackson," without any further explanation, but none was needed. Daniel knew first hand how children affected your mood. When he'd been on Abydos, the fullness of the society around him had kept him from falling into melancholy, especially the children. To Sam…he remembered her reaction to Cassie, who'd been about Reika's age when Nirrti destroyed her planet, and that should be enough.

Moving away from the centre of the settlement, Daniel paused momentarily to see if he could see his target. Although the night was upon them and the moon not too bright, he could see a shadow moving slightly near a large tree on a small bank. He pursued it, climbing the slowly steeping bank until he reached her.

Daniel heard her before he saw her. Sam was humming softly, something he certainly hadn't heard in quite a while. Of all things, she was humming 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star' while staring up the night sky with big round eyes, slumped slightly in a relaxed pose. Simply listening, Daniel waited for a few moments before making his presence known.

"Hi," he greeted plainly, groaning a little at the ache in his leg as he eased himself down next to her. "Hope I'm not interrupting."

"You're not," said Sam easily, pausing her humming. She continued to look upwards, smiling as if recalling something.

"Remembering good times?" Daniel asked quietly, personally referring to the Milky Way and the numerous times they'd been seated just like this: underneath a tree while staring at the stars.

He knew Sam would catch his drift. Jack and Teal'c had joined them occasionally, each contributing to the various constellations they thought they could see. Daniel had been amazed at how their perspectives of the constellations changed from planet to planet.

"Yes," said Sam gently, shifting so that their shoulders touched. Daniel smiled at the gesture, but didn't try to hug her. That wasn't what it was about. It was simply about presence. "You recall P3X-772?"

"The planet with the little people?" Daniel recalled something along those lines and Sam's chuckle confirmed it. "Yeah, what about it?"

"They were pretty carefree. They had no worries. At least not until we got there…" Sam's voice gradually took on a melancholic tone, which Daniel picked up immediately.

"You're worried about the Kadarians?" He shifted an inch closer. They didn't look at each other, simply staring at the stars. Sam's hands were beginning to flex upon her legs.

"Yeah," Sam said slowly, eyes blinking. Her voice was low now. "We've already lost so many people, Daniel… I don't want the Wraith to take more of them."

"Me neither," mumbled Daniel. He reached out and took one of Sam's hands in his. "But you shouldn't be worrying about the Kadarians. They're safe here. You made sure of that."

Sam only hummed in reply, but her hand gripped Daniel's hard, saying a lot about the unspoken sentiments in her head. After several moments, her hand began to loosen its tight grip and Sam let out a contemplative sigh.

"They're so different than Atlantis."

Daniel knew she was speaking of the Kadarians and smiled. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself earlier. Got yourself some new friends?"

Sam chuckled softly. "Reika's a great kid. She reminds me of…"

She didn't say it but Daniel had a hunch he knew who she talked about. The girl had touched Sam more than any other kids Daniel knew of, including her brother's kids, and not knowing what'd happened to her…

Daniel felt it as keenly as anyone else, he reckoned. Losing Earth had hit them all hard and they were still struggling. Most of them just refused to let it show. Daniel was a firm believer in 'Time's a healer', however, and knew they'd get past even that particular loss one day. It just seemed impossible right now. Like so many other things...

"I wonder how John's meeting with the IOA went," Sam said suddenly. "They're…" She paused, biting her lip. "Something's happening, Daniel. I don't like it."

Sam admitting to know the changes Daniel had noticed on Atlantis for the past month was unsurprising, but he still didn't know what to say that hadn't already been said. It was clear that Sam was worried enough that it was threatening her good mood, as well as Daniel's objective in luring Sam into this mission. She needed a break. As such, he said the most obvious thing he could.

"You'll have to ask him when you get back."

When Sam looked sceptical, Daniel raised his eyebrow in challenge, daring her to protest. Seeing that he wasn't about to give up, Sam eventually gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand.

Moments later, in the comfortable, drowsy silence of the warm night, she began to hum 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star' again. Daniel smiled.

* * *

**Next: **"Uno Ab Alto."


	10. Day 110

**Edit: **April 17, 2013

* * *

**WARNING!** Strong language, dark themes. Read at your own caution. **WARNING!**

* * *

**TEN | "Uno Ab Alto."**

_Prompt: a time to rend  
Music: Halo 3: ODST – all Mombasa street tunes_

* * *

**DAY 110**

John stepped off the raised stone steps the stargate was standing on, his weapon raised to eyelevel and trained on his surroundings. Thick undergrowth and tall, lush trees made a nearly impenetrable wall around the small clearing except where the overgrown path leading to the settlement broke the monotony. Hardly any light reached the ground through the thick branches at the top of the trees, covering the silent, forest floor with only scattered spots of afternoon light.

His hands tightened around his P90, knuckles whitening as his ears perked. The clearing was silent. Maybe too silent. Blinking once at a particular dark spot beneath the stone steps, John heard the rest of his team exit the wormhole with slow steps of cold-headed anticipation.

"Spread out," John ordered, his voice low, sparing the others soldiers a glance as he descended the last step. Their weapons rose as they watched their surroundings. They quickly made a perimeter around the stone steps and approached the undergrowth cautiously. Some glanced over their shoulders. Not even a bird made a sound. John didn't like it.

A battle-dressed Ronon jumped off the steps next to him - the ground reverberated with his weight. John turned back and approached the shadow he now saw on the forest floor – his neck tense and pulsating. It was the unmoving figure of something humanoid. Taking a quick look around and keeping his weapon trained on the forest, John hooked his foot cautiously underneath the figure and flipped it over into a ray of light.

"Ugh!"

The wide-eyed, frightened look upon a white-haired husk of a human stared up at him. John flinched and grimaced. He could never get used to the sight.

"Wraith." Ronon growled, snapping his chin up to sneer ferally at their surroundings beneath dark, low eyebrows. He kept his particle magnum close to his sides, looking like a wolf ready to pounce.

"There's three more by the DHD, and one of them was carrying the settlement's IDC." Major Lorne approached them. He held the said black remote in his hand; it had been broken and rendered useless, the internal wires barely holding the pieces together.

John eyed their dark surroundings - narrowing his eyes at the quiet shadows. He tried to determine whether he was looking at trees or something else. Blood was pounding through his veins. They already suspected the Wraith were somehow involved in the interrupted distress call from this planet, but this confirmed it. He looked back at the stargate, seeing the last of the groundpounders exit. The rest were approaching the border of the small clearing: spread out in a perimeter, eyes on the dark forest - weapons at the ready.

"We shouldn't stick around," said John deliberately, glancing at two lone soldiers peering into the forest above the dark, thick undergrowth to his left, their weapons held high. "Major, take your team—"

Blue shots suddenly blasted into the small clearing from the forest around them. One connected with the face of an inattentive marine, dropping him like a sack of potatoes. The man next to him was down before John's instinct kicked in.

"Take cover!" John yelled, spinning around and sliding into cover behind the stone steps with Lorne and Ronon. He watched as the rest of the soldiers dodged and weaved, using the trees as cover from the incoming attack. With blood pumping in his ears, John saw a straggler move towards the DHD, only to get hit in the back and crash into the ground five steps away.

Then the Wraith Drones charged from the shadows. They burrowed through the undergrowth unfazed, stun weapons blasting away, grotesque and mindless. John's mind shifted from the five visible bodies on the ground to the Drones already crossing the forest barrier.

"Weapons free!" John's command came just milliseconds before the sound of P90s and FN SCAR-Hs broke through the air.

Chaos reigned. Ronon double tapped the trigger of his particle magnum and nailed a Drone in the chest and gut. It stumbled before crashing into the ground two feet inside the clearing, smoke drifting from its quivering corpse.

The Drone behind him sidestepped the body and raised his spear gun to his sightless face, shooting wildly at the soldiers still scrambling for cover in the too small clearing. Another of them was hit by the blue energy blast, crumbling next to the DHD where one of his teammates pulled him behind cover and returned fire blindly. The blue bolts came from everywhere, trapping the team in a crossfire. Another Airman fell to the ground by the DHD, unconscious.

John flicked off the safety button and fired a burst at the Drone closest to him. The 5.7mm rounds tore through the flimsy organic armour, dropping the Drone like a rock. Lorne opened fire beside him, covering his flank as the entire team now fought back.

No one needed John's shouted orders to do whatever they could to hold the line. All around them, rapid fire erupted, mingling with the soft blasts of the Wraith stunners and the alien roars of the unrelenting chargers.

With a slow, writhing fall, the Drone John had killed collapsed next to his fallen comrades-in-arms. John swung around to the next Drone charging into the small clearing from his left, tracing a diagonal line across its chest with his fire. But where one of them fell, another two stepped into place, slowly gaining a foothold inside the small circle surrounding the stargate.

Lorne called out a warning as he flung a grenade out towards the incoming Drones. Its loud and rumbling bang satisfied John's ears. Five Drones fell into shredded heaps, shrapnel buried deep within them.

The soldiers by the DHD had formed a small phalanx, and with their automatic weapons kept the Wraith from taking the console. Another two had fallen to stunner fire but the three remaining ones kept firing and reloading. John saw them grimace in the muzzle flashes of their P90s, flinching away from incoming energy bolts sizzling above their heads.

John found himself trapped between incoming energy blasts and the cold slab of stone behind him. He flinched away and grit his teeth in shock as a bolt landed a little too close to his head for comfort.

Ronon leapt to his feet, roaring as he counter-charged at the closest Drones. In one hand he kept his particle magnum, in the other his sword. He ducked under a stun rifle aimed for his head, swinging around and kicking the Wraith Drone squarely in the chest. He fired two blasts into it before spinning around again and cleaving another Drone's gut wide open. A spray of bluish fluids burst across the mossy forest floor.

John cursed and almost took off after the Satedan, but in the second his attention was directed elsewhere, a faceless Wraith Drone had managed to get close and was waving his spear gun at Lorne's unprotected back. The Major was firing across the clearing at a Wraith Commander intent on attacking two retreating Airmen. John jumped up and fired straight into the torso of the oncoming Drone - adrenaline pumping through his veins. Bluish blood and bits of organic armour flew into Lorne's back as the Drone was torn apart.

He heard the unmistakable sound of grenades detonating. But the second of inattention let a new Drone charge up behind John. Lorne dove to the side and fired at his attacker. The Drone howled in agony as his chest ripped open, and fell to his knees just as John turned. He kicked the falling Wraith away from him with a disgusted sound.

With the Drone's charge blunted, the momentary pause gave John the chance to quickly look around. Ronon moved like water as he parried and eviscerated two Drones that had tried to crush him with their hands. His face was dripping with sweat and Wraith blood, teeth barred as he looked around for his next target.

The soldiers who hadn't been stunned had regrouped into a phalanx to cover each other with their P90s and FN SCAR-Hs. Half of the entire team had been stunned and were lying like corpses on the battlefield. The Wraith were attacking either side of the path leading to the settlement where the undergrowth wasn't as thick. The Atlantis team spread their return fire as a result. Already the border of the clearing was shadowed with bodies, both Wraith and Earthborn.

A Wraith Commander darted out smoothly at John from the shadows. He didn't have time to figure things out: a twisted grimace was on the Wraith's face. John instinctively pushed off the ball of his left foot and shoved Lorne down with him, narrowly avoiding the first shot. Both men hit the floor and rolled, John blindly firing at the Commander.

"Reload!" shouted John above the weapons fire, using Lorne's suppressive fire as cover. Lorne shouted as he dropped the Commander with an accurate burst, the dirt on his face slipping off as he pushed to his feet. John finished reloading his P90 before the Wraith sank to the ground with open, glaring eyes that shone white in the darkness. John moved forward and kicked the Wraith's face, sending it back to the ground before turning back to Lorne who'd already switched targets. John followed Lorne's ironsights to a Drone popping out from behind a heavy tree trunk.

John had no clue how long it'd been. Only when the weapons fire died down a little did he realise that Sam's voice was shouting in his ear, _"—ome in, Colonel! John, talk to me! What's going—" _Her voice was drowned in the bang of another grenade somewhere on the other side of the clearing, then it was quiet.

For now, it seemed as if the Wraith had pulled back.

Crouching behind the stone steps once more, John touched the reply button and shielded his ringing ear while Lorne covered him against the looming forest. "Sam? You there?"

"_I read you, John. What the hell's happening?"_

"It's the Wraith. We've taken fire and casualties." John did a quick head count, forcing his breath and racing heart back under control. "We're down at least half our strength. Gonna need some back-up."

"_Copy. Daedalus is on its way and I'm sending the rest through ASAP. Just…hang in there, John."_

John blew a breath, his mind flashing to all those times she'd spoken those words to him. Despite the situation and everything that had happened, his tone of voice changed to match hers: softer and almost hesitant. "Copy that."

* * *

Reese fastened the buttons on her shirt as she hurried through the corridors to the infirmary. The message she'd received was bad and caught her off guard. No one had said anything about upcoming missions, but Major Teldy had been dangerously serious when ordering her to assemble her team as quickly as possible for a hostile situation off-world.

"Make a hole!"

Reese looked over her shoulder, eyes widening as she instinctively jumped back to the wall. Dr Keller rushed past her between two gurneys and the rest of her medical team, wedging Reese against the wall. Frowning, Reese caught a glimpse of the BDU-clad men on the gurneys, but not enough to see what was wrong with them. Judging by the battle gear they still wore, however, it had something to do with Teldy's order.

Reese followed the group into the infirmary where the gurneys were immediately pushed towards the innermost section to the emergency ward. Nurses and doctors from the former SGC infirmary hurried after them as Keller called for help, gesturing Reese to stay behind in the unofficial ICU ward.

"What's going on?" Ramirez looked up from where he sat on the edge of a nearby examination bed, flexing his left hand testingly. Reese reluctantly withdrew her gaze from the emergency room, her annoyance flaring up at the sight of the Sergeant.

"I don't know, but we're going to be part of it. That is if you've stopped being _an idiot_." Reese pointed at the bruised left hand, her voice terse. "Otherwise, I don't mind leaving you behind in the brig, _Sergeant_."

"I was never an idiot to start with," said Ramirez, his eyes narrowed. Then he shrugged. "Besides, Nelson started it."

"That's _real_ mature," growled Reese with a tensing of her cheek. Her hands clenched and she forced them to hang loose at her sides, taking a deep breath as she raised one to pinch her nose. "Just… get your shirt on, Ramirez. We haven't got time for this."

Ramirez looked as if he wanted to say something, but the medical team rushing back out of the emergency room interrupted them. Keller followed with a grim look as they disappeared through the open infirmary door.

"What's happening?" asked Ramirez, his eyes sombre now as he jumped off the bed and put on his uniform shirt.

Reese frowned as she led the way out. "I dunno, but I've got a feeling it ain't nothing good."

* * *

"Your objective is to reinforce and secure the stargate while Colonel Sheppard's team continues towards the settlement." Sam's steely voice was the only sound in the gateroom. She eyed the combat-ready teams of Marines and Air Force engineer with a hard face, her body tense. "Engineers, your job is to cut down as much of the trees around the stargate as possible. I don't need it clean I just need it _fast. _I want Jumpers to be able to get through within the hour."

"What about _Daedalus, _ma'am?" asked Major Teldy from her spot at the front of the group. "When can we expect them to be there?"

"They're still fifty minutes away." No one needed to remark that it might as well be an eternity. The importance of the engineers became crystal clear; she could see they'd realised it. Sam pushed on. "Any further questions?" She looked at each of them, some nervous and others ready. None of them said anything. "Okay, then move out. Major Lorne's expecting you on the other side."

Sam didn't wait to see them leave, quickly turning and moving up the grand staircase to the operations centre. The stargate wooshed behind her as the first one went through.

She'd just sat down behind the long-range sensor console and was leaning towards Chuck when Xiaoyi strode into the room. She was dressed impeccably in her finest surviving suit, her hair swept conservatively out of her face.

"Colonel Carter, would you mind telling me what's going on?" Xiaoyi halted in front of her, hands on her hips, a displeased look upon her face. "I just came from the Tikwee delegation. They said you just shunted them out of here nearly two hours ago! _Why_ wasn't I informed?"

Locking her jaw, Sam ignored the woman's icy interruption. "We're answering a distress call, Ms Xiaoyi. I'm afraid the trade delegation will have to _wait _for a moment." Xiaoyi crossed her arms with pursed lips, but Sam was already paying attention to the data being input into her laptop from Chuck's console.

"Even so," said Xiaoyi in a terse tone, "that is _not _the way to treat a future business partner, Colonel. It's common courtesy—"

"—I don't have time for_ courtesy!_" interjected Sam. Xiaoyi's lips snapped shut. "This is a military matter, and as the commander of this base I'm needed here. I'll see to the delegation when this is over."

As if suddenly aware of the activity in the gateroom, Xiaoyi looked over her shoulder at the last team moving through the stargate. Her expression was indiscernible as she remained silent for several moments. Sam turned back to her laptop, gritting her teeth and half-wishing someone else were in charge, or that she could shove Xiaoyi out an airlock.

The stargate connection closed, inciting Xiaoyi into action. "Colonel," she said in an amiable tone, turning back towards Sam with open hands. "I'd hate for the Tikwee to feel…_overlooked_ at this time in our negotiations." She paused, continuing hesitantly. "If you cannot deal with them right now, I'd be happy to take care of them until you can."

Sam halted, lifting her eyes up.

Nothing about Xiaoyi's expression or posture eased her doubts. There was, however, something that kept her from blowing off the offer. As loathe as she was to admit it, Sam couldn't be in two places at once. Her priorities grounded her here, and Xiaoyi was right in that they _were_ at a crucial stage in the negotiations. If they secured the deal, it would change a lot of things for Atlantis's resource pool. Sam and Rodney had both wanted an off-world mining operation for months.

She would have preferred Daniel or Teyla looking after the delegation as "official" negotiators, but both of them had gone to visit the Athosians for a few days. With John off-world as well, she was on her own.

Well, not entirely.

"Alright," Sam said finally, her voice calculated. "_But_…" she added as Xiaoyi's face briefly wavered in pleasure, "I want Woolsey in on it too." Technically, Woolsey wasn't part of the senior council any longer, nor an official representative for Atlantis, but Sam didn't care about the rude implication. She needed someone she could trust.

As ever, Xiaoyi politely nodded in response without any indication she was offended. She even smiled at Sam. "Very well. I will call for him immediately. We'll be in the smaller mess hall." She turned and strode towards the back staircase before Sam could say another word.

* * *

"_Back-up's through. What's your status, John?"_

Sam's disconnected voice crackled through the radio as John moved quickly down the overgrown forest path. Ronon was on point; his leather-clad back barely visible in the shadows up ahead, even though John's eyes had accustomed themselves to the darkness. The rest of the original twenty-strong team - except Major Lorne and two other engineers - followed in a double-file tactical column, eyes peeled towards the trees around them. John's hands were sweating around the P90, his face itching where Wraith blood and dirt had stuck onto it. Small flies flitted around his hot scalp. He swatted them away with a jittery shake of his head.

"We're about forty minutes out," whispered John, turning sharply at an odd noise somewhere behind him. Only a bird trapped beneath the branches, speeding across the path above him. John reminded himself to breathe deeply, exhaling through his nose as he moved on. "Almost at the end of the forest. Haven't encountered any Wraith so far. Wouldn't mind some eyes in the air, though. I don't like going in blind."

"_Copy that. Daedalus ETA should now be half an hour. The Jumpers are on stand-by until the engineers give the clear."_

Up ahead, Ronon stilled, halting the column. The soldiers quickly assumed crouched positions along each side of the path, taking cover behind the trees. A cold dread ran down John's back. He suppressed it quickly, keeping his voice cool. "Copy. Sheppard out."

He cut the connection, briskly moving in-between the soldiers ahead and coming up behind Ronon. "What'd you see, Chewie?"

The Satedan held his palm up, silencing him. "Listen."

Ronon peered out into the forest, slowly moving his head left and right. John followed suit, clutching his P90 closer to his chest. At first there was nothing except the heavy breathing of Airman Donovan behind him. Then he heard it. Faint sounds up ahead on their left, gradually coming closer. Someone else was on the forest path and they were in a hurry.

John pivoted on his heel, quickly signalling the situation with his hands to the rest of the team. Silently, they all got off the path and took up positions on one side, covered by the trees and thick undergrowth. John wound up next to Ronon, crouching by a large rock close to the path as they waited. Ronon's hand fisted around his particle magnum. It rested against his temple, ready. John saw the veins elevated underneath the cold metal. His own grip tightened.

The approaching sounds grew louder. The Airman on John's right, Donovan, held up his Lantean life signs detector, signalling fifteen targets. Ronon's narrow eyes were trained on the path. The flies around John's head continued to swarm, but he hugged the P90 closer to his chest and ignored them. He breathed deeply, silently, his muscles tense. Anticipation coiled his stomach.

Ronon's dark scowl alerted John immediately. He dared a quick look at the path, seeing the unmistakable white hair of a Wraith party turn greyish in the darkness some sixty feet away. They were half-running. John didn't like it. It looked like they had a purpose and this path only led one place.

Grim-faced, John shifted back to the rest of the team. His hand and fingers moved rapidly with his orders. The soldiers nodded and readied their weapons. Ronon almost scoffed as John and Donovan pulled one M84 stun grenade each out of their vest pockets. Ignoring him, John pulled the safety pin out and kept his hand tight on the lever. He met Donovan's eyes and counted down with his spare hand.

Five…four…three…two…one—

They launched the grenades into the midst of the passing Wraith party. Seconds later, multiple high-pitched bangs and flashes of light erupted into the darkness. John shied away from the sharp light just as Ronon jumped to his feet, teeth barred. He roared ferally as he fired off red-hot bolts into the group of floundering Wraith.

Seven Wraith Drones dropped like flies as 5.7mm and 7.62mm rounds joined in and tore through their organic armour.

* * *

Reese's head jerked up when she heard the muffled gunfire erupting from the forest. She jumped to her feet, weapon trained in the direction of the unmistakable sounds of P90s and FN-SCARs. The MG teams covering the forest path scrambled for their weapons, but they soon realised it wasn't anywhere nearby.

Major Lorne quickly dropped the C4 satchel in his hand and turned on his radio. "Colonel Sheppard. Sir, is everything alright? Colonel?"

Reese couldn't hear the response and the expression of Lorne's face didn't reveal anything. Her fingers clenched around her P90, her eyes shifting unevenly between the Major and the looming forest up ahead. Next to her, Ramirez stepped forward, looking as calm as ever. Reese didn't share his confidence. She hadn't been in a firefight since…the Bhaati. That one hadn't exactly gone very well.

"Copy that, sir," Lorne said finally, his brow revealing only the slightest hesitation. He shut off his radio, looking up at the frozen people in the clearing. "Let's pick up the pace, people! Get those charges ready!" He hurried back to the engineers he'd been helping out. Something in his voice seemed edgy. It kicked everyone into action.

Reese shared a look with Ramirez, who shrugged and eased back to his previous guard position by the active stargate. She then followed Major Teldy with her eyes as she approached Lorne. The two majors shared a quick, muffled conversation before Teldy nodded and moved away, one hand on her radio. Reese saw her mouth 'Atlantis' before Teldy spotted her and sent her a hard look.

Reese relaxed her stance mechanically, quickly turning back to her previous position. She couldn't help glancing at the dark forest again. The gunfire continued, but it seemed to grow fainter. Her neck was tense.

What the hell was going on out there?

* * *

"Don't let him get away!" John screamed, charging through the undergrowth. He fired off a spread of 5.7mm bursts, sending wooden splinters flying into the air in the Wraith Commander's wake.

Ronon's red bolts soared over his head from behind - hitting nothing but trees as the Wraith twisted to the side. John recoiled from the searing bolts, which caused him to stumble into a low branch. He groaned, cursing at the nerve jab that shot down his shoulder. Ronon passed him, weaving in-between the trees like water, running at the Devil's pace.

Adrenaline pumped in his ears. John launched himself off the tree trunk, stumbling for a few feet until he regained his footing. The trees were starting to thin and John saw the Commander's white hair lighten amidst Ronon's magnum shots. The forest was coming to an abrupt end. The Wraith picked up speed as he crossed the tree line, holding something to his lips.

"Take him down!" John yelled, but Ronon was one step ahead of him. A red bolt hit the Wraith in his arm. He howled in agony, twisting forward, and lost the item in his hand. Still, he ran. At one point, the Commander glanced back and quickly ducked again - narrowly avoiding Ronon's aimed headshot. He met John's eyes and sneered.

Gritting his teeth, John roared and pushed his leg muscles to the limit, sending off another P90 burst. The shots were way off course, but it caused the Wraith to switch right and head straight back into Ronon's sights. The Wraith took a hit to the other arm and crashed into the ground; his hoarse cry pierced the air.

John's blood soared as he crossed the tree line. Ronon pulled out his sword and was moving in quickly for the kill. The blade glinted silvery in the late evening light as he raised it over his head. The Wraith Commander stumbled to his feet, but it was too late. Ronon's sword swung down with a drawn-out yell, slashing across the Wraith's back. Howling, the Commander fell down on his knees. Ronon didn't waste time. In two slashes, dark blood sprayed all over the Satedan's demonic face.

Halting two steps away, John's breath was heavy. Ronon's chest heaved with exertion, but his gaze was fixed upon the unmoving body lying at his feet. The blade in his hand dripped with blood. Slowly, he moved his head to the side and paused. Following his gaze, John spotted three white-haired husks sprawled in a cluster to his right, another two some metres up the hillside ahead.

John met Ronon's narrowed eyes. No words were necessary. They got their targets. They couldn't change the past. They just had to move on.

John took a deep breath and tried to ease the blood pounding in his head. The flies returned, buzzing around his head. He turned back to the forest and saw the rest of the team running towards them across the grassy field. Fortunately, he hadn't lost anyone in the ambush. He held his arm up to give them the clear—

—and heard the tell-tale whine of incoming Wraith darts.

"Get down!" John yelled immediately, waving his palm down for emphasis as he saw two darts appear like shimmering dots above the forest. The early starlight glinted off organic, purplish armour.

Almost all of them hit the deck. John watched in horror as two stragglers disappeared in the transparent beam swooping across the field.

The P90 was in his hands and running hot before he knew it. It wouldn't take down the dart but _dammit_ he had to try. The darts turned towards him, the shrill whine increasing in strength. Roaring, John instinctually flung himself to one side, narrowly avoiding the bluish beam three feet away from him. He rolled and got to his feet as the darts disappeared beyond the hill ahead of them, then turned and came back.

"Take cover!" John raised his weapon again and fired a continuous burst at the closest Wraith dart, drawing its attention. He ran as he fired, joined by a FN-SCAR somewhere behind and to his left. The second dart sparked with a direct hit, spewing smoke.

"_Take cover_!" he screamed again as the second dart broke off and went in the opposite direction, towards the wielder of the FN-SCAR. The soldier was swept up by its beam just as he reached the bottom of the rocky hill. John's anger flared up and he halted, emptying the rest of his clip at the incoming dart. No hits.

It drove on mercilessly, engaging its beam amidst the flashes of Ronon's magnum bolts and 5.7mm rounds. John's P90 clicked and he cursed, launching himself into a sprint away from the rest of the team. The beam was ten feet behind and closing in. John saw an outcropping to his right and broke off, heart racing. The dart was almost on top of him. He wouldn't make it.

John looked back, the bluish beam filling his vision, and then…his sight exploded in reds and yellows, sending him crashing into the ground. Bits of shrapnel and something sticky rained all over his back, weighing him down.

Another explosion rocked the atmosphere and John flinched, his ears ringing. Then it all went quiet.

In John's ear, his radio crackled and slowly came to life. _"Someone ordered a pick-up?"_

Teldy's scrambled voice was a godsend.

* * *

"_We lost Richardson, Martin and Donovan. … No bodies." _John's voice in her ear was solid but detached. Sam recognised it only too well. They'd known it was a risk to move into a situation blind, but they'd had no choice. The settlers needed their help.

Sam reined in a sigh. "What's your ETA to the settlement?"

"_Ten minutes, give or take."_

Looking down from the catwalk, Sam gave the green light to an awaiting puddle jumper. "Alright. I'm sending the last Jumper through now. _Daedalus_ should be there any minute."

"_Copy. Sheppard out."_

Sam gripped the railing. Her fingers clenched around the cold steel as she followed the disappearing Jumper with her eyes. In the operations centre, Chuck nodded to confirm a successful transport. She sighed, closing her eyes.

Ten minutes. That's all there was. Now she just had to wait.

"Colonel?" Opening her eyes, Sam found Woolsey striding uncertainly into the operations centre, looking around for her.

"Richard," she greeted him warily, gaining his attention. She stood up straight; her limbs felt sluggish. "Shouldn't you be down in the smaller mess hall?"

The balding, bespectacled man approached her hesitantly, hands jittery at his sides. He, like Xiaoyi, was dressed in a business suit. "I should, except there was no one there."

"_What?_" Sam blurted out.

Woolsey grimaced, shifting on his feet. "It would _seem_ my colleagues have left without me." His voice was half-resigned.

Blood suddenly pounded in Sam's ears. She established a radio connection without another look at Woolsey. "Xiaoyi, this is Colonel Carter. Please respond."

Woolsey remained silent as Sam began to pace on the catwalk. Her hands balled into fists, making her knuckles whiten. On the third attempt, Xiaoyi finally responded.

"_Yes, Colonel?"_

"You mind telling me where you are?" Sam strained to keep her voice civil and calm. She focused her eyes on a point on the wall, channelling her anger into that single point.

Xiaoyi's voice was unassuming. _"We have moved to more comfortable quarters. I realised the mess hall was not a suitable location for such important discussions as ours."_

Sam's jaw tightened. "_Your_ quarters?" she asked tersely, already knowing the answer.

"_Indeed, Colonel. I left a message for Mr Woolsey with the mess hall staff, but he must not have gotten it. Could you please inform him of the change in location if you see him?"_

"..._Sure_," Sam responded through gritted teeth, cutting the connection. She turned towards Woolsey in icy anger, barely keeping her voice in check. "They're in _Shen's_ quarters." The enunciation didn't leave room for misinterpretation.

Woolsey caught up immediately; his eyes narrowed in understanding even as he assumed his political mask. "I see. I'll get down there straight away."

Chuck interrupted Sam's initial reply from the operations centre, "Colonel, we've got a subspace transmission from the _Daedalus_. They've picked up some unusual readings."

Nodding her acknowledgment to the technician, Sam turned to Woolsey. "I trust your abilities, Richard. Get it done." She didn't need to clarify. Woolsey nodded, paused to wish her good luck, and left quickly.

Not wasting any time, Sam turned and crossed the catwalk to the operations centre. She went straight to Chuck's console and leaned over his shoulder. "Alright, show me wh—"

Her voice halted as Chuck immediately pointed to the screen, his expression grim. The sensor readings from the _Daedalus _were unmistakable.

Her stomach dropped.

* * *

"I'm picking up a lot of Wraith darts in the area… thirty of them." Major Teldy's voice broke through the quiet hum of the Jumper's engines. "They're swarming the settlement." John turned from the crowded aft compartment and came up behind Teldy in the front passenger chair. Captain Alicia Vega was flying, taking the cloaked Jumper in a straight line across steep mountains and low valleys.

Peering at the holographic screen above the dashboard, John narrowed his eyes. "Any life signs on the ground?"

"Some…" Teldy hesitated, touching a few buttons and bringing up a more detailed elevation scan. "I've got a bunch of Wraith packs in scattered locations along the path. Looks like they're moving towards the settlement."

John's neck tensed. In the compartment behind him, everyone had gone eerily silent. He clenched his fingers on the back of Teldy's chair. "What about humans?"

"There's not a lot of them, but I've got multiple life signs near the settlement." Teldy's voice rose hopefully at the end. John, however, didn't take his eyes off the holographic screen. The blue dots were by far not the total amount of the settlers.

"Major?" asked Vega, breaking the tense silence. She pointed briefly to something on the edge of the holographic screen. "What's that flashing?"

Teldy frowned and pushed more buttons, zeroing in on the flashing strobe. John leaned closer. "An energy signature," she said finally. "It's outside the atmosphere, but… the energy output resembles what I've seen on Atlantis."

She halted, turning with wide eyes to meet John's. "_It's_ _a ZPM_."

"_Daedalus?_" asked John immediately. His insides grew cold. There weren't that many ships carrying ZPMs in the Pegasus galaxy. Not since they'd got rid of the Asurans.

"I'm not s—_Wait_! Now there's two!"

"_Colonel Sheppard, come in."_ Caldwell's calm, detached voice was on his radio.

"This is Sheppard," John replied quickly, holding one hand over his ear. He peered at the screen, where a large blue dot appeared. The _Daedalus_ IFF tag popped up next to it. "You see what we see up there?"

Caldwell's reply was almost sardonic. _"If you're talking about a massive Wraith superhive, then yes." _He paused, his voice low. _"You better hurry up, Sheppard. I don't know how long we can hold them off."_

* * *

"They've launched darts," reported Major Kevin Marks succinctly, his eyes flitting across the screen on his console. Multiple red rectangles identified the hostile targets heading their way.

Next to him, Caldwell looked as frosty as ever. He pushed a button on his armrest. "Titan wing, you're cleared to engage. Keep those darts off our tail, any means necessary."

The Titan wing leader signed in his affirmative, and Marks watched the blue rectangles show up on his screen. Outnumbered, the blue dots sped straight into the middle of the fray. Three red dots disappeared in short sequence. A short relief ran through Marks before Caldwell gained his attention.

"Weapons status?"

Marks quickly pulled up a new window on his screen, reporting as he read. "Asgard plasma cannons are online. Aft and dorsal railguns are auto-targeting enemy fighters."

"Asgard beams?"

"Standing by. They're trying to lock onto human signatures, but…"

Caldwell met his gaze. He understood. It could be interference or it could be time.

"Take us in, Major. Full speed," ordered Caldwell, turning back to gaze through the windows. "Let us show these bastards we're not about to back down."

"Yes, sir!" Marks complied with the order immediately. He ran his fingers over the keyboard in familiar, speedy motions. Multi-tasking was his prerogative. Balancing incoming sensor data with navigational data, and inputting flight paths had become second nature.

In the corner of his eye, he saw the reddish swarm of rectangles still surrounding the fifteen blue dots. It was hard to see how many Wraith darts had been taken down. Marks quickly pushed the unpleasant thoughts out of his head and steeled himself. They'd trained for this. The plan was simple. Get in, evasive manoeuvres, then pound the Wraith with everything they had, and get out of the way immediately. Repeat until desired goal or a change of plan was needed.

He dared a glance up at the screen. Growing bigger as they came closer, the superhive hovered above the dark atmosphere of the planet. Marks never got used to the sight. It was easily fifteen times the _Daedalus_' size. Like David versus Goliath. He could only hope their stone would drop the Wraith as well.

When it began to spit blue plasma bolts, Marks wasn't quite so sure.

"Incoming fire!" Marks called, quickly adjusting the flight plan according to the new sensor data, even before Caldwell shouted, "Evasive manoeuvres!"

The ship took a sharp turn, swerving out of the way of the blue plasma bolts launched from the superhive's starboard side. Marks watched on the screen as all enemy batteries opened fire, spraying the space between them with plasma bolts. A blue dot suddenly disappeared, trapped between the two ships. He looked up just as it exploded into fireworks of reddish smoke and debris. Two red rectangles went with it.

Fisting his hands around the armrests, Caldwell barked, "Return fire!"

The crew didn't hesitate. Railguns and missiles opened fire as Marks turned the ship about, doing his best to avoid the relentless fire from the superhive. Up, to the left, down, sharp turn, right, then left… He grabbed his few seconds of open space and fired off two shots from their own ZPM-enhanced Asgard plasma weapons. The beams soared across space, taking down four darts before crashing into the purplish organic armour of the Wraith superhive.

"Direct hit!" Marks reported, already adjusting the _Daedalus_ away from incoming fire, barely avoiding the blue bolts. "Enemy armour down 5 %! Regenerating!"

It wasn't much, but it was a start. They all knew that.

"Regroup and prepare for the second run." Caldwell's eyes didn't leave the windows.

* * *

"Daedalus_ has engaged the superhive,"_ Lorne reported over the radio, serving as the relay between the planet and Atlantis. _"Jumpers One through Four are approaching the settlement."_

Sam stood silently behind Chuck's shoulder, her hands fisted. She could feel her pulse begin to race slightly as her neck tensed. Her eyes were trained on the shimmering stargate.

"Have they detected any of the settlers?" She needed to ask. She didn't really want the answer. Her gut was already telling her what to expect.

"…_Yes, ma'am. They've detected several human life signs."_

Closing her eyes, Sam bit her lip. Several, not all. "I understand, Evan. Keep us appraised."

* * *

"You got a stick up your ass you're trying to get out, Captain?"

Reese resisted the urge to slap Ramirez across the head with her P90, but couldn't help her snarky, "Fuck you," as she continued to pace back and forth in the blue-lit clearing.

Ramirez only grinned, shrugging off her attitude. Across the clearing, Major Lorne looked up at her. His silence said more than words. Reese clenched her fists and forced herself to stop.

"Relieve Fowler on the OP, _Sergeant_. I'm sure he could use a break." She straightened her back and sent him a hard look.

"Yes, _ma'am_," responded Ramirez with only a hint of respect. He got to his feet and went off unhurriedly, leaving Reese frustrated and restless behind.

The man was getting on her nerves. Not only did he continually get into fights with Nelson, but he was more often than not disrespectful. Sure, he'd been frustrated after Sanders died – they all had – but this was getting out of hand. Reese felt like she was losing control. Right now, however, there was nothing she could do. Nothing at all.

She looked at the rest of her team, all seated on the stone steps leading to the still-active stargate. Kerrick and Stevenson were silent. Waiting, like the rest of them.

Reese glanced up at the sky. She hated waiting. Technically, they were keeping the stargate secure, but all they did was ache for action. Up in the sky, they saw the occasional explosions from _Daedalus_' space battle with the superhive. On the radio, they could sometimes listen to the reports from the Jumpers.

It made her restless. She started pacing again.

* * *

Marks had known they wouldn't be able to dodge the superhive's fire for much longer. The ship rocked from the first hit, almost throwing those standing off their feet.

"Shields down 10 %!" he called out quickly, pulling the ship into sharp drop and taking it away from the superhive's concentrated fire.

Another hit impacted on the shields, its energy sending an overload through the ship's electrical systems. A fuse blew up by the communications console. The officer standing there jumped out of the way with a loud cry, clutching her face. Marks saw blood and smoke before turning back to his screen again.

"_Bridge, this is Novak. We've located a few human bio signatures in the hills above the settlement. We're trying to beam them up."_

"Roger, Doctor, " Caldwell acknowledged, "We'll try to get closer on our next pass."

Marks was already on it. Emma sent him new navigational data, and he was plotting in their next course with a guarded eye on the sensor screen. Titan wing was still in the game, blasting away red rectangles, but the number of enemy aircrafts didn't seem to decrease. They were swarming the superhive, and Marks couldn't help worry about crossfire.

"Sitrep?" asked Caldwell.

Marks pulled up the necessary data, reporting as he read. "Asgard weapons are still online. We've got eight direct hits so far. The Hive ship's armour is down 15 % on the aft port side, but they're regenerating rapidly. Railguns and missiles are down to 60 % capacity."

"Sir, I'm detecting a massive energy surge inside the Hive ship!"

"Source?" Caldwell turned to look at the jumpsuit-clad officer standing by the Sensors console.

"Subspace sensors show it's their ZPMs, sir," Emma cut in, just as Marks noticed something on his console.

"The Hive ship's turning about," he called out, looking briefly up to gain Caldwell's attention. "They're positioning themselves above the settlement."

"Multiple energy spikes along their port side!" the Sensor officer reported immediately, her voice taking on a frantic note. "Thirty and counting."

"What the—"

"They're opening fire!"

Suddenly, Marks could see what had happened to the Avrosians with his own eyes. From the left side of the superhive, thirty-six batteries of ZPM-enhanced plasma weapons engaged a spot on the dark planet below. The energy signatures of each shot were much higher than the average Wraith energy plasma bolt. Almost thrice the power of the Asgard plasma cannons.

And some of those shots were suddenly aiming for _Daedalus_.

* * *

"_Shit!_" Vega's shout was appropriate. The hailstorm of bluish plasma bolts soared down from the dark sky. The mountains flared up with light. Its jagged and barren rocks flashed yellow as the bolts crashed into the mountainsides. Bits of molten red rocks flew everywhere, the vegetation below the tree line set on fire.

"Watch out!" Teldy cried out, pointing to Vega's left where a stream of bolts rained down thirty feet away. The captain reacted immediately, flinging the Jumper to the right, barely avoiding one of the plasma bolts. John could almost feel the heat of it as it rushed down a thousand feet below them, exploding into the hills.

"They're aiming for the settlement!" Vega called out as she adjusted course, narrowly dodging another bolt. The electrical systems fizzled with the sudden spike of plasma activity in the atmosphere.

John's hands clenched around Teldy's chair, just as the Jumper's radio scrambled online.

"_This is Thompson on Jumper Three! We've taken fire! We're losing the cloak!"_ The frantic cry of Captain Thompson sprung John into action.

"Back off!" he called back on the radio, immediately moving to the window. He could see the Jumper shimmering in and out of sight on their left, careening between the bluish bolts. It was heading straight for the valley where the settlement was. The darts seemed to have spotted it and six of them were breaking off from the main group. "Get out of here!"

"_Copy, sir, we're—" _The connection suddenly failed. Above the rolling hills, the Jumper tried to turn and instead began to spiral, one of its engines on fire. The darts on approach opened fire, spewing blue bolts amidst the heavier blue rain. The Jumper didn't stand a chance.

"Thompson!" John cried on the radio, watching as the Jumper, in full sight now, was hit by multiple shots from the Wraith darts. Sparks ignited from its engines, sending the Jumper careening out of control straight into another blue plasma bolt.

It exploded into a million pieces of molten shrapnel and debris, scattered across the forested ground below. John even heard some of it impact on their Jumper's hull.

* * *

"Titan Six and Eleven are down!" Marks reported, just as another blue dot disappeared on his screen. "That's Thirteen too, sir!"

"How're the transports going?" Caldwell barked just as an overhead relay sparked and smoked across the captain's chair. He flinched, holding on to the armrests.

"We were able to pick up twelve, sir!" The bridge engineer shouted above the noise. "The superhive's generating too much interference with their bombardment; we can't lock on!"

"Shields are down to 20 %!" Marks interjected, running his fingers quickly over the controls.

"Recall all fighters," ordered Caldwell, his eyes fixed on the windows. The superhive filled the frames, taunting and gloating. They hadn't even managed to take down their armour by 20 %, even with one of Atlantis's ZPMs to back them up. "Then target their port batteries with everything we've got. We gotta give Sheppard more time!"

* * *

"Sir, I can't get through this clusterfuck!" Vega called out, her voice an edge between frustration and despair. John was feeling it too. The blood was pounding in his head. He was itching for his P90, for the controls of the Jumper, for anything worthwhile to do besides staring at the Wraith's destruction.

"Try to outflank it. _Daedalus_ said they'd spotted human signatures on the hillside opposite of the settlement. There's gotta be someone left," he mumbled angrily, fisting his hands. Teldy glanced at him but didn't say anything.

Vega gritted her teeth, pulling at the controls and taking the Jumper to the left, away from the plasma rain. They rose above a steep mountainside, circling the valley and aiming for the spot _Daedalus_ had marked on their sensors. Jumpers Two and Four had pulled back to the stargate on John's orders, fearing that the darts would try to destroy their exit point now that their presence was known.

Speeding around the tall flames covering the valley, the Jumper was suddenly rocked by weapons impact.

"They've spotted us!" Teldy reported.

"How the hell did they do that?" John gritted out, bending over and looking out the windows at the darts swarming up ahead. Two of them were turning towards them.

"I dunno! Only the superhive's been able to detect a cloaked Jumper so far."

"Evasive manoeuvres," ordered John, even as the Jumper rocked and almost threw him off his feet.

Vega cursed, steering the Jumper sharply off course and trying to outmanoeuvre the Wraith darts. "We're losing the cloak!"

"Without that cloak, there's no way we're gonna reach the settlers!" Teldy called out, pushing buttons and trying to bring the cloak back online. "There's too many darts for our mini-drones, and we're not gonna be able to outflank both the bombardment _and_ the darts!"

John knew that.

* * *

"_Sir, that last hit almost triggered an overload in the Asgard core. We can't take anymore!" _Novak's voice sounded over the speakers.

"Sir, our shields are down to 10 %..." Marks said. He glanced at the screen where the red rectangles seemed to multiply around the superhive's signature. "Darts are gathering around the Hive ship. They seem to be forming a wall…"

The bridge crew waited with almost bated breath as Caldwell stared at the superhive, his face grim. They knew the odds, they knew the difficult decision their commanding officer would have to make. They knew they wouldn't hesitate if he told them to stick to it, to give Sheppard and any surviving settlers a chance to pull through.

Even so, Marks felt an ounce of relief when Caldwell finally made his decision.

* * *

"_Sheppard, this is Caldwell." _The connection sparked with interference._ "We've lost Asgard weapons, and our shield's failing. We're pulling back… You should do the same."_

Staring as the valley burst into flames from the ongoing bombardment, the mountains exploding into pieces of molten rocks and splintered vegetation, John found words difficult. "…Copy that."

He didn't bother logging off. Procedure was the last thing on his mind. The flames of the forest fire rose into the sky from the bottom of the valley. Wraith darts circled the reddish smoke like black birds of prey, weaving in and out of the relentless, brutal bluish rain. Sounds drifted to the background. He barely heard Teldy asking him for orders. He did hear one of the medics crying.

Had Reika cried too when the Wraith attacked her village, brutally killing her friends and family?

Finally, John couldn't watch it anymore. He turned his back from it, eyes meeting Ronon's. He knew what had to be done.

"Return to base," he said. The Jumper was silent. The medic momentarily stopped crying. Everyone looked at him. John clenched his fists, nails digging into his palms. "There's nothing more we can do here now."

* * *

It was deathly quiet on the once bustling planet. As she walked over charred ground, gazing at the smouldering wooden skeletons crumbling before her eyes, Sam had never felt more out of synch. It was as if someone else was moving her body and she was simply a bystander - watching herself give orders and never pausing to spend a moment in silent respect.

Up ahead, John stood with a few soldiers, gesturing solemnly to a pile of debris where a pale hand was sticking out, unmoving. Without speaking, the soldiers moved to the pile, leaning down to pull up the larger pieces of still-smoking wood. John stared after them, then turned around with a downcast look. As he raised his head, their eyes met and Sam felt her chest constrict at the hard, tight-lipped expression on John's face. It mirrored her own, and John's face grew intense.

They kept their eyes trained on each other, Sam hardly breathing. Her joints were locked, but she was restless. When John's eyebrows furrowed, so did hers, like a million words passing between them unspoken. Like time had stopped and they found themselves doing that old silent dance, the one they'd danced before everything was torn to pieces.

_Crash!_

The crash of something heavy broke them out of the spell.

"Watch out, they're starting to collapse!" Someone was shouting, but in the chaos of moving people that followed, Sam had no idea who it was. She hastily got away from the wooden structure closest to her, and met up with the main group right outside the ruins.

Watching the last structures crumble and groan, either falling over sideways or on top of itself, Sam felt a chill run down her spine. Looking down, she saw her hands had fisted, but she was numb to the pain of nails digging into her palms.

As she tipped her chin up again, Sam realised John was right beside her. His clenched hands hung at his sides, his eyes transfixed on the destruction that was happening right in front of their eyes.

He was so close. Like when they lost Earth. When she wanted to grasp his hand in the gateroom and drop all pretences, even with General O'Neil watching. Because they'd faced the end together then, and here it was – again.

Sam looked back at the scarred earth, a sudden lump forming in her throat. Feeling pathetic, she clenched her fists tightly, resisting the subtle magnetic pull towards his hand, and addressed John without looking at him. "Make sure the engineers have secured the scene before continuing the extraction of the bodies."

There was no reply.

Sam looked up. John was eyeing her up and down, finally resting on her face. His eyes were dark, hard, but for once… he didn't look at her with rage. It was almost like…if she tilted her head a little, that…

The lump in Sam's throat swelled suddenly and painfully.

"I'll make sure," said John finally, his voice dark. Then he withdrew, gesturing for the closest engineer to approach the scene. Like nothing had happened just then. Like he hadn't let her get a glimpse of the incredible, overwhelming pain he was feeling.

* * *

"You knew him?"

Reese looked up from her silent vigil by the covered gurney, her eyes blurry. Ramirez stood in the doorway of the room, his face void of amusement. He held a bottle in his hands.

"Sergeant." She turned away from him, flustered, and quickly wiped her wet cheeks. She sniffed and took a deep breath. "Um...yeah...I knew him. We were...uh, doolies together."

"Thompson, right?" Ramirez moved into the room.

Reese felt very self-conscious, checking her uniform and brushing her unruly hair out of her face. "Yeah. He...he was in the Jumper that..."

She couldn't say it, but Ramirez got the picture. They'd listened to the radio transmissions when it went down, and seen the place where it had crashed. Debris everywhere, and torn bodies that haunted her when she closed her eyes. No one had survived the crash. Reese had never felt so helpless, so..._useless_.

Ramirez stopped by the gurney, took a swig of his bottle, and then thrust it at her. It was whiskey, Jack Daniels. Reese never drank the heavy stuff, but... she realised it wasn't every day Ramirez stopped being a wise-ass.

"Thanks."

"No worries, Cap'n."

Reese realised he hadn't called her that since Sanders died. Keeping her breath under control, she held the bottle up to her lips and drank. The liquid burned in her throat, filling her with warmth from her stomach and out. When she coughed at the aftertaste, Ramirez chuckled. It made her smile embarrassedly.

It was a small step.

* * *

They'd found Reika's brother up in the mountains, along with five more children. They'd been fed upon. _Daedalus _hadn't been able to beam them up before the bombardment. One look at John, and Sam knew he felt guilty. He hadn't been able to reach them either. She wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault, but she was struggling to say the same words to herself.

_What had she done?_

An entire Pegasus settlement lost - apart from twelve lucky few. Eighteen Earthborn KIA, nine more injured. Four F-302s, one Jumper. _Daedalus_ and the other Jumpers had taken quite a beating and would be undergoing extensive repairs.

And then there was Reika. The girl had been beamed up onto the _Daedalus_, but whether or not she was alive was debatable. Like her brother, she had been fed upon, but the process had been interrupted. Now, she was lying in a coma in Atlantis's infirmary. Keller didn't think she would make it.

Sam looked back over her shoulder, the active stargate ahead of her. John stood by the DHD, Ronon at his side. Their faces were still grimy and dirty from the previous night's battle and today's excavation. They hadn't changed from their battle gear. John was holding the P90 tightly in his hands.

She met his eyes again. Tears shimmered in hers. John's mask barely wavered now, his jaw set, but he shared a look with Ronon and took a step forward. He ascended the raised steps and took up position behind her, weapon still in hand.

Somehow, the action made Sam feel something _more_. She turned back and tiredly faced the stargate.

All she wanted now was to get home, take a shower and clean herself of the smell and dirt she had become entrenched with. She was so tired, her head and body numb, that she almost didn't notice how deathly quiet the gate room became upon her exit from the stargate. Only when someone cleared their throat awkwardly did she become aware that everyone were either avoiding her glances or facing her surreptitiously, some even boldly.

The less bold withdrew from her and looked to the grand staircase. She turned and raised her head tiredly to find an impeccably dressed Xiaoyi standing on the top of the staircase, arms crossed with an incomprehensible expression on her face. Woolsey was nowhere to be seen.

"Colonel Carter," Xiaoyi greeted pointedly, raising a single eyebrow. "Could I have a word?"

Behind her, John took a step forward and Sam could feel his strong presence behind her. But that train had passed. She couldn't expect him to have his back.

Glancing at the mixture of civilians and military that had gathered in the gate room to meet the clean-up teams, Sam slowly unfroze and moved with heavy, knowing steps towards the staircase.

Xiaoyi went immediately to Sam's office, where Woolsey and Coolidge both stood up as Sam entered, their faces indiscernible. The Chinese woman didn't waste time, turning to face Sam and barely giving her time to close the door behind her.

"I'm sure you'll be happy to know that the Tikwee delegation has agreed to the terms of our negotiations," Xiaoyi said shortly. "We'll be able to set up mining operations on their secondary planet within the month."

Although she had waited to secure this deal for several months, Sam only felt a peripheral happiness. The deal paled in relationship to what had happened to the Kadarians.

"The Tikwee have one condition to this deal, however…" Xiaoyi continued, pausing for effect. Her eyes were hard. "Your resignation."

Sam didn't know what to say. She could only stare. Xiaoyi was leaning against her desk, arms crossed, a challenging look on her face. In the background, Woolsey stood silent, unmoving and not meeting her eyes, next to Coolidge, who wore a smug look on his face. The picture of SG-1 was nowhere to be seen.

"Colonel Caldwell has agreed to become our new military advisor on the council," Xiaoyi continued, "but he refused to accept command of this city. As such, the IOA will choose a suitable candidate from our civilian sector. You are welcome to submit a list of suggestions, Colonel. Being a high-ranking officer at both the SGC and Atlantis, you know many of these people very well. We'll value any candidate you'd like to support."

It was a joke. Sam stared at them. They didn't even mention the fifteen people she'd lost.

"As for your new position," said Coolidge, stepping forward, "You've been very interested in acquiring an off-world mining operations. I'm _sure_ a woman of your...qualities...will handle such a task _excellently_."

Sam's eyes moved to Woolsey. He didn't say anything. She almost shook her head in disbelief. Slowly, Sam broke out of her frozen stance. She moved to the back door, waving her hand automatically over the controls. Her feet took her across the threshold and down the dimmed corridor. The door closed behind her and Sam didn't look back. There was no point.

* * *

**Next:** "I give up."

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter marks the midway point, storywise. Big changes are coming, as you've seen, as well as flashbacks to a certain budding friendship and relationship. Next chapter will be a direct follow-up. People are closing to the breaking point, and it's gonna get noticed.


	11. Day 111-112

**Edit: **May 29, 2013

**Warning:** Occasional bad language.

* * *

**ELEVEN | "I give up."**

_Prompt: a time to weep_

* * *

**DAY 111**

Hurrying down the crowded corridor, John pushed the earpiece radio further into his ear. "I swear, Sam, if you don't say something right now I'm gonna—Argh!"

A high-pitched whine of static tore straight through his eardrums. John pulled the offending piece out of his ear, cursing beneath his breath. What the hell was she up to?

He looked around and spotted a familiar balding head in a _Daedalus _jumpsuit up ahead. John quickly broke into a jog, following Caldwell as he veered off down a less crowded corridor. "Colonel!"

Caldwell spared him a glance over his shoulder, but didn't break his stride.

"What the hell's going on?" John asked when he'd caught up. "Sam's not answering her radio, and now Woolsey's calling us to the conference room for a _casual_ meeting?" Shoulder to shoulder now, John was able to notice the grimness in Caldwell's face. He narrowed his eyes. "What do you know?"

"Less than you, I'm sure," said Caldwell, skirting his eyes ahead of them. A few Airmen passed them with salutes. He nodded and moved on, his pace brisk and with a purpose.

"The hell you do." John's hands clenched at his sides. He was tempted to pull the bald man aside for a 'private' talk. "You've _always _known what's going on, even when you haven't been around. What'd they _do_?"

"Look, Sheppard, this isn't the time or place—" Caldwell halted as a female scientist hurried around a corner, her hands filled with fibre-optic wires.

John recognised her as one of the former SGC's science team – Michelle something. McKay had complained about her on occasion. She gave them both a deer-in-headlights look before quickly scurrying off. Caldwell stared after her with narrowed eyes – making sure she was out of earshot – before he silently gestured John to keep up.

They reached the bottom of the staircase leading to the back of the operations centre. Caldwell stopped and glanced over his shoulder. Seeing no one, he continued in a low voice, "Look, we don't have time right now. Just… Whatever you hear in there, _don't lose your cool_."

"That's not exactly _reassuring_—"

"Trust me, it's important," said Caldwell brusquely. "Things happened quicker than I anticipated. We'll have to be careful or it's all gonna go to hell."

"What are—" John started, but Caldwell had already turned and bounded up the stairs two steps at a time. John had no choice but to follow, struggling to keep his temper and his questions in check.

They reached the operations centre, John close on Caldwell's heels. The technicians looked up as they passed by silently. John again noticed the abrupt change in atmosphere that had met them when they returned from Kadara an hour ago. It was _tense_ – the kind of tense that put him on edge and made him itch for his sidearm. Something had happened while they'd been off-world, and no one was talking, not even Chuck. John had never felt like an intruder on Atlantis before, but this came close.

A moment later, they strode into the conference room. The other council members were already there with the addition of Woolsey and Coolidge seated on either side of Xiaoyi. Made up of the former senior staff and department heads, the addition of the IOA made for a full council room. McKay looked confused and a bit miffed – probably interrupted in the middle of something – and Keller looked like she wanted to be anywhere else. She still had patients - some in life-threatening conditions, like the Kadarian kids. The rest wore mixed expressions; one even grinned openly at Coolidge.

John noticed that Sam was nowhere to be seen. He sat down between Caldwell and McKay, sparing a glance at Xiaoyi, who pushed the button to close the doors. His frown deepened and his neck tensed. Caldwell's words of warning rang in his head. What was going on?

The doors closed and Xiaoyi leaned forward. "I am happy to see everyone made it here, even on such short notice. Once you hear what we have to say, I am sure you'll understand the urgency of this meeting."

She gestured to Coolidge, who took her cue. John thought he looked smug. "As of today," Coolidge said, barely keeping his grin in check, "Colonel Carter has resigned her command of this city. Until a new leader is chosen, the IOA will be in charge during the interim period."

"_What?" _John's eyebrows shot to the roof. To his side, Caldwell shot him a sharp glance, but John ignored him. "Sam would never—"

"It's true, Colonel," interjected Woolsey, his voice careful. "As you know, Atlantis has been in negotiations with the Tikwee about a possible mining operation on their second planet, home to one of their colonies. I think Dr McKay will agree when I say we desperately _need_ those resources if Atlantis is to support itself in the future."

At this point, Woolsey glanced at McKay, who sat open-mouthed and dumbfounded. He slowly closed his mouth, his eyes still wide. "Uh—um—yes, well, of course we need—I mean—Sam and I talked about it for _months_—but I didn't—really? She just... _resigned_?"

"Not entirely willingly, I will admit," said Woolsey.

"It was part of the Tikwee's conditions before accepting our deal," said Xiaoyi unhurriedly, sparing a glance at Woolsey before turning to McKay. "They have been fooled once before by a military regime and caught the bad end of their deal. The Genii," she added in explanation, and a wave of knowing seemed to ripple through the room. "As I'm sure you'll understand, as long as Atlantis is under military command, we will not be successful in our negotiations. Finding another colony willing to agree to our terms will take too long. Colonel Carter thus agreed to give up her command so that we would be able to acquire the mining operation."

John almost burst out of his seat, but Caldwell interrupted him. "In the absence of Colonel Carter, and as long as _Daedalus_ is docked for repairs, all military issues are to be addressed to me." He shot a particular look at John, who narrowed his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Caldwell continued unfazed. "The resources we'll get from the mining operation will enable Atlantis to manufacture our own materials – ammunition, armour, energy devices, and equipment. Becoming self-sustained is _vital_ to our survival," he added and looked at everyone around the table. Many of them nodded in agreement, even those John knew sided with the IOA. "We can't rely on our allies. Not with the Wraith superhive around waiting to catch us."

_This is a waste of time. _

John's hands clenched under the table and his face tightened in repressed anger as he bowed his head. _No way_ Sam went willingly. This was a dirty, under-handed coup d'état. The smug look on Coolidge's face said it all. The IOA had finally wrestled command back into their hands, and they'd brought Caldwell into it as well. Sam had been completely sidelined.

John felt like punching someone. Coolidge's overgrown nose was a temping target.

"Any other _news_ you wanna share with us?" John raised his chin, locking eyes with the top three IOA representatives.

Woolsey withdrew his eyes almost immediately. Xiaoyi and Coolidge gave each other a glance, and – _no surprise there_ – Xiaoyi chose to respond.

"No other news, but a suggestion." Xiaoyi paused, looked at everyone, and then continued. "Right now, the people in this city are grieving the loss of fifteen colleagues and friends. I'd like to suggest that we keep the news about the change in command quiet for now. These people do not need any more…worries…at the moment."

John opened his mouth to argue, but Caldwell jumped in and closed the proceedings. "I agree," he said, nodding at Xiaoyi. "We shouldn't let this matter stop us from doing our jobs."

Again, Caldwell glanced at John as if it should mean something. John didn't know what _anything_ meant anymore.

* * *

"You sure you haven't seen her?"

"I'm sorry, Dr Jackson." Major Lorne gave him an apologetic look.

Daniel sighed deeply. He stood in the middle of the gateroom, newly arrived from New Athos. Engineers and soldiers were cleaning up crates and equipment that'd been used on Kadara to excavate the dead – no one had been left alive in the ruins.

It was unreal. It was less than a week since he'd talked to the Kadarians, and now they were simply gone, along with fifteen Earth-born. Daniel couldn't believe it. He wanted someone to confirm it and that someone was Sam. Only she'd seemingly dropped off the grid. Her radio was dead.

Daniel saw the conference room doors open on the second level of the gateroom. John was the first to exit. There was a dark expression on his face that Daniel had seen countless times before in soldiers about to face combat. Before he could think of why, the entire Atlantis council filed out of the room – except Sam.

When the top three IOA representatives exited last along with Colonel Caldwell – talking in confident, hushed tones – Daniel felt a sudden, stomach-turning uneasiness spread throughout his body. He looked back at John, who was descending the grand staircase in a storm.

What the…?

"Colonel!" Daniel hurried towards the grand staircase and met John at the bottom. He blinked at Daniel twice as if broken out of a spell.

"Jackson." John's voice was wary. He glanced over his shoulder, notably following the quartet on the second level with his eyes as they walked towards Sam's office, Xiaoyi in the lead. "I thought you weren't due back 'till tomorrow."

"We came as soon as we heard the news about the Kadarians," Daniel said. "Teyla's down in the infirmary."

He paused, suddenly hesitant. John was still grim-faced, his hands white-knuckled and tense at his sides. He barely met Daniel's eyes, staring instead at Lorne directing the clean-up in the gateroom. The question about the state of things dropped from Daniel's mind. He opted for his other objective instead.

"Look, Sam's not answering her radio, and no one's seen her…" He drifted off on an inquisitive tone. John didn't respond, but his expression darkened. Daniel bit his lip and stepped closer. It might be more personal than their level of acquaintance, but he was worried, especially as there'd obviously been a council meeting Sam wasn't part of. "John, what's going on? Was Sam hurt during the excavation?"

John broke out of his trance, turning fully towards Daniel. He shot a look up at the walkway between the operations centre and Sam's office. Daniel up and saw Woolsey and Caldwell staring down at them, their expressions blank.

"Sam's just... taking a break," John said finally, but Daniel heard the elusive tone in his voice. Before he could challenge him, however, John had stepped away from the staircase and turned towards the exit.

Stunned for a moment, Daniel soon followed close behind, not satisfied with such a ridiculous claim. He caught up to the lieutenant colonel in a deserted hallway not far from the transporter.

"You expect me to believe that?" Daniel called after him. "I've known her for a long time, John. Sam wouldn't just disappear like this when people need her. You know that too."

John didn't look at him. "What I know doesn't mean squat anymore. There's not a _damn_ thing I can do about it anyhow."

Daniel frowned. The wheels in his head went into overdrive. "This isn't just about Kadara and the Wraith, is it?" John didn't reply. He kept striding towards the transporter. "_Is it_?"

John halted abruptly in front of the transporter, twisting on his heel to face Daniel. His voice growled with repressed rage. "They _kicked_ her out, Jackson! _Five minutes_ after we got back. They didn't even have the decency to wait until _this damn thing_ was over!"

Daniel's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't need to ask who 'they' were. That much had always been apparent. He closed his open mouth, gathering his wits. Eventually, he looked up at John again. The lieutenant colonel was staring at the wall, his jaw set. "So she's…"

"Private." John's voice was low, quiet. "Dunno where."

Daniel nodded, agreeing with John's assessment. Sam was usually a strong woman, but a blow like this… More than a month ago she'd been hiding away in a storage room seeking company in Earth paraphernalia. She wouldn't let anyone see how far down she'd come. The Kadarians had helped bring her sanity back and Daniel just didn't know what to think now.

"Guess it's really gone to hell, huh?" He sighed deeply, meeting John's dark eyes.

John didn't reply, resuming his mixed stare on the walls – fists clenched at his sides. Deciding nothing more could be done here, Daniel slowly went past him towards the forgotten transporter. He raised his hand above the door controls.

"Jackson."

Daniel turned back as the doors opened behind him. John met his eyes, his anger gone and replaced by…something indecipherable. "You mind if I join you?"

* * *

As they walked down the non-descript corridors and staircases, the afternoon light heavy on the reddish floors, John was overcome with a sense of familiarity. Even if the design was no less peculiar than in the other towers, John's eyes swept the corridor for the small, tell-tale marks that told him they were on the right track. Cracks in the windows. Burns from an overloaded circuit. Air from a nearby vent. They all brought back the memories.

It seemed like ages ago, and yet…not. It rattled John. For three months, the eyes he'd seen in his mind at night were hard and cold. It made him able to block out the rest. The short, blissful memories. Today, however, when he'd seen Sam among the Kadarian ruins… Even though she wore the signature leather uniform, Colonel Carter wasn't there. It was just Sam, with tears in her beautiful blue eyes.

John's jaw set stoically. He'd never seen her cry before. Two years of friendship and a few months as something more…and she'd never let him get that close. Not even when she got back from General Hammond's funeral, clearly distraught, and he held her close all night. Maybe she'd never trusted him with that vulnerability. It's the only reason that made sense.

"Here we are," said Jackson.

John looked up, half-surprised they were already in front of Sam's quarters. He forced his hands to relax at his sides as Jackson stepped in front of the door controls. The archaeologist raised his hand, then hesitated and looked back at John.

John understood the unspoken question. Was he ready? The wounds were still open. He still saw those damn cold eyes in his mind. But…recalling Sam's look before going through the stargate on New Kadara and the following events, John realised he couldn't stay out of this any longer. This wasn't about them, or past memories. It was just professional. A 2IC checking up on his CO, who just happened to have been jousted out of her saddle by the worst kind of gang.

John nodded and took up position slightly to the side, so that all attention would be drawn to Jackson first. Jackson turned back to the door and finally waved his hand over the controls, which responded to his induced ATA gene.

The door slid open immediately.

"Uh… Sam?" Frowning, Jackson called into the darkened quarters from the doorway. "Sam, you there?"

There was no reply. Jackson turned to him with a worried look. John stepped up to the doorway warily as Jackson took a hesitant step into the room. The lights suddenly came to life, and both of them froze in shock.

The place was trashed. Furniture lay broken and upturned. Clothes and books were scattered over it all, sheets of paper torn amidst broken glass, pottery, dirt and wooden splinters. The bookcase was thrown down upon the bed, the sheets slung in a heap against the wall. The tall flowerpot Sam had kept by the door lay smashed by an office chair. The blue flowers were shredded and scattered across the floor.

"Uhh... _schiebe,_" Jackson gasped.

John's insides twisted. He couldn't find the words.

"Sam?" Jackson called again – his tone more desperate – as he moved into the room. "_Sam?_" He went to the bathroom, popping his head in. John followed slowly behind, eyes sweeping across the destruction. A second later, Jackson returned, shaking his head with a deeply worried look. "She's not here."

John's eyes zeroed in on a nightstand with a missing door. It stood next to the bed, probably put back up again after the carnage. An assortment of pictures in broken frames stood on it. John recognised them all, _and_ their significance. "Well, she was."

"Huh?" Jackson looked up, and John pointed to the nightstand. The man's mouth opened in understanding. "Oh."

John began to pick his way through the mess, grimacing as pieces of glass crushed under his boots. He reached the other end of the room and stopped by the nightstand. Jackson came up next to him.

They surveyed the pictures silently. Unlike the portraits of Cassie, Sam's father and the others in Sam's office, these were more personal in nature. A barbeque action shot with Sam's brother and his family, with Sam holding up a burned chicken leg and pouting. A shot of Sam and her father laughing together at SGC's former Alpha site. A photo of Sam at Cassie's graduation, beaming proudly at the red-haired teen. Then a Christmas celebration with the original SG-1, in which Sam was unwrapping a Simpson figure of Professor Frink and looking dubious. And, standing behind all the other frames, a large photo of General O'Neill.

John stared at the picture of the grey-haired man, at the frame that'd been pushed together after being broken. His hands fisted and he withdrew from the nightstand suddenly, turning his back on it.

"John." He was halfway across the room when Jackson's voice broke through his unsettled mind.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Wh—?"

The words halted in his mouth. In his palm, Jackson held a small glass container. Inside was a simple but beautiful carving of a bird, made from the bark of a tree that was common in the Pegasus galaxy. John had given it to Sam on her birthday last year. Just four days after they lost contact with Earth. When they were still…

"I'm surprised it survived," Jackson said, almost in wonder.

"We should try looking somewhere else." John cleared his throat, withdrawing his eyes from the well-preserved ornament. All sorts of memories threatened to overcome him.

Jackson put the glass container down on the shelf far from the epicentre of the mess – John's eyes followed the movement warily. Then Jackson straightened and scratched his neck. "I think I've got an idea where she might be."

* * *

Caldwell strode past the technicians in the operations centre of Atlantis. Some of them barely spared him a glance, busy with their duties. Only the gate operator – Campbell – met his dark look above his console. The man knew why Caldwell was there, that much was apparent. This wasn't just the commander of _Daedalus_ checking in. The military personnel knew he was at the top now, and the significance of that.

Caldwell continued across the walkway leading to Carter's office. The blinds were half-drawn, but he saw the dark hair of the person seated behind the desk. He straightened his back and marched into the room, closing the door loudly behind him.

Xiaoyi almost jumped in her seat. She quickly closed the laptop in front of her. Her smile seemed strained. "Stephen."

"Did I interrupt something?" Caldwell crossed his arms across his chest, eyeing the non-descript laptop.

"No, no. Not at all. I'm just cleaning up some of Colonel Carter's things." Xiaoyi cleared away the folders she'd spread out beside the laptop. Caldwell noticed the SGC logo on the front, along with an unmistakable red stamp only associated with the office of Homeworld Security, before they disappeared.

His neck tensed. He hadn't seen _those_ since he'd last talked with… Caldwell eyed Xiaoyi carefully. Carter was supposed to have taken measures to protect the original content of those folders on General O'Neill's orders. Only those with clearance were allowed to see the real files. Had she done it? Did Xiaoyi know? Did she suspect?

"There!" Xiaoyi smiled as she dumped the last folders in a brown cardboard box standing next to the desk. "Now, what can I do for you, Colonel?"

Caldwell's eyes went to the laptop Xiaoyi had been perusing when he'd entered. It looked like Sam's. He forced himself to relax, at least visibly. There was nothing he could do about Xiaoyi's curiosity. Not now. Not if he wanted to keep the support of those who still trusted him.

"I'm just here to give you an update," he said.

"_Daedalus?_ Yes, of course. How're the repairs going?" Xiaoyi leaned forward on her arms, her features calm once more.

"Good," Caldwell said. "The crew is getting help from Dr McKay and his team, so it should cut down the work time. So far, it's not looking as bad as we first expected. The shield and weapons upgrades we got last month saved us against the superhive. Depending on what materials are readily available, repairs should only take two or three weeks."

Xiaoyi smiled. "That is good news, Colonel. Then you will be able to join the closing part of our negotiations with the Tikwee." She located a folder in one of the drawers and pulled it out. "I have several points I would like to go over with you…"

"Go ahead. I've got time." Caldwell settled down in the chair opposite the desk. He forced himself to smile.

* * *

"Is Colonel Carter here?" Daniel asked simply. The two guards nodded silently, stepping aside to give them space. One of them input the necessary code and the door opened. Daniel sighed, preparing himself for what laid ahead.

"Take a walk," John told the guards, motioning his head towards the corridor. "A _long_ walk."

The guards shared a glance, but didn't object. Holstering their stunner pistols, they walked away until they disappeared around a corner.

Just the two of them now, John stepped up to the doorway, but hesitated. Finally, he said, "I'll wait out here."

The pained expression of resignation and doubt in John's eyes made Daniel sigh inwardly. Some other day, they'd have to handle _that_ matter too, but he couldn't afford to think about that now.

_First things first: plug the holes. _

"Okay," Daniel said, turning towards the supply room. After taking a deep breath, he crossed the threshold.

At first glance, the room looked undisturbed. Looking closer, however, Daniel saw that a small container lay open on the floor. Around it, tiny square pieces littered the ground. Daniel realised they were from the Rubik's Cube, broken from some kind of impact, just like the items in her quarters. He leaned down and picked up the biggest debris, gripping it in his hand. He sighed.

"Sam?"

His voice resonated in the quiet room. He couldn't see her anywhere, but there were plenty of containers to hide between. At least he knew she was here. He'd half-expected it, especially after seeing her quarters. She'd admitted previously that something about this room brought her comfort.

Daniel stepped slowly forward, his ears perked for any sound. Something stirred and he turned towards it. "Sam?"

Someone sniffled. Daniel hurried up to two large rows of steel containers. Sam sat hunched between them, leaning against the wall with her legs close to her chest. Her face was buried in her arms. Daniel almost didn't see her at first; one of the containers blocked the overhead light.

His chest constricted. "_Sam…_"

Sam raised her head tiredly. A stream of light revealed red eyes and cheeks, fresh tear tracks running down her skin. Her hair was dishevelled, sticking out of her usual braid. She wore a dirty leather uniform that was torn to shreds – probably from the destruction she'd given her quarters, or the clean up on Kadara.

"They took my picture, Daniel_,"_ she croaked, her eyes big and watery. "I—I couldn't find it. The one from…Jack's cabin last year." She scrunched up her face to stop from crying, but tears still ran down her cheeks. Daniel's heart sank in realisation. It'd been Sam's favourite picture; a memory of the last time they'd all been together.

Sam shook her head listlessly. "I-I can't do it anymore_,"_ she continued hoarsely. "I just—I _can't_ do it… I—I give up. They win."

The words stopped as Sam's breath hitched. Daniel put the remains of the Rubik's Cube onto a nearby container and sat down in front of her. He sighed as he nudged her forward, "_Hey..."_

Sam sank into his arms at once, her body trembling with silent sobs. Daniel kissed the top of her head and tightened his hug. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay. We'll…we'll find it."

* * *

The back of John's head banged against the corridor wall. His stomach dropped into his gullet and constricted his throat at the same time. He didn't mean to eavesdrop – he was just closing the door to give them some privacy. He hadn't been quick enough.

Sam's picture… He remembered it vividly. She'd spent hours looking at it when she didn't think anyone saw her. John had. More times than he cared to remember. He'd even been jealous of it…

Stumbling away, suddenly feeling his lungs tremble, John looked at his hands as he fought the hyperventilation. They tensed into white knuckled claws, trembling even as he tried to stay still. His legs quivered and his gut convulsed involuntarily. John tightened his jaw, formed a fist with his right hand and punched the wall behind him. He grimaced, but not for his own pain as his knuckles cut open. The emotion he'd heard in Sam's voice… It haunted him, like her cold, hard eyes had once done.

"_I guess this is it…Colonel."_

John forced his fists to relax. He pushed off the wall, still shaking uncontrollably. He could feel his muscles on fire and his shoulders pumped up, his head lowering into a wolf-like stance. After all that'd happened, Sam didn't deserve this. It was a low blow – the final one – and the people responsible were going to answer for it.

He glanced at the closed supply room door. Jackson was with her. She had the guy she needed. But Jackson couldn't threaten someone into talking even if his life depended on it. That was John's speciality. He didn't even have to wonder which of the idiots had done it. That much was glaringly obvious.

He set off down the corridor without a backward glance, his veins burning with adrenaline.

* * *

"What a load of junk." Coolidge scoffed as he shuffled through the cardboard boxes standing on the floor.

Shen raised an eyebrow in concern. "Those are Colonel Carter's personal items, James. You shouldn't be doing that."

Coolidge snorted. He picked up a Greek-looking vase and held it up in his hand. "She's not here to complain, is she? Besides," he added, turning to glance at her as he threw the vase from hand to hand. "You've been sneaking into her files."

Shen cleared her throat uncomfortably, straightening in the office chair. "That was different," she said cautiously, glancing at the technicians in the operations centre. The door was ajar, and anyone could hear. She lowered her voice as she continued, "We both agreed that we've been kept out of the dark for too long. Not that it matters, as the files didn't reveal anything, and her laptop's encrypted. She's most likely hidden the real papers."

"Along with the location of the last ZPM. Carter's taking a lot of secrets with her," said Coolidge angrily. He gripped the vase with both hands, his eyes glinting. Shen's eyebrows creased in worry.

"As is to be expected." She got to her feet and took the vase from him. "We've all got secrets." She put the vase back in its box and sat back down.

"That's true." Coolidge nodded, moving behind the desk. He played with the top of her chair – something Shen wasn't too sure what to make of. She shifted uneasily in her seat and glanced over her shoulder. The man's behaviour had changed recently, and it worried her, but he was still part of the higher ranks in the IOA. She couldn't just ignore him.

"What is it?"

"Just found a way to remember home. That's all." Coolidge sighed, releasing the top of the chair. He turned away from the desk and sauntered back towards the cardboard boxes.

Shen spared him an uncertain glance before noticing movement in the corner of her eye. She looked up and saw Colonel Sheppard striding across the walkway from the OpCentre, his hard eyes set on the glass door.

"James," Shen called out lowly in warning, just before Sheppard entered the room and closed the door behind him. She quickly turned her attention to him, giving him a raised eyebrow. "Colonel Sheppard, to what do we owe the—"

Shen's eyes widened as Sheppard ignored her and went straight for Coolidge. She saw the hard, furious look in his eyes and jumped to her feet, but it was too late.

In a flash, Coolidge looked up, only to find himself lifted off the ground like a sack of potatoes. Sheppard pulled back in a roll and flung the much smaller man through the closed glass door, shattering it into a million fragments.

Coolidge groaned loudly as he slammed into the ground, and Sheppard was upon him in an instant.

"Where is it, you son of bitch!" Sheppard screamed as he punched the man into the floor. "_Where is it?_"

"Colonel Sheppard!"

Shen rounded the desk and approached the enraged colonel, but the man swung back and pointed at her warningly. "Stay out of this!"

Shen halted half-step, her heart racing. Some of the technicians in the OpCentre had gathered at the other edge of the catwalk. Shen saw Chuck hold them back, clearly not wanting to get too close to the enraged lieutenant colonel.

"Tell me, you _goddamned_ bastard." Eyes dark and narrow, Sheppard turned back to Coolidge, who was wide-eyed and frightened. A bruise was forming around his left ey_e. "_Tell me where it is!" Sheppard tightened his grip on Coolidge's collar and lifted him up and onto the railing. "Tell me or so help me God I _will_ throw you off this bridge!"

Coolidge opened and closed his mouth several times before any sound escaped. All colour had drained from his face. "It's—it's in my—my room!"

Sheppard heaved him further over the railing with a disgusted sound. He pushed his face up close to Coolidge's, growling, "Show me!"

"Yes, _yes_!" Coolidge whimpered, and Sheppard finally pulled him back from the brink. He let the man down, but still looked enraged. Coolidge picked himself up timidly, staring at Shen for help, but she remained in her place, quiet and wary. Then he scurried out and past the gathered group of technicians that made a hole for them to pass through, with Sheppard close on his heels.

Shen glanced to the OpCentre again. Chuck stood at the head of the group holding them back with raised arms. Miss Banks was wide-eyed but in position to move in if needed to assist Chuck. The display wasn't lost on her.

"You should get back to work," Shen told them calmly, then looked at the destroyed glass door and sighed.

_Wonderful._

* * *

A tired but grim-faced John stood in the doorway when Jackson answered the buzzer. He was still shaking, slowly coming down from the surge of adrenaline. The implications of what he'd done still hadn't seeped in, but at least he'd taken Coolidge to the infirmary after he'd retrieved his objective. He showed the archaeologist the framed SG-1 picture in his hand, which was still mildly trembling and bloody from the savage attack.

"You found it," stated Jackson, his eyes wide in surprise. John didn't blame him for his shock.

"Yeah," John said awkwardly, unwilling to reveal all the details. He clenched his spare hand, recalling the satisfaction of putting the fear of God into Coolidge. For once, he'd actually _done _something. His hand ached terribly, but in a good way. "It won't disappear again."

Jackson seemed to catch on to the serious tone in John's voice, as if the blood and bruises weren't enough. He smiled uneasily. "Good." He scratched his head, dragging the silence on, before clearing his throat. "Uh… You wanna come in? Sam's asleep, but uh…" His voice faltered and he stepped aside instead, gesturing for John to enter.

John hesitated. He stared into Sam's quarters from the doorway – now restored to its somewhat clean appearance again, although the dirt and glass had simply been swept to the side. His eyes went to the woman herself, curled up beneath a blanket on the bed. The red cheeks were obvious on her pale skin. But that peaceful, sleepy look…

XXX

_The stars illuminated her face through the open window. John brushed a stray hair away from her face. Her nose scrunched up and she began to stir. John quickly stilled, his breath caught in his throat, but Sam didn't wake up. Fortunately._

_She needed her sleep. It'd been a tough day; a lot of people hadn't appreciated learning they couldn't go home for Christmas as planned. They wanted to know why, but Sam couldn't tell them. She'd just gotten a message from General O'Neill saying all passes had been revoked. Probably something to do with the Wraith Hive ships headed their way, though. They needed all hands on deck. _

_John smiled. She was rather cute. The way she softly snored, the way she clutched the pillow underneath her head – she wasn't as graceful as Nancy, but it was just her way. Sam was Sam. She was—_

XXX

John snapped out of it. His pulse had quickened. He clutched the picture frame tighter between his fingers.

Jackson looked at him with knowing, almost sad, eyes, and John cursed inwardly. He thrust the picture at the other man. "Here. You can give it to her when she wakes up."

"She should know it comes from you." Jackson shook his head and held his palms up.

"C'mon, Jackson. Just—just give it to her." John's annoyance flashed up, and he tried to thrust it at the other man again, but Jackson stepped out of reach.

"No."

Slowly, Jackson backpedalled further into the room, leaving John with no other choice but to follow. Then the doors closed behind him with a familiar _whoosh_, and he was trapped. Silent, Jackson went to lean on the nearby desk, his arms crossed as he stared at the woman in the bed. The message was clear.

Sighing, John caved. He stepped forward, self-conscious. As he approached the nightstand – still missing its door – he saw the pictures had been removed and put into the bookcase. Only an alarm clock with a cracked plastic covering was left.

He glanced at Sam, still fast asleep. She was almost like he remembered. Up close, she looked tired and defeated, her face thin and pale. Her eyes moved under her lids, twitching as if flinching. He knew she'd lost weight lately, but only now did he see how much.

There was something fragile about her. Not the strong Colonel Carter he'd befriended, nor the Sam he'd gotten closer to no matter how much he tried to avoid it. She was…

A stray lock of hair caressed her brow, but John restrained his restless, bruised hand. Instead, he put the frame with the happy SG-1 past and present down on the nightstand. Sam didn't stir. Next, John stepped back and prepared to leave.

Something in the bookcase caught his eye, however. It was the bird in the glass container. It stood proudly side-by-side the other pictures, including the portrait of General O'Neill.

John halted, eyes fixed on the intricate but simple bird of bark. Slowly, he reached out and took the container. It was just a thought, but… Glancing back at Sam again, he straightened his back determinedly. He strode back to the nightstand quickly and put the container down by the picture.

Then he left without another word. In his wake, Jackson smiled.

* * *

**DAY 112**

Sam woke to a room filled with bright light. It was hot and stuffy even though someone had propped the window open. She winced as she sat up, clutching her throbbing head. It felt like she'd been probed by Fifth again. Not happy with that particular thought, Sam groaned.

"Oh, you're awake." Something rustled nearby. "Sleep well?"

Sam blinked away sleepy tears, finally spotting her old friend. Daniel sat down on the edge of her bed with a comforting smile. He looked like he'd been awake all night. He still wore the clothes from last night and held a cup of something steaming – coffee, by the smell of it.

"Think so." Sam grimaced as her head continued to throb. "Although my head's killing me."

"Water and painkillers." Daniel gestured to the nightstand while sipping his coffee. "Figured you'd need it."

Sam glanced at the nightstand and saw the water glass and pack of painkillers mentioned. Her eyes widened, though, as she spotted the picture frame behind them.

"You found it?" She forgot about the headache, grasping the picture frame and holding it between her hands. Her voice filled with wonder. She traced the familiar faces with one finger, smiling broadly. "_Thank you_."

"Wasn't me."

Sam looked up at Daniel, who simply pointed to the nightstand again. Frowning, Sam looked back. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw what Daniel was pointing at. Slowly, she left the SG-1 picture in her lap and picked up the glass container with both hands. The bird was still beautiful.

"Heard he almost threw Coolidge off a bridge." Daniel wore a knowing smile, his eyes twinkling. "I think he's telling you not to give up, Sam."

Sam could only grin.

* * *

Storming into his office, John almost threw the folder into the wall. Twenty-four hours and the IOA had already supplied the department heads with enough paperwork to give them a lasting headache. Requests denied, orders given, budget cuts – or their current equivalent of it anyhow: John felt like his head was going to explode.

He dumped the folder onto his desk with a frustrated groan, and sat down in his squeaky office chair. He rubbed his face with both hands. They still ached, bruised and cut, but John didn't mind. Somehow he'd been able to get off with only a warning from Caldwell. Xiaoyi hadn't even said a word. Coolidge didn't push it either. It was all good. Well, relatively speaking.

Once the frustration ebbed away, John opened his eyes and leaned forward to get cracking on the paperwork, but halted abruptly.

An unaddressed letter laid on the desktop. John unsealed it with a frown. Inside was a standard-looking flash drive, along with a small handwritten note. John glanced at the closed door and then picked up the note. It just said, _'Thank you'_, but in very familiar writing.

Sam had been here.

Suddenly, John felt very uneasy. He eyed the flash drive, read the note again, and then turned on his computer. As soon as it was up and running, he inserted the flash drive and waited for the computer to recognise it. A folder window popped up with a single file on it. John clicked it and waited.

Images began to appear. Blue schematics with white drawings and fragments of text, with something looking like a stargate at the centre. Equations. Names of familiar and unfamiliar mechanical parts. Ratios. Energy capacitors. It was all dated four days ago. With implicit instructions to erase after reading.

John's eyes widened in surprise when realisation set in. Then he looked at the note again, as if he saw it in a new light.

* * *

**Next:** "Think only this of me..."


	12. Day 123

******Edit: **May 29, 2013

* * *

**TWELVE | "Think only this of me..."**

_Prompt: a time to heal  
Music: "Photo montage" – from We Were Soldiers OST, Nick Glennie-Smith_

* * *

**DAY 123**

"Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am." Reese quickly got down on all fours and began picking up the apples that had escaped from the dropped paper bag.

Colonel Carter got down next to her, waving dismissively. "It's alright, Matthews. I didn't see where I was going." She smiled, holding up the bag as Reese put the apples back in it. "Thank you."

They both stood up, Reese struggling to contain her blush.

"Still, ma'am. I'm sorry." Off to the side, Ramirez fought to stop grinning – it looked like he was losing. Annoyance flashed through Reese, but she'd deal with the sergeant later and turned to Carter. "D'you want me to get new ones for you, ma'am?"

The colonel shook her head, adjusting her grip on the paper bag so it wouldn't drop again. "No, no, they're fine. Just go in and enjoy your breakfast, Captain."

"Thank you, ma'am. Have a nice day," Reese called after her as the colonel waved and disappeared around a corner. Then she face-palmed herself and groaned. "_Oh my god…"_

"You had a nice tackle there, Cap'n. You play football?" Ramirez smirked, then jumped away to avoid Reese's lashed-out punch. He chuckled.

"Shut your face, Sergeant," Reese warned him lowly.

She breezed past him and into what people now called the Little Chow. It was one of the smaller mess halls, established after the SGC evacuation due to the increased population and retained even after the Pegasus natives were relocated. It was perfect for those who wanted to avoid the crowds.

Ramirez continued to wear a smug look until they'd found their food and sat down. Consciously aware that people shot them curious looks, Reese buried her face in her food for the next five minutes. Once she felt the embarrassment pass, she looked up. Ramirez still looked amused when he met her eyes, but the expression changed as he ate his sandwich.

"Y'know," Ramirez began, chewing openly as he spoke, "I haven't seen Carter in a while."

"She's probably been busy." Reese grimaced at the man's eating habits. Why did men have to be so…gross?

"With what? You said that everything's going straight to Caldwell or Sheppard these days. I even heard that one of those IOA types has moved into her office." Ramirez met her eyes. "You know what that sounds like, right?"

"When did you start listening to rumours, Sergeant?" Reese glanced around the half-filled mess hall. There was a mix of military and civilian patrons present. She'd long ago realised people sided either with or against Carter, and she distrusted the civilians most of all. It made her uneasy to speak of this particular subject in public, so she lowered her voice. "Maybe she's just taking a break."

Ramirez shrugged, taking another large bite of his sandwich. "It's odd, though."

"What do you mean?"

Ramirez swallowed the bite almost whole before he explained, "A few months ago that IOA guy was screaming some shit about Carter's performance and threatening to take her command away. Now someone else is in her office, Colonel Caldwell's roaming about like he's the boss, and Carter's fallen off the radar. It's _odd_."

"Well, _I _heard Carter's lost it."

Reese startled and looked up as Eileen Kerrick sat down beside Ramirez with her own plate of food. The Irish-born engineer leaned closer, her face filled with conspiratorial delight. "Apparently, she got crazy when all those Kadarians died and they had to replace her."

"She didn't look too bad when we ran into her earlier," defended Reese, unable to stay clear of the topic. "She seemed normal."

Kerrick scoffed, waving her fork about. "_Normal_! The woman's like a fuckin' ghost. The last time anyone I know saw our _supposed _commanding officer is when she tucked her tail between her legs and ran off after the clean-up on Kadara."

"Oh, come on! Everyone's saying they heard that from someone who'd been there," retorted Reese hotly. "It doesn't mean it's true. It certainly doesn't prove she's crazy!"

"Oh yeah?" Kerrick gave Reese a narrowed look. "Then how 'bout I tell you she trashed up one of the storage rooms after the attack? I saw that. That somethin' a _normal_ person would do? Let alone our commandin' officer?"

"I heard it was the IOA man's quarters," said Jerry Stevenson quietly as he sat down next to Reese with his food. Reese almost rolled her eyes – had they all somehow telepathically agreed to be here at the same time? "Coolidge, I think. He had to go to the infirmary and get three stitches."

"No, no, no— That was Sheppard." Kerrick waved her skewered sausage at Stevenson. "He wacked the guy up in the gateroom and almost threw him off a balcony."

Stevenson frowned, pausing in his eating. "Are you sure? Michelle said Carter…"

Across the table, Ramirez looked even more thoughtful than usual. He met Reese's eyes as Stevenson and Kerrick began to argue back and forth – or at least Kerrick arguing and Stevenson stuttering out in defence.

"Whatever happened," Ramirez said finally, his baritone voice breaking through the argument, "no one's confirmed or denied anything. It's all just speculation."

Reese nodded in agreement. "We know what we need to do our jobs. Caldwell's at the top while _Daedalus_ is docked because he's got seniority. That should be enough."

A look at Kerrick and Stevenson showed that they were sceptical, but they didn't say anything else on the subject and resumed their eating. Reese sighed. The topic seemed destined to return. She didn't know when, only that when it _did_ return, it'd probably be even more explosive. These things had a habit to evolve that way. She'd have to work on putting out the fires before they got too out of hand.

However, when recalling Carter's behaviour earlier, Reese couldn't make it fit with all the things she'd heard. Was she crazy? Had she really trashed a place? Had she been kicked out of her office because of it? Carter had made some decisions in the past Reese didn't agree with, but…going as far as punching an IOA guy? It sounded far-fetched. Not the Colonel Carter of SGC legends. Then again, people had changed after Earth…

Reese sighed and picked at her food. Why couldn't these things just be simple? Better yet, why couldn't she just ignore them? Rumours were rumours. You couldn't trust them. She'd learned that long ago. …So why couldn't she stay away from them this time?

"Hey Cap'n." Reese looked up and realised the others had finished and were leaving the table. Across the table, Ramirez raised an eyebrow at her. "Didn't you say you had a Jumper to catch?"

Reese's stomach dropped. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah…"

* * *

"Carter."

Caldwell appeared suddenly at her side, startling her. Sam glanced at him sideways, holding the bag of apples under her arm. He'd forgone the jumpsuit in favour of the blue base uniform. The _Daedalus_ badge had been replaced by the Atlantis badge on his upper arms.

"You busy?" Caldwell asked without looking at her.

Sam thought of her destination and hesitated. But eventually, she sighed resignedly. "What's up?"

"_Daedalus's_ had a few minor setbacks," Caldwell said matter-of-factly, resuming a stride step-in-step with hers. "Looks like we'll be planetside for another week or so."

Although his tone was conversational, his subtext was anything but. Sam's eyes skirted ahead uneasily. They were alone in the corridor and it didn't sound like anyone else was around the corner. Still… Even the walls had ears these days.

"What do you need?" Sam asked lowly, her readiness at high alert as they walked.

"As you probably heard, we finished the Tikwee negotiations yesterday. They estimate that we'll be able to start construction of the mining site on Tirana in another two weeks or so." Caldwell paused as they rounded a corner and faced yet another empty corridor, before seemingly relaxing a little.

"I heard." Sam's lips thinned as she stared stoically ahead and held back a frustrated breath. "After all, I've been assigned to administrate the site."

"I'm sure you'll do a great job," Caldwell said evenly, keeping his eyes up front, his shoulders slightly hunched. Suddenly, he halted and held Sam's elbow back, forcing her to do the same. "That said… We need to stop ignoring each other."

"What the_—?" _Sam's anger flared up and she quickly shrugged off his hand. "What're you talking about?"

Letting her go, Caldwell's hard eyes met hers and he lowered his voice. "I know you don't like this situation, Carter, but you can't keep hiding yourself away. People _need_ you."

"No, they don't_." _That had already become startling clear to her. "They've got _you_. Now if you don't mind, I've got somewhere to be and I'm already late."

She began to turn and continue down the corridor, but Caldwell twisted her back, his face now dark with annoyance. "You're _disobeying_ a direct order?"

"You may have seniority, Caldwell—"

"I'm not talking about _me_, Carter," Caldwell hissed, looking over his shoulder. Seeing no one, he turned back and added lowly, "This is about something _far _beyond our paygrades."

Sam's eyes widened in realisation. Instantly, a memory jarred loose and flashed before her eyes:

_"I hate to drag you into this mess, Carter. Way beyond both our paygrades." In the dark of her office, General O'Neill's face was stoic on the laptop screen. "But here's the deal…"_

Shocked, Sam stared at Caldwell and opened her mouth wordlessly.

His face grim, Caldwell released her and took a step back. His voice was low. "Tonight, 2200 hours. Don't leave your quarters."

* * *

The day was hot. Reese blinked against the bright sunlight and raised a hand to shield her eyes. It was already in the midst of summer on this planet. Back home, spring wouldn't have been over yet. She would've been out in the woods behind her house, relishing the blooming trees and bushes, and the wondrous smell of new life.

She'd offer to take the neighbour's dog for the weekend and then go for a run. She always enjoyed the company. There was a nice little forest path that led past a lake. In spring she'd see the ducklings learning to swim. Trisha loved it. The black retriever would set off for the lake and threaten to jump in unless Reese held her back.

_Good times. _

Thinking about them made Reese smile. It struck her that she hadn't thought of Trisha in a long time, or the forest path behind her house in Colorado. Her whole world revolved around Atlantis now. Red metal walls, recycled air, workouts in the gym, and occasionally completely fresh food. She hadn't even worn her civvies since she got here.

Reese sighed and looked around her surroundings. The mainland was lush with far-reaching forests, a sandy beach and grass that grazed her thighs. Although the air felt thinner than what she'd been used to, it still smelled cleaner.

Funny how a place like this was only associated with death these days. No one went here unless they were visiting the graves of their comrades. Maybe the botanists, but Reese wouldn't know about that. She just knew Atlantis got fresh meat, fruits, berries, vegetables and wheat from the Pegasus settlers they'd relocated. The mainland wasn't used for growing or gathering food, at least not yet.

Around her, the graveyard was quiet and demure. A few people had come out on the Jumper with her and now sat by their fallen friends. Ramirez was off to the side, his back towards her as he looked down on Sanders' grave. She'd been surprised he even wanted to come. Then again, things had changed in the past two weeks.

Reese withdrew her eyes to give him some privacy. Instead, they went slowly to the stone in front of her, into which someone had carved the name Martin Thompson. His dog tag hung across it.

Reese swallowed the lump in her throat. She'd been so surprised to meet Thompson on Atlantis after the evacuation of SGC. She hadn't even known he was part of the stargate programme. Apparently he'd joined up four years ago. Almost as long as she'd been part of SGC, only he'd been on Atlantis. Small universe, huh?

Reese kneeled down and laid down the flowers she'd picked up on the way from the landing site. They weren't alone – someone had laid down fresh flowers for a while. Probably every day or so since the funeral two weeks ago. Somehow, it comforted her. Thompson had been kind of a loner back at the Academy. They both had.

Her head filled with memories. Reese bit her lip to hold back the lump in her throat. Tears sprung to her eyes and she cleared her throat. It still hurt. Earth, Milky Way, Pegasus… It all hurt.

Gritting her teeth, Reese clamped down on her emotions and quickly got to her feet. Then she did the only thing that came to mind – she crisply saluted the grave, paying her respects to one of her old friends. Once that was done, she turned about and walked away, letting out a deep, troubled breath as she went.

Some of the others had already left for the Jumper, but Ramirez still stood by Sanders' grave. She didn't want to disturb him, so she moved to go past him, but he looked up and saw her.

"Headin' back?" Ramirez met her eyes head-on, his features carved in stone.

"Yeah…" Reese nodded, her burning eyes easing up as she regained control. She looked at the grave in front of him. Only a sole red flower lay in front of the cross carrying Sanders' dog tag. It looked fresh. Her curious eyes moved up to Ramirez, who avoided her look. "Um… You ready?"

Ramirez hesitated a bit. He glanced at the dog tag and then quickly crossed himself, mumbling something in Spanish. Reese didn't recognise the words, but the way he said them… She averted her eyes, feeling like an intruder.

"My Grandma taught me to respect the dead," Ramirez explained lowly, noticing her action. "You religious, Cap'n?"

"My parents were," said Reese uncomfortably. She shifted on her feet and glanced around the graveyard. They were the only ones left. Not that anyone would force them to leave if they weren't ready, but it set her slightly on edge to suddenly be alone with the sergeant.

Ramirez seemed to pick up on her mood and didn't comment. Instead, he gave Sanders's grave a mixed look. "Y'know… He didn't have anyone back home."

Looking back, Reese followed his eyes to the grass-covered mound, her stomach clenching uneasily. "That's sad."

"Is it? He said it made it easier." Ramirez's brows were furrowed. His voice sounded almost…_wistful_. Insides twisting, Reese figured she knew why.

"Who did you…?"

Ramirez's eyes hardened and he raised his chin grimly. "My baby brother. He was about Sanders' age."

Reese hesitated, unsure how to handle this new kind of openness from the Sergeant. In the end, though, she did the only thing instinct told her to. She stepped up to him and touched his shoulder lightly.

"I'm sorry."

Ramirez nodded in thanks, but kept his silent gaze trained on the grave. Reese removed her hand and sighed. She looked up at the blue sky, the sun burning her exposed neck. A warm breeze streaked by. Again, she mused on the contradictory association to this place.

"I'm gonna head back to the Jumper," she sighed eventually. "You want a minute?"

Ramirez shook his head and picked up his beret from his BDU pants pocket, putting it on his clean-shaven head. "Nah, I'm cool." He turned around and smirked at her. "Could use a drink, though."

Reese couldn't help but chuckle as they began to move back to the landing site. It felt good. It made it easier. "Fine. It's on me this time."

* * *

"This brings back memories."

Sam raised her head tiredly from her silent vigil by the infirmary bed. Daniel stood in the open doorway leading into one of the rooms of the newly established long-term ward. A sad, resigned smile crossed his face.

Sam bit her lip and looked back at the Kadarian girl in the bed. Reika's features were ashen, her hair white and her skin making her look sixty years older than she was. She was hooked up to all sorts of life-support machines, as well as fluid IV containing both nutrients and medicines. Even if she bore the marks of her native galaxy's evil, Sam knew Daniel was alluding to someone else. Someone she'd been willing to die for.

"Yeah…" Swallowing the lump in her throat, Sam tightened her grip on Reika's small, cold hand.

Thinking about Cassie still hurt. Sam didn't know if the General had been able to take her somewhere safe. He hadn't mentioned anything in that last communication, nor in the files he'd sent her. But somehow she doubted it. It'd been so sudden and professional. No real time to react beyond the most immediate emergency procedures.

Behind her, Daniel moved slowly into the room and around the bed. He stared down at the unconscious girl, sighing deeply. Sam knew the sight of children affected him as much as it did her, if not more.

"Kinda makes you wish you could turn back time." He glanced up at her, smiling again. It was his shield against the pain. Sam snorted lightly.

"It's possible," she said, feeling control slipping back into her fingers once she began thinking of the scientific challenges. Tears came so easily to her these days – like the dam had finally broken in that supply room – and Sam needed to be strong again. "I could work out the next time there's gonna be a solar flare?"

Daniel scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. "Don't know if I want to get caught in a time loop or Ancient Egypt again."

"Technically, you can't even remember those times," Sam pointed out good-naturedly. "Though, we _did_ remember everything when we came back from 1969."

"1969? That's a story I ain't heard before."

Sam's head snapped up just as John stepped through the open doorway. He walked casually, dressed in his ordinary black BDUs. However, his shoulders looked tense, and his eyes seemed slightly cautious to meet hers as he halted at the bottom of Reika's bed.

She forced her neck to relax and gave John a small smile. "I doubt it was anything like your trip 28,000 years into the future, which _you _haven't told anyone about as far as I know."

John smiled briefly, but it seemed strained. "It's the Temporal Prime Directive. Can't really spoil the future for ya."

Sam snorted. He _had_ already spoiled the future and most likely changed it by telling them where to find Teyla over a year ago. What struck her, however, was that she'd almost forgotten how well timed John's humour could be. It was refreshing to be part of it again.

Daniel cleared his throat, drawing the others' attention to him. He looked at his wristwatch and grimaced. "As fun as this is, I'm late for my check-up. I'll have to catch up with you guys later."

"Keller's not easing up on you yet?" asked John.

"Name a doctor who does." Daniel rolled his eyes as he stepped around the bed and past John. Sam followed him with her eyes. "At least I don't have to walk with a cane anymore."

With Daniel gone, Sam became keenly aware that she and John were now alone. Together. And that giant elephant was lurking quietly in the background, as it always did these days.

She turned her attention back to Reika. John didn't speak for a long time. Sam's neck tensed for every beat of the heartbeat monitor, until – finally – his voice broke through the monotony.

"How is she?"

Sam glanced at him a little uneasily and saw that his hands gripped the bed's footboard. A hard look was on his face, but it wasn't directed at her anymore. John's dark eyes were fixed upon Reika's unmoving body.

Sam sighed, resuming her gaze at the little girl. "They've started her on a new stem cell treatment. Hopefully it'll be more successful than the last one."

"How long do they reckon 'till they see results?"

"They don't know." Sam looked up at John's grim features. "Weeks, maybe months. It's a very experimental treatment. They'll have to keep her in a medical-induced coma, but Jennifer talked of stasis in a worst case scenario."

"Stasis, huh?" John shook his head, his jaw locked. "That'll kill her."

As she looked at Reika's ashen face, Sam agreed. She was already too weak. If she went into stasis, she'd never come back. Her body just couldn't handle it.

They both gazed at the young girl for a while before John's sigh broke the silence. "So… Been here long?"

Sam shrugged, staring at the small, pale hand in hers. She stroked it with her thumbs. "Couple of hours."

"So you haven't eaten." It wasn't a question. John eyed her below raised eyebrows.

"A few apples at breakfast," Sam admitted, something telling her where this was headed.

John released his grip on the footboard and pulled up an empty chair to the opposite side of the bed. He sat down and met her eyes. "I'll sit with her. You go on and get something to eat."

Sam opened her mouth to reply, but John put his feet up on the edge of the bed and his eyes returned to Reika. It struck her that she'd seen that particular stubborn look on his face many times before.

XXX

"_You gonna stay cooped up in here all day?" Sam squinted at John in the dim light, and her hands stilled above the laptop keyboard. Her 2IC raised an eyebrow at her exasperatedly._

_She pointed at the laptop screen in explanation almost automatically. "I've got to finish this equation for Rodney…"_

"_Which you can probably do later," John crossed his arms sternly. "I'm betting you haven't had a bite to eat since this morning."_

_Sam smiled sheepishly. It was all the incentive John needed. He stepped forward and closed the laptop screen, oblivious to Sam's protest, "Hey!"_

"_Now," he said, leaning down on his palms on the desktop. "You go on and get something to eat. I'll make sure the place doesn't fall apart in the meantime."_

_It was a battle of wills, and John was winning. Sam sighed, conceding defeat. "You always gonna be this stubborn, Colonel?"_

_John shrugged offhandedly. "Probably."_

_Sam chuckled. Then she pushed her chair back and got to her feet._

XXX

Drawn back to the beep of the heartbeat monitor, Sam smiled. John was ignoring her in familiar fashion, and his arms were crossed stubbornly.

"Alright. I could use some lunch," she said finally, then grimaced as she got to her feet. Her bones complained about being locked in the same position for the past hour or so. A walk would do her good as well.

Giving Reika a warm look, Sam squeezed her hand as a way of goodbye and turned to leave. She hesitated, however, and turned back to John, who raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. She smiled, "Thanks, John."

"Get out of here – I can practically _hear_ your stomach complain." John waved her off dismissively.

Sam left with a chuckle. It felt good.

* * *

"You're a lousy drinker, you know that, Cap'n?" Ramirez grinned from his perch on the balcony railing. Behind him, the afternoon sun was slowly sinking into the horizon. The ocean was calm, glittering red and yellow.

Reese blushed heavily and ducked her head into her arms. "I know… I'm never gonna live this one down, am I?"

"You don't try to do the chicken dance no matter how much you drink, Cap'n," Ramirez said wisely, taking a deep swallow of his beer.

Reese chuckled and slowly tipped her chin up, meeting her sergeant's amused eyes. She hesitated for a moment. "You don't have to call me that in private, Sergeant."

"Then you shouldn't call me Sergeant, _Cap'n_," retorted Ramirez and raised an eyebrow.

Reese rolled her eyes. "Ramirez," she enunciated pointedly.

"Matthews." Ramirez nodded evenly.

They both became silent, each staring at or taking swigs from their drinks. Reese looked up at the sunset, her floating mind taking her on a spin. "Y'know, Sanders would've freaked out if he knew we did this without him."

Ramirez snorted into his beer. "Now _there's_ a guy who'd do the chicken dance. We wouldn't even be able to stop him! He'd insist on doing the whole thing, then he'd pull you into it as well."

Reese grinned and stared up at him as Ramirez shook his head at happy memories. For once, he didn't look so angry. He almost looked…calm, relaxed. Like a weight had been lifted.

"Thompson would've tried to trick you into this hideous chicken costume as well," she shared, chuckling at the memory of a particular night back at the academy. The MP had been given quite a sight when they were called out to the pub. It gave a new meaning to the word 'chick fight'.

"Yeah?" Ramirez met her eyes.

She smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

Sam put the last box on top of the others, then stepped back and looked at her watch. She sighed.

Fifteen minutes. It wasn't time just yet.

She looked around her quarters for anything else to occupy herself with, but didn't get any ideas. The things from her office were put into one corner, gathering dust in cardboard boxes since she didn't have anywhere to put them. Not that there was much of a point unpacking them. She'd get a place eventually, at least when the mining site was finished.

Sam let out a frustrated breath. In retrospect, she saw that the IOA carried more weight than she thought, and she'd underestimated the lengths they'd go to. Daniel told her someone put out rumours that _she'd_ knocked Coolidge around two weeks ago. She didn't know what frustrated her more – that she wished it was true, or that other people believed it.

Sam went over to her bed and sat down on the edge. Her eyes went to the bookshelf where her photos stood side-by-side on the middle shelf. She halted by the carved bird of bark standing at the centre of them all. She'd learned through the grapevine that John was in fact the one who'd knocked Coolidge around in the gateroom. The man himself neither confirmed nor denied it, and Sam didn't ask. It sounded like something he'd do. As for why… Sam looked at the picture of SG-1 standing next to the carved bird.

Something had changed. Despite the lingering tension, John's eyes weren't as hard and defiant anymore. Occasionally he even seemed…friendly. Sam didn't know what it meant, or at least she didn't dare think about it. She'd screwed up. She couldn't dare hope.

Her eyes went back to the carved bird. It'd been completely out of character. Not something she'd expected to come from John. His gifts tended to be funny stuff. The bird almost seemed…something far different. More poignant.

XXX

"_I know it's a little late, but…" _

_Sitting on the edge of her bed, still dressed in his BDU, John played with something in his hands before holding it out to her. He barely met her eyes._

_"What is it?" Sam sat up with a frown, the sheets pooling around her waist. _

_John ran a hand through his hair and Sam noticed the awkwardness immediately. It put her a little on edge. Eventually, though, John met her eyes. "Happy birthday, Sam."_

_Despite all that'd happened in the past week, Sam couldn't help a silly grin spread across her face. She turned the paper-wrapped package over in her hands. "I thought we said no presents."_

_John smirked, shrugging. "Everybody's gotta have a present for their birthday."_

"_Thank you." Sam smiled, turning to the package. She unwrapped it quickly and her eyes widened in surprise. She held the glass container in her hands and peered at the carved bird within. "Wow." She almost didn't find words. Had he made it himself? She looked at John, who yet again didn't quite meet her eyes. "It's beautiful, John."_

"_I hope you'll like it," John said awkwardly._

_Sam put the container down and crept over to him, only dressed in shorts and a tank top – her preferred PJs. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I love it. Thank you."_

_John seemed to finally relax a little, smiling at her. He brushed some stray hair out of her face and stroked her cheek softly. "You're welcome, Sam."_

XXX

A lone tear ran down Sam's cheek. They came so easily to her these days. She brushed it away and stared at the carved bird again. It was one of the few items that had escaped her emotional breakdown when she wrecked her quarters. Kadara, Earth, the IOA, her alienation to John… It'd all been too much to handle in the end. She'd broken down. She'd even destroyed the Rubik's Cube. It was impossible to repair.

Sam sighed, blinking away fresh tears. She'd made so many stupid decisions, both in the heat of the moment and in the name of rationality and duty. How could she ever make them right?

Her watch suddenly chimed, startling her. Sam looked at it and turned off the alarm. 22:00. She heaved another sigh.

This was it. Time to face the past.

Her eyes went back to the bookshelf and the row of pictures. They travelled from the carved bird to the portrait of a grey-haired man dressed for fishing. Memories flooded her senses. Some old, some recent. Seeing them again, Sam's jaw tightened and her eyes hardened.

_There's only one way from the bottom, Carter: up._

The next moment, _Daedalus _beamed her to a deserted, darkened corridor on the outskirts of the city. Regaining her senses, Sam saw Caldwell step out from the shadows. She straightened and squared her shoulders.

"Alright, Caldwell. Let's talk."

* * *

******Next: **"Those were good times."


	13. Day 140

**Edit: **June 27, 2013

**Spoilers:** Season 4 (Lifeline, Doppleganger, Reunion, Tabula Rasa, This Mortal Coil, Quarantine, Harmony, Trio). Also, I've borrowed some of the final scene in Lifeline between John and Sam, with a tiny rewrite... Thanks to the franchise and the writers for the borrow!

* * *

**THIRTEEN | "Those were good times."**

_Prompt: A time to laugh_

* * *

"_Perhaps I know best why it is man alone who laughs; he alone suffers so deeply that he had to invent laughter." _~Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

**_Two and a half years earlier_**

_Without intending to, John observed the woman out of the corner of his eye. Crumpled Midway jumpsuit, tousled hair, slight shadows under her eyes; it looked like she'd been working non-stop for days. Maybe some of Rodney's past slips about this woman were true after all. _

_The reputation of Colonel Samantha Carter had followed him since his first day in the Stargate programme. Just mentioning her name was enough to inspire awe and respect from military and scientists alike. With all the nicks in her belt, however, he wondered why the hell she'd wound up on something like the Midway station. _

_The last time he met Carter, she'd visited Atlantis during the Pegasus Project along with her team. That was a year ago. They hadn't stayed long, but it'd been enough to let him learn a few things about her: she was smart as hell and she didn't give up. She'd even taken out a Wraith ship to achieve their goal of protecting the Milky Way from an Ori invasion. That gave her a star in his book._

_As if she realised she was under scrutiny, Carter glanced and him and John cleared his throat. "So… You sticking around?"_

_A silent sigh replaced Carter's poorly hidden smile. "No. General Landry wants Doctor Lee and I to gate back, give him a full briefing on the situation here." She paused and peeked at him. "The _Apollo_'s gonna remain in orbit for the time being, in case you need any assistance."_

_John could only nod. A strange feeling settled over him. Memories of the past few days fluttered in the dark haze of his mind. He glanced only briefly at Carter, his voice low. "Thanks for saving our asses back there from the bad guys. It was a risky move."_

_At that, Carter raised an eyebrow and she turned more fully towards him. "It was nothing compared to the risk you and your team took." Her voice took on a soft tone. "Frankly, I'm amazed that you were able to pull it off."_

_John grimaced and shifted on his feet. "We had a lot of help," he dismissed._

___"Yeah…" _He didn't need to look into her eyes to see Carter's sympathy. Her voice said it all. 

_She then straightened and John recognised a very familiar stance – the kind any military officer would use in this situation: When they had to tell loved ones that a friend or family member had died. It made him stiffen._

_"General Landry sends his condolences. He was deeply saddened to hear about Doctor Weir." Carter paused, then relaxed her stance and added in a softer tone, "We all were."_

_Oddly enough, John's words stopped in his throat and he only managed a curt nod. He couldn't meet Carter's eyes. Instead he focused his stare on the moons up ahead. They were cold and unresponsive. _

_"We haven't given up hope," he managed finally. "If there's a chance she's still alive, I'll find her." He locked his jaw, and rested his fists at his sides. His spine straightened and he almost held his breath, waiting for the inevitable rebuff._

_He didn't get it. Instead, Carter stepped closer and touched his shoulder. "I know, John."_

_And she did. He could hear it in her voice, but he couldn't respond beyond another sharp nod. His chest constricted and he was forced to let out the breath he'd held. Carter's grip tightened on his shoulder joint, then she let go and stepped back. It'd been just enough._

_John heard the doors open and close, but he kept his eyes trained skyward. The cold, silvery moons glittered high up on the sky above the dark waters surrounding Atlantis. _

_He blinked. Once, twice, until the small dots that caught his attention became visible. Stars. A lot of them. More than he could count. _

_His eyes narrowed. She was somewhere out there. Maybe she'd get caught up in the coming battles between the Asurans and the Wraith. Maybe she was a prisoner. Maybe she was dead. No matter what, John would find her. He'd bring her home, one way or another._

* * *

_"I'm sorry, John." Sam's eyes were apologetic. Standing on the other side of the desk, John's insides dropped. _

_"C'mon, Sam," he wheedled. He leaned down on his fists on the top of Sam's desk. _

_She shook her head and gestured to the file in her hands. "I told you I'd look at your proposal and consider it, but this just isn't workable. There are too many unknown variables and too much that could go wrong. It's too risky."_

_"Only to a few, and we're all committed!" John bore his eyes into Sam's, willing her to _see_, but she only sighed and put the file down. _

_"I'm sorry, but I can't let you take that chance. You're too valuable to this city."_

_John's jaw tightened. "Didn't you say you and SG-1 used to get into impossible situations, but you got out?"_

_Sam's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, we did, and frankly I'm amazed we're still alive. But that's beside the point – "_

_"It's the same thing," John insisted, leaning closer above the desk._

_Their eyes met. John didn't blink until Sam exhaled and leaned forward in her chair, her palms up. _

_"Look, John, I get it. I understand what it's like to want to bring back someone you care about – " John recognised the tone. He twisted on his heel, his hands clenched at his sides. Sam's voice rose in volume, "– but you can't rush into something like this! Especially not now."_

_Jaw locked, John stared down into the gate room. The stargate stood silent and inert. A few security guards stood languidly on one side, chatting amiably. Picture perfect of the situation on Atlantis these past few weeks during Sam's transition to command. _

_Behind him he heard Sam get to her feet. She came to his side, fully faced towards him. Her voice was firm. _

_"Right now we've got the Asurans right where we want them: fighting the Wraith. That means they're out there, hunting down hive ships and Wraith planets." Sam paused, eyeing him for any objection. He had none. "Even if they're programmed to do this, they wouldn't have left their own home planet open for any attack. They're replicators, John – whatever galaxy, they _learn."

_Like in the Milky Way, where they'd apparently gone from little bugs to full-grown human impersonations in less than a year. John recalled Sam's story from last week. __He reluctantly eased his stance, but kept his eyes fixed on the stargate._

_"Besides – " Sam's voice suddenly lost the firm tone, " – we've got no way of knowing if Dr Weir is still on their planet. It could be a suicide run. Even if you're willing to try, John, I'm not willing to risk your lives based on speculation." _

_John's fists clenched. "What happened to – " _

_Sam held up a hand. "Give me something solid and I'll back you up. Until then, we've got other things that need our attention." She gestured into the air. "Like today's mission to M3X-387."_

_It made sense. Of course it did. Even in these few past weeks, John had realised that Sam could win an argument almost as easily as Elizabeth - if not better when it came to military matters. She just had that kind of experience; she commanded respect almost instinctually. Reluctantly, John turned back as Sam returned to lean on her desk. His arms were tightly crossed, though. It wasn't that easy to just push **her **to the back of his mind. _

_"Do we _have_ to?"_

_Sam smirked. "According to McKay, yes. He thinks there might be something there to help us fight the Wraith and the Replicators."_

___"He_ always___ thinks there might be something to help us fight the Wraith." _John half-rolled his eyes. 

_"You can't say it's not a compelling argument." __Sam chuckled. _

_John __pushed his fists deep into his BDU pants pockets_. "I guess not."

* * *

**DAY 140**

John hitched up the P90 attached to his vest and held it comfortably in his arms as he stepped into the lower part of the gate room. The place bustled with activity; people in both SGC and Expedition uniforms moved back and forth, most of them carrying crates and containers to be stacked up along the walls.

In the middle of all this stood Sam, her voice loud and firm above the commotion. "Be careful with that!" she called out to two soldiers swaying a container marked 'Hazardous' between themselves. "That's liquid naquadah. It could blow up this entire tower."

The soldiers glanced nervously at each other, then stepped more carefully towards their destination. Sam, eyebrows creased in worry, followed them with her eyes until the container was safely stored along the wall.

John threw a nod towards his team to get ready and they moved off to the end of the platform. He ignored Ronon's raised eyebrows as he veered off and approached Sam. "The big moving day, huh?"

"Finally." Sam looked up from her tablet. A slight huff escaped her lips. She jotted something down, then glanced at him and eased into a smile. "It'll be good to get started on the construction of the mining site. I've heard enough complaining from McKay about our lack of materials to last me two lifetimes. At least."

John snorted. Ribbing Rodney never got old, no matter what happened. "Well, that's not something you need to worry about now. Leave it to the IOA. Maybe he'll talk a hole in 'em and sort this place out."

Sam's smile tensed and her eyes rose up to the glass office, now attached with a very conspicuous wooden door. Xiaoyi and Coolidge were inside, talking without sound. John glanced too and wondered if he should've left it unsaid. The change of command was still a sore issue. However, Sam straightened her shoulders and looked back at him with a refreshed smile.

"You're right. I've got other things to sort out." Off to the side, a crate hit the ground and people flustered around it immediately. Sam sighed. "Like taking care of this moving thing… I'll be happy once we're off-world."

Given the status quo on Atlantis, John could see where she came from. He winced. "Yeah… Make that two of us." Sam raised an eyebrow and John explained, "We're visiting the Athosians today."

Sam's mouth formed into an O. "Right. When will you be back?"

"We've got eight hours on the clock according to the guys upstairs." John nodded towards the upper floor and then gave Sam a second look. "Why? You need some extra hands?"

"Wouldn't hurt, but I'm sure we'll manage." Sam smiled briefly. "Thanks anyway."

Although his neck was slightly tense, John shrugged. "Just holler if you change your mind."

Right then, a door slammed shut heavily above them and they looked up in time to see James Coolidge storm from the glass office. He shuffled people aside in the grand staircase and most likely would've continued to the transporter if his eyes hadn't caught sight of them, or rather Sam. He halted and, for a moment, his features darkened and glinted.

Something coiled in John's stomach. Hatred rose up like bile. Before he realised he'd done it, John pulled himself up to his full height and stepped into Coolidge's line of sight. Blinking, Coolidge's eyes went wide and he quickly veered off towards the transporter, leaving a trail of disgruntled people behind him.

Purposefully ignoring Sam's pointed stare beside him, John peered across his shoulder at the upper floor. Back up in the office, Xiaoyi stood by the desk, her face down. She seemed to take a few breaths and then straightened up. It didn't take her long to gaze down into the gate room and see their eyes on her. Her jaw set and she walked with deliberate, slow steps to the chair behind the desk. She picked up a radio and a second later Sam touched her earpiece in response.

"I'll be there in a minute," she replied to Xiaoyi's unheard message. Sam logged off and met John's eyes, her commander's mask slipping into place. His grip had tightened around the P90 and he forced himself to ease up.

"Trouble in paradise." It was half a statement, half a question. He didn't like it. In-fighting between two leaders never boded well. Especially these two.

"Another meeting," Sam explained, her voice annoyed. "Looks like the moving will be a little behind the schedule."

"I'm sure they can start without you," John suggested.

Sam hesitated and skirted her eyes around them. "Probably, but I'd like to keep a handle on things just in case. Besides, it's my mission. I've got to meet up with the Tikwee colony's leader before we can start up constructions, so I'd better be there when we go through the first time."

John's neck tensed somewhat; Sam was being slightly cryptic. Most people wouldn't recognise it, but after two years as her 2IC, John did. She worried about this new "command" of hers. Why, John didn't know. The IOA had practically banished her there – why would they do anything to change that? Or did she think that she would screw things up?

"Anyway, I better get going," said Sam. "Say hello to Teyla for me?"

"Sure. Good luck," John added, tilting his head towards the glass office.

Sam smiled tightly. "See you when you get back."

John nodded and took a step back towards his team, while Sam handed off her tablet to one of the gate technicians with instructions to log and double-check that they'd gotten the correct containers.

As he retraced his steps towards his team, John followed Sam's ascent in the corner of his eye. People almost went out of their way to let her through, which made him stop short and frown. Some stared after her with silent, narrowed eyes, but Sam didn't seem to notice. Her back was straight and her steps firm…at least until someone bumped into her. Her mask wavered and for a brief second…John's foot edged forward. However, before he could do anything, Sam had already continued up the grand staircase as if nothing had happened.

Shrugging off an uneasy feeling, John turned to his team. Only Ronon seemed to have noticed anything out of the ordinary. The Satedan raised his eyebrows at him, his features slightly dark, but John ignored it. This wasn't an issue he wanted broadcasted. Besides, Sam was a big girl. She could handle it. He was just her subordinate now.

_That's what you told yourself before and you remember what happened?_

He'd rather not. Not now. He had his mission to think about.

"Let's move out," John told the team and turned on his radio. "Chuck, you mind dialling up?" The faster they could get underway, the better.

_"I'm inputting the coordinates now, sir."_

* * *

_Laughter gives us distance. It allows us to step back from an event, deal with it and then move on. _~Bob Newhart

* * *

_"Someone ordered a pizza?" _

_Sweeping stray hairs out of her face, Sam looked up as John stepped through the open balcony doors, two trays in hand. She turned and leaned against the railing with a frown. "We got pizza?"_

___"Well... not exactly, but you could always pretend." _  


_Sam smiled and accepted the tray. "Thanks, John."_

_John shrugged and went to sit against the wall, his long legs stretched out on the balcony's concrete floor. The tray rested upon his thighs. __Sam followed his example and plopped down beside him with a deep sigh. She stared up at the twin moons. They shone silver and cold. Still, Sam didn't feel cold anymore._

_"Eat," John said with his mouth and hands full of his ham sandwich. _

_Sam rolled her eyes at the non-veiled command. Although it'd only been a few months, she'd quickly realised John Sheppard didn't mind turning the tables when it was just the two of them, no matter if it bordered on insubordination. But she'd taken orders for so long that sometimes it was nice to be someone else and not the top dog. She picked up her chicken sandwich and bit into it. _

_They sat like that for a long while, just eating the sandwiches and staring up at the evening sky. John had even brought the Pegasus equivalent of hot coffee, so Sam didn't notice the cold stone floor underneath her until she'd finished it all. Even then, Sam didn't want to get up. Not yet. She just stared up at the vast, black sky._

_"I was drifting in space," she said finally. John didn't reply. "We'd tried to stop the Ori invasion at one of the supergates. I was out in an E.V.A. suit switching the supergate's control crystals so we could dial out before the Ori dialled in. I wasn't fast enough."_

_Next to her, John sat quietly and stared at the same sky as her. Sam blew out a breath. "Four ships got through before we could stop them. We fought, but they destroyed almost all our ships. I couldn't do anything. I just…drifted." _

_For a long while, none of them said anything. Sam's chest constricted uneasily at the well of memories, but she kept it back. In the corner of her eye, John was an immovable rock. He didn't move, didn't speak, and it made her smile despite it all._

_"The entity made me live through it all over again," Sam continued. "Every time I thought I was being rescued by the _Odyssey_, they were destroyed by a remaining Ori ship. I could just stare… until _you_ spoke."_

_At that, John shifted a little. Sam took a deep breath and plunged on, "I opened my eyes and I was in Atlantis' cell. You were there, dressed like an Asuran. You wanted me to reveal the location of Earth. I resisted, so you…put your hand in my head. That's…when you guys found me."_

_Again, silence. Sam didn't know what else to say. She just fixed her eyes in the twin moons. The experience with the alien entity was still fresh. Not something she'd be able to sweep under the table anytime soon, even if she knew she had to. She was in a different galaxy, and she was at the top of the food chain. A lot of people depended on her to do her job. It was a lonesome task. At least most of the time, Sam's mind added and she glanced at John. _

_"So… are we talking jumpsuit here or that weird…frock-thingy?"_

_A chuckle escaped Sam's lips before she could help herself. It was an entirely absurd thing to say… and just the kind of thing she'd learned to expect from John. _

_"Actually, I think you were all silver." Sam smirked, to which John grimaced. _

_"Great, now _I'm_ gonna have those stupid nightmares."_

_Sam chuckled and they fell into a companionable silence. She peered sideways at her 2IC, who still kept his eyes up and ahead, and couldn't help but wonder at the mystery that was John Sheppard. _

_He'd been on the shortlist to command this city, but turned it down. He claimed it was about the politics and red tape, but Sam couldn't help but wonder if it'd been something else. When she'd watched him on a day-to-day basis, she'd seen the camaraderie he shared with the people in this city, from newly arrived gate technicians to his own team. John Sheppard thrived in his position. He seemed to breathe for his job, for this city and its inhabitants, and, as his proposal to retrieve Dr Weir several days ago showed, he was ready to sacrifice himself for the sake of someone else. _

_She'd been that way once too. She still was to some degree, but things had changed. She was a leader now; she couldn't afford that kind of thinking. _

_Sam glanced at John again, who'd put aside the tray and pulled his knees up. His elbows rested on his knees; he fiddled with a golf ball. In that instant, he reminded her of General O'Neill, and of Cam, and she finally thought she knew. _

_Even if John had taken the job, he'd be too restless. He wouldn't have been happy commanding Atlantis and sending other people off-world in his stead. And then there were the social interactions, which he'd miss out on a lot more. He'd be caught up in the politics and red tape as he said, but also meetings, administrative tasks and all the other things that occupied Sam's days. _

_Maybe that's why he took pity on his lonesome superior officer tonight, Sam's mind reasoned lightly. Not that she'd complain. It was a nice feeling, sitting on the balcony as they did and doing almost nothing but stare at the sky. The nightmare of drifting in space and watching her friends die now seemed but a memory. _

_Still… Sam mused as John continued to fiddle with the golf ball. John was a great leader in his own rights. He might be comfortable with his 2IC position, but one day…he might have to step up to the trust and respect everyone in this city has for him. He just had to shape up a little more. Like the Asgard would've said: he had great potential. _

* * *

"With all due respect, Ms Xiaoyi, this mission's been postponed long enough." Sam fought against fisting her hands, but she was failing. She crossed her arms instead, latching on to opposite elbows in a tight grip. "If we want Atlantis and _Daedalus_ properly repaired, we need to get started on the mining. I'm _sure_ Dr McKay has properly informed you of our needs for new materials."

"He has," Xiaoyi said, composed despite the display Sam had seen earlier after Coolidge's exit. She leaned back in the comfortable office chair. Sam's lips thinned. "However, this request doesn't come from me. Colonel Caldwell called in a while ago. He said _Daedalus_ has picked up some new information about the Wraith, and that part of it concerns the Tikwee. I'd say that's cause enough to postpone the mission a day or two, wouldn't you?" Xiaoyi raised an eyebrow.

Sam couldn't argue with that. A surge of worry replaced her previous annoyance. The Wraith had attacked a few planets after Kadara, then dropped out of sight once more for reasons unknown. Maybe they were just toying with them, or maybe they were caught up in the delicate balance of power internally in the Wraith society; they just didn't know. Their direct link to the Wraith via Todd was gone with the introduction of the superhive, so all they had to go on were rumours and the odd sightings.

"When will they get here?" Sam eyed Xiaoyi carefully. The IOA didn't like involving themselves with the Wraith, but Caldwell's message had suggested their new mining operation might be compromised. Even Xiaoyi couldn't ignore that.

"About two hours," Xiaoyi said. She nodded towards the window overlooking the stargate. "You may leave the containers down in the gate room for now. Hopefully Colonel Caldwell's news will not halt the mining operation permanently. Thanks to the numerous reports and meetings with the science department, I am _fully _aware of this city's needs."

The edged tone to Xiaoyi's voice almost made Sam crack a smile. She relaxed her arms and prepared to leave, but Xiaoyi held her back.

"Colonel, before you leave…" She paused and picked up a file on the desktop, peering at it before meeting Sam's eyes. Recognizing the file, Sam's neck tensed. "About this list of people you wish to bring off-world… I was surprised to see that you want to bring fourteen engineers, but… only eight scientists?"

"It's mining," Sam said. "I'm going to need engineers with experience more than I need theoretical scientists."

"And you chose only the engineers from Stargate Command?"

"They've got experience mining naquadah and trinium in the Milky Way. If you need references, ask Major Lorne. He used to be the executive officer under Colonel Edwards on that team. As for the scientists, most of them have a background in practical engineering. Dr Ludlow even worked on designing new drills before we lost contact with Earth."

"I see," Xiaoyi said, and returned her stare to the list. She pointed at something and commented, "Sixteen combat soldiers?"

"With the losses we've sustained so far, I'm not taking any chances." Sam's voice was firm. "I think we both can agree that we'd rather not lose more people."

Xiaoyi raised an eyebrow. "Indeed." She looked at the list again, then put it down and picked up another. "I realize the need for practical mindsets, Colonel, but I would nevertheless want you to consider these people as well." She handed Sam the list in her hand. "Some of them have asked to be put off-world for a while, to get some change of pace, and I'm inclined to let them. Tirana, Administrator Wutt told me, is an ideal place for research. However, it's up to you."

Sam looked down on the list of names. All were civilians: scientists and doctors with mostly theoretical backgrounds in botany, geology, engineering and social sciences. Several faces came to Sam's mind as she scrolled down the list of twenty-something names. Some of them she knew, others were unknown – new additions to the SGC during the last year, Sam presumed. She bit her lip. Having an office at the SGC would've ensured that Xiaoyi probably knew many of these people. More than Sam would.

"I'll consider it." She forced herself to return Xiaoyi's indiscernible gaze.

Xiaoyi smiled and sank back in her chair. "Thank you, Colonel."

Sam only nodded. She hated politics.

* * *

_Laughter is the shortest distance between two people. ~_Victor Borge

* * *

_"I can't believe you still got the photo in your pocket." Sam's smile was infectious. Seated opposite of her in the nearly deserted mess hall, John smirked and twiddled the Polaroid between his fingers._

_"You never know when you gotta show an amnesic who's his CO around here."_

_"And apparently, a photo is the best way to do it," Sam rolled her eyes and then looked down at the steaming hot coffee in her hands. "Maybe I should get one as well? I can think of a few uses for it." She gave him a pointed look._

_"You're not gonna need it. Everyone knows who's the boss around here," John said and put the photo back in his pocket. Sam smirked at him and sipped her coffee. John raised an eyebrow. "Y'know, that's probably not gonna help."_

_"It's what I do when I can't sleep," Sam shrugged, referring to the topic that had led them both to the mess hall at night. "That and fixing motorcycles or naquadah generators." John's eyebrow rose further and Sam noticed. "What?"_

_"Nothing. Just…" He drifted off, unsure how to phrase his reply. Most because he was impressed; he'd never pictured Sam as a grease monkey. Her reputation made her seem more like...well, Sigourney Weaver in _Alien_, although he'd **never **be brave enough to admit that. Not unless he'd drunk himself to courage. _

_"God, please don't tell me I reminded you of McKay." _

_John chuckled. "No. Well, a little," he amended, feeling brave, "but that's because you're both kinda geeky."_

_Sam groaned and hid her face behind her coffee cup. A moment of embarrassment passed before she looked up with an amused chide, "I'm gonna allow that because it's partly true, but I can still get that Polaroid taken any day, Colonel_. _Just so you know." _

_Despite the half-hearted threat, John only smirked and nodded at her cup. "Refill?"_

* * *

John relished the fresh air as they hiked through the sparse forest. It was a welcome change from the processed air inside Atlantis, as were their surroundings. The straight, scattered trees reached high into the sky, probably two stories. Rays of sun streamed down from the treetops, warming his skin and black BDUs. John didn't mind.

"This is nice," he said out loud.

At his side, Teyla smiled. "I imagine you do not get out much anymore."

"You could say that," John grimaced.

"So how are things on Atlantis?" Teyla stepped gracefully over a protruding root ahead of him. John moved more mechanically, securing the swaying P90 on his vest as he continued on.

"Fine," he said shortly, but Teyla tilted her head in familiar fashion and John knew there was no point sugar-coating the truth. "You probably heard there's been some changes since you last visited?"

Teyla nodded. "Yes, Dr Jackson told me when he last visited. You have a new leader now, the IOA?"

John reined in a huff, but his tone was dark. "Yeah. You remember those?"

Teyla raised an eyebrow and looked at him sideways. "It is difficult to forget someone who did not wish you were in the same room as them."

Reminded of the forced relocation of the Pegasus refugees several months ago, John couldn't help but make a face. "Sorry."

Teyla only shook her head. "You do not have to apologize, John. We have made our peace on this new planet Colonel Carter found for us. The past is the past."

Uncomfortable with the easiness of Teyla's forgiveness, John averted his eyes and focused on the animal tracks they seemed to follow. There was no obvious path to the Athosian settlement, but that was their intention. The Athosians were great hunters and trackers, and their weapon against the Wraith had always been evasion. According to Sam, their settlement was hidden deep inside this forest, close to a network of caves that'd provide hiding places in case the Wraith darts swooped in. John had faith in the Athosians' tenacity, but he still worried.

After Kadara, the Wraith had gone underground again. They hadn't come around to attack Atlantis, which either meant no one on Kadara had revealed their position, or the Wraith were toying with them. John wanted to believe the first. The Kadarians had reminded him of the Athosians; they wouldn't have given them up under pressure, not like the Bhaati. However, there was no way to be sure. The Kadarians' GDO had been destroyed, but that didn't mean the Wraith hadn't seen the symbols on the DHD. Besides, John was certain that the Wraith, and especially Todd, would've liked the idea of messing with their heads.

"John, is something wrong?" Teyla's voice drew him out of his dark meanderings. She eyed him with concern. Off to their flanks, Airman Michaels and Sergeant Rowan glanced at him, then quickly returned their eyes to their surroundings. Ronon was up ahead as usual, along with one of the teen Athosians, a boy named Wex.

"No, I'm fine," said John brusquely. The skin across his knuckles strained white, and he forced himself to relax. "Everything's fine."

Teyla looked as if she wanted to prod, but instead returned her gaze to the forest. "We need to take a turn here." She pointed to a denser grove of trees.

John and the rest of his team followed her lead. Trudging one step behind, John struggled to relax his tense shoulders. To get his mind on something else, he said, "Keller mentioned I was supposed to bring something back with me?"

Teyla slowed her steps so that they walked side-by-side again. "Yes. She asked me if we could gather some medicinal herbs indigenous to this planet. I promised I would send what we had the next time someone visited us."

"Medicinal herbs?" John asked. "Nothing psychedelic or anything?"

Teyla raised an eyebrow. "I do not know this word."

"Uh, you see any hallucinations or pink elephants?" John tried, and Teyla chuckled.

"Ah. No, there are some herbs that have pain-relieving abilities, but most of them are for common illnesses, like the one that made you all lose your memories."

John grimaced at the memory. He still had that Polaroid picture of himself somewhere, just in case he needed it again. "Not that I remember much, but I get it."

They entered the denser part of the forest, and the sunlight became sparse. It was not like the forest surrounding the Bhaati settlement, however, so John didn't get the urge to pull out his P90 in readiness.

He took off his aviator sunglasses and tucked them into a pocket on his vest. He squinted into the darkness until the details became clearer. "Sam says hi, by the way."

Teyla glanced at him. "How is she? Dr Jackson told me she's moving to another planet for a while?"

Reminded of this morning, John winced. "Yeah… We're setting up a mining operation on one of the Tikwee's colony planets, one called Tirana. Sam's been put in charge of the whole thing. They're starting up construction today."

"It must be difficult to leave the city after so many years," Teyla said, her tone careful but sympathetic. "It took me some time to get used to the sounds of nature again, as well as not seeing you – " She nodded towards Ronon and John alike to illustrate her old team, " – every day."

"Bantos practice isn't the same without getting my ass whipped," John agreed and Teyla chuckled.

"You are welcome to join our session later. I am teaching Wex." She gestured to the young eager teen at Ronon's heels. "He is an avid learner."

John made a face, his tone light. "Is he gonna whop my ass too?"

Teyla smiled and teased, "I will protect you."

"Great, that makes me feel _loads_ better."

They continued through the forest for a while longer, and soon the trees scattered and gave way to more sunlight. John heard the sound of a roaring river, but couldn't see it until they exited the forest unto a cliff. Far below them, the river crashed against the stony walls. On the other side, another forest spread out beneath a ridge of towering, snow-capped mountains.

An Athosian-style rope bridge stretched from one cliff to another, and Wex led Ronon ahead. While they waited their turn as Airman Michaels and Sergeant Rowan clambered across, Teyla turned to John.

"John, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure." John nodded, but as Teyla's eyes became rather hesitant he tensed.

"Do your people think Colonel Carter was a bad leader?"

John shifted on his feet, not quite meeting Teyla's eyes. "Some of them, I think," he said evenly. "A few don't like the way the IOA got control."

"And you?" Teyla asked carefully.

John didn't reply. His jaw tightened and he half turned away. He hated the way the IOA had simply thrown Sam off-world like she was a bug under their shoe. He also hated that Sam hadn't fought against them. Leaders didn't give up. Then again, Sam had shown him something he couldn't talk about, something she obviously wanted to make. Without access to Atlantis' labs and resources, however, he didn't see how she could. But at least she seemed to be trying.

Realising Teyla was still waiting for an answer, John said, "There's only a few civilians I've really liked... and there's also just a few officers I've ever respected."

He hoped she wouldn't ask him anything further, but Teyla seemed to have gotten her answer.

She smiled a little and turned to the rope bridge. The others had gotten across and were just waiting for them.

"You may go first, John. The village is not far once we're across."

* * *

_At the height of laughter, the universe is flung into a kaleidoscope of new possibilities. _~Jean Houston

* * *

_"You made the right choice, John." Sam looked at him sideways. How did she always know where to find him? Seconds after exiting the stargate from Earth and there she was. She hadn't even changed out of her dress blues yet. _

_John scoffed. "So it's a good thing to know the Replicators outnumber us ten to one? Fifty to one if all we've got is the _Daedalus_."_

_"We've faced worse odds," Sam said, her tone light. Somehow, it annoyed him._

_"Yeah? And what's it gonna cost us _this _time?" John retorted, his arms crossed. _

_Sam didn't immediately reply and he could feel her eyes on him. His jaw tightened. Nails dug into his palms. The dull pain was welcome._

_At his side, Sam sighed. "Of all the things I've been through, cleaning out Daniel's apartment after he died was the hardest thing I've ever done. Every time," she added, nearly amused. _

_John shifted on his feet, his neck tense. The silver moons shone coldly down at him. A sharp breeze drifted past the balcony, but John didn't acknowledge it. He waited for the other shoe to drop, the shared sob story from a superior officer that'd somehow make him feel -_

_"Tell me about her." Sam's voice was soft. _

_A strange feeling settled over John. The breeze passed on and left them behind. Warmth spread out from the city walls. He hadn't expected that: the empathic tone, the feeling that she really **knew**._

_He leaned forward to clutch the cool railing. Something built up in his chest. He pressed his lips together, but they moved almost on their own. Sound came out. Quiet, hushed. For some reason, he couldn't keep it in._

_"I thought she was crazy when she made me the military commander of Atlantis." From the dark haze, Elizabeth's smiling face looked at him across her desk. He chuckled and shook his head. "I still think she was."_

_Was, not is. John sobered. His knuckles whitened around the railing. "It wasn't fair. I should've—" _

_He couldn't finish the thought. __At his side, Sam moved only marginally closer. He could feel her presence beside him, but he couldn't meet her eyes. Still, he raised his chin up at the two silver moons and his grip on the railing loosened._

_"She had a great sense of justice," John said. The dark haze fluttered once more with her face, only this time there was no smile. Her eyes and features told him to run, to leave her behind. He swallowed, his voice strained. "And courage."_

_John almost startled at the soft touch on his shoulder. Sam didn't say anything, but she didn't need to. It was there, in her eyes. _

_He wasn't alone. _

* * *

Sam glanced uneasily at Coolidge, who sat seething and silent by Xiaoyi's side. His eyes bore into her skin as she tilted her head at Caldwell. The _Daedalus_ commander leaned forward on the table, unfazed by the three IOA members on the opposite side.

"During the last couple of days, we've picked up a lot of Wraith activity in the neighbouring solar systems to the Tikwee colony," Caldwell said. "It seems several Hive ships have gathered close to a planet we've designated M6X-7R2. For what purposes, we don't know, but we haven't registered any ZPM signature, so the superhive most likely isn't involved."

"Do you think it could be one of the other Wraith factions?" asked Sam, consciously ignoring Coolidge's stare.

Caldwell shrugged. "Possibly. We've heard some rumours that there might be some internal struggles among the Wraith due to the superhive. It could be they're planning some sort of attack to gain power."

"That would be to our advantage, wouldn't it?" asked Woolsey, seated on Xiaoyi's other side. "If the Wraith are busy fighting each other, then they won't be interested in us."

"But if it's the wrong faction that's been gathering on M6X-7R2, it could be that they've learned of our relationship with the Tikwee and are now targeting them," Sam pointed out, not too happy with the news Caldwell had brought. "We just have no way of knowing for sure."

"Unless we try a covert operation, no." Caldwell met Sam's eyes, and his subtext - directed only at her - was clear as rain. Her insides twisted.

"No." Xiaoyi's reply was curt. The two colonels looked sideways at Atlantis' new commander.

Sam raised her chin defiantly and clasped her hands on top of the conference table. "What do you suggest then?"

"Nuke them," Coolidge interjected, his eyes narrowed. "Swoop in and blast them all to hell."

Xiaoyi glanced at her colleague and Woolsey looked decidedly uncomfortable. He almost seemed to shift a little further away from Coolidge.

"We will do nothing of the sort, James," Xiaoyi told him. "_Daedalus_ is our only ship and is, as I understand it, working at less than 80 % efficiency due to the last Wraith attack we were involved in."

Sam frowned at the American representative to the IOA, who'd set his eyes on Xiaoyi now. John's words from earlier that day came to mind. _Was _there trouble in paradise?

"Then I'd suggest upgrading our security on the Tikwee colony planet," Caldwell said and all eyes returned to him. Coolidge sank back in his chair; his eyes returned slowly to the wall next to Sam.

Sam shrugged off an uneasy feeling and addressed Xiaoyi and Woolsey. "I agree. Even if the Wraith on M6X-7R2 aren't gonna attack the colony, we know from past events that the Wraith have a way of getting information on our activities. Sooner or later, they might figure out that we've got a mining site on Tirana and decide to attack. I think everyone in this room can agree that we _can't_ lose those mines."

Xiaoyi eyed her for a moment. "What would you require to amply defend the mining site and the Tikwee colony?"

Sam resisted the urge to glance at Caldwell in victory as her mind worked quickly. "Tirana is close enough for Atlantis to monitor it on long-range sensors, so we're able to get a head warning in case of a planetary attack. However, we're not prepared for an incursion through the stargate." She paused and met Xiaoyi's eyes. "I'd suggest two security teams on 12-hour rotation by the gate; an additional permanent team for the Tikwee colony and one for the mining site; and a Jumper."

Xiaoyi's face didn't lose its stony quality at the swiftness of Sam's reply. She simply turned to Caldwell. "Could you spare as much from Atlantis' military resources?"

"Shouldn't be a problem," Caldwell said, "but we should think of installing a railgun or two in case of aerial attacks. I believe there are a few of those left in the city?"

"Dr Weir had them stored in one of the lower levels a few years back," Sam nodded. "A bit dusty, maybe, but they should work."

Xiaoyi didn't reply. Instead, she glanced at both her colleagues and then at her folded hands. Silence filled the conference room. Sam raised her chin as Coolidge's eyes turned on her again. Woolsey looked uncertainly at Xiaoyi and feeling so close to her goal, Sam felt she had to say something to tip the scales.

"I've also considered the list you gave me, Ms Xiaoyi." Slowly, Xiaoyi looked up at her. "If we expand the site a little, I don't see a problem if some of them still wish to join us. I'm sure there'll be something there to keep them busy besides mining. Besides, with the additional security they'd be well protected."

"I see." Xiaoyi raised an eyebrow. She glanced again at Woolsey and Coolidge before leaning forward in her seat. "Very well, I will consent to this on one condition: the IOA will review the final list of participants before any construction begins, and I want daily updates from both the mining site and _Daedalus_. I do not want to be caught off-guard again."

Sam's lips thinned a little. There was no other way around it. She'd just have to make sure all those connected to the military could be trusted. "Agreed."

* * *

_The most wasted of all days is one without laughter. _~e.e. cummings

* * *

_"Radek did really good today," Sam said as she leaned back in one of the comfy armchairs in her office. From the matching chair, John frowned as he prepared the chessboard._

_"Wonder what he'd do if he got stuck in the vents?"_

_Sam chuckled. She knew John felt differently: he cared about the people around here and he knew them pretty well. "I'm sure he'd come up with something." She stretched her arms – her joints cracking – and sighed. "I'm just happy we finally got out of this mess."_

_John raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You mean you didn't plan to get locked up in a transporter with Zelenka all day?"_

_Sam smiled and glanced at the open laptop on her desk. A stack of papers and folders lay next to it. She was supposed to prepare for her upcoming six-month review today - and tonight. "Not quite," she said. "But at least it got me out of the office for a while." _

_Their eyes met and amusement shone in both pairs. John didn't reply, but he didn't need to. It was one of the things about him that amazed her. She felt comfortable with him, even if she shouldn't. _

_Breaking eye contact, Sam nodded towards the chessboard, "You black or white?"_

_"Ladies and full-bird colonels first," John replied, his tone bordering on cheeky. He lined up the white pieces on her side of the chessboard. Sam couldn't help but shake her head lightly. _

_"I'm not gonna go easy on you, Colonel," she ribbed. _

_John shrugged. "No holds barred. Ma'am," he added and his eyes twinkled. _

_He finished the line-up on his side and then leaned back comfortably in the white armchair. He let his eyes drift around the office as Sam surveyed the chessboard. It took her a few moments to make her first move. _

_Without a word, John turned back to the chessboard and looked at it. Sam observed him silently: the relaxed shoulders, the almost indifferent expression on his face, and the keen shine in his eyes. As John idly moved his pawn two steps forward to meet Sam's lone piece, she hid a smirk. _

_It would be an interesting game._

* * *

"…And _that's _how you do 'The Swindle of a Century'," John finished.

On his thigh, Torren babbled nonsensically in reply, his mouth caught on the ear of a teddy bear Keller had given him for his birthday.

John snorted and hoisted the kid further up his lap. "Tell you what, I'll teach ya. Y'know, when you get older."

Torren simply crooned at him. John smirked.

_Kids._

The quaint Athosian village lay shaded within the forest. Although the day had barely passed noon, shadows already stretched from the tree trunks. The sun was partly hidden behind the tall snow-capped mountain John had seen earlier, but communal fires and torches shed light onto the tents making up the village.

As villages went, it was not one of the most remarkable. The tents were patched and dirty. Some had wooden foundations, compliments of the Atlantis engineers. Still, none of the faces around him reflected lives of hardship and fear. The Athosians had been hunted and hustled from place to place since he'd come to this galaxy, and yet they still laughed.

Jeers rose up as Teyla met Wex's eager enthusiasm with a lesson in patience. John turned to see the young teen on the ground, bantos rods at his sides. Ronon stepped out of the surrounding half-circle and pulled him to his feet, a grin on his face. Everyone else chattered amongst themselves and seemed to approve of Teyla's move.

"Wex," Teyla spoke, her voice clear in the sudden silence. "You must not rush. Focus on your balance. Let the rods be a part of yourself." She placed herself opposite the young teen. "Try again."

The teen positioned himself and John watched as he slipped into a familiar balanced position, the rods relaxed in his hands. Many years ago, John had been in his shoes. He smirked as Wex and Teyla began to circle, knowing how it would end.

Moments later, the teen was on the ground again, but this time Teyla helped him up. She smiled. "Good. Don't forget your footing. Be aware of your surroundings."

"I will try again," Wex said, panting slightly. He straightened his spine and Teyla touched his shoulder in approval. The crowd around them cheered and made room for them again.

As Teyla went into her position, John's smile slipped. Her stature was strong, balanced and relaxed. For a second, she reminded him of Sam. Or the Sam she used to be.

The memory of this morning returned to John. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach.

He'd told Teyla there were only a few civilians and superior officers he'd ever respected. At one point, he'd trusted Sam nearly implicitly. Far more than he'd ever trusted a commanding officer, and she'd shown an undeserved trust in him. They'd broken the rules together – not an easy decision – but that's what Sam did. She made the tough decisions, and she let him have a say in the matter. Most of all, she hadn't been afraid to challenge the IOA, the Joint Chiefs, or even General O'Neill on behalf of Pegasus and Atlantis.

He thought she'd lost that ability and fighting spirit. After Earth happened…she shut him out. She burnt the midnight oil each night, made decisions on her own and then started to turn to the IOA. Only when she broke down did he learn some of the truth. Sam _had_ made the tough decisions. She'd tried to protect the city and Pegasus both, but she'd been a victim of something he'd feared: politics. And now she'd paid the price. Although there was a more bureaucratic word for it, the term that popped up in John's mind seemed more fitting: exile.

John's hands clenched in frustration and Torren protested loudly. He startled and found he'd squeezed the boy a little in his arms.

"Sorry, kid," John mumbled. Torren quieted and looked up at him, then pointed at the teddy bear he'd dropped. John scooped it up from the ground and Torren blathered happily at its return. "Didn't mean to scare you," John said, but Torren seemed to have forgotten it already. He chewed on the teddy bear, completely in his own world.

Still apprehensive about the boy's reaction, John forced his arms to loosen without Torren falling off his lap. He glanced back at the bantos match between Teyla and Wex.

"Looks like your mom's winning. Not surprising," John added, a slight smirk on his lips. "You won't kick my ass when you're all grown up, will you?" Torren didn't reply. John sighed. "Who am I kidding? Of course you will."

He stared back at the match where Wex was once more on the ground. To his credit, though, he still got up on his feet and asked for another try.

Like Sam had done by showing him her blueprints.

John's eyes widened. The thought had just suddenly popped into his mind, like it'd been there all along. For a moment, that befuddling haze of frustration and confusion he so often felt cleared up.

Leaders shouldn't give up, and that's what he'd thought Sam had done ever since she started to listen to the IOA. But even after everything they'd done - the forced relocation, the pro-isolation politics, the forced change in command - she'd tried to keep her chin up and face their leadership as anyone true to their duty would. Like a professional. A professional put in the middle extreme circumstances that no one could've been able to predict.

And when she'd been at her lowest, when he'd helped her out by finding her SG-1 picture, she'd finally shown him her blueprints with strict instructions to delete after reading. She'd opened up and included him. She'd trusted him.

But most of all, she'd reminded him of something. Something important.

_He _still mattered.

* * *

"You're still here?" Daniel stepped up to her on the balcony, hands in his pockets. He breathed in the fresh salty air.

Sam leaned her elbows on the railing and glanced up at him. "Still here. We got some intel that suggested one of the Wraith factions might know about Tirana. I've postponed the move until _Daedalus_ checks it out."

"Huh, that means you're able to join me for movie night." Daniel smiled. "No excuses this time."

Sam winced. "I don't think it's such a great idea."

Daniel quirked an eyebrow at her, then fell silent as Sam simply stared out at the gold-glittering sea. He sighed. "They won't throw you out, Sam."

Sam scoffed, but didn't reply. It sure felt like they already had.

"Even so," she said, "I've got my night planned out. Xiaoyi's graciously granted me one of the Jumpers and _Daedalus_ had some spare equipment that needs packing. I'll be in the Jumper Bay…once I've seen Reika."

"I've been meaning to drop by," Daniel said, his voice softening. "How's she doing?"

"The new treatment seems to be working, albeit slowly. But…it's putting a lot of strain on her body. It might be too much." Sam paused and looked to the blue sky. Her chest tightened a little.

A warm weight touched her elbow on the railing. Daniel smiled sadly at her. "She's a strong girl."

Sam only nodded and took a deep breath. "I don't like leaving her behind."

"We'll look after her. I'm sure John will keep you updated."

_John…_ For some reason, Sam didn't like leaving him behind either. Her hands tensed on the balcony railing.

"Um, by the way, have you talked to him about…?" Daniel drifted off uncertainly. Not that she could blame him. It wasn't a topic she wanted to broadcast. His knowing about it at all had been an accident.

"No…" Sam's shoulders sagged. "I don't know what to say."

"Did you try 'I'm sorry'?"

"What's the point?" Sam countered, her voice edged. "I'll just mess it up again. Besides, I'm going off-world permanently. We're not gonna hang around much."

Daniel shook his head, putting his hands back into his pockets. He stared out at the sunny horizon. "_Look not mournfully into the past. It comes not back again. Wisely improve the present. It is thine. Go forth to meet the shadowy future, without fear." _

Startled, Sam raised an eyebrow. "What's—"

"Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, American poet," Daniel smiled. "Kinda fitting, don't you think?"

Sam didn't know what to say. Apparently, Daniel didn't expect any retort either as he turned towards the door.

"I'll see you later," he said, still smiling, and then disappeared back into the city. Sam was left behind on the balcony to ponder his words.

* * *

_A man isn't poor if he can still laugh. _~Raymond Hitchcock

* * *

_Sam snorted into her coffee and almost sprayed the liquid all over the chessboard. _

_Across from her at the mess hall table, holding a white pawn in his hand, John smirked. "See? I told you it was funny." He placed the pawn on the board and then leaned back._

_"I can just picture Rodney's face…" Sam wiped the coffee drops off her chin and met his amused eyes. "What'd you do then?"_

_John shrugged. "There wasn't much else to do. I mean, he's a pain, but he's kinda important to this city." He sipped his own cup of coffee. "So Teyla kept the king busy while me and Ronon sneaked off to the…um…escort rooms, and got McKay outta there."_

_Picking up a black bishop and replacing one of John's knights with it, Sam shook her head in amazement. "The things that happen to us… You'd think the stargate would be marked with a 'Hazardous' sign."_

_"Might've saved me from some very awkward…stuff." John winced as he leaned forward to survey the chessboard. _

_"Like being caught up in the court intrigues of Harmony's sister?" Sam ribbed. "McKay said they painted a very interesting picture of you…"_

_In the process of making his move, John's eyes narrowed and he swore beneath his breath, "Rodney…!" _

_Sam chuckled. "By the way, I'll checkmate you in three." _

_Confused, John stared at the chessboard, his rook forgotten between his fingers. Not that it would've made any difference. "Damn."_

_Hidden behind the rim of her cup, Sam grinned. _

* * *

The stairs were dim with late evening light. Only far above did the shine from a full moon outside break the dimness through narrow windows. John ascended the stairs slowly, eyes on the open door ahead.

The Jumper Bay was equally dim, except in a corner where work lights had been set up around one of the Ancient puddle jumpers. A sole figure moved around inside it, and John pushed his hands deep into his pockets. This was it.

As he approached the Jumper, John recognised it as the one he'd flown on Kadara during the Wraith attack. Scorch marks marred the sides and the extended drive pods were dark and unresponsive. Big crates were stacked outside, all marked with the _Daedalus_ logo. Spare supplies, he supposed.

The crates were forgotten once he heard a curse from the Jumper. He stepped up to the open back hatch. Inside, amidst a tangle of wires hanging from the ceiling, Sam sucked her finger. "Damnit!"

John smirked. The look on Sam's face was familiar. Obviously, something hadn't gone as planned. "Problems?"

"Yeah," Sam groaned without turning, fiddling once more with the wires. "I can't get this damn power distributor to work!" As if she suddenly became aware of his presence, she looked over her shoulder in confusion. "John! You're back? What time is it?"

John looked at his watch. "About eight. We got in a little late. Teyla threw us a feast," he added lightly. As Sam turned to him, his neck tensed, though. He shifted on his feet. "Um, I kinda noticed you forgot something down in the gateroom."

"Yeah, you could say that." Sam grimaced.

"Xiaoyi?" Recalling this morning, John frowned.

Sam shook her head. "_Daedalus_ got intel that suggests one of the Wraith factions might know about Tirana. I sent a team to look after the Tikwee colony tonight, but I won't make the big move until _Daedalus_ confirms the intel." She sighed and looked at the mess of wires above her. "In the meantime, I'm stuck here."

John glanced around the aft section of the Jumper. Panels were removed, wires stuck out everywhere, and the cabin itself was dark except for the work lights outside. "So…what's with all this?"

"We're taking a Jumper with us for backup, and I got this one." Sam blew out a frustrated breath. "Needs a bit of work, like getting power back online. However, without the ATA gene I can't test my progress."

Frowning, John didn't ask why she hadn't asked for one with the gene on-base to help her out. Instead he said, "Tell me what to do."

With slightly wide eyes, Sam glanced around the interior before nodding towards the cockpit. "Try and turn it on when I give the word. I'm just gonna reconnect all of these," she gestured to the many wires about her.

"Sure," John replied, and stepped into the cabin. As Sam edged close to the wall to let him pass, John's neck tensed further. He hadn't noticed how small the Jumper was before.

He almost let out a breath once he entered the forward section and settled into the pilot's seat. In the background, Sam moved quickly around the aft section, expertly attaching the wires in their correct spot. John watched her in the reflection of the Jumper window, her tall frame bending this way and that, strands of hair loose from her braid. He shook his head of the image when Sam finally gave the word.

"Alright, try it now."

John touched the panel in front of him and focused. The panels burst to life, lights flickered on, and the holographic screen popped up. "Nice," John breathed, still amazed at what a little mind control could do. Seemed like she hadn't been far from her goal, despite her doubts.

"You still got those magic fingers," Sam enthused behind him and John's relaxed muscles tensed again. Sam must've been aware of what she said as well, because she immediately started to fluster around the aft section. "Um, what I meant was – "

"It's okay," John said and swung the chair around.

Sam bit her lip and barely met his eyes. They'd had one glorious second before the elephant rejoined them in the Jumper.

"Um…" John scratched his neck and got to his feet. "I was thinking of heading down to Reika afterwards. Y'know, see how she's doing."

"Right! Yes. Well, she's hanging in there," Sam said, her hands wrung in front of her. She glanced around the cabin. "No change yet."

"Right…" John shifted on his feet. "Well, I just wanted to check on her. Maybe get some workout done after that. Ronon's promised to kick my ass tomorrow. Gotta get in some exercise before that," he added, and he calmed a little when Sam smiled.

"Nice to hear some things don't change," she said, and her shoulders sank a little. A sigh escaped her lips. "I don't think I've done any exercises in months. Keller's started to bug me about it."

John smirked. "'A healthy body, a healthy mind'," he recited and stepped to the divide between the forward and aft section. He leaned against the doorway. "I got something like that too…well, maybe not the kind you got." At this, he grimaced and thought of all the midnight runs and training regimes he'd undergone the past few months.

When he looked up, Sam was biting her lip again and apprehension rushed through him.

"Um… John?" She met his eyes hesitantly. Something stirred in those blue orbs that John hadn't seen since Kadara. "Since I'm not gonna be around here as much anymore… D'you mind if I tag along? I could use the workout…"

"Uh…" John didn't know what to say. A part of him wanted to –

"You know what? Nevermind," Sam said quickly and turned away towards the door. "I'll just go for a run."

An uneasy feeling settled in John's stomach as he saw Sam's back draw away.

"You don't have to do that," he suddenly called after her. As Sam stopped in her tracks and looked back at him with wide eyes, he tried to shrug it off. "I mean, the gym's for everyone."

Sam only stared at him. "You don't mind?"

Stepping around the loose panels and crates inside the Jumper, John followed her outside. His neck was tense, but his words were… "You need the exercise, right? I need a sparring partner."

A wide smile spread across Sam's face and, surprisingly, John's tension lessened a little. His lips twitched too.

"Okay," Sam said, turned fully towards him. "Thanks."

"No problem," John shrugged. "It's a win-win. But I'm not gonna go easy on you."

Sam chuckled and the sound was wonderful. "No holds barred. Colonel."

Recognising the familiar quip, John smirked.

* * *

As John exited the Jumper Bay, Sam sent a silent thanks to Daniel. The archaeologist's wisdom and friendship never ceased to amaze her. Getting rid of her fears, however, wasn't that easy, but maybe one day…

Sam turned back to the Jumper, now turned off again, and sighed at the state of the interior. She had some cleaning up to do before she could think of a workout. Not to mention loading the Jumper with the _Daedalus_ crates standing outside.

"Did he ask about the crates?"

Sam startled at Caldwell's voice. He suddenly appeared out of the shadows, jumpsuit-clad and wearing that wary look that'd become regular whenever they met in private.

"No," Sam said, a little annoyed at the sudden arrival. She moved inside the Jumper to start reattaching the panels. "How much did you hear?"

"Not much. I just got here." Caldwell followed and stood tall in the doorway, arms crossed as he looked about the Jumper. "It's a good idea for you two to patch up, though."

An icy chill ran down Sam's spine. She forced herself to remain calm. "What'd you mean?"

"I'm not a fool, Carter." Caldwell turned fully towards her. "You had a falling out. I saw the same thing happen to command teams in the Gulf, in Iraq. Losing Earth's affected a lot of us."

Sam tried not to let an obvious breath out. He thought it was just professionally. Good. "It won't happen again."

Caldwell simply nodded, then glanced out of the Jumper. "How much _does_ he know?"

"I haven't told him anything," Sam said, even if it wasn't completely true. She _had_ shown him the blueprints. Caldwell had only seen them last week. "But I don't like it. With me on Tirana and you on _Daedalus__, _we need someone on Atlantis to keep an eye on things."

For a moment, Caldwell peered towards the Jumper Bay exit before he lowered his voice and stepped closer. "I agree, but for now the less who knows, the better. Until we're all sorted."

"Fine." Sam finished reattaching the panel in her hands and peered up at Caldwell. "I'm guessing you didn't come here just to tell me that?"

"No." Caldwell's face took on a dark expression.

* * *

_A good laugh and a long sleep are the best cures in the doctor's book. _~Irish Proverb

* * *

_"I'm gonna get bored out of my mind," Sam groaned. She wriggled as much as possible in the bed without moving her cast-enclosed leg. "And it's itching."_

_John smirked. "I'll bet you're not one of the doctors' favourite patients?" He stood up and looked around for something while Sam huffed. _

_"I've seen more than my share of them," she said. Her features dissolved into a grimace as she accidently moved her leg. "Ouch!"_

_"Easy," John told her, "You don't wanna break your leg again, do you?" _

_Sam sighed and slumped back in the bed. "I just hate this. Did you at least bring my tablet?"_

_Picking up an object from a nearby table, John shook his head "You heard the doctor – you need rest, which means no work. Here," he handed her a long-legged scissors. "Use that to scratch."_

_Sam accepted the scissors gratefully, and sat up so she could reach the cast. "Thanks," she smiled. _

_John smiled. "You just take it easy, alright? I'll keep this ship afloat. By the way, I got you something else." He reached into a large pocket on his uniform pants and pulled out a cube-shaped object. "This'll take care of your boredom."_

_Sam chuckled. "A Rubik's Cube?"_

_"Not just any cube." John's eyes twinkled. "It's a V-Cube 7. Got it on last month's shipment."_

_Sam turned the cube in her hands. It was a 7x7x7 cube with curved edges. "Upgrades," she noted. _

_"Yeah, just don't let me know how you solved it," John grimaced. Sam held back another laugh, recognising his feigned act of ignorance. _

_"Thanks, John. I really appreciate it." She met his eyes, although he quickly shrugged it off as nothing. He rolled on his heels and pushed his hands into his pockets._

_"I'll see about bringing the chessboard around sometime," he said. "You get some sleep, okay?"_

_"I will," Sam smiled, and watched as John silently nodded and left the infirmary. Only one thought was left in her mind: his file hadn't said anything about his compassion and loyalty. She'd seen him extend that to others, but now…she felt included in that band of friends John surrounded himself with. _

_Atlantis was starting to feel like it could be a home to her. _

* * *

John was running through the series of moves that Teyla had taught him when he felt a weird sensation at the back of his neck. He finished the last stab and tilted his head towards the doorway. Sam stood quiet, dressed in her workout gear, and simply smiled.

"You've improved," she said, and moved inside the gym. She slung her bag into a corner and turned towards him. Her smile fell a little and revealed her apprehension "So…"

"Rods in the rack." John nodded towards one side of the room, where racks with various training equipment were installed. He tried to roll off the tension in his neck as Sam went to the closest rack and picked up a pair of Athosian-styled bantos rods.

As he positioned himself, however, Sam hesitated and faced him. "Look, before we… Um, I need to ask you something." Her features hardened a little and a stone dropped into John's stomach.

"Something wrong?" He gripped the rods tighter in his hands and instinctively straightened.

Fortunately, Sam shook her head, but then looked around as if someone invisible had joined them. "No, it's… I need a favour."

John frowned. "Which kind?"

Sam sighed. "Today, I had to allow Xiaoyi putting ten civilians on the mining site in exchange for additional security for the colony. They all joined the SGC after I left for Atlantis. I don't know anything about them." She met his eyes, her tone low. "I need people I can _trust_, John."

"I'm not sure I'm gonna know more about 'em than you," John responded, rolling the rods restlessly in his hands.

"But you know the soldiers." Sam went to her bag, pulled out a piece of paper from an inside pocket and gave it to him. "Could you find 16-20 people with this kind of experience that would be willing to trust me?"

John surveyed the list. His eyebrows shot to the ceiling.

"You _serious_?"

Sam didn't reply, but her eyes told him everything. His eyes narrowed.

"I know I can't expect you to trust me…" Sam's commander's mask faltered. She sighed. "…but right now I'd really appreciate it." She paused and the look in her eyes changed.

John didn't reply; his jaw stiffened as he glanced between the list and Sam's eyes.

"It's a request, John," Sam added softly. "I don't want to make it an order."

The piece of paper balled in John's hand. He pushed it into a pants pocket and secured it, then whipped out both bantos rods and turned towards Sam. She looked at him, confused.

John raised an eyebrow. "I'm not gonna do it _now. _Didn't you get the memo our new boss sent out about decent work hours?"

A slight smile spread across Sam's face. Once more, John felt some of his tension lessen and he gestured for her to find her position.

"Now, first off, you can't rush. Find your balance and let the rods be a part of yourself..."

* * *

**********Next:** "Let's hit the deck."

* * *

******A/N: **The chess references in this chapter are a dedication to ******WritingInCT**, who opened my eyes to the idea of a John/Sam relationship. Check out her awesome "Counting In Days" for some J/S goodiness!


	14. Day 162

**Edited: **June 23, 2012

* * *

**FOURTEEN | "Let's hit the deck."**

_Prompt: A time to dance._

* * *

**_Approximately one year__, two months earlier…_**

John Sheppard stood stiffly by the drinks table, punch glass in hand. One hand edged discreetly for the correctly tied tie on his dress blues, obviously itching to loosen it.

Sam stifled a smile when her former 2IC glanced around him before hooking a finger inside the tie knot and pulled slightly. By the looks of it, though, it didn't seem to have helped. Instead, it looked like he'd rather have a P90 in his hands and a horde of Wraith around him.

"Excuse me," Sam told her companions, who were deep in a discussion on the outbreak of recent Lucian Alliance hit-and-runs. General Landry and Major Davis acknowledged her with nods, General O'Neill with an exasperated 'help me' roll of his eyes. Sam hid another smile at the latter and moved off.

John looked up as Sam approached the drinks table. Sam finally succumbed and gave him a smile before she turned to the waiter manning the table.

"Could I get one more?" She held up her empty glass. "John?"

"No thanks, I'm all set," John showed his own, suspiciously untouched, glass. Upon closer look, Sam thought she saw those slight tension lines in his face that showed his uneasiness.

The waiter returned her now full punch glass, and Sam sidled up to John's side, sipping the cool drink. "I'm surprised to see you here," she began, testing the waters.

John shrugged. "Came to deliver the monthly status report to the IOA and they extended their invitation. Thought I'd scope out the place." He pushed one hand inside his pants pocket, eyes on the crowd of SGC and IOA personnel. "Didn't think it'd be this full."

"It's not every day Homeworld Security gets a name change," Sam said.

John smirked in return, an eyebrow raised, and Sam knew he'd caught on. A name change was understating it. It was being upgraded to an office with much more real power than it'd held previously. All due to the increased threats from the Lucian Alliance.

Speaking of threats…

"How's Pegasus?" Sam asked, her tone more serious.

The look on John's face darkened. His grip on the glass tightened. However, he met her eyes with a distinctly out-of-place smile. "Fine. Long days at the beach, surfing', barbeques. Oh, and the occasional life-sucking parasite. Nothing new, I s'pose."

Sam didn't smile. Instead, she held back a sigh and forced herself to remain calm. "I wish—"

"Argh!" General O'Neill appeared abruptly at their side, glaring at Sam. He glanced back at General Landry and Major Davis, then again to Sam. "Carter!"

Sam managed a smirk. "Sorry, sir."

O'Neill waved her off. "Ah, never mind. Next time I'm bringin' Daniel. He _likes_ talking for me." The pout over, he seemed to take notice of John at Sam's side. "Sheppard."

"General," John nodded, his look indiscernible.

O'Neill looked from Sam to John and at the obvious tension still in their faces. "So…drinks?"

"I'm okay, sir," Sam smiled. She glanced at John, who showed his still full glass and began to sip it. A grimace crossed his face at the taste, but he quickly hid it.

"Ah." O'Neill sipped his own punch and then cleared his throat. "So, Sheppard, how're things in Pegasus?"

"Quiet, sir." John shifted uneasily on his feet. "Seems like we caught a break with Michael gone."

"That's good," said O'Neill, giving John an appraising look. "How's Woolsey getting along?"

The slightly dark, tense look on John's face was unmistakable. "Alright, sir."

O'Neill raised an eyebrow. "He's not so bad. Unlike one of those egotistical, self-centred bast—"

"Sir," Sam interjected, seeing two of Woolsey's associates from the SGC – Shen Xiaoyi and James Coolidge – passing close by the drinks table.

O'Neill snapped his mouth shut, but only until they'd passed. Then he stared meaningfully at John. "Woolsey's okay. Got that?"

John's jaw tightened. "Permission to speak freely, sir?" O'Neill nodded reluctantly, his brows furrowed, and Sam tensed. "We already had an excellent commander."

A warm blush spread across her cheeks. Sam quickly dipped her head. When she looked up, O'Neill wore a half-smile and his eyes had softened.

"I'm not sayin' you didn't," he said. Then his features hardened and he straightened. "The IOA's gonna make sure Woolsey stays, though, so be nice."

"Yes, sir," John reluctantly muttered.

O'Neill nodded, apparently satisfied with the answer, but still giving John a second look in case he changed his mind. He didn't – a testament to his sense of duty. He'd test the boundaries, but he'd never go against General O'Neill.

"So …" O'Neill began, but before he could continue, one of the Joint Chiefs called out for him from the drinks table. Stifling a groan, he muttered, "Duty calls …" Sam smirked. "I guess I'll see you kids later."

Sam followed O'Neill with her eyes until he'd met up with yet another group of Air Force big shots. Then she turned back to John, who looked even more out of place than before. He'd drunk his punch and now held the empty glass awkwardly.

Sam quieted and gave John a sidelong glance. "Beer?" Sam gave him a sly grin. "There's a bar just down the road."

John nodded towards O'Neill and the others. "Sure 'bout that?"

"I think we can sneak out and back in without anyone noticing. Think of it like special ops."

Apparently, the thought seemed to calm him and John's eyes glinted in amusement. The transformation from the tense, dark expression was momentous. "Sounds like a plan, Colonel."

They turned to go when Sam reached out and touched John's arm. His eyebrow rose. "By the way … thanks," she smiled. "I appreciate the support."

John smirked, and some of the tension seeped out of his face.

* * *

**DAY 162**

"No."

From her seat behind the crisply clean and clutter-free desk, Xiaoyi didn't move a muscle. Her eyes simply bore into John's, her tone firm. "It's too risky."

"Y'know, the military's job _is_ to take risks." John argued, leaning forward on the desktop.

"Colonel, you're proposing an attack on an up and running Wraith outpost!"

"Science lab," John corrected impatiently. "They're not nearly as well protected as an outpost. Besides, we've infiltrated them before."

"Although not always without casualties, am I right?" Xiaoyi raised an eyebrow. She let out a sigh and dipped her head. "Colonel—"

"I'd only take experienced personnel," John quickly interjected, lowering to her eye-level. He struggled to keep his voice calm and reasonable. "A small four-man recon team. We could get in and out in less than an hour."

"Such as your own team, I suppose?" Xiaoyi shook her head and folded her hands primly on the desktop. Her lips pressed together. "No, I cannot let you do that. You're too valuable for such a … _suicide_ mission."

"Look, we don't_ abandon _our people!" John hissed, his finger pointed at the impeccably dressed Chinese, his eyes seeing red.

"The Coalition's people, Colonel," Xiaoyi replied swiftly, her expression stony. "Not ours."

And that, John supposed, was the crux of the matter. Xiaoyi didn't really care that a recon mission into the Wraith lab could get them a download of their entire database – which in theory meant they could work out what the hell the Wraith were up to these days and where they were based. All she cared about was the survival of Atlantis in Earth's hands, even if it meant the rest of the Pegasus galaxy could go to hell. Just another proof that Atlantis had gone to the dogs.

"The Coalition asked us for help," John continued in a very low, dangerous voice. "I'm can't just sit here while the Wraith tear 'em apart!"

Xiaoyi wasn't swayed. "I'm deeply sorry for the loss of their colonies, Colonel – I am – but this is none of our business. As far as I know, the Genii are still part of that Coalition and they're fully capable of defending themselves and their allies."

"With their unsafe nukes that'll just kill them slower," John gritted out. "This is _ridiculous_!" He pushed off the desk angrily and fisted his hands. "If _Sam _had been here—"

"Colonel Carter's _not_ the commander of this city!" Xiaoyi snapped, her voice rising. She nearly jumped out of her seat. Her nostrils flared in silent anger. "You should take care to _remember_ that, Colonel."

John's jaw clenched tightly. He didn't reply.

"Now," Xiaoyi continued in a calmer but icier voice as she rose deliberately to her feet and smoothed her suit jacket. "I'm sorry, _Lieutenant Colonel_, but my answer is _no_."

She picked up a stack of folders from the corner of her desk and began to move towards the wooden door. "You're welcome to take it up in the council meeting, but I've got a feeling that they'll agree with me." She reached the door and held it open for him, a challenging look on her tight-lipped face.

John glared at her. "Don't count on it," he grumbled and stormed past her and across the catwalk leading to the operations centre. Instead of going for the stairs, he went to the communications console. "How long 'till _Daedalus _gets here?"

The gate technician he'd addressed went quickly through something on his tablet interface. "Approximately two hours, sir."

That'd be just in time for the council meeting. "Can you link me up?" John asked, giving Xiaoyi a decisive glower as she passed by them towards the conference room. "I'd like to have a word with Colonel Caldwell."

* * *

The _thud_ of the golf ball as John dropped it and picked it up on top of his desk was the only sound in the small office for a long while. Then, suddenly, Ronon broke the monotony.

"We could sneak out."

The thought had occurred to John as well, but it was not without consequences. "Xiaoyi would find out. She's got some of her own people manning the stargate day and night."

The last thing John needed was for others to see him break the rules – Sam had told him so before she left. People from both camps – those against and those in support of Xiaoyi's leadership – still looked up to him. And John didn't have the conscience to send someone else on a secret mission when he was the one to defy the base commander's orders.

"Get Campbell or Banks on it," Ronon suggested. He was perched on the windowsill, slowly sharpening the knife he usually kept strapped to his leg.

"I'm not draggin' anyone else into this. It's either us or no one." It was clear by Ronon's look and John's tone that none were too happy with the latter thought.

"I don't like it," Ronon muttered for emphasis.

"That makes two of us." John checked his watch. It'd been hours already. How long was the damn meeting supposed to last?

As if by lucky chance, the door to John's office opened and the balding, jumpsuit-clad Caldwell stepped inside. John quickly got to his feet and Ronon halted in his blade-sharpening.

"Well?" John prompted.

The grim expression on Caldwell's face made his insides twist."The council voted no, seven to two. I'm sorry."

"_Goddamnit_!" John's hand fisted around the golf ball until his knuckles whitened. "You told them this could possibly earn us a couple of allies, right?"

Caldwell nodded, his arms crossed. "I did. They weren't too impressed, especially given our previous run-ins with the Coalition and the reputation of the Genii. Said it was too dangerous and most likely a trap – like the Bhaati. They seem to think it's in our best interests to think about our own survival first, then in the future—"

"—there might not be anyone left." John interrupted, his voice rising. He gritted his teeth and nearly flung the golf ball into the opposite wall.

"I _agree_, but it's not up to us, Sheppard." Caldwell's jaw clenched and he stepped further into the room. "The IOA's got the majority vote and control of the city. We'll just have to make the best out of it."

John didn't have any reply. Caldwell looked from him to Ronon, who'd taken to sharpening his knife with a very dark look, and back again. He stepped closer to John. "Look, I've done what I could. There's no changing their minds on this."

"I'll be sure to pass that on to the Coalition," John sneered coldly. "They'll be real pleased."

Caldwell raised an eyebrow. "Sheppard, I don't like this any more than you do, but my hands are tied. _I _can't help you." He paused, then gave John a silent, pensive appraisal.

John's eyes narrowed suspiciously. To the side, Ronon straightened in his seat, his eyes still dark but alert.

Caldwell gave them both a second, calculated look.

And with a sudden twist of his insides, John realized what Caldwell insinuated. "Sam."

With a derisive jerk and jump to his feet, Ronon growled. "What good's _she _gonna do _us_?"

Uneasy at the implication in his best friend's tone, John looked back at Caldwell with a frown.

The senior colonel narrowed his eyes at Ronon, his tone equally hard in the face of the Satedan's disrespect. "You won't know until you try," he stated, and then swung his stare to John. "Will you?"

Ronon gave a disdainful snort and turned back to the window. He clenched the knife tightly in his hand as he surveyed the outside view.

Caldwell ignored him, fully turned towards John now. "You nearly made yourself an enemy today," he stated seriously. "_Don't _worsen it. Atlantis needs you _here, _not exiled on some godforsaken outpost. Are we clear?_"_

John's hands fisted. Right now, the thought of being off Atlantis for a while didn't seem so bad. Still, he gritted out, "Yes, sir," like any obedient subordinate would.

Caldwell searched his eyes, but was apparently satisfied. "Good." He began to turn, then paused and looked back. "Consider my suggestion. Let me know what you decide."

With that said, Caldwell left. The door closed behind him, leaving John and Ronon alone in the sunlit room. Ronon swung around and glared at him, the knife tight in his grip. "You believe him?"

John didn't immediately reply. His mind worked hard as the anger slowly ebbed away. Less than three weeks ago, Sam had asked him to trust her. He had, just like when she'd trusted him with her secrets.

Then again, he hadn't seen her since she'd left for the colony. All he'd heard since then were radio updates on the construction process and the odd update from the stargate security teams stationed at the colony. Summed up, it wasn't a helluva lot.

"Ask me later," John said finally, straightening. He put the golf ball down on his desk and flexed his stiff fingers.

Ronon didn't look happy.

* * *

A hot and ruthless sun met John as he stepped through the stargate to M4R-621. He squinted as a group of people by the DHD gradually came into focus, his free hand automatically reaching for the P90 he'd left behind on Atlantis. The other held a brown paper bag.

"Welcome to Tirana, Colonel," Captain Reese Matthews greeted with a salute.

John returned the salute briefly before putting on his aviator sunglasses. "Is it always this hot?"

Matthews grinned a little. "Today's your lucky day, sir. The water isn't boiling."

"You don't say," John mumbled. He ran his gaze across the small area. The stargate stood in a wide-open clearing, a sparse cluster of trees surrounding it. Next to the DHD, the day-shift security team were posted at two defensive positions. One of them sported a machine gun pointed straight at the stargate.

"Colonel Carter's been notified of your arrival, sir," Matthews continued. "Would you like me to take you to her?"

"No, that's alright, Captain," John waved her off. "I just have to follow that path, right?" He gestured to a narrow path that cut through the trees and disappeared westwards.

"Yes, sir." Matthews nodded. "It'll take you straight to the Tikwee colony. The mining camp is a little further beyond that." She stepped back to join her team, nestling her P90 comfortably in her arms. "Enjoy your stay, sir."

Nodding in thanks, John moved on.

The trip through the sparse forest was short and John soon found himself at the edge of vast fields of what looked like yellow wheat and barley, but was probably the Pegasus equivalent. The sun was scorching hot, already making sweat run down his neck and under the edge of his T-shirt. It nearly reminded him of Afghanistan, except the locale was much more pleasing to look at.

The Tikwee colony lay on the other side of the fields, a clutter of cottages and two-storied buildings ranging in dozens. John could see people milling about outside, most of them dressed in simple cottons and looking noticeably rural.

As he approached the village, however, he spotted what was probably its only advanced technological feature: one of the railguns Earth had transported to Atlantis years ago to stave off a Wraith aerial invasion. It looked out of place among the simple-clad Tikwee colonists, as did the two BDU-clad soldiers seated languidly next to it.

"Colonel," one of the soldiers greeted when he saw him. It was Sergeant Ramirez, the guy he'd sent for a cool-off in a cell along with Sergeant Nelson more than once. He didn't look half as restless as he'd been then.

"How's it goin', Sergeant?" John asked, pushing his spare hand into his pocket.

"Can't complain, sir." Ramirez shrugged. "The Tikwees treat us good. Actually seem happy to have us around."

Given the level of protection they could offer, John wasn't surprised. "You stayin' out of fights?"

"Yes, sir." Ramirez half-grinned. "I'm clean. Can't vouch for Emerson, though." He nudged his partner good-naturedly, who objected loudly. John smirked, a little of the tension in his neck easing up.

"Seen Colonel Carter around?" he asked, breaking off the banter between the two soldiers.

"Try the mines, sir," Emerson suggested, pointing beyond the village. Large mountains rose up behind the cottages. "She's there most of the time."

John thanked him and then moved on. As he passed the Tikwee colonists, most of them greeted him with curious but unsurprised smiles – as if he was a sight they'd become familiar with – and he couldn't help but feel almost welcomed. None of them seemed close to draw a weapon on him, and that was saying something these days.

It was a very nice change.

After a trudge up a small hill, John stopped to stare out across the small valley before him. A neat river ran across the valley from the mountains, culminating in a large lake to his left. There were some scattered clusters of trees, with several lodge cabins situated between them. Another railgun position was placed next to the lake in the cover of some trees. It wouldn't be easily seen from the air.

Beyond the cabins he saw people moving back and forth between a large reinforced opening in the mountainside and a few green SGC-commissioned tents. A group of them seemed to be pulling an old-style wagon from the mountainside and down towards the tents.

John looked back at the cabins. Most likely, Sam would be cooped up in one of them, pouring over some computer screen until her eyes went blurry. Maybe working on those schematics she'd shown him nearly two months ago.

He started down the hillside and checked the cabins as he went. The two closest ones were barracks, a third some sort of mess and recreational area, and the last two were combined lab/offices. Sam, however, wasn't in any of them.

John stood outside the last cabin, a frown on his face, when he finally heard her voice.

"Watch that hole!"

He glanced up towards the green tents and froze.

At the head of the group pulling the loaded wagon was Sam. Only, she didn't look like the Sam he'd seen last. Clad in rolled-up BDU pants and a tank top, her slightly tan muscles glistened as she pulled the wagon behind her along with three others. Her hair clung to her scalp and her cheeks were flushed.

She looked like he remembered_. _The old Sam.

John stood stunned as they heaved the wagon to a halt among the tents. Sam didn't pause. Instead she called out orders and joined the rest with unloading large, black piles of rocks from the wagon. No one hesitated to help her out. They even shared laughs and smiles at some inside banter.

John shook himself out of the reverie and approached the tents. Sam had finished the unloading by the time he reached them, and was pushing back her bangs when she spotted him.

A full-blown smile spread across her face. "John!"

"Colonel," John returned a little awkwardly. He glanced around at everyone who seemed to take notice of him. He saw a_ lot _of familiar faces. Was this what she'd needed those people with special skills for? Mine grunts?

"I heard you were coming in," Sam said as she stepped closer. She'd picked up a towel and now wiped her face free of sweat and dirt. A thin sheen of sweat covered her chest and arms as well, John noticed. "You want a look around?"

Caught a little off guard, John nodded. "Sure. I brought lunch." He held up the brown paper bag he'd brought along.

"Great! I'm starving." Sam grinned. Then she turned to the other personnel clustered around the tents. "Go get yourselves something to eat and drink. We'll continue this later on."

* * *

"Quite a project you've got goin' here," John said later in amazement as they ate their sandwiches at Sam's proclaimed favourite spot – a log in the shadow of a large willow-like tree next to the lake. The branches drooped low to graze the top of the water, causing ringlets to spread out from the epicentre.

They'd visited the cabins and the mines. Sam had shown him the process the rocks went through from drilling to testing of traces of naquadah and trinium. They'd also passed through the Tikwee village again while Sam told him about their companionable relationship to the colonists. All the while, John had noticed one prominent change: Sam smiled a lot more than she'd used to before she came here.

Sam shrugged. "It's taken some doing, but it's going well. Much better than I expected, to be honest." She bit into her chicken sandwich and spoke while chewing. "We're still having some trouble with the drills, but all in all, I'm pleased with our progress so far. There are a lot of hard-working people here."

"Including you," John noted, half-smirking. He ate his sandwich more slowly, not really hungry. The impressions so far were a little overwhelming. Not too long ago, he'd barely been able to look at Sam as she'd become after they lost Earth. Now...things were different. Like the previous five months had never happened. She even seemed open with him again.

Sam blushed a little. "It feels good to do something with my hands again. I don't want to stay rooted to a chair this time around."

John could sympathise with that sentiment. With Xiaoyi in charge, the off-world missions had been cut back to a bare minimum and he still had the problem of too many restless people on base. Including himself.

"Well, you look good," John said lowly, and his neck tensed when Sam's cheeks reddened again. Still, he didn't take it back. He meant it. "Maybe getting away from Atlantis wasn't such a bad idea..." he continued hesitantly. At the moment, he half wished he'd joined her, if only to see her smile on a regular basis again. He'd missed that.

Sam didn't quite meet his eyes. A sad look crossed her face before she could hide it behind a half-smirk. "Maybe."

They lapsed into a silence John was surprised didn't feel more tense, even with his admission, Sam's brief relapse, and the weight of his question on his mind. It was almost like when they'd been simply friends. Before things got complicated, and before they lost Earth.

"So how're things out there?" Sam asked finally. She'd finished her sandwich and now leaned back on the log against the tree trunk of the willow. She met his eyes steadily. The atmosphere instantly changed.

John hesitated. What he'd seen so far – a happy, healthy Sam getting along with most of her subordinates – would that disappear once he told her about the Coalition's request and his own proposal?

"John," Sam prompted, leaning forward with a deep frown. Her tone was serious. "Spit it out."

"The Coalition lost three of its planets to attacks like the ones on Avros and Kadara last week." John's fingers dug into the remains of the sandwich. His eyes narrowed. "You know what _that_ means."

"Yeah… We knew they might turn on other human planets," Sam said quietly. A guilty look crossed her face before she let out a small breath and straightened. "I'm guessing the Coalition found a way to contact you. What do they want?"

"Help," John said simply. "They want to retaliate, and to figure out if the Wraith know where their other colonies are." He looked down at his ruined sandwich and threw the pieces into the lake. Nearly immediately, a couple of birds flew down and swooped them up in their beaks.

"How?" Sam frowned.

"They've got the location of a Wraith science lab from the Genii. It's still active, but it's small and with minimum security. It's ideal for an infiltration. The goal's the Wraith database. It should give us the location of most Wraith outposts and planets."

John observed the birds mesmerised, his anger seeping away. In its place he only felt cool, reasonable logic. It was familiar, almost comforting. Xiaoyi and the IOA were miles away.

"Sounds like a good deal," Sam agreed, but she still frowned a little. "So why've they turned to us? Why not get it themselves?"

John had asked himself that difficult question. The council seemed to think it was a trap, but he wanted to think the best of the Coalition. They'd gotten on better terms with them after the impromptu Inquisition last year. Even the Genii had reached out with an olive branch before the Wraith superhive began to wreak havoc.

"They're 'relocating' their people," John said finally, his fists clenched briefly. "All security's tied up in that. Besides," he continued quickly – a sliver of desperation entered his voice – before Sam could challenge him, "We both know the Coalition doesn't have the means or experience to pull off something like this."

Sam looked very thoughtful. She met his eyes straight on, studying him, and John tried to convey all his belief and resolve in his stare. For a second, it felt like it was just the two of them again; commander and 2IC conferring on an issue. Just a second, but it was enough.

Sam sighed and leaned further forward. "The Genii might be capable of it, but we've got no idea how far they've advanced since the last time we met. They've been extremely isolationistic."

It was sort of an agreement, far more than it was a counter-argument. John nearly let out a sigh of relief. He mimicked Sam's position, eager to continue.

"Even so, what would they do with that kind of information?" he asked. "They barely have any spaceships and none that are capable of taking on a _normal_ Hive ship."

"It'd be beneficial for us too," Sam agreed. "_Daedalus _could monitor the Wraith actions. We'd get a head start if something happened." Then she raised her eyebrow at him. "Why're you telling _me_, though?"

"Xiaoyi and the council think it's too dangerous. That it might be a trap set out to catch us. Caldwell can't help. So…" He drifted off, suddenly finding it difficult to actually ask the question he'd come here to ask. Gone was the comforting feeling of nostalgia, of companionship. Reality came rushing back.

Sam's whole demeanour changed. She stiffened and stared steadily out on the lake. "What makes you certain I'll be able to help? Xiaoyi and the council don't trust me."

John didn't have a reply. Sam did have a point. Her political pull was like zero on Atlantis these days. Still, Caldwell's statement had rung true: so far, things seemed to have changed. And most importantly, this wasn't Atlantis. This was _Sam's _base.

"You asked me to trust you once," John began slowly, his tone determined. He narrowed his eyes at her. "I know you've worked on stuff behind the IOA's back. You're saying there's _nothing _you can do?"

Sam turned to meet his eyes, her blue orbs glinting. Her lips had thinned, but there was no anger in her features. Only unwavering resolve and that last, tiny speck of challenge. They both knew the stakes of what John was asking.

"It's not a trap," John said firmly. His hand reached out to cover hers before he noticed. Neither dropped their gaze. "_Trust_ me."

* * *

"I never get to go anywhere anymore," McKay pouted. He stood on the end of the platform, arms crossed, a sulky look on his face.

John nearly rolled his eyes, hands deep in the pockets of his leather jacket. "It's no big thing, Rodney. Just some boring dinner with the locals."

"Then why does _he _get to go?" McKay pointed at Ronon, who stood off to the side of the platform, adjusting the sleeves of his old brownish coat. Even unarmed, he looked menacing.

Ronon raised an eyebrow. "'Cause I'm bigger."

McKay, apparently, didn't find it funny. "That's _so _not fair!"

"Rodney," John interjected before McKay got his whole tirade out for the third time since they'd gotten out of the transporter. "Tell you what: you can come next time. I'll make sure they don't serve lemons." McKay kept pouting. John shook his head. "Didn't Sam send you some rocks to squint at?"

McKay blew out an angry puff and swung his arms out in exasperation as he turned to leave. "This is _so _typical! You're always hogging all the fun."

Now John _did _roll his eyes and chose to ignore him as he disappeared out of the room. He called up to the operations centre, "Dial it up, Doctor."

The gate technician on duty, Li Shang, who was one of Xiaoyi's supporters like John had predicted, acknowledged and the stargate began to spin.

John met Ronon's dark eyes. "Ready?"

The Satedan only grunted and moved into position. No matter how much John had tried to say things were different, Ronon still wasn't happy about the situation. John held back a sigh, consciously aware of the dark-haired woman seated up in the glass office. Another argument about chain of command here would only arouse suspicion.

Xiaoyi followed him with her eyes until they'd stepped through the stargate.

Four weapons clicked immediately as they exited the event horizon. Captain Matthews's security team had trained their sights on them. No smiles were on their faces this time around.

"Stand down," Sam ordered firmly, stepping out from the darkened cluster of trees. In the reddish light from the setting sun, John could see she was dressed in black BDUs, her hair pulled under a black cap, and a P90 was attached to her TAC vest. She eyed them narrowly. "Anyone stop you?"

Meeting her eyes equally, John shook his head. "Said the Tikwee invited us for dinner. McKay's upset he couldn't come."

Sam smiled tightly. "Let's hope that'll change. Hailey?" She turned and gestured to a young, similarly dressed captain, who stepped forward with a bag. The woman opened it and handed out its contents: spare BDU jacket, two TAC vests, P90s, M4s and even a stun weapon for Ronon.

John shrugged out of his off-duty leather jacket, and put on the BDU jacket and vest. He checked its pockets and was satisfied to find spare clips, grenades and several packs of C4. The familiarity made him relax.

"We scouted the planet earlier," Sam told Ronon and John as they got ready. "No guards at the stargate and the DHD is good. Got a strong energy signal about a klick north from the stargate. Most likely our target. Hailey's got the ATA gene therapy, so she'll be our sensor."

The captain fished out an Ancient life signs detector for emphasis and looked to her commanding officer.

"We'll move on foot," Sam continued, as she crouched down and began to draw lines like a map in the dirt with her knife. "There are swamps and marshes to the west, and a cliff like the Grand Canyon to the east, but fortunately a lot of cover in-between. We didn't encounter any guards, so we'll probably get to the lab all right. We'll set up some claymores along the path in case we pick up someone on the way back."

With the track record they all had in their respective galaxies, John agreed wholeheartedly.

"We'll settle on a game plan once we get to the Wraith lab, but remember: this is an infiltration mission. We don't go in guns blazing. Silent kills, if possible." Sam looked specifically at Ronon. "Ronon, I want you on point. Any questions?"

John watched Ronon uneasily. The Satedan's dark eyes bore into Sam's, like a silent battle of wills. But Sam met him punch for punch, unflinching even as Ronon's obvious dislike showed in his face.

Finally, he grunted, "No."

"Then let's move out," Sam said firmly and got to her feet. Only when she broke eye contact did Ronon look away. "Captain, you know the drill."

"Yes, ma'am!" Matthews responded sharply. "We'll check in two hours from now if you haven't returned." She looked back at Ramirez, who was stationed by the DHD. "Sergeant, dial up the planet."

* * *

Only the slightest buzz of insects and the roar of a nearby waterfall sounded in the air. John peered above the large pile of rocks he'd taken cover behind. About twenty feet ahead, dark and ominous in the shadows of towering mountains, stood the unmistakable Wraith organic structure.

He glanced sideways and met Sam's eyes where she'd hidden behind a thick, mossy tree. With only the barest rustle of twigs and leaves under her feet, she crouched and moved to his side. Captain Jennifer Hailey and Ronon were already crouched close by.

"I'm reading five life signs in the north-east part of the structure," Hailey reported in a whisper after checking the Ancient scanner device.

"Close to the main energy source?" Sam asked, her eyes on the Wraith structure.

"No, ma'am." Hailey mused at the device's screen. "There's a strong transmitting signal coming from that area, though."

"Must be the control room," John said. He nestled his P90 comfortably in his arms, also glancing at the structure ahead. If the control room was full of Wraith, it was a no-go. They'd have to try something else. "Last time we went to one of these labs, McKay managed to hack into their network from a research console."

Sam looked thoughtful. "Hailey, can you pick up any other significant energy outputs?"

Hailey pursued the scanner intently, making some adjustments to the parameters. "There are two strong outputs apart from the main energy source. One of them is on the eastern part, close to the entrance. No life signs close by."

"Then that's our goal," Sam decided. She squatted down beside John and pulled her two packs of C4 from her vest pockets. "We should split up. Ronon, take Captain Hailey with you and set up charges in one of the power relay rooms." She handed the C4 to Hailey, who pocketed it without question. "Colonel Sheppard and I will head for the research lab. Get there when you're done." She picked up her P90 and held it at the ready. "Once we've downloaded what we can, we'll get the hell out of there and set off the charges. Hopefully without drawing any attention to ourselves."

"No heroics," John said lowly, giving Ronon a second look although it was as much a message to himself as to the Satedan.

Sam's eyes softened briefly and John tensed a little. Then she broke off eye contact and got to her feet. The rest of them followed suit. "Let's maintain radio silence unless something comes up," she said, her tone determined. "Move out."

Ronon moved before she'd finished, leaving Hailey to hurry up after him with a slightly anxious look. Staring after them, Sam frowned, but didn't comment.

* * *

Richard Woolsey observed the glass office in hesitation. Inside, a single desk lamp cast Shen Xiaoyi's face in sharp contrast where she sat perusing her computer tablet. It made her features seem even more severe than usual.

With a deep sigh, Woolsey bridged the gap between the operations centre and the wooden door. The knock on wood was alien in this metallic city, and promptly reminded him of Earth. It made his insides twist.

"Come in," sounded Xiaoyi's reply and Woolsey entered, closing the door behind him. Xiaoyi's eyes were narrowed, almost suspiciously. "Richard."

"Shen," he greeted and halted in front of the desk. "I hope I'm not interfering," he said politely.

"Not at all," Xiaoyi put the computer tablet down, her features barely twitching in a polite smile. "I'm just reading a report from Tirana. Seems like Colonel Carter will provide us with our first shipment shortly, pending the analysis made by Dr McKay."

"That's good news. And ahead of schedule," Woolsey said in amazement. "I didn't think we'd receive anything for another three weeks."

"Yes, it is quite a surprise." Xiaoyi smiled mirthlessly. "But I'm sure you did not come here to talk about naquadah, Richard. Is there something on your mind?"

Woolsey stiffened, then steeled himself for the inevitable. "As a matter of fact, there is. I do not think it was wise to dismiss Colonel Sheppard's proposal so readily."

"You'd want to see him and his team die?" Xiaoyi raised an eyebrow, the shadows dancing on her face. He didn't like the tone of her voice.

"Of course not," Woolsey said quickly, affronted at the suggestion. "I just don't think the idea of extending a friendly hand to the Coalition would be so bad. We could certainly benefit from a few friends here in this galaxy now that we've lost—"

"I've seen what the friends of this galaxy do to each other for a moment of respite from the Wraith," Xiaoyi interrupted, leaning forward in her chair with a thin-lipped expression. Her eyes were cold.

Woolsey contained his sigh. "Not everyone are like the Bhaati, Shen. The Athosians and the Kadarians have been very kind to us."

"And in the past five years, the Genii have invaded Atlantis twice," Xiaoyi stated unfazed. "I will not give them a third chance. This is our _home_, Richard."

And for a moment, Woolsey thought he'd heard her tone crack just a little, but her icy facade didn't waver.

"Shen," he said softly. "We've got to learn how to trust each other. Even with Atlantis and _Daedalus_, we will only hold our own against the Wraith for so long. If we want to survive…" He drifted off, his palms up in an open, honest gesture. "…we need friends. And we need to be out _there_ to find them. We can't hide in this city forever."

Xiaoyi stared at him, her stony expression unchanged. "I _won't _send our people on suicide missions, Richard, and that's _final_."

It was, Woolsey realised, and he left not long after with a polite goodbye. Xiaoyi only asked him to close the door behind him and he left her in the darkened glass office. When he looked back from the operations centre, he didn't feel anger or despair.

Only pity.

* * *

They'd reached the research chamber undetected and in complete silence. Once they called out "Clear", Sam moved towards one of the main consoles and flung off her backpack. The gesture seemed so fluid that John began to wonder if she'd done this recently, or if it was the old habit two years as a base commander hadn't dampened. He'd been surprised when she'd told them they'd scouted this planet earlier the same day. She must've done it immediately after he returned to Atlantis. Without hesitation.

"So, you do this often?" John asked as he crouched by the chamber's only entrance. The feel of the P90 in his hand was familiar and comforting, so was the mission they were on. He almost smirked. This was how it should be.

Sam chuckled. "Not in a while, no. Funny thing about being in charge is that you don't get out as much as you used to."

John checked the empty corridor outside and then looked back at her. "Tell me about it. I half expect we'll need to get permission to go to the mess soon."

"Let's hope you won't have to ask when you want to use the loo," Sam said as she plugged several thick wires under the console. John's eyes followed the wires and recognised one of the devices Rodney had developed to make the transition between Wraith and Earth technology easier to accomplish. Another of those things he wanted to ask where she'd gotten - she seemed to have acquired more than was stated in the original equipment manifest she'd given Xiaoyi.

"Xiaoyi, a Drill Sergeant? That's a scary thought," John said wryly. The image conjured in his head clashed horribly with reality. From the across the room, Sam grinned and John looked back at the corridor again. It was still empty and silent.

Sam operated in silence for a while as John kept an alert lookout. He observed her through the corner of his eye. Her motions were fluid and rarely uncertain, and when she leaned over her computer tablet she bit her lower lip in a familiar gesture of concentration. It made him smile inwardly.

It was almost like old times. He loved the feeling.

"Alright, I'm in," Sam said, her voice sudden in the silence. "_Wow_."

"What?" John looked over his shoulder. A display had lit up in front of Sam. She stared at it transfixed.

"I think I know why they've left us alone lately," she said and pushed several buttons. A map appeared on the display, then it zoomed in on a specific region in space. Sam pointed at several white dots. "Those are the Coalition's planets that were attacked." She punched another button. A line appeared along the planets, much like a plotted path. Just outside one of the planets, John recognised ten blinking beacons. "See this?"

John's stomach turned to ice. "Hive ships. Where're they headed?"

"That's just it," Sam shook her head, half-amazed. "Their target's not a human planet. It's this one." She pointed to a red dot and looked at him. "According to the data, it's the Wraith superhive."

"Wait," John frowned and leaned back so he could get a better look. "They're targeting their _own_?"

"Looks that way," Sam said, glancing back at the display. She chewed her lip. "We know the superhive attacked the Coalition's planets, so my guess is that it knew those Hive ships were coming. And…" She hesitated, her eyes locked with his as realisation hit.

"…and they figured they'd poison the water holes," John said darkly.

Sam looked uneasy. "So to speak." She stared at the display for a long while. Then, silently, she shut down the display and cleared her throat. "I'm beginning the download."

"Hopefully, they won't notice," John said, but his grip tightened around the P90 nonetheless. The mood had changed and neither of them smirked anymore. They were back to the professional discipline deeply ingrained in them from years of training and experience.

The Wraith civil war was pushed far away to the back of his mind, and John's focus narrowed to the silent, dark corridor outside.

* * *

Hailey stuck the detonation transmitter into the pack of C4 and activated it. Nodding at the green light, she glanced over at her tall companion. "You don't talk much, do ya?"

Ronon just gave her a quick stare in reply. The reaction was simple, as she'd expected, and his demeanour was the same. She didn't know what she'd done to offend him, however, so she shrugged it off. "I met a guy like you once. He smiled more, though."

Ronon, again, didn't reply. He continued fastening the C4 charges Hailey gave him to thick sticky veins along the organic walls of the power relay chamber.

Hailey made a face. This _thing _they were in was gross. It almost made her wish this were a Ha'Tak. It'd be cleaner when they blew it up. As it was, Hailey envisioned exploding fireworks of rotten meat and entrails raining down on them like a bad B-rated alien critters invasion movie. The thought made her sick.

Attaching a detonation transmitter to the last C4 charge, Hailey leaned against one of the consoles and fished the remote detonator out of her pocket. She ran a check on it and made sure the transmission to the charges was strong and green.

"Did you ever meet Teal'c?" she asked finally, feeling the need to fill the silence. "I heard he went to Atlantis once. You'd have lots to talk about."

If possible, Ronon's look darkened. It intrigued Hailey.

"So you met him? He's a good friend of Colonel Carter." At that, Ronon wrenched the C4 from her hands and quickly turned around. Hailey blew a frustrated breath. So her suspicions had merit. "What do you have against the Colonel, anyway?"

Ronon fixed the last C4 in place and picked up his stun weapon. "We're done here," he grumbled and moved off before Hailey could get another word in.

Hailey followed with a big roll of her eyes, securing the remote detonator in her hands as she went into the dark reddish corridors. The Satedan had already reached the next T-section back the way they'd come and Hailey had to break into a run to catch up.

She barely registered movement in the corner of her eye as she crossed the T-section, but it was enough to react instinctively. She flung herself against the opposite wall and spun firing her P90 at the incoming stun shots. She wasn't hoping to hit anything, just to suppress the Wraith Drones long enough to get away. The Colonel had said silent kills, if possible. It was futile, though, as it wasn't long before her shoulder and arm went abruptly numb.

"Get down!" Ronon called out gruffly.

Hailey slumped to the floor in a wave of sudden tiredness. Blue and red flashes went back and forth in the air above her. Darkness crept into her eyesight and she gritted her teeth against the spreading numbness.

A low, alien-sounding klaxon went off.

* * *

"Shit," John cursed as the lights darkened and the klaxon broke through the silence. He got his radio out and hit the button. "Ronon, this is Sheppard. Come in."

No reply. John repeated the call three times, without success. "_Damnit_!"

"Go find them," Sam ordered, her eyes meeting his across the room. She'd picked up her P90 and held it securely in her arms. "I've got this covered."

John didn't like the idea of leaving her behind, even for a few minutes. He'd done it once before on Atlantis when Michael came for Torren, and she'd been shot and captured by the Wraith hybrids. Dark memories mixed with nostalgia invaded his thoughts. Like then, however, the look on Sam's face didn't brook any argument, so he got to his feet with a growl, pushing the images aside.

"Seal the door behind me," John said gruffly. "I'll be back in five."

"Be safe," Sam said, and the barest emotion in her eyes betrayed the hard lines of her face. He wasn't the only one with worries, but this wasn't the time or place for that.

Insides churning, John nodded curtly and left down the corridor, his P90 trained ahead of him. The klaxon made it impossible for him to hear any other sounds and so he watched the shifts of light for any signs of movement.

It gave him at least a second's warning.

From a chamber up ahead, two Wraith Drones stepped out with their stun spears raised. John pulled the trigger and trailed a burst of bullets across the first Drone's armour. It went down in spasms, twitching on the floor.

The second Drone fired off three stun shots and John dived for a protruding pillar in the wall. The shots soared above his head.

John abided his time, watching the shadow of the Drone coming closer on the wall. In a lull of stun fire, he rolled out and sent off a volley at the Drone's legs. The Wraith Drone slipped and John finished him off with five shots to the neck. Whitish fluids sprayed across the floor.

As silence fell over the corridor, John could hear the distant sound of Ronon's stun weapon. It couldn't be too far off. He quickly got to his feet and ran.

* * *

Ronon hugged the corner and counted to three. At three, he swung out and fired at the cluster of Wraith Drones down the corridor. "Now!"

"Grenade out!" Hailey shouted and lobbed the hand grenade down the corridor. The Drones recognised the tactic and threw themselves sideways, but it was too late. In a burst of smoke and fire, they crashed into the webbed walls.

Ronon didn't wait to see if they got up again. More would come. He turned and grabbed the woman under her arm. "Come on."

Hailey stumbled next to him, but held on with gritted teeth as he half-lifted, half-dragged her to the next junction. The shot to her torso had left one side of her body completely unresponsive. Not that it stopped her. The woman was a wild one.

"Here," Hailey said heavily, and Ronon eased her down in a small dent in the wall. She dug out the Ancient life signs detector and groaned. "_Damnit!_ We've got ten more bearing on us. Where do they _come _from?"

Ronon cocked his gun and peered down the corridor both ways. "Stasis pods."

"_Fuck_," Hailey muttered and thrust the Ancient device back into her large BDU pants pocket. "These things are—"

A tingle went up his spine and Ronon ducked out of the way just as a blue shot swerved close to his face. Adrenaline pumped through his veins. The feeling was exhilarating.

Ronon crouched low around the corner and took out two of the front Drones with two red shots straight to their chests. The Drones toppled over each other, their stun spears clattering to the floor. The remaining Drones took cover by the walls and Ronon sent off a couple of shots to keep them there.

"I'm outta grenades," Hailey called out behind him.

Ronon reared back as several shots went by. So their usual tactic was blown. Time to improvise. "Got one of those flash thingies?"

"It won't stop them," Hailey said, but still dug out a long device from her vest pocket and held it in her hand.

Ronon ignored the statement. "Be ready to move." He waited for the gap in fire, then rolled out and sent off a volley of deadly red bolts. It hit two more Drones across the chest and neck. They thrashed against the others, distracting them for only a moment. "Now!"

Hailey flung the flashbang grenade around the corner and Ronon turned away from the high-pitched whine and sharp light, eyes scrunched up until it passed. With no time for niceties, he picked up Hailey and heaved her over his shoulder.

"_Hey_!" she cried out and beat against his back with her good hand. "This isn't the stone age! I can _walk_."

Ronon snorted, but didn't comment. Instead, he unfastened the backup M4 on his belt that Sheppard insisted he wear and handed it to her. "Watch my back."

"I'm not gonna be able to hit 'em from here," Hailey grumbled, but nevertheless seemed to calm down.

Fortunately, she didn't weigh much and Ronon could set a good pace. Every now and then, Hailey fired off a few shots behind them to slow the pursuers. Judging by the heavy stomps and Hailey's increased shots, the Wraith were still on their tail like annoying rats. Like she said, she wouldn't be able to hit any of them, but the suppression should give them some leeway.

"I'm outta ammo," Hailey said, with the familiar empty click of the M4 following her statement. Ronon looked back for just a moment and saw no pursuit.

The next thing he knew, something sharp jabbed into his stomach and he buckled. He fell to his knees with the additional weight, and quickly pushed Hailey to the side so he could be free. It wasn't quick enough. A swift blow to the head made him see stars.

"Ronon!"

Metallic blood tasted in his mouth. Ronon gritted his teeth and soared to his feet. He caught the Drone in chest and threw him into the webbed wall. White hair tangled in his hands as he took hold of its head and banged it twice against his knee. The stun spear dropped to the floor, but the Drone was resilient.

It punched Ronon in the side, a hard-fisted punch that made him grunt in pain. Then it caught hold of his arm and began to twist it sideways and down, intent on bringing him down. Ronon went with it, and hit the floor with a rolling motion to free himself.

The Drone was on him instantly. Its hands closed around his neck and lifted him with inhuman strength. Ronon's neck muscles clenched and he grabbed at the Wraith's fingers to pry them loose. When that proved useless, Ronon tucked his knees up and uncoiled into the Drone's chest, breaking the lock with his superior lower body strength. Ronon fell to the floor, gasping for air as the Drone recovered and lunged at him. He forced his burning muscles to act and spun around, kicking out the Drone's feet from the side, sending them both back to the ground.

The Drone wasn't fazed as it got a hold of his shirt and flung Ronon across the floor into the wall. He knew this engagement was taking too long but there was no other choice. Ronon reached into his hair, pulled out a knife, and with one swift motion flung it at the Drone as it got up. The blade stuck itself to the hilt in the Drone's chest, but it ignored the pain and lunged at Ronon again.

Ronon dove forward at it with a palm strike. The Drone countered by grabbing his arm and flinging him again down the hallway. He landed with a clatter, and realized that his gun was underneath his leg. The Drone charged forward with intent to crush Ronon and it was right on top of him when the familiar burst of P90 fire shot through the haze.

The Drone shook in place as it was perforated right in front of him. Ronon gathered his strength to kick the Drone away as he pulled his pistol from the ground to finish it off with single shot to the chest. He narrowed his eyes at the twitching, faceless Wraith on the floor before looking at Hailey. "You okay?"

Hailey nodded, then looked to the side for the cavalry. Sheppard ran up to them, grim-faced and worried. "Thank me later."

"Like hell," Ronon said, managing a smirk. "Woulda had him if you'd waited a second." He went to Hailey and picked her up again – this time under her arm so she could limp along – then fished the remote detonator out of his pocket. "Here, take this."

Sheppard kept his P90 trained on the corridor behind them, but accepted the detonator quickly. His voice sounded mildly offended. "Can't I ever save your ass without you getting pissed off?"

Ronon snorted and noticed Hailey grin beside him. "Nope."

* * *

"I need five more minutes," Sam insisted when the door opened to let them in. She moved quickly back towards the console and began to run her fingers across the connected tablet screen while Ronon put Hailey down by the door.

"We don't have five minutes," John stated, positioning himself by the door and peering back out at the corridor. "There's a shitload of trouble heading this way, Sam."

"Three minutes," Sam compromised, picking up the pace. Her eyes flitted quickly side-to-side as information scrolled down the tablet screen. "You move ahead. I'll catch up with you."

"Not happening," John growled. He turned back towards her, his eyes hard. "Three minutes and we go together."

Sam stopped and looked sideways at him, her eyes equally hard. John steeled himself, not about to take 'no' for an answer. He'd be damned if he left her behind to fend for herself again.

Silent words passed between them, and then...

"Alright," Sam said abruptly, her lips pursed. She looked at her watch and then at the screen again. "Two more minutes."

"Good."

John couldn't keep away the satisfied sense of victory as he looked back at the empty corridor. Standing on the other side of the door, Ronon observed him quietly. Some of the darkness in his eyes disappeared as if he pondered something. John merely raised an eyebrow in challenge and perked his ears.

He heard a set of heavy stomps come nearer. He switched off the safety on his P90. "Sounds like we've got company."

The Wraith Drones that'd followed them came around the corner down at the end of the corridor. John opened fire immediately in short bursts. The first Drone staggered and dropped to his knees, fluids flowing down its chest from John's bullet holes. The others moved swiftly around their dying comrade, taking cover in the small niches along the wall.

Ronon swung out of the doorway and fired off a couple of red killer shots. One of the Drones in the back who hadn't reached cover yet swerved into the wall head-first and didn't move again. Another Drone stepped over its body without falter, its weapon pointed at John.

John ducked underneath two blue stun blasts and hugged the wall inside the research chamber for a few moments, before swinging out to send off two more suppressive bursts. Ronon took the opportunity to land a red killer shot straight in the face of a Drone that peeked out of the niche it'd been hiding in.

"Eight more life signs closing in," Hailey called out amidst the _thuds_ of stun blasts, eyes on the life signs detector in her hands.

"Almost there!" Sam began to pack up her stuff while the tablet finished the download. "Thirty seconds."

On a sudden thought, John fished out the remote detonator and threw it in her direction. "Here! Hold on to that. I'll run cover."

Sam caught it deftly and put it next to the tablet on the console. John leaned out of the doorway to fire off another set of bullets until the P90 clicked empty.

"Reloading!" John shouted above the klaxon and stun blasts. Ronon understood and leaned out to pin down the Drones. A third Wraith had joined the others on the floor by the time John cocked a new round into the chamber.

Crouching, John aimed for a fourth Drone when Sam finally called out, "Done!" and began to hurriedly unplug and pack up her remaining stuff.

"Ronon." John gestured to Hailey and Ronon picked her up again. As the others readied themselves, John stepped out into the corridor under a continuous burst of 5.7mm fire. "Let's go!"

Ronon fired off a red shot down the corridor and then moved off with Hailey, followed closely by Sam, who was adjusting her backpack. Sam slapped his shoulder as she passed and John sent off a final burst before following suit.

They ran hard, Ronon on point with Hailey limping beside him. The exit was close by, and Sam took a cover position next to it as Ronon, Hailey and John ran outside. Surrounded by thick undergrowth again, John heard her fire behind them and turned just in time to see her dive out of the door under a rain of blue stun blasts.

He half-turned to help her up, but Sam had spun in her fall, rolled over and was already on her feet, waving them on while sending off a last burst of suppression fire. "Get back to the stargate!"

She fished in her pockets and drew out a grenade.

John got the picture and ran after Ronon and Hailey, who'd already entered the forest. He glanced behind him to see Sam take cover behind a rock as several Wraith Drones appeared in the open doorway to the science outpost. They exploded before they could get out. John saw limbs fly across the small clearing. He turned to give Sam cover, but a blue shot hit dangerously close to his head and he was forced to continue. In his wake, he heard the familiar sound of the P90 tear expertly through the night.

The forest covered him quickly, and soon the sounds of gunfire died down. John made the others run ahead as he halted, his breath quick but steady. Adrenaline pumped in his ears as he listened. Twigs snapped and he swung on his feet towards it, weapon raised.

Sam ran out between two tree trunks, blue shots trailing the branches behind her. "Go!" she yelled, still sixty feet behind. John fired off a burst of 5.7mm bullets towards the origin of the shots before he began to backpedal down the path.

Whitish hair glowed in the darkness of the forest. John counted at least six of them as the Drones swept fluidly among the trees. Sam finally caught up to him and they broke into a flat run. The stargate wasn't far ahead, only about half a klick. They'd reach their trap soon.

John held Sam at an arms-length next to him, turning back every twenty feet to fire off a volley towards their pursuers. The Drones' blue stun shots soared around them, forcing them to run in zigzags down the path.

Up ahead, John noticed one of the marks he'd left behind and quickly found his radio. "Ronon! We're comin' in hot!"

Sam suddenly pushed him to the ground as a stun shot swept past his head. They got quickly to their feet, with John covering their rear as Sam went on. He was quickly running out of bullets. Within seconds, his weapon clicked forebodingly.

"I'm out!" John ran past her and Sam quickly followed suit. The stun shots were relentless at their feet.

"Get ready!" Sam yelled back and John saw Ronon's head pop up behind a rock. John's muscles burned, but he didn't care. Only ten metres, five, four, three, two—

They dived for the ground as Ronon pulled the triggers. The ground shook and dirt fell all over them. A ringing sound stuck in John's ears until the shakes had stopped and silence fell over them. Only when he opened his eyes did John realise he'd landed on top of Sam and was sheltering her head.

He rolled off awkwardly and sat up, glancing backwards to avoid her look. About forty feet away, what remained of six Drones lay scattered across the path and forest floor. John was surprised how close they'd been.

Finally, John looked at Sam, who'd sat up as well and was in the process of rolling her shoulder with a slight wince. Her breaths came in quick gulps, as if she was still unused to the physical strain. John's own pulse was already calming down.

"I thought we agreed: no heroics," John said, raising an eyebrow. Sam snorted between heavy breaths, then accepted his hand as John helped her up. He made sure she was in one piece before gesturing behind them. "Come on. Let's blow this thing and go home."

Sam found the remote detonator in one of her pockets and gave John a relieved grin. "Not exactly the Death Star, but what the heck."

She flicked the safety off on the detonator and pushed the button. The ground reverberated as great fireworks of yellow and red flames erupted above the treetops in the distance. John felt the low, rumbling shake and met Sam's eyes, smirking.

He could get used to this.

A cleared throat made John aware of Ronon and Hailey, who stood on the path ahead of them. What seemed like a smirk briefly touched the Satedan's lips, but when he met John's eyes it was gone as quickly as it'd come. He then turned and moved towards the stargate, silent as ever, and Hailey gave them a somewhat confused look before letting herself be half-carried away.

* * *

The blue shimmers of the event horizon broke through the darkness of the night, causing the gate room to dance with shadows. Up in the operations centre, Shen Xiaoyi crossed her arms and looked pointedly at the gate technician in charge. Li Shang ran his fingers across a keyboard and observed the screen in front of him. A beep sounded.

"It is Colonel Sheppard's recognition code, ma'am," Shang reported crisply and looked up at her with a strength in his eyes that Xiaoyi approved. It was sorely lacking these days, but it wouldn't be for long. She would make sure of that.

"Thank you," Shen said and moved towards the balcony overlooking the gate room. "Open the shields."

Laughter and smiles seemed to precede the two men exiting moments later through the stargate. Apparently, they had been to Tirana on the Tikwee's invitation. Or so they claimed.

"Colonel Sheppard," Shen called out. The man in question stopped abruptly and raised his head. Ronon eyed her as well, his smile gone. _Was that a bruise on his face?_ Shen steeled herself. "Would you join me in my office?"

The two men glanced at each other silently, and Ronon seemed reluctant to leave. Still, they parted and Sheppard began to ascend the grand staircase. Shen turned and strode to the glass office, pausing by the wooden door.

"Please," she gestured him inside as Sheppard crossed the small catwalk from the operations centre. From behind the consoles, only Shang paid them any attention. The other gate technicians seemed to purposefully look away. Shen closed the door and went to stand behind her desk.

"How's Master Torga?" she asked, rearranging a few of the folders on her desk.

"Fine. Told me to say hi." Sheppard was nothing if not a closed book. Shen had to give him credit. Once he was in control of his emotions, he was a different player all together.

She smiled. "I hope to visit Tirana soon. I hear the Tikwee have been very pleased with our presence there."

"No complaints," Sheppard agreed. He pushed his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. Shen followed the motion interestedly.

A moment of silence ticked by. Sheppard showed no signs of uneasiness.

Finally, Shen sat down and began to look at her laptop, ignoring the man on the other side of the desk. "Thank you, Colonel. That'll be all."

Sheppard nodded and prepared to leave without another word.

"One thing," Shen said sharply, halting him. She narrowed her eyes at him, holding his gaze locked with hers. "I do not like it when people try to go over my head. _Remember _that."

Sheppard's eyes darkened.

Shen smiled inwardly.

* * *

**_Approximately one year earlier..._**

"With all due respect, General, I think it's a mistake." John stared defiantly at the wall-mounted screen, the operations centre dark and empty apart from McKay who operated the consoles.

Alone in his office on Earth, General O'Neill did not look impressed. In fact, his expression had grown sourer by the minute. _"Look, Sheppard, I get it. You had a great commander. But the IOA—"_

"The IOA doesn't know anything about war," John insisted darkly, "And we're at war here, General. Even if Michael is gone, there are plenty of Wraith to go around. They want Atlantis. Sooner or later, they're gonna find us, and when that happens we need a commander who knows when to jink or punch out."

O'Neill threw his hands in the air. "_Sheppard—"_

"General," John interjected, pulling himself to his full height. "Colonel Carter knows more about what's out there than the IOA combined. We need someone with her knowledge and experience _here_. Why else did you put her here in the first place?"

"_I'm not denyin' Carter's competence, Sheppard. God knows she could wind up a Joint Chief some day, but __the IOA's made its decision." _And by the tone of it, it was final.

"Then appeal to the President," John said, feeling like he was coming to the end of his run. "I dunno, just do _something._ The Colonel earned this command. It's hers."

O'Neill's expression softened and he observed John through the screen for a long time. "_I get your point, Sheppard, but don't court disaster. You're no good as a hangar queen."_

John scoffed darkly. He'd heard the stories about the General and his bouts with the IOA. It's why John appealed to him. That, and he'd been Carter's CO for a long time. "Ain't that where you come in, sir?"

O'Neill snorted. _"Don't push it. I ain't got magic shoes." _He heaved a deep and frustrated sigh, and looked at John. _"Why're you doin' this?"_

"Because the Colonel deserves it," John said, a little warily. In truth, it was more than that, but it was as much as John could say. Carter – Sam's – place was here, in Atlantis. It just was.

O'Neill's look, however, made him very uncomfortable. He seemed to look straight through him, an ability he'd many times attributed to Sam. It was an unnerving sensation when done by her former CO and long-time friend.

"_I won't promise you __anything," _O'Neill said finally, and his tone was hard. The humour was gone from his eyes, but John didn't mind if O'Neill held true to his words.

"Thank you, General."

"_Don't thank me yet," _O'Neill grumbled. _"This is gonna be a political nightmare. O'Neill out."_

The screen went black and soon the stargate shut down, casting the gate room in complete darkness until McKay turned on a few lights.

"So now what?" he asked uncertainly.

John turned to look at the inert stargate for a few moments, then glanced back at McKay. "Now we wait."

_And __hope the bastards back down, _he added silently,_ or it won't be pretty._

* * *

Air Force slang

**jink** v: To maneuver an aircraft violently to avoid a threat.

**hit the deck **v: to prepare for action.

**punch out** v: To eject from an aircraft.

**hangar queen** n: An aircraft that spends more time in maintenance than it does flying.

* * *

******Ne****xt:** "Righting the wrongs"

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to **Lone-ranger1** as always for beta reading.

The flashbacks in this chapter are meant to give some insight into how far John was willing to go for Sam - professionally - when she was ordered back to Earth at the start of season 5. The scenes might, however, be cut from this chapter and included in a potential prequel.


	15. Day 170 , 196 , 208

**Edited:** June 23, 2012

* * *

**FIFTEEN | "Righting the wrongs."**

_Prompt: A time to sew_

* * *

**DAY 170**

"_What?_"

"I'm assigning Major Dawkins to assist you with your duties," Xiaoyi repeated, her tone a little exasperated.

"I handle my _duties_ just fine," John retorted, his arms crossed. He shot a sidelong glance towards where a green-clad, short man with the SGC patch on his shoulders stood at ease next to Xiaoyi's desk. "No offense, Major."

"None taken, sir," Michael Dawkins said, the corners of his lips edging upwards. His hair was slicked back and parted on one side. Not even an earthquake would be able to shake it loose. John resisted a wince every time he looked at him.

Xiaoyi leaned back in her chair and gestured to a folder on the desk. "Our situation's changed from a year ago, Colonel. You've stated it yourself. In addition to ensuring a high level of security on Atlantis and Tirana, you also have an increased number of weekly off-world missions requiring a specialised security detail to protect our people. Not to mention you've taken it on yourself to personally lead most of the training regimes, which, Major Dawkins has informed me, are quite extensive. I wonder if you ever have time to _relax_?"

It had to be a joke. John shook his head and prepared to leave. "That's military life, Miss Xiaoyi. In a potentially hostile situation there isn't time for fun and games." he said. "As for my state, Major Lorne handles things when I'm gone, busy, golfing, or taking a whiz. You won't have to worry." He began to walk away.

"Colonel," Xiaoyi called out sharply, her good mood gone. Tilted, dark eyes glinted icily at him. "This assignment comes directly from Colonel Caldwell."

_Damn…_

With both Caldwell's and Xiaoyi's warnings a week ago, he had no choice. John forced himself to turn back, his eyes narrowed.

"Fine," he gritted out. He looked at Dawkins, who straightened on the spot. "You can report to my office tomorrow. Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I've got some important stuff to take care of."

Without a backward glance, John stormed out of the office through the backdoor, his mind churning. After a brief glance at the watch, he keyed on his radio for a private channel while checking his six. "Sam. You still here?"

"_Yes,_" Sam responded lowly in his earpiece._ "I'm about to head down below."_

Staring down the empty corridor in front of the transporter, John grimaced and lowered his voice. "Better scratch that and scramble. I'll drop by with the night shift and explain later."

* * *

"Would you believe it? I mean, the guy might as well be a _politician. _He's certainly got that paper-pusher look," John said and threw a rock hard into the water for emphasis. When no reply came, he glanced over his shoulder.

On the log beneath the willow-like tree, Sam stared silently at the spot where his stone had landed. Ringlets drifted out from the epicentre. It fractured the half-moon reflected in the lake.

"Sam? You listening?"

It drew her out of whatever trance she'd fallen into. Sam's face contorted darkly. "Yes. I'm sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind." She took a deep breath and raised an eyebrow at him. "Did she actually say Dawkins's gonna replace Lorne?"

John frowned. "Not exactly. But from the looks of him, he'd hit the jackpot or something." He paused and eyed Sam suspiciously. "What's your point?"

"I'm not sure," she sighed and pinched the ridge of her nose. From the looks of it, she struggled with a headache. Maybe the failed smuggle attempt on Atlantis earlier weighed a bit too heavily. "Look, it might be Dawkins is just supposed to be an assistant of sorts. You _do _have a lot going on. Even so, it complicates things."

"Tell me about it." John snorted. "I'm getting paranoid looking over my shoulder all the time. He insisted on tailing me all day, even though I specifically said _tomorrow._"

Sam smirked. "We'll have to work out something else, but in the meantime you should probably cut back on off-world trips."

"I knew you'd say that," John groaned. He threw a second rock into the lake, hard and far out, then sighed. "_Fine_. Not like I'm gonna miss working with the Genii."

"Really? I thought you hit it off so well," Sam teased and got to her feet. "I especially liked the black eye you gave Radim's bodyguard."

John only grimaced at the memory. Due to some misunderstanding on his first trip to the Genii home world a few days ago, he'd ended up in a bundle with Radim's guards and fought back. Thanks to Sam, he'd avoided cell time, but only with the promise she'd punish him dearly. He'd never really lived down the crown of flowers the Tikwee teenage girls in the village had made him wear for a day. Ramirez had even cracked a joke and John threatened to put him to scrubbing the shower floor with a toothbrush next time the sergeant was on Atlantis.

"Look at it this way..." Sam smiled and stepped up to him. "You could use Dawkins to push for some free weekends now. I'm sure we could figure out something for you to do around here. Maybe even a visit to the Travelers?"

"That supposed to cheer me up?" John raised an eyebrow, but he half-smirked in return as they began to move off towards the Tikwee village for Sam's weekly dinner at Master Togar's. "Another people likely to kill me on sight."

"I'm sure they'll come around." Sam winked, the moon highlighting her grin. "Just show them that Sheppard charm."

* * *

**DAY 196**

"—and Ms Xiaoyi is expecting an answer. What should I tell her?"

John stopped half-stride and swung on his heel, a glare on his face. Dawkins nearly collided with him and jumped back to avoid it. John's tone was annoyed. "Tell her the same as last time and the time before that: I'll _get_ to it when I'm _back_."

"But, sir—"

John raised one finger warningly and then strode off down the corridor. It soon opened into the lower levels of the gate room. Sun streamed in through the windows behind the stargate, giving it an eerie glow.

Ronon was already there, along with Captain Matthews' day shift team. They were all dressed in standard security uniforms, with P90s strapped to their chests. In stark opposite, John had dressed more casually in jeans, combat boots and his leather jacket. An overnight bag was slung over his shoulder.

"Hi guys," John greeted them, and received nods and greetings in return. He turned to Ronon, who looked behind him with a slightly dark look. Exasperated, John swung around and gave Dawkins an expectant look. "_Yes_?"

Dawkins straightened his spine and puffed out his chest, barely giving the others a glance. "One of the IOA representatives was asked to join you. I was told to make sure you didn't leave him behind. Sir," he added, as if it was an afterthought.

"Who?" John's eyes narrowed and an uneasy feeling twisted his stomach. This wasn't exactly in their plans.

"He should be here any minute, sir," Dawkins said and looked back in the direction they'd come from. "Oh. There he is."

John stared behind Dawkins and was a little surprised to see Woolsey stride down the corridor at a brisk pace, briefcase in hand. He'd dressed in worn, green BDUs with no ID patches on. Quite different from the suits he usually wore. Was this an inspection?

"Colonel," Woolsey greeted as he came up next to them. He looked a little harried, but covered it quickly. "Major," he noted nearly coolly to Dawkins. "Please explain to Ms Xiaoyi that next time I'd appreciate a head warning."

"I will, sir," Dawkins nodded and finally excused himself from John's presence.

A sigh of relief escaped beneath John's breath. He glanced at Woolsey, who seemed a little preoccupied. Instead of the third degree, he decided to do it simple. "You ready?"

"As well as could be," Woolsey said, then remained silent while John called for the technician-on-duty – Shang was on today – to dial Tirana.

* * *

Bright sunlight made Sam squint as she stepped out of the Jumper.

"Ugh." Hailey winced beside her. She shielded her eyes with her spare hand. The other was clenched around the straps of a near bursting black bag. "I never get used to the climate on this planet."

Sam smirked and stopped to put on some sunglasses. "If you'd rather be drenched and cooped up in an underground storage facility for the rest of the week, you could've just stayed behind on M34-R6X."

Hailey wrinkled her nose. "With Genii scientists stinking like the wrong end of a skunk in heat? No thanks."

She shut the Jumper door with the handheld controller and flipped on the invisibility. Seemingly alone in the forest clearing, they turned to a narrow path barely visible in the undergrowth and moved off.

"Personal hygiene aside," Sam said, taking the lead down the crooked path, "I was very impressed with what they had accomplished so far."

"Yes, the radiation suits were a nice touch," Hailey grumbled. The large bag in her hand caught on a branch and she struggled a little to release it.

"Safety precautions," Sam reminded her, amused. "It's more than they had the last time they experimented with nuclear power. At least they've turned their experiments towards a long-term societal benefit."

"So you really think this nuclear reactor will be able to power an entire underground city? They _did _struggle with that toaster-looking thing."

"It'll probably be a while and they've asked for our help… but yes, I think they'll work it out one day. In the meantime, we've got what we asked for."

"_Some _of what we asked for," Hailey corrected.

The forest thinned and the sunlight became brighter again. Soon the forest ended and a vast field of grass opened up before them next to the big lake gathered at the bottom of the mountains. It was a short walk to the mine camp from here, following the shore of the lake until they passed the AA railgun close to the log cabins.

"Y'know, ma'am," Hailey said as they trailed past the lake, "we're not gonna get a lot of the stuff we need from the Coalition. They're helpful, sure, but _way_ behind us technologically."

Sam held back a sigh. The question wasn't really _where _to get the things they needed. It was _how._

"Maybe we could sneak in with a Jumper, pinch the stuff, and sneak out before the old bat noticed," Hailey suggested. "It's a big city."

"Every Jumper's got homing devices," Sam reasoned. "Even when invisible, Atlantis' sensors would pick us up from miles away. Should we by any chance get in undetected, knock out our own people, and escape with the items in hand, people would notice they're missing and ask questions. We can't afford that."

"So…what's your plan?" Hailey asked as they came around the lake and left the fields of grass behind. They greeted the guys on guard duty by the AA railgun, and Hailey hurried up to match Sam step by step.

"I'm working on it," Sam said, resigned.

Past the AA gun they entered into the mine camp – a clutter of wooden cabins and a few cabins currently under construction by Earthborns and contracted Tikwee builders. The mountains rose up sharply above them.

Sam saw a lot of activity by the mineshaft opening and steered Hailey towards her cabin instead. Once it came into view, she grinned.

At the porch of her cabin John sat fiddling with his golf ball. Dressed in his leather jacket and aviator sunglasses, with a slight smirk on his lips, he looked like a stereotypical flyboy. A flyboy far away from home, that is.

"You're kinda late," John said. He got up from the ground and sauntered towards them with his hands in his pockets. Sam felt the distinct urge to hug him, like so many other times lately, but she repressed it.

"A lady's only fashionably late, sir," Hailey said quickly, grinning. She switched the bag into her other hand and gave him a brief salute. John returned it a little awkwardly. He'd never been much for formality.

"Our friends kept us a little longer," Sam said amusedly. "You ready for some vacation?"

"As long as it doesn't involve being tied to a chair this time, yeah." John grimaced and shuddered.

Sam stifled a grin. Before Asuras, John had come clean about his previous…entanglements with Larrin and the Travelers. Not something he remembered fondly. From her own experiences with the woman in question, Sam understood. The almost Amazonian qualities Larrin possessed were probably a bit over the top for someone like John. Still, her reconnection with the Travelers in the past month had only strengthened Sam's sense of humour when it came to his earlier predicament. She patted his arm. "I'll tell Larrin to be gentle."

Though John's eyes were invisible behind the aviator sunglasses, she felt the surge of emotion in them. Suddenly a little awkward, Sam glanced at Hailey and gestured to the bag. "Put the stuff inside. I'll take it to the cave later."

"Yes, ma'am." Hailey nodded, smirking. Whatever she'd read into their subtext, Sam hoped she wouldn't hear about it. The woman was too frank sometimes, like an annoying little sister. "I'm gonna grab some chow, then I'll sneak in and get some work done on that power relay. See ya."

With no further ado, the captain went to Sam's cabin and strode inside. Sam turned back to John with a smile. "So…"

"Before we start anything, there's someone else here for you," John said. "He's off on the grand tour with one of those botanists Xiaoyi sent here last month. The sour one, uh…Michelle?"

Just by the tone of his voice, Sam recognised which woman in particular John talked about. She'd apparently given him some grief back on Atlantis before being sent here. Sam frowned. "Who's the visitor?"

"Don't get too excited," John warned and gestured towards a couple strolling close to the mineshaft. "Seems like Xiaoyi sent him."

As the couple came into clearer view, Sam's neck tensed slightly. "Woolsey? What's _he _doing here?"

"Apparently he's the new civilian oversight on Tirana," John said, a little grimly. "Permanent assignment. Xiaoyi gave him the news today."

* * *

Seated on the only chair in Sam's cabin, Woolsey accepted the wooden cup of hot local tea Sam offered him. John declined the cup in her other hand, so Sam kept it for herself and sipped it carefully.

After a moment and a deep breath, Woolsey spoke. "Just to have it on the record, Colonel, I'm not here to take over your job. This is your turf, not mine. I'm just here to observe."

Sam gave him a smile, but felt her neck tense all the same. "You might've been sent on a fool's errand, then. There's not much to see, really. We mine, hang out with the locals, go on the occasional sweep of the planet. It's all in my reports."

"Yes." Woolsey nodded and a shadow crossed his face briefly. His hand tightened a little around the cup of tea. "Still, Ms Xiaoyi feels that my services will best serve our needs here. If there's anything you'd like an input on for instance… I'm available." He ended on that note and Sam nodded in some kind of thanks.

For several moments, neither of the people in Sam's sunlit cabin said anything. John, who leaned against the wall by the fireplace, eyed both of them narrowly. Eventually, he addressed Woolsey, who seemed lost in his own little world.

"If you don't mind me asking…" John shared a glance with Sam before continuing. "What'd you do?"

Instead of the stereotypical politician's affronted look that there might be a second agenda hiding in the background, Woolsey's eyes hardened behind his glasses. He gripped the cup tighter and met each of their stares.

"I played the Devil's advocate, Colonel," he said. "A necessary evil in any decent administration but not always wanted."

Sam could relate to it all too well. A touch of sympathy went through her, but her spine remained tense and on guard. After all, Woolsey had remained silent when Xiaoyi and Coolidge booted her off Atlantis. That display of inaction still stung.

But now he was here, and by the sound of it he wasn't about to leave anytime soon. Just like her.

With a tight smile, Sam raised her cup towards Woolsey. "Welcome to Tirana then, Richard."

* * *

"I don't like it," John said later as they entered the mines after nightfall.

"Me neither," Sam muttered lowly. She checked behind them to make sure no one had seen them enter, then led John down a dark passageway away from the main mining caves. After a sharp bend, she switched on a flashlight in one hand. In the other she carried the bag they'd gotten from the Genii, which Hailey had stored in Sam's cabin while the mining went on.

"Xiaoyi's up to something. Remember what McKay said?"

Sam made a face. "That she's asked for full access to the Atlantis and SGC database on her personal computer. I remember."

And it worried her a little. If Xiaoyi was on the search for something specific, the implications were that she knew or at least suspected something…

"Apparently, she's gonna review all of the departments," John mumbled tersely behind her. "Take stock, whatever. Dawkins's been pestering me about some efficiency report all week. I'll bet you anything Woolsey's here to do the same."

After several new bends and climbs over huge boulders, Sam turned and went towards a narrow fissure in the wall. She gestured for John to wedge through, her lips pursed in a sharp frown in the flashlight.

"Maybe," Sam said, handing him the bag and then following him. Once through, she turned and began to heave a large rock in front of the opening. John helped her to get it in place. "We can't do anything about it now," she finished as they moved onwards. "Besides…I'm not sure whether Woolsey's truly on her side or not."

"He's with the IOA at least," John said with a growl, walking in step with her. "Been hanging around them ever since they got here in force."

"But he worked as my liaison before Xiaoyi made her coup," Sam reminded him. They descended down a narrow passageway full of sharp rocks, and eventually began to see light at the end of the tunnel. "I got to know him a little. And he helped us out with the Coalition inquisition last year."

"So you're gonna include him in our plans?" John asked sharply.

"Of course not," Sam retorted, halting. In the light of the flashlight, John's grim features were sharp and contrasted. "He's not a bad man, but that doesn't mean I trust him. Not completely."

"Good." John nodded and some of the hardness in his face softened. "I don't want you banished to _another _distant planet if Xiaoyi discovered what you were really up to here."

It made Sam smile. She put her hand on his arm gratefully. "Thanks, John." With a nod behind her, she said, "You ready for the big surprise?"

John glanced at her hand and smirked, his eyes playful in the dimness. "Always."

* * *

"Asgard shield emitters. Naquadria generators. You didn't get this off Atlantis," John said, both amazed and suspicious, as he walked around the brightly lit cave.

Getting up from under the large, engine-looking mixture of various parts, Sam wiped her hands on a piece of cloth and met John's eyes. "Earth."

She knew it'd shock him. John's eyes widened. "You're kidding."

"_Daedalus _beamed it up from the SGC before…well, before." She stopped herself from saying too much. Technically, John was still below the paygrade. Not that this had been Homeworld Command's intended use of the equipment they'd sent, but Sam had been forced to improvise. The present circumstances took priority.

"I didn't see any of this reported in their supplies," John said as he lifted a hand-sized device from a rudimentary workbench and turned it over.

"I erased it from the records," Sam admitted. She shut a few open panels on the engine-like machine that revealed a myriad of transparent wires taken from a broken Jumper. "I didn't want the IOA to ask questions."

John put the device down and ran his hand along the Asgard shield emitter next to it. "Is it gonna work?"

With her eyes on the large, odd-shaped device in the middle of the room, Sam sighed. "Hopefully. Once I get all the parts I need it shouldn't take too long to assemble. Hailey's helping me out."

"How long?"

"Months maybe. Weeks." Sam shrugged. "It all depends on when I get the parts. Right now I'm short on wires, plugs and all the little bolts and pieces that's gonna hold this thing together. There's also the matter of getting some kind of thrusters. At least eight of them. Speaking of which…when you get back to Atlantis, I need you to do something." She bit her lip hesitantly.

John grimaced. "I'm not gonna like this, am I?"

Sam only smirked and wrung off her engineer overalls to reveal black pants and a tank top. As she pulled on her BDU jacket, she turned to wink at him. "After a day with Larrin, you might."

* * *

The stargate shut down and Sam stared at it for a few moments before turning to Captain Matthews, who was positioned by the DHD. "Dial Atlantis."

"Yes, ma'am," Matthews responded quickly and began to punch the buttons on the DHD. The stargate slowly began to hum with energy as the chevrons lit up in a specific order.

"Into the belly of the beast, ma'am?" Hailey muttered bravely next to Sam. They'd both dressed somewhat casually in simple BDUs, as if nothing was out of the ordinary on their weekly visit to Atlantis. Several steps behind them, the containers of food supplies and raw materials were stacked beside a number of scientists and grunt workers.

"Stay frosty," Sam said lowly, straightening her spine as the blue vortex burst out from the stargate and eventually settled into a stable event horizon. "This is just a supply run."

"Right." Hailey snorted, but silenced immediately at Sam's reproachful look.

Among the people coming back with them were a number of Xiaoyi's suggested personnel, who too often seemed to stare at them one times too many. Just as Sam had suspected, trust was an issue. There might even be some among the Tikwee colonists who reported to Xiaoyi for extra favours. Politicians had a knack for finding eyes and ears in high and low places.

Sam dug out her radio and keyed her recognition code on a GDO. "Atlantis, this is Colonel Carter on Tirana. We request permission to come through."

"_Colonel Carter, this is Atlantis. The shield's down. Nice to see you again." _Chuck's voice made Sam smile. Most of the time he'd been replaced by a technician called Shang, so this was something familiar.

"Alright, people." Sam turned and called out to the crowd, "Let's move out." She stooped down and picked up a crate along with Hailey, and then led the way into the blue event horizon.

After a familiar tingle and the feeling of being instantly frozen and defrosted, they exited into the sunny, warm Atlantis gate room. At the end of the raised platform, Caldwell stood at ease, hands behind his back. He'd dressed in base uniform – a blue sweater over navy pants and light blue shirt. The Atlantis patches were on his shoulders again.

"Welcome back, Colonel," Caldwell greeted her and Sam sent Hailey a significant look. They put the crate down next to the platform, then Hailey stepped back and guided the incoming containers into proper stacks.

Sam stepped up to Caldwell, her insides cool. "Colonel," she said respectfully. "How're the repairs going?"

"Slowly," Caldwell said lowly. "We'll probably be planetside for another fortnight. I'm sure McKay could use some extra hands." He eyed Sam and the rest of her group almost mournfully.

Sam smiled a little. Even though their first-hand reports and off-world informants said the Wraith had been embroiled in their own civil war for the past month, there was nothing a pilot loathed more than being chained to the ground. Caldwell was no different.

"Maybe I could spare a few if it'll speed things along," Sam offered. "At least _Daedalus _will be at 100 % capacity when this is done."

"110 % according to McKay," Caldwell deadpanned, clearly not as optimistic. "But I'd rather have her up in the air at 90 % than spend extra time on the remaining 10."

Sam agreed it would perhaps make her feel safer, but without these repairs and upgrades to her shields and weapons, _Daedalus _would just end up like she'd done last time if they came to a head with the Wraith superhive. At this critical juncture, they couldn't afford that.

"How's everything on Tirana?" Caldwell asked once he'd finished grumbling about McKay and repairs. "I understand Sheppard went to visit yesterday."

"Yes," Sam said, wary of any eavesdroppers. "He's off to the Athosians now." The lie rolled carefully over her lips and although Caldwell knew the truth of it – that New Athos was just a waypoint for the Traveler rendezvous point – she hoped anyone who eavesdropped believed it. "Should be back sometime tonight or tomorrow."

"Well, I'm sure he's having a blast." Caldwell smirked tightly, and then looked around the gate room.

The stargate had shut down and some of Sam's people had moved on with the crates, helped by Atlantis personnel. Hailey stood by the crate she and Sam had carried with them, appearing to be bored out of her mind.

"While you're here," Caldwell said, a little loudly for the benefit of the eavesdroppers, "I suggest you pop by the office later. Seems we've got some efficiency reports regarding the Atlantis military to go over." He then lowered his voice and stepped closer to Sam. "Dawkins handed them in to Xiaoyi two hours ago."

Sam's insides twisted. John was supposed to do them once he got back – he'd told her so himself. Had Dawkins gone behind his back?

"I'll see you later," Caldwell said in a normal voice again, then turned and left without another word.

Sam looked over her shoulder at Hailey and the woman's idleness was replaced by sharp attention. With a minute gesture, Sam asked her to carry on and Hailey disappeared in direction of the transporter.

With a sigh, Sam glanced up at the glass office above the platform and startled to see Coolidge glare fiercely down at her. Xiaoyi stood next to him, her eyes indecipherable. After a moment's pause, the Chinese woman turned and went to sit behind her desk.

Coolidge's eyes followed Sam as she ascended the grand staircase.

_Time to play._

* * *

A stream of people were going in and out of the supply room door, carrying with them an assortment of items under the supervision of Dr Rodney McKay. The man scrutinised each item that was taken out, making a sort of huffed sound as he crossed them off on his tablet computer.

"What do you think you're doing?" McKay snapped at a skinny gangly man in SGC uniform who exited with a small, unmarked box. He wrenched the box from the man and turned it upside-down according to the direction of the arrow painted on the box, then thrust it back at the skinny fellow. "You wanna get us all killed? Seriously. I'm surrounded by idiots."

McKay swung around, muttering under his breath, and narrowed his eyes at the next person in the line, a woman in Atlantis uniform.

Hailey stifled a smirk and straightened her spine. With deliberate steps, she walked up to the supply room door. "Hiya, doc."

"Huh?" McKay looked up from his tablet. His frustrated expression curdled into a grimace. "Oh. It's you. Mini-Sam."

"Nice to see you too, McSnarky." Hailey couldn't help her grin. "Having fun?"

"A blast," McKay scowled. He glanced at the woman in the Atlantis uniform, who still stood by the door with a large metallic object in her arms. "What're you waiting for? Get that up to Zelenka." He groaned when the woman finally left, then frowned at Hailey. "What're _you_ doing here?"

Hailey fished out a piece of paper from her pants pocket and handed it to him. "Picking up some stuff for _Daedalus_. Colonel Caldwell wanted it ASAP."

McKay read over the paper and he mumbled the text in a rapid tone. "—bla, bla, bla…power converters. Fine," he said aloud to Hailey and immersed himself in his tablet again. "They're in the back. Aisle 15D. Try not to get yourself lost this time."

"I've got a map," Hailey deadpanned, to which McKay only rolled his eyes. However, with his permission she went through the door.

The supply room was one of many, but this was the largest of them – if you didn't count the drone storage. The room was spacious but filled from floor to ceiling with metallic shelves brought from Earth years ago. Hailey noted some of the shelves were emptier than last time, even as others had filled up with refined items and plating from the recently established Atlantis forge.

A few people milled about the brightly lit room, but none seemed to take any notice of her. That served her perfectly. Even so, Hailey appeared to be really interested in locating aisle 15D, when what she _really _wanted to find was aisle 12A.

Aisle 12A turned up faster than she'd expected. With a discreet look around, Hailey veered off and hid somewhat behind a large container. She dug out a small transmitter from a jacket pocket, then swept her eyes across the many shelves.

The item she looked for was fortunately on a low shelf. Hailey grinned and made another look around – no one were looking – before attaching the transmitter to it. She pushed the power button on the transmitter and it began to blink.

Keeping her eyes on her surroundings, Hailey found her radio and turned it on the pre-decided channel. She clicked the radio thrice in quick succession. Her neck tensed as she waited for the reply. It took five seconds, then her earpiece resounded with two affirmative short clicks.

Relief filled her belly, but she held back a smile. She glanced again around the room. She was rather secluded here and no one would be able to see anything. In fact, it seemed the room was empty save her. The coast was clear. Hailey tapped her radio four times and waited.

Within moments the large, bulky item to which she'd attached the transmitter disappeared in a ray of light.

Satisfied, Hailey snuck out of aisle 12A and continued calmly towards aisle 15D.

"Hey!" McKay called out behind her. He stood in the doorway, tablet in hand, with a really annoyed look on his face. "I've got important things to do, you know."

"Just a sec," Hailey called back and hurried down aisle 15D. She quickly found the required box of spare power converters and then strode back towards the exit.

"Finally!" McKay practically tapped his foot when she exited. He turned to the door controls and connected his tablet to it. In rapid movements, he input a 17-digit password and the door sealed. Hailey hid her smirk.

"By the way, sir, Colonel Carter asked me to give you this." Balancing the box in one hand, Hailey handed him a flashdrive from her pants pocket.

"What's this?" McKay frowned and turned it over.

"Specs and suggestions for upgrades on Atlantis. Something about the shields in particular, I think." Hailey shrugged. "She said you'd understand."

"Of course I will." McKay rolled his eyes and huffed. "I'm the smartest man in two galaxies."

* * *

Turning a corner in the familiar corridor, Sam reached the door to John's office – in which Caldwell had temporarily taken up residence while on base – and waved her hand above the controls. The door rolled open and revealed a brightly lit room.

Caldwell sat behind John's desk, papers and folders surrounding him, albeit tidier than if it'd been John's clutter. He looked up as she entered and sealed the door automatically behind her.

"That was quick," he noted and put down one of the files in his hand.

Sam shrugged. "Surprised me too. Apparently, I check out. Someone must've sent them some good reports."

"Good. Let's hope that keeps them off the scent," Caldwell said and cleared space on the desktop for her tablet computer. "Now, tell me where we're at."

In one swift motion, Sam set down the tablet computer and inserted a flashdrive. The screen lit up and demanded a password. Sam cracked the encryption and drew up a revised galaxy map. She zoomed in on a particular area and several planetary systems popped up, along with red dots to identify the latest locations of known Wraith vessels, planets or outposts.

"According to my initial talks with the Travelers, none of the Wraith factions have discovered the supply colonies they established after the Attero device destroyed their main colony," Sam said. "They put their fleet on alert months ago when reports of the Wraith superhive began to circulate, but they've got no real weaponry to withstand it. Evasion's been their primary tactic, but they've still got people who want to live planetside – particularly younger generations – so that's only half effective. They don't want to split their people, so discussions have begun about ordering everyone to live on their ships full-time."

"It's worked for them before," Caldwell said, his gaze thoughtful. He leaned closer and stapled his fingers together. "What's the status of their ships?"

"It varies," Sam said with a grimace and leaned against the desktop. "Most of them aren't equipped for a fight with the Wraith, let alone a superhive. Their strongest bet is the Ancient Aurora-class ship they acquired years ago." It'd fortunately been off on a mission when the Attero device activated.

"_Our _strongest bet too," said Caldwell, his tone grim. "Even with upgrades and your little project as back-up, _Daedalus _would only be able to hold off the superhive for a while. We wouldn't be able to destroy it unless from within, but that—"

"—is a suicide mission," finished Sam. She met Caldwell's eyes, equally grim. "We're not there yet."

Caldwell nodded in agreement, and then broke the tense moment by gesturing to the tablet screen. "So what did the Travelers think of our plan?"

"Larrin seemed open to the idea of joining forces, but the Traveler Council was a bit more reserved." Sam sighed and crossed her arms. "I'm hoping John's gonna have better luck in the negotiations."

"Mhm," Caldwell hummed. He glanced at the tablet screen, his brows furrowed. "What about the Genii? Did they agree to our terms?"

Sam resisted a deep moan. "Got some details to work out still, but if we provide the minerals and scientific input on their nuclear project, they'll open up their refineries and factories for us. Should help out in the event we need extra materials we can't get out of Atlantis. I'm nowhere on the thrusters, though," she added resignedly.

"I've got a broken F-302 in the hangar bay," Caldwell suggested. "We've cannibalised it for spare parts."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sam smiled. She looked back at the tablet screen and pulled up another map. "As for Wraith movements, nothing's changed since we did a new download of their network two weeks ago. The only thing I've confirmed through our informant network is that the Wraith factions are still at each other's throats and it doesn't look like they'll stop anytime soon."

"Todd's faction?" Caldwell asked darkly, looking at a large red dot on the screen that signified the Wraith superhive. A small fleet of normal Hive ships and cruisers surrounded it. It would seem that even among the Wraith, people flocked around the strong.

"They've got the upper hand," Sam said, her insides twisting. "The other factions seem to put up a good fight, however. No signs of a cease-fire yet."

"Small favours, I guess." Caldwell sighed and leaned back in John's office chair. "But that's just one side of the matter. Atlantis' sensors picked up the superhive at one of our old trading allies three days ago. Xiaoyi wouldn't let me send anyone in until yesterday. Reports say the villages were leveled. No survivors. Same as before."

Sam's lips thinned. Ire rose in her, but she kept it back. The injustice of it all rankled her, and reminded her that little kids like Reika might never make it in this galaxy if vampiric creatures were allowed to determine the rules of the game. The casual way the superhive seemed to dispose of whole human colonies without even culling them, and the IOA's calm acceptance of the fact… It was despicable and it spoke of some higher agenda that Sam had yet to figure out.

"We're gonna win this," Sam stated, her tone hard. "I'm not having another Earth happen again, nor am I gonna leave Pegasus to its fate." She paused, then added lowly, "I'll do whatever it takes."

Caldwell stared at her steadily for several moments, his expression thoughtful. "How's your project coming together?"

Sam smirked as a blast from her past coined her phrase. "Like a big, honking space gun."

* * *

"Everything okay?" Sam asked with a smile as Hailey stepped up to her side. Behind her, a couple of jumpsuit-clad airmen from the _Daedalus _carried a container to the edge of the platform.

"Thanks, guys." Hailey nodded at the two airmen, who made a few salutes to the two women before leaving the gate room. She turned to Sam and said, "You could say that, ma'am."

"Good." Sam smirked, then straightened and looked up at the operations centre. She clicked on her radio. "We're ready down here, Chuck."

"_Dialling Tirana, ma'am,"_ Chuck responded quickly. The stargate hummed with energy and swept into motion.

As they waited, Sam glanced up at the glass office. Xiaoyi and Coolidge stood inside, deep in conversation, but their eyes occasionally glanced in their direction. Slanted, icy eyes met Sam's and Sam nodded calmly in acknowledgment. Xiaoyi continued her conversation with the barest of nods to indicate that she'd seen her.

Sam was tempted to roll her eyes, but turned back to Hailey instead. "Hope you got familiar with the _Daedalus_. You'll be working there a few days a week for the next fortnight."

Hailey made a face. "I've got to work with McSnarky?"

"Think of it as an opportunity," Sam said lowly but amused. There was no doubt what the tone of her voice suggested.

"Yes, ma'am." Hailey nodded, a little more serious.

The stargate burst into life. Once the event horizon stabilised, Sam and Hailey picked up the container from _Daedalus, _and then led the group back to Tirana.

Matthews' security team expected them on the other side, weapons raised. When they spotted Sam, however, they lowered them and Matthews moved forward to greet them.

"Welcome home, ma'am," the captain saluted her, the other hand secure on the P90 attached to her TAC vest. As people passed them, she bent a little closer and muttered, "Message from the Lt Colonel. He'll be back tonight."

Sam glanced around automatically to make sure none of those she suspected of reporting back to Xiaoyi had heard. She nodded and said, "Tell him I'll be in my cabin."

"Will do, Colonel." Matthews straightened and returned to her position at Sam's dismissal.

"You think he succeeded?" Hailey muttered as they followed the rest of the group on the way back to the Tikwee village and the mine camp. The container was a bit heavy in their hands, but neither complained. Not when the content was vital to their project deep in the mountain.

"I hope so." Sam sighed. "We really need them if we're gonna have any shot at taking the superhive down."

Hailey hummed in agreement and the two fell silent for a moment as the trees began to thin out. The familiar fields opened up beyond the forest and they could see the roofs of the Tikwee houses in the distance. Smoke rose up from the chimneys. A waft of hot, spicy food drifted on the wind.

Once they neared the village, Hailey tensed up beside Sam. "Ma'am."

Sam stared in the direction Hailey pointed out and her insides twisted as she spotted Woolsey in company with Togar and some of the other Tikwee colony council members. They strolled down the main street of the village, with Togar obviously gesturing to some of the booths and stalls they passed. Woolsey wore a courteous smile as he listened.

"Emerson," Sam called out to an Airman in her group, one of the guys John had told her she could trust. The young man turned and approached them. "Help Captain Hailey with this container. Get it to the mines." She didn't need to tell them it had to be done discreetly.

"Yes, ma'am." Emerson saluted and took the container off Sam's hands. Hailey gestured for him to follow, with only a fleeting glance at Sam, and then they were off.

Sam turned towards the main street as the rest of the group veered off towards the mine camp. Steeling herself, she walked up the street.

Togar spotted her first, a wide smile on his lips. "Ah, Colonel. It is good to see you." The familiar grey hair, the laughing wrinkles, and his deep baritone voice only calmed Sam a little.

"Good to see you too, Master Togar." Sam smiled somewhat tensely, and hoped it wasn't obvious. "I see you've met Mr Woolsey already."

"Yes, indeed," said Togar, giving the balding BDU-clad man a second look. "He came here this morning, said he wanted to get to know us better."

Sam eyed Woolsey, who seemed a little ill at ease under her scrutiny. However, he met her eyes as he said, "I explained to Master Togar that I'm to stay for an indefinite time and thought I might as well present myself."

"Very courteous," Togar said approvingly. "Said many good things about you, Colonel." He winked at her and turned back to Woolsey. "I've certainly enjoyed our talks today, Mr Woolsey. I trust you'll share a meal with us tonight?"

"Thank you for the invitation," said Woolsey. "I'd be happy to. There're still many things about your culture I'd like to know more about. This harvest ceremony, for example… It seems quite unique."

"Yes, yes." Togar chuckled. "So the Colonel told me. To us, though, it's nothing more than what we've done for generations."

The two men continued their talk about harvest ceremonies and how it could be related to other types of ceremonies Woolsey had read about in the Milky Way and Pegasus. Meanwhile, Sam nodded at the appropriate places and came with a few inputs. Her mind, however, was elsewhere, while her eyes stayed on Woolsey.

From the NID to the IOA, the man had somehow earned General O'Neill's trust enough to the point that Jack had actually asked him for input on how to deal with the IOA. Or so Daniel had told her last year after Woolsey was called in to help them out with the Coalition's Inquisition. Apparently, he'd been a key player in getting Sam back on Atlantis after the IOA had removed her, despite the fact that he'd been her chosen successor.

Sam had chosen him as her civilian advisor for that very reason when the IOA made their push for more influence several months ago. She hadn't trusted Coolidge or Xiaoyi then, and she still didn't. But Woolsey…he'd shown himself on occasion to be a man of principles.

Was that why he'd sought out the Tikwee colonists, to _truly _learn more about them and possibly earn their friendship? She knew he wasn't like Xiaoyi, but more times than not since Xiaoyi took power, he'd never acknowledged an opinion different than hers. Not publicly, nor privately. And there was the matter of his obvious inaction after the attack on Kadara…

Sam held back a sigh. It'd take more than this recent turn of events to earn her trust again, but if he stayed true to the man O'Neill had once entrusted with her career… He'd have potential.

"And when will we be joined by Colonel Sheppard?" Togar turned to her, the question snapping Sam out of her reverie. Woolsey observed her too, his eyes indecipherable.

"Um, tonight, I hope." Sam smiled, and crossed her fingers behind her back. "He's visiting an old friend off-world at the moment."

* * *

"You owe me big," John groaned as soon as the door to her cabin closed behind him. He looked a little worse for wear with ruffled and dirty BDUs, and as he crossed the floor to Sam's bunk – the only other seat available – he limped obviously. He sank into the bunk with a sigh.

"I take it things went well." Sam smirked and turned in her wooden chair. With one hand she reached out and turned the knob on the oil lamp set on her desk. A soft, warm glow lit up the cabin.

"Kinda. Larrin says hi," said John with his eyes closed, his head leaned back against the wall. It seemed like he'd gone through a warzone…or maybe Larrin's quarters if the woman's suggestive grin at their last meeting held any meaning. That particular thought made Sam's neck tense a little.

After a deep breath, John looked at her, his tone serious. "We'll get to borrow it, but it needs fixing."

He fished out a folded pieced of paper and held it up. Sam got to her feet and crossed the room to snatch it from his hand. Then she read it over and whistled. "What'd they _do _to it?"

"Reversed it into a Hive ship. Apparently the Wraith got into action with one of their Generation ships a while back." John smirked, his eyes dancing in the light from the oil lamp. "I'm betting _that's _a night they'd like to forget."

Sam grinned and put the paper away in her pocket. "Thanks, John. This is really great news."

"Sure." He shifted in his seat and winced slightly. Whatever Larrin had done to him, Sam could only guess it had to involve some roughhousing. A fact that she realised bothered her more than a little.

"She must've been real happy to see you," Sam said, her grin gone. Her insides coiled uneasily.

"Not sure about 'happy'," John mumbled, shifting in his seat so he was turned towards her. "More like 'cracked' and 'sadistic'. Chucked me into an airlock when I got there and kept me locked-up for two hours before she'd even talk to me. Seemed a bit pissed, to be honest."

Sam raised an eyebrow. In her meetings with Larrin so far, there'd been no mention of their previous alliance's bad points, like Asuras or the Attero device last year. So if Larrin was angry about something… "What'd you do?"

"Didn't call," John deadpanned, "or something like that. Said we took ages to get back in touch after we jumped planets six months ago."

"Oh." Sam didn't know what else to say. No wrath like a woman scorned?

"Managed to explain to her eventually why we've been off the grid, and she let me out. Seemed happy after that. Personally, I think she just liked to see me sweat." John grimaced and rolled his shoulders. Something _popped _and a sigh of relief came past his lips. He opened his eyes fully and met hers. "Don't send me back there."

This time, Sam's smirk returned. There was something reassuring about the tone in John's voice and the emotion in his eyes. "No promises. You _did _get results."

"You're mean," said John grouchily and slumped back against the wall. His annoyance, however, seemed short-lived. After a moment, he looked up at her. "So what's your sitrep?"

"Reports." Sam gestured to the pile of papers on her desk, next to several small metallic objects she'd tried to fix for her project in the mountains. "New demands from the power that be. You were right about the efficiency reports."

"Lucky guess," John said, then raised a finger in her direction. "You should take weekends off too, y'know."

"Probably," Sam said, but held back a sigh. "It's almost like my old job, except the environment's different. Got a nice view, though." She nodded towards the window above her desk. When the curtains were pulled aside, she had a nice view of the lake and the rolling landscape beyond it. Quite different from the gate room on Atlantis.

"Ugh, you're hopeless." John grumbled and got to his feet with a grimace. He crossed the floor and held his hand out. "C'mon."

"Where're we going?" Sam frowned, eyeing him suspiciously.

John nodded towards the door. "Tavern. You need a social life, I need a beer or whatever they pass for it anyway." He grimaced as he put weight on his foot again.

Sam held back a smile, but found that she didn't want to argue. The way he held his hand out…he probably didn't do that to Larrin. She hoped. "Alright. I guess the reports can wait."

"Xiaoyi's not here. Who's gonna tell?" John asked rhetorically and pulled her to her feet. Then he moved to hold the door open for her.

_Woolsey might_, but Sam refrained from saying so. Instead, she simply turned off the oil lamp and followed John into the crisp and cool night air, a smile on her lips.

* * *

It was clear by the Tikwee colonists' behaviour towards Colonel Carter that she'd earned their respects and loyalty. And attention, Richard Woolsey noted with a wry smile. Until Carter and Sheppard had arrived, laughing at some joke, he'd held the attention of everyone seated around the table. Now, the Tikwee seemed to have forgotten him. At least for the moment.

Not that Richard minded. Entertaining foreign ambassadors wasn't exactly a well-developed skill of his. It had taken all his little greys to carry on a conversation with everyone around the table at once. He hadn't exactly racked up the same amount of off-world stories as the notable Colonel Carter.

"And when Turghan threatened to stone the girl…?" Togar asked at Richard's right, his eyes wide.

"Well…" Carter grimaced. "Moghul told us using force to free her would lead to war between the two tribes, so he suggested a different approach. Apparently, the chieftains of each tribe could challenge the other to a one-on-one fight to the death. Seeing as I'd been presented as SG-1's chieftain…I fought him."

"And kicked his ass, Jackson told me." Sheppard smirked and took a gulp of his beer. It seemed to Richard that his eyes danced as he met Carter's.

Carter only smiled. "Some might say he deserved it. I only wanted to make him release Nya."

"Does that mean you killed him?" asked one of the Tikwee elders, a woman with elaborate curls flowing down her back. "If it was their custom…"

"It's not mine," said Carter firmly. Her eyes glinted. "I made him yield. That was enough. I wasn't after bloodshed."

"An admirable quality, Colonel." Togar nodded gravely. "A lesson I'm sure others would benefit from."

"Of that I have no doubt," Richard spoke at last, and gained everyone's attention. He met Carter's eyes across the table and raised his glass in her honour. "To Colonel Carter." He paused for a moment, judging his choice of words. "May those who challenge you regret it."

"Hear, hear!" the Tikwee called out approvingly and raised their glasses in the air.

Sheppard, however, stared at him, his eyes intense. For a second, Richard expected the worst. The man had never put a damper on his opinion of the IOA. But then…Sheppard's lips twitched and he smirked at Carter. "Wise words."

Richard held back a sigh of relief.

* * *

"So…Woolsey's turned 'round," John remarked quietly as they made their way back to the mine camp. He felt slightly inebriated; it'd been some time since he'd had anything alcoholic in his system. There wasn't a lot of it going around on Atlantis these days. In this state, he didn't mind that he walked closer to Sam than he'd done for months.

The nearly full moon shone brightly, not a hint of clouds on the night sky. High above them, the snow-capped mountain glittered eerily along with the local star constellations John was just starting to know. Sam had pointed out a few of them on his past visits.

"Apparently." Sam smiled. She crossed her arms tightly and John noticed she was trembling a little beneath her Atlantis leather jacket.

"Here," John said. He pulled off his jacket and hung it on her shoulders. The cold dug a little deeper into his bones, but John didn't care.

"Thanks," Sam said softly and drew the slightly oversized jacket closer around herself. It was a sight that turned over his insides a little and made them flutter. John pushed the feeling down automatically. It wasn't like that anymore.

"So when's your next visit to Atlantis?" John asked, strolling next to her with his hands deep in his pockets. They were on top of the slanted hill overlooking the mine camp when Sam stopped.

"Two weeks, if all goes according to plan." She bit her lip and stared down at the lake, in which the moon and mountain reflected like a clear mirror. "I'm sending Hailey with the next supply run. I'll take the opportunity to visit the Genii again. See if they've found someone who can supply the thrusters I need. Not to mention all the small things, like plating and bolts."

"Right."

John's tone must've said more than intended, because Sam turned to him with a wry smile. "I know you don't like it, but they're our allies now."

"I know that," John muttered. "Just… Never mind."

Sam looked like she wanted to say something, but held back and withdrew her eyes instead.

After several long, tense moments she said, "I never expected we'd be divided like this, John. After Earth was lost…it never crossed my mind we'd bring this side of her with us." She sighed almost mournfully. "We've been involved in things bigger than petty rivalry between nations for more than a decade, but once it hit close to home…we drew back. What does that say about us?"

"When it gets down to it, everyone's worried about their own skin," John said lowly, staring at the moon reflected in the lake. He glanced at her. "But that's the past. You put us back out there."

"No." Sam shook her head. A soft smile played on her lips as she turned to face him. She was beautiful. "_You_ did, John. If it hadn't been for you, I would've…" She paused, suddenly sheepish as she looked at her own feet. Her voice was low as she said, "I owe you a great deal, John."

A hot and uneasy churn made his insides twist. Feeling extremely awkward, John shifted on his feet and focused his eyes on everything but the woman next to him. He almost felt lightheaded, but mostly tense. What could he possibly respond to _that_? Was she just talking about the picture Coolidge stole, or was it something else?

"Don't worry about it," John said eventually. He met Sam's eyes awkwardly. Was that a blush on her cheeks?"Just finish what you've started."

* * *

**DAY 208**

"_Atlantis command, _Daedalus_ requests permission for take-off." _Caldwell's voice was loud and clear on the speakers in the operations centre.

From where he stood at the back, John could only see the top of Xiaoyi's head as she stood rank next to a front console. However, he heard the steel in her voice very well as she responded, "_Daedalus_, this is Atlantis command. You've got permission for take-off. Godspeed and be careful out there. That's a brand new ship you're flying."

"Daedalus_ confirms. Thank you for all the good work. Keep a light on for us. Caldwell out."_

On the wall-mounted screen, John saw the dot labelled _Daedalus _take off from the left-hand pier on the Atlantis blueprint. A dotted course showed the direction into the atmosphere as it sped away of the city.

Silence fell in the operations centre. Xiaoyi turned around to gaze at them all, her eyes lingering for a moment on the person next to John, and then she left for her glass office without another word. There was no mistaking the ice in her features.

"I guess it was too much to expect a motivating speech," John said lowly to his neighbour.

Sam grinned at him. "I'm sure when the IOA's finished processing the efficiency reports Dawkins handed in, you'll eat your words."

"You saying my leadership skills stink?" John raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Administrative skills, maybe," Sam teased. "You were never one for reports."

"Great, so I'll get motivational speeches so I can write reports better. Bureaucrats," John swore below his breath. He shook his head and looked at her. "So…did you get my package last week?"

"Yes," Sam said. "Thanks. It runs much smoother now that it actually holds together with more than MacGyver tape."

"Always happy to help." John smirked. Bolts and screws had a tendency to do just that. No point having a weapon that'd burst to pieces at its debut.

He nodded towards the staircase as the operations centre began to clear out of its excess personnel. Together, they descended and made their way towards the transporter.

"Infirmary, then the gym?" Sam asked as they entered the transporter and the doors closed.

"Of course," John said. "Keller said she's noticed some progress. Both Reika and the other Kadarian children showed the same signs. Could be we'll get good news one day soon."

"I'd like that." Sam smiled, her eyes soft. She did that a lot these days. John figured he understood why. There was a lot more to smile about.

It was all coming together. Piece by piece, they were righting the wrongs. That's all that mattered.

* * *

**Next: **"I've got your back."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks a lot as always to** lone-ranger1 **for his great beta reading and advice, and to everyone who's reviewed, favourited or story alerted this story. You guys are great!


	16. Day 237

**Minor edit: **May 2nd, 2013

* * *

**SIXTEEN | "I've got your back."**

_Prompt: A time to keep silent_

* * *

**DAY 237**

An anguished scream tore through the night. Birds startled out of their nests in the rainforest nearby, their caws sharp and rattling.

"Ma'am, we've got to _do_ something," Reese pleaded. She shifted her look between the blood seeping through her fingers to the colonel. Carter's eyes were dark and hardened. "He's gonna die!"

Beneath her on the cold, rocky mountain cliff, Ramirez moaned as Lt Ferrars injected a morphine shot. His eyes rolled in their sockets, his face chalk white and sickly in the silvery moonlight.

"Colonel, my men—" The Genii Commander Taron hissed in the background, but Carter cut him off abruptly.

"Ferrars?" Carter asked tersely, her eyes locked with Taron's in silent anger.

"This is beyond me, ma'am." The male medic tightened the knot on the tourniquet around Ramirez's injured thigh, above the wounds. "It nicked the artery. He needs surgery."

"Damnit," Carter cursed beneath her breath. For a moment, she said nothing, but Reese could see her stare transfixed at Ramirez as if deciding what to do. Eventually, she snapped her head sideways. "Hailey! Dial Atlantis. Radio Sheppard and let him know we're coming through. Medical emergency."

"What about _my _men?" Taron seethed. The lean, dark commander pushed into Carter's personal space. "They're still out there!"

"It's their own goddamn fault!" Reese yelled angrily, her muscles screaming as she pushed down with both hands into Ramirez's thigh, clenched as if around the Genii commander's throat. "If you hadn't sent them after that beast none of this would've happened!"

"Captain," Carter snapped, her palm raised. She met her eyes warningly. Reese clamped her mouth shut, but blood still rung in her ears. "Commander," Carter addressed Taron icily. "Walk with me."

The Genii commander looked as angry as Reese felt, but followed Carter nevertheless out of earshot. By the DHD, Cpt. Hailey and Ronon traced the two with their eyes. A few metres away on the edge of the cliff, the stargate groaned into life.

"Move your hands, Captain," Ferrars urged her, his voice low and steady. "I need to find the artery and clamp it. Take these." He handed her large compression bandages. "Be ready to put them on."

Reese bit her lower lip and glanced at Ramirez. His dark eyes focused a little on her face. A lump formed in her throat. Reluctantly, she let go.

"Hang in there, buddy," Reese told Ramirez lowly. "I owe you that beer, remember?"

A tired snort briefly passed his lips, replaced abruptly by a groan as Ferrars dug two fingers into the gash on his thigh. Pain reflected on Ramirez's face and she fumbled with her spare hand for his. She clenched it tightly and felt him respond with unexpected strength.

"Just a little longer, Sarge," Reese mumbled, her voice on the verge of breaking. Ramirez bit down on his teeth, his face pale and sweaty. "You're gonna be alright. Keller's gonna fix you up. Just hang in there."

"Damnit, it's slippery!" Ferrars cursed below his breath, his usual calm broken. He dug deeper into the wound, causing Ramirez to cry out. "I'm sorry, Sergeant. I've almost got it."

Reese looked away, tears in her eyes. The cliff edge lit up as the unstable vortex burst from the stargate, then settled into its water-like event horizon. Hailey stepped forward and talked lowly into her radio, looking from Carter and the Genii commander to Ramirez and Reese. The worry was clear behind the woman's determined features.

"I've got it," Ferrars sighed in relief. Reese looked back to see him attach a haemostat in the wound. "The bandages," he gestured hurriedly.

Reese handed him the bandages, already spotted red with blood from her hands, and Ferrars tied them tightly around Ramirez's thigh. Her other hand, clenched around Ramirez's fingers, never lost its grip as Ferrars worked to make the sergeant ready for moving.

"How is he?" Carter kneeled down next to them. In the background, the Genii commander spoke lowly to his remaining soldiers. He didn't look happy.

"Stable for now," Ferrars reported. "But if we don't get him into surgery soon…"

"Everything's sorted on the other side. You're in good hands, Sergeant," Carter said, touching Ramirez's leg. To Ferrars and Reese, she said, "You know the drill. This is a black ops mission. I do the talking. Get ready to move out."

* * *

John hurried into the operations centre. On the spur of the moment he'd decided to put Chuck on graveyard shift tonight instead of Shang and for that he was grateful. The man simply acknowledged him and asked no questions about why Sam had dialled in from somewhere that wasn't Tirana.

"They're on their way," Chuck told him as he passed. "Dr Keller's been alerted to the emergency."

"Good," John nodded and stared down at the active stargate. For several long seconds he waited. Then the event horizon rippled with motion.

Sam stepped out first. She'd taken off her gear and was clad in simple BDUs. Anything to appear unsuspicious. Her eyes immediately swung around to meet his.

Relief filled him as he saw she was uninjured, but the emotion in her eyes made him push it down.

She looked back as four others came through the stargate. Hailey, Matthews, and Ferrars carried Ramirez between them on a makeshift stretcher. The sergeant was deathly pale and bloody.

"Let's get him down to the infirmary," Sam told them without pause.

John descended quickly and joined in as they moved towards the transporter. "What happened?"

"Later," Sam hissed, glancing over her shoulder. It was the middle of the night, so there shouldn't be anyone around. Even so, this was a special circumstance. "Who was on night duty?"

"Chuck. He won't say anything," John assured her. "Where's Ronon?"

"Stayed behind," Sam said tersely, an angry flash in her eyes. By her tone he supposed there was special importance to that fact.

They got into the transporter and exited on the infirmary level. As they rushed into the infirmary ward Keller met them with a no-nonsense look on her face.

"Get him on the bed," Keller ordered and strapped on a couple of sterile gloves. "Make a hole." She wedged past Matthews, who clung onto Ramirez's hand with fervour. John noticed her hands and clothes were bloody, and she had a nasty cut and bruise on one side of her head. She wore full combat gear, which made sense as she was supposedly on security shift tonight along with Ramirez and Ronon.

"It's the artery," Ferrars reported, his features grim and worn. "I stopped the bleeding, gave him a morphine shot and put in an IV, but he's lost a lot of blood."

"Okay, let's get him into surgery," Keller said after examining the wounds on Ramirez's thigh underneath the bandages. She gestured to a couple of nurses and medical attendants and stepped back as they came to move the bed. "Everyone else, clear out."

"Doctor," Sam stepped forward, but Keller held up a hand.

"I'll let you know how it goes, Colonel." With that Keller disappeared into the surgery room along with her medical staff.

Matthews stared after her, her grimy face showing signs of tears. Next to her, Hailey touched her shoulder. "Come on, Captain. Let's get cleaned up. He'll be alright." It took some coaching, but finally Matthews left with Ferrars and Hailey for the locker rooms and showers.

That left Sam, who stood silently by one of the infirmary beds, her eyes focused on the direction Keller had disappeared into. There were no signs of blood or injuries. Even so, her eyes bordered on the edge of the fabled thousand-yard stare.

John stepped up to her cautiously and grasped her arm. She broke off her stare and he could see the deep emotion in her eyes. He knew what he had to do.

"Let's go," John nudged her to follow. "You need good news."

* * *

"She looks good." It was all Sam could think of to say. For some reason her throat had grown thick and strangled. She curled her hands around the footboard on the infirmary bed. All thoughts of Ramirez, the IOA, the Genii and secret missions had disappeared. At least for now.

"Keller thinks she might even wake up soon," John said, his hands pushed deep into his pockets. There was a softness on his face, though, that belied his otherwise indifferent attitude. It made Sam smile.

Behind him, the machines monitoring Reika's vitals beat steadily and strongly. Even her breath sounded different from last time, in spite of the respirator connected to her mouth.

"I'm glad," Sam choked, then pulled in a sharp, deep breath. Her eyes fluttered close for a moment, but the sight that met her when they opened remained the same.

Reika's features had smoothed and even though her hair still remained more white than golden, she looked closer to her age than before. Jennifer's experimental method had worked – and not only on Reika. The other Kadarian children had also responded well to their treatments over the past months.

It was nothing short of a miracle. So far.

Sam grinned. Wetness grazed her cheeks and she wiped off the tears with the back of her hand, aware that John stared. She managed another smile once she met his eyes, however. "I haven't had good news like this in a _long_ time."

John smirked in response and raised an eyebrow. "You _did _hear they're gonna try making Jell-O, right?"

Sam chuckled. "Yes. Save me some and I'll figure out a way to make you some golf balls. Or get McKay to put a tracker on the ones you've got left."

Apparently the very thought drew out one of John's rare grins. "Pinky swear?"

"Sure," Sam smirked, her cheeks slightly heated. The atmosphere caused her stomach to flutter. In an effort to change the subject, she released the footboard and stepped to the other side of the hospital bed. Reika's hand was small in her own, but she squeezed it tightly nevertheless. "She's a fighter."

"The finest," John agreed. One hand had snaked out of a pocket and rested on the linen covers, close to Reika's thin, pale arm. He curled his fingers uneasily, though, before returning his hand to his pants pocket.

Sam noticed, their eyes met, and an awkward moment of silence fell over them.

"I wonder what'll happen with them," she said eventually. She brushed aside a white strand of hair from Reika's still pale but pink cheeks. "When they wake up."

"I dunno," John admitted. He shifted on his feet, glancing between the heartbeat monitor and Reika. The girl's machine-like breath broke the quiet. "Maybe we'll find someone to look after them."

Sam's stomach coiled. "Off Atlantis?"

John's dark grimace gave her the answer. Even if people on Atlantis had showed some interest in the kids since they were brought here after the attack on Kadara, the fact remained that they were Kadarians, not Earthborn.

"I know someone on Tirana who might be interested in adoption," Sam said, her voice hushed. Something in her constricted. "They'd be in good homes. Have other kids to grow up with."

"Probably safer than this place," John said. He stared at her, something indiscernible in his eyes. Sam looked back at Reika. The little girl's chest rose up and down in accordance to the monitor. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Probably," Sam agreed quietly.

Silence hushed the atmosphere for several minutes, broken only by Reika's machine-like breath. Neither moved. They both stared at the little girl who'd been given a taste of what life in this galaxy could entail. Sam's own mind drifted, but she kept her eyes on Reika, afraid she'd drift as well.

Finally, in a low tone, John asked, "What happened?"

Her hand tightened around Reika's, but Sam tipped her chin up to meet John's dark eyes. Cold frustration twisted her insides. "The Genii lied."

* * *

_Six hours earlier_

* * *

"Everything in order?" Sam asked Taron, the Genii commander who'd been assigned to her by Ladon Radim on this standard Wraith data retrieval mission.

The dark-haired, olive-skinned man sported a full beard, which almost hid the smile he gave her. "Yes, Colonel. My men and I are ready. Yours?"

"They'll meet us on the other side," Sam nodded and attached her P90 to the TAC vest. She snapped a magazine into it and made sure the safety was on. "Let's move out."

"You heard the Colonel," Taron told his men, a bunch of male soldiers in beige, woollen uniforms slightly reminding Sam of the WW2 Russian uniforms. He smiled, revealing even white teeth.

Sam returned the smile and led the way through the event horizon.

Moments later, they emerged on the Wraith planet they'd targeted. It was late evening judging by the position of the moon. The stargate stood almost on the edge of a precipice and was surrounded on the remaining three sides by a lush rainforest. The forest sung with nocturnal animal sounds.

Sam stopped by the DHD and listened, then whistled lowly.

From the bushes Hailey rose along with Ronon, Captain Matthews, Sergeant Ramirez and Lieutenant Ferrars. They were barely visible in their camouflaged BDUs. All had their usual weapons strapped to their chests and thighs.

"Sitrep," Sam requested as they all converged close to the edge of the rainforest. Taron kneeled down next to her, his men behind him.

"We've located the outpost a couple of klicks from here," Hailey said, being the senior officer of the scout group. She'd been promoted a month before Matthews. "Medium security, but we managed to find a back entrance far off from any life signs."

"Alright, you know the drill," Sam nodded at them, then turned to Taron. "We go in like last time. Hailey and Ronon, you're on the C4."

"Michel, Rappa, you will join them," Taron told two of his guys, giving them a second look. They muttered in affirmative. Satisfied, Taron turned back to Sam. "We are ready."

"The rest of us will locate a data console and download what we can," Sam explained, giving Matthews and Ramirez a specific stare. "Stun or silent kills. Let's try not to make too much noise, at least not outside. If the Ancient database is correct, the wildlife here's not too fond of it."

"So we wait to blow up the outpost until we're back here?" Matthews asked.

"Yes," Sam nodded. "That's the plan. Try to stick to it."

* * *

They found the outpost easily enough with Ronon on point leading the way solidly through the overgrown rainforest and marking their way back. Like other outposts they'd seen it was typical organic Wraith design, but this was the first Sam had seen where the forest seemed to have embraced it as one of its own. Vines, moss and overhanging branches covered great parts of its outer walls. If the life signs detector hadn't picked up the energy signals within, they might've passed it in the dim light.

After a half-hour of their silent, slow approach they reached the back entrance Hailey said was least surrounded by life signs. Hailey checked her life signs detector again and signalled the green light.

With hand motions Sam made Ronon take point again with Hailey close behind. Once they'd gone inside and stood in a darkened T-shaped corridor, weapons covering all three directions, Sam spoke mutedly.

"One hour, guys. If we're separated, get back to the stargate." She looked at all of them. Ferrars nodded in reply. "When I give the word, Hailey, light the place up."

"Copy that, ma'am," Hailey affirmed.

Taron supplied an acknowledging nod, and gestured for his men to split up. Michel and Rappa joined Hailey and Ronon down one direction of the corridor, while Sam gestured Matthews to take point down the opposite one. Matthews had successfully completed the ATA gene therapy, so she operated a second Ancient life signs detector.

It took them less than twenty minutes to locate a data console Sam could interface with. Thanks to Matthews they didn't run into any Wraith, nor did they appear to have set off any traps or alarms since they'd entered the outpost.

While Sam connected the data console to her tablet computer, Matthews and Ramirez took up positions by the door. The rest of Taron's men were outside in the corridor, covering a T-section right next to the chamber they were in.

"This has become rather easy," Taron remarked next to Sam. He stood straight, his arms crossed as he glanced around him. "Your detectors are quite a feat."

"They come in handy," Sam acknowledged with a little smirk, although her neck tensed. The Genii had already asked for a life signs detector in their negotiations, but Sam recognised the issue was bigger than a simple device like that. The Genii didn't have the ATA gene naturally in their population, which meant that to operate the life signs detector they'd need the gene therapy as well, and Sam knew better than to open _that _can of worms. This alliance of theirs was precarious at best, and the Genii far outnumbered them. If they realised Atlantis no longer had the strength of Earth behind them… Sam forced herself not to think about it. It'd be detrimental to their alliance at this point. For now, she'd keep the secret of Earth from them. They couldn't afford to become an underdog right now.

"How long do you think it will take?" Taron nodded towards the console.

"It'll take a few minutes to break the encryption," Sam replied, relieved about the distraction. "But I should be able to start the download in about five minutes. From then on…it depends on how much data I'm able to access."

Taron looked at his old-fashioned pocket watch in a gesture that prompted Sam to ask, "Nervous?"

"Not at all," Taron smiled. "This routine has become familiar to us."

Sam smirked. "Me too."

She would've said more, but Hailey's voice sounded in her earpiece radio. "_Colonel. We've found one of the relay rooms. Setting up shop now."_

Sam pushed the reply button on her radio. "Good. I'm gonna start the download in a few minutes. Carter out."

"And so it begins," Taron winked and withdrew to observe a few containers of some yellow liquid attached to the wall, fiddling with something in his hands. Presumably his pocket watch, Sam reckoned. A series of steady _ticks _sounded mutely in the silence_._ It made her conscious of her own watch. Mission time was already 43 minutes and counting.

She had work to do.

* * *

"So…what's your favourite band?" Hailey asked out loud as she pushed a wireless detonator device into a pack of C4.

Ronon gave her a raised eyebrow, then took the C4 out of her hands and attached it to the organic power relays on the wall. The relays pulsed steadily with a sort of luminescent light, reminding Hailey of a documentary on the bloodstream she'd seen once.

"Come on," Hailey prompted and readied the next pack of C4 for detonation. "Band? Music? I'm sure in your five years on Atlantis someone must've made you listen to _something. _Or maybe something from Sateda?_"_

"Carson made me listen to somethin' called bagpoyps," Ronon muttered as he worked.

"Uh…bagpipes?" Hailey held back a grin.

"Sounded like animal whines," Ronon shrugged and left it at that. He took another ready-to-detonate pack of C4 from Hailey and attached it on a different part of the wall. Seeing as it was the last pack to be placed, Ronon picked up his stunner handgun.

"You might be right about that," Hailey winced, thinking of her own live experiences of the Scottish national instrument. It always sounded so mournful. She nestled the P90 in her arms and started towards the chamber exit. "Let's get outta here. Hey, Michel, Rappa—"

The Genii soldiers were supposed to be in the corridor keeping a lookout. She'd seen them herself not two minutes ago. Now they weren't anywhere to be seen. Hailey stared down either direction of the corridor, hand automatically pulling out the life signs detector from a large pocket on her BDU pants. No use shouting after them to attract attention.

Ronon got on the radio next to her and said mutely, "Rappa, this is Ronon. What's your position?"

The detector came alive in Hailey's hand. Immediately, it zoomed in on their position. Just two life signs in the vicinity: herself and Ronon. She zoomed out – there!

"I've got them. I think." Hailey bit her lip. "Two life signs moving rapidly away. Too hurried for Wraiths unless they like to run around their own base—Wait!" She hissed below her breath. "What the hell are they doing?"

Ronon looked over her shoulder. On the screen, the two life signs she'd been following were stopping next to a clutter of five other life signs. Within a moment they'd joined them, like they'd crossed a threshold into a chamber.

Then the klaxons went off.

"_Fuck."_

* * *

"_Colonel, Taron's guys ran off. It seems they've made some sort of contact with five other life signs, but I can't tell if it's Wraith or not."_ Hailey's voice was frustrated and tense in Sam's ear. _"But we sure as hell didn't set off that alarm."_

Sam sent Taron a narrowed stare, but the man said nothing. He stood unassuming by the yellow liquid containers with his hands on his back.

"Ma'am, I'm reading multiple life signs bearing down on our location," Matthews called out, the life signs detector in her hand. Next to her, Ramirez aimed down his sight and into the corridor outside. "Some of them are moving pretty fast. Too fast for normal Drones."

Sam cursed beneath her breath, her fists clenched. Only Wraith Commanders were faster than Drones and a hell of a lot harder to take down. If they managed to block their only exit route…

"Get back to the stargate," she told Hailey on the radio and began to hurriedly pack down her computer gear. "I managed to get some of the data before their security kicked in. We'll meet you there."

"_Copy that, ma'am."_

"We've got incoming!" Ramirez reported, mere moments before the Genii soldiers out in the corridor began to fire their type of projectile weapons. The gunshots echoed in the chamber, overshadowing the muted energy crackle from the Wraith stunners.

"The mission's scrubbed," Sam yelled tersely above the gunfire, hoisting her backpack up. Taron had turned abruptly on his heel and seemed tense as well, but he wasn't focused on her. He clutched his pocket watch tightly, his knuckles white. "Cover fire, Sergeant. We're moving out."

"_No_," Taron seized her arm tightly. "We cannot leave. My men—they'll come. Just give them a few minutes. They'll get here."

"We _can't_ wait," Sam snapped and wrenched her arm angrily out of his grip. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, but this was not the time. "I don't know what the hell your men are up to, but if we don't move _now, _the Wraith will have our exit blocked in minutes. _Your men_," Sam said in a hiss, "will have to catch up. Matthews, which way?"

With only the barest of looks at the two commanders, Matthews rechecked the Ancient detector. Her brows furrowed. "Left. I estimate we've got four minutes, probably less."

"Right, I'll take point," Sam stated, readying her P90 in her hands and flipping the safety off. "Matthews, you're behind me. Then you, Commander, and the rest of your men. Ramirez will cover our six," Sam ordered, then moved to the exit and peeked outside above Ramirez's shoulder. Four Wraith Drones were cooped up down the corridor to her right, lying in cover from the Genii soldiers' fire. Some of the Drones returned fire; a series of blue stun shots aimed at the Genii hit dangerously close to target. The soldiers flinched away into cover.

"Colonel, _please_," Taron insisted. "A little time, that's all I ask. Give them a chance to—"

"To do _what?" _Sam bit out and swung around. Taron almost flinched back. "Whatever your menwere up to, they just messed up our primary mission."

"I—I—"

"Ma'am, this place's getting more crowded by the second," Matthews interjected abruptly. "We're about three minutes from having _all_ exits blocked."

Sam cursed beneath her breath and glared at Taron, whose eyes had darkened slightly. "Either get moving, Commander, or stay behind. Your choice. We don't have time for this."

Taron's jaw clenched, his eyes like steel. Then he withdrew what looked like an old-fashioned, slightly bulky radio from his pocket and said, "This is Taron. Everyone, return to the stargate."

Sam ignored Matthews' raised eyebrow and narrowed eyes, and patted Ramirez's shoulder. He moved into the corridor, P90 firing in concentrated bursts, and the game was on.

* * *

Across the small river crossing, the damn Wraith only raised his arms in a taunt when her P90 clicked empty, her last bullets now soaked up in the Commander's organic armour. It was small comfort that the moonlight revealed his wounds had stopped closing quickly.

"Why doesn't he just _keel over_?" Hailey groaned as she slammed a new magazine into her P90. So much for getting out of that complex alive.

Something blue filled the corner of her eye and she flinched back behind the tree trunk, making the stun shot soar past her cheek in a rush of heat. For a moment, the darkness of the forest was broken, then the shadows swallowed them up again; thick, towering, and suffocating. She wished they'd take their pursuer with them.

"Stubborn bastard," Hailey muttered.

Poised next to her behind the thick tree, Ronon simply snorted. He fiddled with their last grenade – a flashbang – in his hands, which gave her a sense of déjà vu. She only hoped she didn't have to hitch a ride as Ronon's backpack this time.

Hailey steeled herself for another round and swung out, opening a volley of pattering 5.7mm rounds across the river crossing splitting the forest in two. Accuracy was only slightly off due to the silencer on her P90, but the bullets quickly sprayed down the Wraith Commander's back, sending out bursts of black liquid. He jerked away from the Drone he'd leaned over and with a fluent and effortless roll, he took up a crouching position by his next dying Drone companion. Hailey aimed again and fired, but the Commander jumped away safely into a beam of moonlight, peering back at her with a freaky smile of pointed teeth. A taunt to do it again.

In her pause of hesitation, he struck out with his feeding hand at one of the faceless Drones spread around him on the ground. She could see the black wounds close on his back where she'd hit him.

"I'd give anything to swap this guy for a Goa'uld," Hailey mumbled, slightly sickened by the sight. "I feel like Buffy."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ronon asked, peering around the tree trunk. "You need to be in shape to fight guys like these."

"Uh…" Hailey frowned, but decided now wasn't the time to inform the Satedan that being buff and being Buffy were two completely different things. "You ready with that thing?"

"On three," Ronon stated, holding the flashbang at the ready. He had the best throw of the two. It would only be a distraction, but hopefully it'd be enough. Flashbangs generated heat. It'd confuse the Wraith's thermal vision. In theory.

Hailey clicked her radio. "We're ready, ma'am."

"_Good. He's in our sights; we'll take it from here. Get back to the stargate and dial it up ASAP. We'll be coming in hot."_

"Copy," Hailey responded and clicked off. She looked at Ronon. "Showtime."

Without another word, Ronon swung out and lobbed the flashbang across the river crossing. The Wraith Commander recognised the threat and tried to get to his feet, but the forest lit up in a sharp, stinging light and high-pitched whines that rung in Hailey's ears.

Her hearing returned with the Colonel's voice yelling in her ears, "_Now! Get going!" _

A patter of silenced P90 fire echoed mutely in the overgrown forest, and Hailey spared only a second glance behind her as she and Ronon took off.

The Commander's eyes were directed at her, but they'd changed. The smile was gone. In its stead, an inhuman wail tore through her mind with an intensity that made her dizzy.

Someone gripped her arm and dragged her off along uneven ground. Hailey stumbled on something and opened her eyes.

Ronon stared stiffly across his shoulder at the small river crossing. There was worry in his dark eyes. He'd felt the wail as well. It was a message, but not to them.

* * *

"Shit! They're catching up!" Matthews called out from behind Sam. They'd broken into a run along their marked path in the rainforest, but so far none of them had seen a single Wraith Drone on their tails for at least fifteen minutes. Not since they'd killed the Wraith Commander back at the river crossing. "Five life signs. They're coming at all sides. _Fast._"

"_What_? How's that possible?" Sam breathed heavily, the weight of the P90 in her hands comforting but slippery in sweaty palms. "They couldn't have moved that quickly in this terrain."

"Maybe they've got shortcuts," Ferrars reasoned, just a few steps ahead of Sam. He was nearly invisible in the darkness of the overgrown forest.

"Whatever they've got, they're gonna overtake us." Matthews sounded anxious. "Soon."

Sam cursed. They weren't equipped with night vision goggles and the Wraith possessed it naturally along with thermal vision. Even if they'd taken the shortest route possible to the stargate, they could end up at an unfavourable spot when the Wraith finally overcame them.

It couldn't be helped. They still had about two hundred metres left to the stargate, give or take. Unless they bought more time they wouldn't make it.

"Matthews, Ramirez, take cover," Sam called out, using her radio for emphasis. She made a complete halt, her muscles burning. Her heart beat like crazy. She took a deep breath. "We'll draw their attention. The rest make their way back to the stargate."

Taron wheezed behind her. "Colonel, I cannot leave…"

"Get back to the stargate, Commander," Sam hissed and glared at him. "You've done enough. Ferrars!" The lieutenant ran up to her. "Make sure the Commander and his men get back to Outpost Alpha and hold them there. I've got questions."

The darkness hid the dark features of Taron's face, but it was clear from his tone that he loathed the idea. However, with Ferrars holding a hand threateningly on his sidearm Taron had little choice. Earth weapons outdid Genii ones any day.

"Ma'am!" Matthews said sharply, having found a position behind a rock formation next to Ramirez. "They're almost here!"

Sam pushed Taron aside and waved at everyone else to run. "Go!"

Everyone but Sam, Matthews and Ramirez ran off into the undergrowth. Sam hurried to the others' position, covering their backs as they crouched behind the rocks.

"Stay frosty," she told the others and pulled her P90 close. Taking aim, she longed for night vision goggles. Being at a disadvantage sucked.

"They're not pursuing the others," Matthews muttered lowly, her breath noticeably calmer.

"Good," Sam tightened her resolve. Sweat ran down her face and neck. She took deep breaths, trying to ease her racing pulse. "There are just five of them. We'll get them. As soon as they're down, we're gonna make a run for the stargate. Ronon and Hailey should be ready for us."

"Before the wildlife wakes up and mutilates us, ma'am?" Matthews asked, her voice a little shaky. Sam knew she had a good head on her, but this was only her third mission off world since Kadara. She'd earned some slack.

"Before that, yes," Sam said in a low voice.

"Pop 'em once in the head," Ramirez mumbled. He chewed intensely on a gum, the white in his eyes lit up in the thin rays of moonlight. "Less noise, more time."

Sam opened her mouth to respond 'if it was _that _easy…', but Matthews spoke up first, her voice a lowered hush. "They're here."

A chorus of growls and whines surrounded them on all sides. Sam saw movement about four metres away, but not at the height she'd expected. The bushes rustled only three feet off the ground, not six. Her grip tightened on the P90.

"Uh… Wraiths don't growl," Ramirez mumbled tensely. "Do they?"

* * *

Ronon's head snapped up.

Hailey noticed and stopped her pacing. "What?"

"Listen," Ronon muttered, staring back at the thick, overgrown rainforest. The moon glittered down on it, giving it an eerie glow.

Hailey perked her ears, her brows furrowed in concentration. All she could hear was…a fat load of nothing. Her eyes widened. Three seconds ago it'd sounded like a damn orchestra out there. It was like the forest had stopped breathing for a moment.

"Movement," Ronon nodded to the edge of the treeline and raised his stunner, which was set for stun.

Shadowy figures sprung forth from the bushes and undergrowth. Some of them stumbled as they escaped the treeline, pushing back up on their feet. It was the other Genii, led by Commander Taron.

Hailey turned sharply and aimed down the sights of the P90. She didn't ease up until she saw Lieutenant Ferrars emerge from behind the Genii Commander, his sidearm in his hands.

"Where're the others?" she demanded as soon as they were close enough.

"We got—surrounded—five of them," Ferrars gasped slightly. He breathed deeply in through his nose, sweat shining on his face. "The colonel and the others stayed behind to take them out—about two hundred metres southwest of here."

"Damnit," Hailey cursed and turned her radio on. "Colonel, this is Hailey. Do you need assistance? We can be at your location in—"

"_Negative, Captain,"_ Carter's voice boomed in her ear. Hailey winced slightly as she heard the muted patter of weapons fire in the background. _"Dial up the gate. We're on our way back. Our ETA's about two minutes. We'll—"_

Someone screamed. A guttural, life-twisting scream. Hailey's insides froze.

"_Fuck!" _Carter cursed loudly. More weapons fire burst hushed in the background. "_Get him out of here, Matthews. I'll cover you. Hailey, we're coming in hot!"_

"Copy that," Hailey acknowledged, her insides twisting. "We'll be ready." She turned to Ferrars and Ronon. "Get in position. We've got incoming. Two minutes."

"I'll keep a look on them," Ferrars nodded towards Taron and the other Genii soldiers. He held his sidearm ready to fire either direction if need be. "The colonel's got questions."

"Fine, just find some cover," Hailey nodded, then took off with Ronon to find a position between the stargate and the treeline. A range of rocks and bushes off to the side offered some cover, so they crouched down behind them, their eyes on the lookout for movement.

Hailey dug out her life signs detector and scrutinised the screen. "They're almost here. Seems they've got one stalker."

"Should be easy," Ronon said lowly, his stun weapon out and pointed at the treeline.

Seeing as one of them had been injured already, Hailey wasn't just as sure.

Growls, caws, clucking and howls tore through the night, setting the little hairs on the back of her neck at end. The forest awoke again with a roar. Hailey pulled up her P90 and stared at the treeline.

"There," Ronon said.

Matthews hurried out of the rainforest, Ramirez limping heavily next to her. His head lolled. Hailey's insides twisted. Blood pounded in her ears.

A heartbeat later, Carter backpedalled out of the treeline, her P90 flashing with weapons fire at something in front of her.

Suddenly, something large leapt out of the forest two metres above the colonel. It hit the ground behind Matthews and Ramirez and soared forward in one continuous motion. It pushed them to the ground and Matthews was flung sideways. She landed hard on the rocky cliff edge and didn't move. Ramirez landed a few feet away from what Hailey saw now was _definitely _no Wraith.

A monstrous, four-legged creature covered in silvery scales and fur barred two sets of white, jagged teeth and let out a long, high-pitched howl that echoed in her mind. White, pupil-less eyes descended on Ramirez.

Hailey didn't hesitate. She opened fire. Beside her, Ronon joined in.

The beast howled as the bullets and stun blasts hit it, but it didn't seem to have any effect. It snapped sideways, turning its scaly sides towards them. The bullets couldn't penetrate it.

"_No_!" someone shouted from somewhere, but Hailey was too busy to notice. The beast leapt out of her line of fire and tried again to make a run for Ramirez. She quickly re-aimed and sent a series of bullets across its legs. It jumped again, its thick leg muscles visible beneath its scaly kind of exoskeleton.

"_Aim for the head,_" Carter's voice sounded from Hailey's radio. She'd somehow gotten to Matthews and crouched by her, helping her up from the ground and away from the creature's range. Once on their feet, the colonel joined in the fire, her face lit up by the flash from the weapons muzzle as 5.7mm bullets shot out through a silencer.

Just as Hailey trailed her bullets towards the beast's head, it spun its hardened scaly back towards her. The thing was too fast for her to keep track of.

Then someone tackled into her side.

"No! Don't kill it!" It was Commander Taron. He tried to grapple with Hailey's gun arm. "That's the alpha male. Everyone should use your stunners."

"Get out of the way," Ronon growled and pushed the Genii commander roughly aside. He switched his gun to 'kill mode' and aimed at the creature, poised to attack Ramirez again.

"No!" Taron wrapped his arms around Ronon's neck and pulled him to the ground with his weight. "We've got to take it _back_ with us."

"You're crazy," Ronon hissed, barring his teeth. He pushed the man off him and rolled to his feet. Taron clung to his gun arm, still struggling. Ronon's eyes glinted. "Hailey."

Hailey wrenched herself away from Taron's reach and aimed. The night broke again with the rapid fire of her P90. The beast roared out in pain as the bullets hit its unprotected skin beneath the scales. It barred its teeth and pearly white eyes in her direction, but didn't move away from Ramirez, who moaned in the sudden silence.

Then two more P90s joined in the fray. Matthews and Carter had outflanked the creature, approaching it from different sides, weapons hot.

The beast growled at the sneak attack, quickly spinning its back towards them. The bullets bounced off the thick scales, but it took a step away from Ramirez. Hailey now understood their tactic.

Ferrars appeared next to her and took over holding Taron so Ronon had his hands free. Hailey took the opportunity to reload, the beast's howls of pain in the background hardening her resolve. Together, Ronon and Hailey stepped around the rocks and began to push the beast away from their side.

It howled under the concentrated fire, rattling and twisting in jagged motions. The motions were nearly a blur as the beast tried to protect itself with its scaly back. The bullets began to hit unprotected flesh, sending out a burst of liquid like silvery mist. The beast's head snapped up in the air and a pained howl emitted from its mouth, tearing through their eardrums like knives.

"Die already!" Matthews screamed. In the flash of the muzzle, Hailey could see blood on her face.

One of Ronon's red killer shots hit the beast's hind leg, and it buckled slightly. Hailey pushed forward, firing in short, concentrated bursts at whatever she could hit besides its back. Some of her bullets hit its wounded leg, tearing through flesh. It spurred her on. The silvery mist – blood most likely – was a welcome sight.

"Grenade out!" Carter shouted and rolled the grenade out while the rest of them kept the beast on a single spot dodging the bullets.

Yellow-red flames burst up beneath the beast's belly. It howled in pain, a high-pitched, guttural tone that made Hailey's head hurt. Heavy drops of liquid began to drip from its unprotected underbelly and it stood on shaky legs, frozen.

With one last, long whine, the beast slumped to the ground, well away from Ramirez's still body. Its body rattled in shaky breaths. Mist burst out from its barred mouth.

Ronon sprinted forward, too fast for her to catch up. With a roar, he grabbed the beast's head from behind and slit its throat in one fluid motion with his long knife. Liquid spurted out into the air. Then he stood over it, silver blood on his knife, and met Hailey's eyes. An adrenaline-induced grin crossed her lips. The man could be so…primal.

But her grin was soon broken.

"Ferrars, get over here!" Carter yelled, kneeling over Ramirez's body. Matthews was next to her, both her hands on the sergeant's thigh. The sergeant convulsed beneath them.

The elation of victory went down the drain like a bucket of cold water.

* * *

"What _the hell_ were you up to?" Sam demanded icily, inches from Taron's face. She was tempted to wring his neck, but kept it down. "_That?"_

She pointed back at the beast slumped by the treeline, surrounded now by the rest of Taron's men. Whatever they did, she had no idea. Sampling, maybe. What struck home was that Ramirez was down, and Michel and Rappa didn't answer their radio hails. Good men, or so she'd thought.

The man scowled at her, his features even darker in the shadow of the stargate. "You had your mission, I had mine."

"Wrong," Sam hissed and lowered her voice angrily. "_We _had a mission. Complete a data download of the Wraith network to get their current locations, so we'd know what they were up to. _Your_ secret agenda almost got us all killed!"

"You shouldn't have killed it," Taron hissed, his eyes full of emotion. He clenched his fists at his sides. "It's a one of a kind. Now we'll never get a chance like this again."

"You've lost two of your men. One of mine's seriously injured. He might _die._" Sam grit her teeth. "I'd suggest you never say that again."

"Colonel, you've got no idea what this creature's capable of, the _possibilities…! _It's practically a Wraith on four legs – by their _own _design – only more vicious and—"

"_I don't care_," Sam bit out. She'd had enough. In a single step, she was in Taron's face again, her eyes glinting. "You compromised a joint mission today, Commander," she said in a dangerous tone. "Probably on someone else's authority, but that's a matter for a different day. I'll find out. Even so, you're done here. Go off on your own damn missions if you want to capture beasts. I'm not in it."

Sam held Taron's eyes for another heartbeat, if only to see the defiance in his face and counter it with her own anger, then she turned abruptly. She began to stride back towards Ferrars, passing Hailey and Ronon by the DHD as she did. The stargate was active behind them.

"Ma'am," Hailey drew her attention, taking her hand off her radio. "Keller's been alerted. Sheppard's gonna meet us in the gate room."

"Good," Sam said, her features grim. "Let's blow the outpost and get out of this godforsaken place before the rest of the forest decides to move against us. Ronon, please escort the Genii commander and his men to Outpost Alpha along with our gear. Hold them there until I get back. I'll want a word with Radim."

Ronon eyed Taron darkly, but said nothing. He simply nodded.

"Remember," Sam told her people as they gathered close to the stargate, Ramirez held between them on a foldout stretcher Ferrars had brought. "Not a word to anyone."

* * *

_Eight hours later_

* * *

"You expect us to believe _that_?" Coolidge sneered. He sat on the edge of Xiaoyi's desk, arms crossed tightly above a suit that looked rather worn. His cold eyes surveyed Sam. "You went for a hunt. In the middle of the night?"

"That's when nocturnal carnivores usually come out," Sam countered coolly, keeping her irritation in check. She turned to Xiaoyi, who sat still in her chair. "We discovered that the Tikwee hunters that went missing two weeks ago were most likely killed by this creature. I decided to go after it and figure out if there were more of these, and make sure they wouldn't attack anyone else. We found a trail and followed it up into the mountains. That's where Sergeant Ramirez was attacked."

"Did you send him carelessly into an ambush as well?" Coolidge narrowed his eyes.

Sam nearly bristled. "No," she said, her tone even icier than before. "The sergeant covered our rear while we searched the creature's lair. That's when he was attacked."

Xiaoyi looked from her colleague to Sam, looking as if she'd just held back a sigh. She leaned forward, her tone diplomatic. "We're not pointing any fingers here, Colonel. However, by what Dr Keller told me, the sergeant received massive injuries to his leg and might've lost it if it hadn't been for Lieutenant Ferrars' first-aid. Apparently, he's very lucky to be alive. If there are more creatures like that on Tirana, though…"

"We only found traces of the one in the vicinity of the colony," Sam stated immediately. She straightened her spine. "Ronon, Captain Hailey, Captain Matthews and myself landed several fatal hits and drove it off. It should be dead somewhere in the mountains. With Ramirez down, I decided not to pursue it. We needed everyone to get him here safely and alive."

"I'm sure the Tikwee feel very safe with _that_," Coolidge mumbled. "For all they know, they'll soon have another attack on their people by this vicious beastof yours."

"I'll take a team out in the Jumper later today and locate the carcass," Sam said, her insides clenched in annoyance. "I'm sure _they _will feel safer when they see it's dead."

Coolidge's jaw tightened. The emphasis wasn't lost on him. He opened his mouth to speak, but Xiaoyi cut him off.

"Please express my condolences to Master Togar for their losses. Losing a member of a small society is never easy, let alone four." Xiaoyi gave Sam a long look, her hands clasped calmly on top of the desk. The subtext wasn't lost on Sam either. "I'll expect a full report, of course, as well as an assessment of any continuous danger. If you should locate more of these creatures, you have permission to take them down. We've given a pledge to keep Tirana safe, and I intend to keep it."

"That makes two of us," Sam nodded, but her neck tensed when she met Xiaoyi's calculating eyes. "If there's not anything else, I'd like to get down and check on the Sergeant before I leave."

"Of course," Xiaoyi said. She leaned back and followed Sam with her eyes as she left.

Sam looked back as the back door of the office began to close, just in time to see Coolidge lean closer to Xiaoyi with a twisted look on his face. Xiaoyi's eyes never left her, however, until the door closed fully with a _swish._

* * *

John found her out on the South Pier, feet dangling off the edge of a popular fishing spot. It seemed odd to see her sitting there, staring down at the dark-blue ocean, her expression eerily detached. Something in his stomach knotted at the sight. He hadn't seen her like that before. After they lost Earth, she'd always turned to Jackson, and before that she'd never seemed to have any reason to look that way.

But now that he was here, he couldn't turn back. John cleared his throat and approached her, "How'd it go with the White Witch?"

Sam's head snapped up, the blank look in her eyes replaced by surprise. She straightened her spine and gave him a small smirk. He let it slide for now.

"I think I pulled it off," Sam said as he sat down next to her. "Only Coolidge seemed suspicious."

"That's no surprise," John muttered darkly. "He'll never buy anything you say these days. Something's changed, but Xiaoyi seems to keep him in her favour all the same. Dawkins seems to like him, the crazy git."

"Maybe I could throw them all off a catwalk," Sam suggested, her tone flat, but an obvious attempt at some sort of humour. John managed a weak smirk. When he looked back on his actions that time, he still felt justified, but he never wanted Sam to be in that position.

Silence stretched out between them and Sam returned her stare to the ocean below. John stared too and saw the bluish algae climbing up the grey metal walls of the pier, but it was the odd emotion in Sam's eyes that made his insides twist.

"So if things went well, relatively speaking…" He trailed off on a questioning note. He didn't want to spell it out. They'd never been like that with each other. Only once, and John didn't like to think of that time. It made his chest knot. He never wanted Sam to look like that again. He wanted them to trust each other, like they'd done once. Before Earth.

"I know Ramirez's in a bad shape right now, but he's gonna pull through. Keller's gonna fix him up." John looked at her, his brows slightly furrowed. "People've pulled through worse." _He_ sure had. From the files he'd read, he knew Sam had too.

"I know that," Sam said, staring at the horizon. Annoyance flashed in her eyes; her hands clenched. "_Someone's _ass is gonna be kicked for this." She left it at that, but John understood.

"You think Radim had something to do with Taron's mission?"

With a sigh, Sam's annoyance seemed to wither. "I'm not sure. He's been open enough when I've seen him, and very accommodating regarding our need for special supplies. I've got the impression, though, that he's got some internal issues."

"Who doesn't?" John grimaced. Because of the ways things had turned out here on Atlantis, he felt like he had to look over his shoulder wherever he went. Especially after Dawkins was assigned as his 2IC. "I take it someone's not happy about our agreement?"

Sam's expression darkened. "No, not at all. I think the Genii's chief security advisor has been against the alliance since Radim announced it." She paused, her eyes drifting down to the algae again.

Silence descended upon them again. John felt restless. It felt like he dealt with some kind of enemy, something that threatened Sam, but he was kept helpless on the sidelines.

"Sam," he said finally. After a long moment, she looked up at him. She seemed vulnerable all of a sudden. "Did something happen?"

"No," Sam said quickly, then hesitated and looked away. "Yes." She smiled, but it was humourless. "A lot of things have happened. Today, the past months, past year… It hit me when I visited the infirmary earlier to check on Ramirez and Reika. I…" She paused, a clear sheen suddenly in her eyes. "I never intended for any of this to happen."

"No commander does," reasoned John unperturbed, but for some reason he couldn't explain, his neck tensed. "You plan the op and execute it as close to success as possible. You can't predict when someone's gonna get hit or not, or when your ally's gonna turn on you. You just got to get back on your feet and face the next thing."

By the hesitation in Sam's expression, however, it didn't seem like it was simply today's mission that had her rattled. John watched her expression change into an amicable one and knew that, despite his efforts, she still didn't trust him with those inner secrets and thoughts of hers.

"You're right," Sam smiled tensely and straightened. "I guess it's just been a bad day. Long too, and I think I need a shower. It's like I can still smell that Wraith beast somewhere around here, but it's gotta be these clothes."

So that was how it was going to be. Well, he could play that game. He'd become somewhat of an expert.

John returned the smirk, equally tense. "I wasn't gonna say anything."

* * *

_Twenty-four hours later_

* * *

**DAY 238**

People ran up and down the corridors. John, overnight bag slung over one shoulder, stepped out of the transporter and frowned. Something had happened. Things didn't get crazy like this without reason.

He stopped one of the scientists, a woman with an SGC patch on her arm. "What's going on?"

The woman, however, didn't get a chance to answer. Above the noise of nearly frantic activity Xiaoyi's voice rung out. "Colonel Sheppard!"

She stood at the end of the corridor, next to the staircase that led up to the back of Atlantis's operations centre. If looks could kill, he'd be dead by now.

"In my office."

John, who was confused but wary, let go of the female scientist and wound his way through the crowd. A lot of them nearly jumped back to give him space, eyeing him and Xiaoyi almost frightfully. John's insides knotted.

"What the hell's going on?" he asked again as he reached Xiaoyi, but the woman merely turned on her heel and strode up the staircase. John had no choice but to follow, every step raising the hairs at the back of his neck.

The operations centre buzzed with activity, excitement and tension. John even thought he saw one of the technicians crying. He caught Chuck's eyes as he passed, the Canadian looking blank, like he was in shock. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out and John had no time to ask for answers.

Xiaoyi held the door open for him and closed it shut with energy that put John further on edge. The sounds of the operations centre silenced completely.

He eased his bag off his shoulder and put it down carefully, lest Xiaoyi would notice the odd metallic _clink _when the bag hit the ground. He'd come too far to be caught red-handed with contraband intended for Sam, like a wrench and a box of electrical wires and bolts, despite the fact that in this entire buzz people might not even care. Except maybe Major Dawkins, who would probably grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Am I gonna get some answers to what the hell's going on?" John asked for a third time, growing impatient and angry at Xiaoyi's continued icy silence.

The woman stood next to the clutter-free desk, simply staring at him. John was tempted to raise his eyebrows, eager to hurry things along.

Finally, she spoke. Her eyes glinted. "Let's cut this short, shall we? I've studied the Ancient database, Colonel, and I haven't found any evidence to support Carter's statement that there's carnivores on Tirana."

John frowned. Was _this_ what all the buzz was about? "So? The Ancients haven't been to Tirana for generations. The database is hardly up-to-date."

"The Tikwee had also no knowledge of this," Xiaoyi countered.

Which Tikwee would that be? John wondered, still on edge. Tirana was a self-supplied and self-governed colony, mostly cut off from the home planet Tikwa and its leaders. Whatever went on there, the Administration didn't seem to care. That's what Master Togar had told him.

"With all due respect," John said, keeping his tone as neutral as possible. "The Administration doesn't know squat about their colonies. I'd be surprised if they knew the latest population tally."

"This information comes from Tirana, Colonel. I trust the source completely, and the source has never heard of any carnivores – nor of Colonel Carter's intention to hunt any of them down."

"There's a lot of people on that planet," John argued. "You can't expect Sam to tell everyone about her plans. Or do _you _happen to share your plans with everyone in this city?"

"I'm not the one on review here, Colonel," Xiaoyi retorted, her tone like steel and ice. Her eyes flashed with anger.

"We've got an injured man down in the infirmary who might never use his leg to its full extent again," John continued, growing frustrated. What did all this have to do with the emotional people outside that wooden door? And what the hell did she mean about _'review'_? "Sam wouldn't lie about things like that."

"Are you _sure _of that?" Xiaoyi asked abruptly. When John didn't immediately answer, she continued in a lower, icier voice. "I think there are things Colonel Carter has kept from everyone else. Some truths that she thinks are better left unsaid. I think you know some of them."

"Like what?" John countered for appearance's sake. Truthfully, he _did_ know some of those secrets Sam had left unsaid. He wasn't about to tell _this_ particular woman about them, however. But he didn't like the way Xiaoyi looked at him.

"I think you'd better come with me, Colonel," she said after a moment's pause. "There's something you should see." She stalked past him and flung the door open.

With the barest look at his bag, John picked it up and brought it along as he followed Xiaoyi into the bustling operations centre.

"Mr Shang," Xiaoyi called out, and the bustle halted momentarily. Everyone looked at the two of them, some stoic, some grinning, some crying. "Put it up on the screen."

The Chinese gate technician in question gave John the barest of dark looks, then ran his hands across his keyboard. The wall-mounted screen activated and everyone's eyes went towards it. John frowned at their fixated stares, his neck tense and his stomach knotted. Slowly, he turned to face the screen.

It was a map of the galaxy or, to be more precise, the closest border of the galaxy in range. It was as far as Atlantis's improved long-range sensors could reach. Several planets were lit up along with the binary code names assigned to them by Atlantis crew.

Xiaoyi turned to him, anger glinting in her eyes. "Do you see, Colonel, what she has kept from us?"

John's jaw clenched.

Next to a planet named M2X-914, a white beacon was highlighted. Its name read _Sun-Tzu_. It was supposed to be gone.

* * *

**Next:** "We don't know."

* * *

**Outpost Alpha = **a planet Sam uses to rendezvous with allies so as to keep the location of Tirana and Atlantis safe.

* * *

**A/N: **Another update, at last! I'm sorry for the delay. Because of the 22/7 attacks here in Norway, things have been...off...I would say. A lot of people's lives have been turned upside-down, myself included, and it has affected SCoaFF to the degree that most days I can't bring myself to write. That's not to say that I won't continue SCoaFF, because I will and I think in the long run it'll be like therapy for me, but it's just taking a bit longer.

Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, favourited and story-alerted this story! I really appreciate it. You're great! And to **lone-ranger1**, who has beta-read all this and continues to provide feedback.

Now we're finally going to get into some of the good bits I've really looked forward to in this story...


	17. Day 238

**Edited: **May 25th, 2013

* * *

**Last time on SCOAFF:**

_John: "Sam. Did something happen?"  
__Sam: "No. Yes. A lot of things have happened. Today, the past months, past year… It hit me when I visited the infirmary earlier to check on Ramirez and Reika. I… I never intended for any of this to happen."_

_John: "We've got an injured man down in the infirmary who might never use his leg to its full extent again. Sam wouldn't lie about things like that."  
__Xiaoyi: "Are you __**sure **__of that? I think there are things Colonel Carter has kept from everyone else. Some truths that she thinks are better left unsaid. I think you know some of them."_

_Xiaoyi: "Do you see, Colonel, what she has kept from us?"_

* * *

**Warning: **Some swearing, dark themes, dark imagery, character death. Read at your own risk.

* * *

**SEVENTEEN | "We don't know."**

_Prompt: A time to seek  
__Music: "I Was Lost Without You", Sam Hulick, Mass Effect 3 soundtrack_

* * *

**DAY 238**

John wanted to warn her, but there was no time. He stood deathly still in the Operations Centre as the stargate connection was cut and Xiaoyi stepped towards the balcony railing in the sudden silence.

"Colonel Carter," Xiaoyi said, her tone mechanical. Next to her, Coolidge sneered and glared down at Sam. John felt his hand fist in response. "Would you join us in my office, please?"

Down in the gate room, a tired-looking Sam glanced around at the people who had converged there and seemed confused as she eyed the assortment of security and medical personnel, all frozen in the midst of obvious preparation. "What's happened?"

Xiaoyi didn't give her the pleasure of an explanation. Having spent the whole day so far within spitting distance of her, John hadn't expected one. The woman was on the prowl.

"My office," Xiaoyi said, her voice hardened. "Now."

Sam looked up at her, a shadow crossing her face. Her commander's mask was finally up, and her eyes had regained a certain spark. As Xiaoyi turned on her heel and walked towards her office, followed by a skulking Coolidge, Sam's eyes found John and he held them as she ascended the stairs.

"It's the _Sun Tzu,"_ he said quickly as Sam reached him. "Atlantis picked up their emergency beacon outside M2X-914 two hours ago. _Daedalus _is checking it out."

Sam's eyes widened and she stopped. "That's impossible. They said—"

"Colonel," Xiaoyi said sharply. She had stopped outside the glass office and stared at Sam icily. It was clearly a warning.

Sam's jaw tightened and she glanced at John. "Thanks for the heads-up," she muttered. "We'll talk later."

John nodded, but as Sam walked away and entered the glass office ahead of Xiaoyi, his neck was tense as a wire. Like an itch that couldn't be scratched. It'd been there since their talk yesterday at the pier. Seeing her again brought it all back.

"Colonel Sheppard." Xiaoyi now stared at him. "Notify me the second _Daedalus _checks in."

John forced down an urge to clench his fists as the wooden door closed behind her. She'd been on his back ever since the _Sun Tzu's _emergency beaconhad shown up on the sensors, like _he_ had something to do with it. The very idea put him on edge.

He glanced around the Operations Centre, wondering what to do next. The pandemonium that had raged before Sam dialled in from Tirana had been quenched somewhat. Now it seemed people walked on eggshells, tiptoeing around each other to finish their preparations and glancing nervously at the glass office with its blinds closed, and even at him_. _

_Waiting for the other shoe to drop, _John reasoned, but the thought didn't sit well with him. There never should have been another shoe in the first place. A dead ship should either have stayed dead or never have been labelled KIA. Instead, the game had changed and this whole thing was a potential FUBAR.

John didn't want to go through one of those again. The last time had cost them too much. If Sam got trapped in Xiaoyi's politics again, they'd lose the edge they'd painstakingly gained against the Wraith. Or at least suffer a setback of an indeterminable length.

Either way, John had so far today seen enough to know that this situation with the _Sun Tzu _could and would make people lose their focus. He just hoped that Sam wouldn't be completely sidetracked by all this. They needed her now, more than ever…despite the insistent nagging at the back of his mind that Xiaoyi might be right.

He _did_ know something that others didn't. And it had nothing to do with Sam's black ops missions or the Wraith. It was about Earth.

* * *

"You must be joking," Coolidge said. His eyes had narrowed dangerously.

"I wouldn't joke about this," Sam said through gritted teeth, reminding herself to keep her hands unclenched. The man had changed over the past months, and not for the better. She gave Xiaoyi a hard stare. "Homeworld Command told us the _Sun Tzu _and the _Apollo _were destroyed outside Saturn by an unknown alien force. You must've seen the video logs. They didn't even have time to react."

"Then how do you explain the fact that the _Sun Tzu _has found its way to the Pegasus galaxy?" Xiaoyi's expression was cut in stone.

"A miracle?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "If that _is _the real _Sun Tzu. _The _Daedalus _haven't reported back yet to confirm the emergency beacon, have they?"

"Humour me, Colonel," said Xiaoyi, her lips thinned.

Sam held back a sigh. "I can't explain it. I don't have all the facts. None of us do. All I know is what Homeworld Command told me. On Christmas Eve, the entire Milky Way stargate network shut down. The day after, an unknown alien force appeared on the edge of the Sol system. The _Sun Tzu _and the _Apollo _intercepted the aliens outside Saturn, where they were attacked before being able to attempt contact. According to Colonel Ellis's last message, the alien ships were massive and packed a lot of firepower. They didn't stand a chance. That's why Homeworld Command ordered the retreat and evacuation to Atlantis. Preventive measures in case things went south."

"If the stargate network was down, how was this even possible?" asked Xiaoyi, even though she must have known the answer if she'd read through the logs like John had reported months ago. But she wanted to hear it from Sam's own mouth, for what good that would do.

"Thanks to the SGC's special dialling computer, the Earth stargate wasn't entirely affected by the network shutdown," Sam said. "They managed to stop the virus that caused the shutdown before it could gain a foothold in the computers. Once they'd purged the systems of the virus, they brought the stargate back online, but they were unable to dial the Milky Way stargates. That, apparently, made someone suggest trying to force a dial to the Pegasus network."

"Where did the virus originate?"

"Unknown," said Sam. "The SGC didn't send any data on the virus, so I can't tell if it was similar to the Goa'uld virus that shut down the stargate network years ago, or something else entirely."

"How can you _not _know?" Coolidge asked abruptly. He took a step forward, his pale and drawn face twisted in a grimace. "You were in their pockets, Colonel. You knew them inside-out. Friends of yours, most of them, weren't they?"

Something twisted inside Sam. Her tone trembled for a heartbeat as she replied, "Yes, most of them. But it's the truth. I wouldn't lie about something like this."

Xiaoyi smiled humourlessly, as if Sam's statement had rung a bell somewhere. "Perhaps not, Colonel, but nevertheless, there are many questions that need answers."

"I can't give you what I don't know," Sam said, her voice a little heated. This was simply ridiculous. Only politicians would go on a holy crusade to deal with an emergency. "Maybe I should be asking you the same thing? You were there."

Apparently, Xiaoyi didn't like it when the tables were turned. "We did not have the _privilege_ of being close, personal friends with the head of Homeworld Command."

_Of course not_, Sam thought, ignoring the low blow from Xiaoyi. General O'Neill didn't normally get along with any of the IOA representatives. 'Those egotistical, self-centred bastards', he'd called most of them. Except Woolsey, which was why O'Neil had pushed for the latter when Sam was temporarily replaced as commander of Atlantis almost two years ago.

Reminded of him, Sam recalled the face of General O'Neill on the wall-mounted screen in the Operations Centre eight months ago. Her insides clenched as she took a deep breath and looked up at the two IOA representatives.

"Look," Sam said. "You were there when General O'Neill's message came in. I remember that. You must have heard the same thing I did. Earth couldn't win that fight. Half our fleet was destroyed within minutes, the rest of them on missions elsewhere, and the stargate network was down. The Ancient defence platform in Antarctica managed to take down one of the smaller alien ships, but then it was destroyed. The SGC was next, so they blew themselves up to stop the aliens from reaching Atlantis. They saved us."

"A grim decision," Xiaoyi said, unaffected. It was like Sam couldn't even dent the woman's armour. "But that is not the issue here. The _Sun Tzu _is here now, which I'd say greatly contradicts your story." And in turn opened up for the possibility that something else might be untrue, but that was left unsaid.

"Well, I've told you what I know," Sam said and crossed her arms, fingers clenched around opposite arms. Her tone bordered on insubordinate. She'd noticed how Xiaoyi claimed it was 'her' story, not Homeworld Command's. "Perhaps you should check again with the logs, or interview the _Daedalus _crew. Though, I doubt you'll hear a different story."

Especially since the _Daedalus _had left a few days earlier with much needed supplies and a spare ZPM for Atlantis's defence against the oncoming Wraith superhive. Caldwell knew what she knew. For the past eight months, they'd compared notes and reached the same conclusion every time: they didn't know enough. The key pieces were missing, like who the aliens were, where they came from, what happened to the Milky Way stargate network, and the most important question on everyone's minds: _why Earth_?

"You seem _very_ sure of that," said Coolidge, taking another step closer. She could almost feel his breath upon her skin. "Tampering with the truth is still a crime, Colonel."

Sam nearly bristled. "I'm not—"

"Then how do you explain your three late-night calls to Homeworld Command in the week prior to the attack?" Xiaoyi picked up the topmost paper in her stack of folders and handed it to Sam. "Private communiqués with General O'Neill?"

Reading the paper in her hand, Sam's jaw tightened. "Those calls are classified."

"Not anymore, Colonel. You _will _tell me what you discussed. Was it about Earth? Did you know that we were going to be attacked?"

"_No_." Sam crossed her arms tightly, her eyes glinting dangerously. Still, Xiaoyi remained calm and at the edge of her seat – as if she'd waited for this for a long time and things were finally coming to light. Was that the reason she'd gone through Sam's files all those months ago? To find proof? "I had no idea," Sam continued. "Neither did Homeworld Command. That's why we're in this situation. Because we got clusterfucked."

Coolidge's face twisted in an ugly grimace. "Then what, pray tell, _did_ you talk about, Colonel? Pillow talk?"

Sam's cheeks heated and she struggled to keep calm. Xiaoyi's lips twitched in a triumphant smirk.

"We discussed the Wraith," Sam said finally through gritted teeth. She completely ignored Coolidge, meeting instead Xiaoyi's eyes. "Atlantis had picked up the superhive on our long-range sensors and we knew they were coming for us. With the _Daedalus _back on Earth for resupply, we talked about possible strategies."

"Excuse me if I find it difficult to believe you, Colonel," Xiaoyi said, calmly leaning back in her chair. Sam's eyes narrowed. "I do not trust people who lie to my face."

Sam snorted and rolled her eyes. She shot both Coolidge and Xiaoyi a second, wry look. "That makes two of us, _ma'am._"

"You _damn_—"

Coolidge surged forward, a growl coming from the back of his throat, but rather than back down, Sam met him halfway, towering half-a-head over him.

"_Try it_," she muttered, hard eyes locked with his. Her hands had fisted on her sides, ready to pounce if necessary. Coolidge didn't move, his eyes fiery and his whole body trembling in anger. Sam's lips thinned as she flexed her muscles. "And _this time_, look me in the face."

Coolidge flinched, and his eyes skirted towards the wooden door. The reference wasn't lost on him.

"That's _enough_, Colonel." Xiaoyi rose to her feet, her tone like steel. "Stand down or I'll have you removed to a cell."

Sam gave her a heated look, but remained where she was. "If that's the real_ Sun Tzu _out there, you'll need me."

Xiaoyi's eyes narrowed. "Hardly. There are plenty of competent people in this city, Colonel. You're not irreplaceable."

Anger flashed through her veins, and Sam opened her mouth to speak—

The wooden door swung open without a knock. John appeared in the doorway, his expression grim as he noticed the tension between Sam, Xiaoyi and Coolidge. Their eyes locked for a moment before John turned to Xiaoyi, but Sam already had a sinking, sobering feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"_Daedalus _just checked in. It's the _Sun Tzu."_

* * *

M2X-914 had once been a lush, humid forest planet home to a number of dinosaur-sized carnivores. At least, that is what the Atlantis database claimed. Whatever had attracted the Ancients to establish an outpost here more than 13,000 years ago was undoubtedly gone now, along with the outpost itself. Only the stargate had survived, seeing as it orbited the planet as a spacegate.

Staring out of the Jumper's windows as it descended through the atmosphere, McKay saw nothing but barren rock and ice as far as the eye could see. There was no humidity and temperatures were well below -40 degrees Celsius. It was a giant arctic desert, much like Earth's poles without the global warming. But at least there was air and some sunlight. And they were all dressed in warm clothes. Small favours.

"Can't really imagine someone's lived here once. Chilling." Major Dawkins sat in the front passenger seat, his eyes scouring the ground below them as the Jumper reached the biosphere and evened out to follow the terrain. His tone seemed light, but McKay thought he detected a certain nervousness in his voice. Maybe because this was his first stint in the field, or so Sheppard had told him.

"Kinda reminds me of Hoth," said Captain Vega, who navigated the helm.

Seated behind her, Sergeant Mehra didn't seem amused. "Kinda reminds me of Antarctica."

McKay didn't chip in, even if he could think of a hundred things to say. It just seemed pointless at the moment. His eyes were drawn instead to the Jumper's console when an alert flashed on its HUD.

"We're coming up on the crash site," said Vega. The atmosphere tensed at her words. From the compartment behind them, Major Teldy came to stand next to McKay's chair, the nozzle of her P90 digging a little into his shoulder. "Should get a visual very soon."

McKay scooted to the edge of his seat, trying to stare over Major Dawkins's shoulder. Far up ahead on the horizon, he saw black smoke rising from the icy ground. That had to be it. _Daedalus _said the ship had crash-landed, but as they covered the distance McKay could see debris everywhere on the ground. A huge chunk looked mysteriously like a major part of the ship's hangar. It had to have crashed more than it landed.

"Oh my god," Major Teldy said, almost a whisper. Needless to say, it was an understatement.

If they didn't have the IFF signal to go after, McKay would have found it hard to believe that the smoking, blackened twisted metal colossus on the bottom of a crater was the _Sun Tzu_. Both its hangars were missing by the looks of it, and the front part was buried in the crater like folded metal. Only the back end of the ship seemed more or less intact. At least the parts he could see above ground.

No one said a word as the Jumper made another pass, surveying the damage. McKay thought he heard someone sniffle at the back of the Jumper, but when he looked there were only expressions of disbelief, shock and stoic grit.

Something clenched in his stomach as McKay looked back at the remainder of the _Sun Tzu. _Its blackened hull looked scorched in places as if from enemy fire, and there were some huge gaps where something had punched through – either in the crash or before as the ship went through the meteoroid field surrounding the planet. He wondered what kind of story was behind it.

"Okay," Dawkins said finally, his voice shaky. His features were slightly pale as he looked over his shoulder. "Let's get down and start the search."

* * *

The city buzzed, like something had stirred the hornet's nest. Reese saw it everywhere as she headed down the Atlantis corridors. People were tense, nervous, and some even clumsier than usual. A scientist Reese didn't know tripped as he practically pelted down the corridor, but when she went to help him up, the guy didn't seem to know she was there. He only jumped to his feet and ran again, muttering beneath his breath.

Reese frowned. Something was up. The barracks she stayed at had almost emptied completely by the time she got back from a late breakfast, a rare sight when most of the inhabitants had Saturday mornings off.

She spotted a familiar face in the crowd. "Hey, Kerrick!"

Eileen Kerrick, the combat engineer who'd been attached to Reese's team in the past, turned around and waved. She nodded towards the people bustling around them as Reese stepped up to her. "Crazy, right?"

"You know what's going on?"

Kerrick raised an eyebrow. "You mean you don't? They found the _Sun Tzu. _Can you fucking believe it?It crash-landed on some planet _here._ In Pegasus."

Reese's breath halted. "_What_? But…it was destroyed."

"That's been the story all along, hasn't it? Turns out it didn't." Kerrick grinned almost like the Cheshire cat. "Damn, they'll have some fucking story to tell. I hope they kicked some alien ass."

"Clear the way!" someone yelled down the corridor.

Reese looked back and quickly shuffled against the wall, colliding with Kerrick's shoulder, as a whole squad of combat-clad medics rushed past, empty gurneys clattering between them. All along the corridor, the other Atlantis personnel that had been milling about did the same. They remained frozen in place until the medics disappeared around a corner, still shouting for people to make a hole. Rushing medics was never a good sign.

"I'm gonna head up and see what's going on," said Kerrick, already turned to head back into the buzzing crowd. "You wanna come?"

Reese thought about it, then shook her head. Things would be chaotic enough without her getting in the way to get her gossip fix. "No, you go. I was gonna visit Ramirez. Let me know what you hear, okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

Sixty-four transponders. That's what _Daedalus _could pick up on its sensors. Three of them had been located in space, trapped inside the meteoroid field that surrounded M2X-914, through which the _Sun Tzu _had obviously torn, at great cost to its hull integrity. Those were the bodies _Daedalus _was able to beam up, as the meteoroid field prevented them from getting closer to the planet without serious injury. The rest were left for the Atlantis rescue operation. Still, sixty-four out of an original two-hundred crew. What the hell had happened to them?

John stood outside the Operations Centre, listening to the information flitting back and forth between Atlantis and Major Dawkins on M2X-914.

"How many life signs does the Jumper's sensors pick up?" asked Xiaoyi, her tone neutral, her features void of any emotion.

"_About eighteen,"_ said Dawkins. _"Mostly located near the engineering section. Dr McKay believes the front of the ship took most of the force upon impact. We're trying to cut a way in to them now. Most of the interior structure has collapsed."_

"Very well." Xiaoyi's lips thinned, her arms crossed tightly. "Do you need reinforcements?"

"_Daedalus are sending us additional engineers to help, but we'll also need radiation suits. It seems one of the ship's naquadah generators is leaking radiation."_

"I will send a Jumper to assist you immediately," Xiaoyi said. She looked around until she met John's eyes, then gave him a meaningful stare.

John got the message. He pushed off the wall he'd leaned against and cued on his radio as Xiaoyi's and Dawkins's conversation continued in the background. "Dr Kusanagi, this is Colonel Sheppard."

"_Yes, Colonel?" _Miko's response was swift.

"Round up all the radiation suits we have in storage and bring them to Jumper Five. I'll send some guys down to help you."

Miko responded affirmatively and logged off. John made another call for Major Lorne, who dispatched some of his men to help out the scientist. In the meantime, Xiaoyi's conversation with Dawkins had come to an end and the woman turned towards him again.

"The suits are on the way," said John, pushing his hands into his pants pockets. "They'll ship out in Jumper Five."

"Inform Dr Keller that some of the wounded will most likely suffer from radiation poisoning," said Xiaoyi tonelessly. John thought her eyes seemed shinier than usual, but the rest of her was tense and severe. "I realise Atlantis is not equipped for this scenario, but please tell her to do what she can."

John nodded grimly. Essentially, Xiaoyi told Keller to ease their passing. At least she realised when some things could not be done. John supposed that he shouldn't be surprised she managed to keep some of her objectivity, and yet… These were her people. She might even know some of them. But so far he hadn't seen even a dent in the woman's armour.

"I'll let her know."

* * *

There were bodies blocking their path. Alicia Vega felt nausea well up in her as the coppery scent of blood and burnt flesh hit her. In a heap of dark jumpsuits, blackened faces and debris, what appeared to be two bodies were trapped underneath broken metal beams. A hand was sticking up, missing two fingers. The blood had stopped running.

Someone behind her couldn't keep it in. Alicia blocked out the sound of retching as she pulled her bandana up to cover her nose and mouth. Along with Dusty Mehra and a couple of combat engineers, she stepped forward and started picking up the debris blocking the doorway.

It was like they were in some sort of horror movie. Emergency lighting flickered on and off around them, and a thick odour of smoke from some previously burning circuits made her throat clench. She reminded herself to breathe through her mouth.

"Watch that beam," one of the combat engineers said, pointing at the intended target to Alicia's left. "Try not to move it. It's supporting what's left of this ceiling. We'll have to reinforce it before we move on."

Alicia kept an eye on the beam as she continued to move away debris, handing it to Dusty who moved it out of the way. The combat engineers tried to work around them, finding broken support beams elsewhere to reinforce the doorway and make it safe to reach the two bodies buried on the other side.

"This is crazy," muttered Dusty at one point as Alicia handed her what seemed like a piece of a wall panel. The sergeant eyed the hand sticking up ahead of them.

Alicia didn't have any response. Dusty was right, after all. This was crazy. Alicia hadn't seen anything similar unless she counted Bosnia, but that had been at a distance and only through the sights of her sniper rifle. This was up close and personal.

She'd never done grunt work like this, but the situation called for all hands available. The ship was huge and the damage massive. They had a lot of ground to cover to get to those few life signs that the Ancient device Allison operated could still detect.

"Okay, that should do the trick." The combat engineers stepped back from their handiwork, and one of them looked at the bodies still wrapped in debris beyond the entrance. "Let's get them out of here."

Alicia steeled herself. This wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

"Jack did what he thought was right," Daniel said, his voice low.

Sam sighed and stared out the window at the ocean lapping against the piers of Atlantis. "I know. It's just…"

"You don't know what to believe now that it turns out the _Sun Tzu _survived after all." Daniel looked at her and smiled sadly.

"Yes," Sam said. The fighting spirit she'd felt in Xiaoyi's office earlier was gone. Now she only felt incredibly tired. There were so many things going on already without this situation with the _Sun Tzu _added to the mix. She stared at what was left of her sandwich, which had been forgotten during the course of their conversation. "Who'd have thought they survived?"

"From what you've told me, it sounds like a miracle." Daniel picked up his cup of tea and sipped it carefully. His eyes drifted to the oceanic scenery outside the windows of the Little Chow. Seeing as he'd been unconscious at the time of the evacuation, he'd only heard what happened to Earth afterwards.

"It is," Sam said. "It must be. I mean, if Earth couldn't…" She drew a sharp breath and paused. Once she felt sufficiently in control, she continued. "If Earth couldn't fend off those aliens, whoever they are, how the hell did the _Sun Tzu _pull it off?"

Daniel shrugged. "You'll have to ask _them _that. But…" He paused and met Sam's eyes above the rim of his teacup. "…I don't think Jack or General Landry lied to us." He took her hand and squeezed it. "Don't let Xiaoyi or Coolidge get to you."

Sam smiled as she recalled the meeting in Xiaoyi's office earlier. "They're certainly putting a lot of effort into trying." But her smile faltered when Daniel raised an eyebrow. Sam sighed. "It's just… I never imagined there'd be a day like this. Maybe eight months ago when we didn't know what had happened to the _General Hammond_, but once we announced them MIA, I moved on. Now… I don't know what to believe. What if they're trapped somewhere in the Milky Way, or also on their way to Pegasus?"

"Maybe the survivors can answer _that _question too," Daniel said, giving her hand another squeeze and letting go to finish his tea.

"They've got a tall order," Sam said, thinking of the questions that were bound to come from all corners of the city; questions that had been nurtured for eight months. There wouldn't be answers to everyone.

Sam swirled her now cold cup of coffee, then glanced around the Little Chow. It was nearly empty save for her and Daniel. She wondered where the regulars hung out now. Nearly eight hundred people in this city and they were the only ones here.

Movement in the doorway drew Sam's attention. John had stepped inside and looked around, eyes narrowed. Once he'd spotted them, he headed off in their direction. He looked like hell.

"Hey," Sam said, her voice half-muted. John slumped down in a chair next to their table. "Captain Matthews told me you found survivors."

"Yeah… The first batch came in just now," said John, his features grim. "They're being decontaminated."

"How many?" Daniel asked quietly.

John's jaw tightened. "Sixteen total. Two died before the rescue teams could reach them. The rest are critical. Most have radiation poisoning."

Sam's insides clenched and she could see a shadow cross Daniel's face. They both knew what that meant. They'd been there. But this time Oma Desala wasn't around. There'd be more graves out on the mainland.

Sam noticed John's hands had fisted at his sides. She wanted to reach out to him, but the tension in his eyes when he looked at her stayed her hand. Instead, she looked awkwardly at Daniel as the silence dragged out. Words seemed to fail. This whole situation was unreal.

"Who wants coffee?" said Daniel eventually, and pushed back his chair. Sam held up her half-filled cup, nodding her thanks. "John? It's fresh. Sort of."

"Uh, no thanks. I'm good." John seemed startled out of some reverie, breaking down his defences for a moment. It was enough of a drop that once Daniel left with his and Sam's cups, Sam noticed a dark cloud settle back over John's face.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, her neck tense. She knew Major Dawkins had been sent to M2X-914 instead of John on Xiaoyi's orders. It would've been a slap in his face. He might even blame her for that. She'd put Xiaoyi in a terrible mood.

"There were only sixty-four transponders," said John. He dug his trusted golf ball out of a pants pocket and began to fiddle with it. "I wonder what happened to the rest."

"Oh." Sam hadn't expected that. Hell, she didn't know exactly what she'd expected. Her mind worked on a different track today. After this morning, she felt defensive. "Well, I don't know. We'll have to ask the survivors."

John looked at her, his dark eyes indiscernible. "I guess so."

Something about his tone made Sam look back at him, frowning, but John withdrew his gaze to the oceanic view outside the windows. She tensed and opened her mouth to ask—

"Here you go." Daniel put down a steaming cup of coffee in front of her. It seemed to be the cue for John to stand up.

"I gotta go," John said, putting his golf ball back in his pocket. "I'll see you guys later." And then he was gone.

Sam stared after him, a nagging feeling creeping up her spine.

"What was that about?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know." Sam tried to shrug off the sense of foreboding as she met Daniel's eyes across the table. "But I think I need to find out."

* * *

"Rodney, didn't you hear the Major's order?" Zelenka's voice sounded inside the radiation suit's headpiece. The man's accompanying legs were barely visible from McKay's position under the console. "There are no more survivors. We're moving out."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard it." McKay grimaced when the tangle of wires above of him sparked. "I'm kinda busy at the moment, though. I'll get one of the Jumpers to wait for me."

Zelenka tried to look underneath the console, but his large bulky radiation suit prevented him from a clear view. "What are you doing?"

McKay successfully extracted the wire he'd been looking for and quickly inserted it into his tablet. "I'm trying to download the ship's computer logs. See what they've been up to for the past eight months. Sort of like a black box."

"You think you can salvage anything from_ this_?" Zelenka sounded dubious, probably as he took a glance around their surroundings. The _Sun Tzu's_ engineering deck was pretty much in shambles and most of the consoles and control panels had been smashed upon impact. "I'd put my money on the survivors telling us more."

"If they live that long," McKay said, pushing back the images that'd met him once they managed to open a way into to the engine room. It only made him nauseous. The radiation leaking from the generators and the crash-landing had looked to be the least of their worries. It'd seemed like they'd been on this ship for a _long_ time.

Zelenka made a noise that might've been a sad agreement. McKay could hear him move off, pushing debris away from his path.

"Look," McKay said, "I could do this a lot faster if you helped me. Then we could get back to the city and try to solve this puzzle. Not to mention getting some food and coffee. I'm starving."

It didn't take long for Zelenka to respond with a sigh. "Alright, Rodney. What do you need?"

* * *

Reese didn't know what to say when the wounded started coming in through the door to the infirmary. She sat still by Ramirez's bedside, counting and watching as jumpsuit-clad and naked Asians were moved to beds and gurneys. Some were even taken to the surgery right away. Others were only rushed past the entrance door to a separate decontamination and treatment room - radiation victims. She'd known they were coming, but still…

This was too surreal.

"Can't a guy get some sleep around here?" Ramirez's eyes opened tiredly. He sounded sluggish, but it was probably the drugs talking. Keller had put him on some pretty strong painkillers.

"You've already slept a whole day, Ramirez." Reese smirked in spite of herself.

"Cap'n?" The sergeant blinked his eyes at her, not quite managing to focus. He was either surprised to see her or just disoriented. Probably both.

"I'm here, Sergeant," Reese said. She found his hand and squeezed it, her insides clenched tight for a moment. Yesterday had been the scariest mission she'd done since Sanders died. She'd almost forgotten about it with everything else going on. "How do you feel?"

"Like someone decided I'm today's special," Ramirez said, smirking in what Reese clearly recognised as a drugged way – he never smiled like that when sober. But at least he remembered something.

"More like yesterday's," Reese chuckled, but stopped when she heard the abrupt noise of a flatlining heart monitor.

Ramirez heard it too and glanced around, noticing the flurry of motions around them. His words came out more clearly now. "Seriously, what's going on, Cap'n?"

From the next room, Keller came rushing out to the bed with the flatlined patient. She quickly took control, checking the _Sun Tzu _crewmember and rattling off orders to the nurses and doctors around her. Soon, she'd started CPR. That's when Reese noticed the extensive burns on the crewmember's body.

"Get me a crash cart!" Keller's voice split through the rising noise of the infirmary. She didn't stop the CPR, even as blood covered her gloved hands when her motions peeled the patient's burnt skin off.

Nauseated, Reese stood up and drew the curtain around Ramirez's bed. They didn't need to see this. Once she'd sat down, the commotion continuing outside their little corner, she gave him a grim look.

"They found the _Sun Tzu _today," Reese said lowly. "It crashed on a planet here in the Pegasus galaxy. Somehow it survived the attack on Earth and the past eight months, and came here. No one knows how, but I'm sure they're trying to work that out."

Ramirez's own expression shifted between confusion and a mirror of Reese's grimness. For a long while, he didn't say anything. Probably taking it all in, as well as listening to the flatlined heart monitor and Keller's continued instructions. They could hear the charge load up on the crash cart, and then the heart monitor would stop for a fraction of a section before its long beep returned and Keller gave new instructions.

Finally, he looked at her. "How're you taking it, Cap'n?"

"Me? I—I…" Reese didn't know what to say. She'd been taken off guard. She'd expected questions, but not…that one. "I'm fine."

By the look in Ramirez's eyes, it was obvious he didn't believe her. Considering the many hours they'd spent in drunken company telling stories of Earth and sharing anecdotes of those they missed, she supposed maybe she shouldn't either.

"Really," Reese said, a bit stronger. This had to border on insubordination. Too bad he was confined to this bed and then weeks of physical therapy. She really didn't want to pity him right now. "I'm fine."

But when the heart monitor suddenly turned off and Keller called time of death, Reese didn't feel fine at all.

* * *

The infirmary was dimmed and silent save for the slow beeps of a nearby heart monitor. A couple of orderlies were cleaning the room, picking up discarded bandages from the floor and mopping up dried spots of blood.

Shen thought Dr Keller's preliminary reports had prepared her, but once she saw an orderly pick up the tattered and blood-spattered remains of a _Sun Tzu _jumpsuit, she froze.

Something clenched inside her. Like something dislodged and sent a painful shiver throughout her body, pinning her in place. Shen's heart skipped a beat, her breath lodged somewhere in the bottom of her throat. Even her eyes burned for a moment.

She counted five beds in this room, and she knew there were another seven in a restricted-access room across the hall that was reserved for the radiation victims. All hooked up to monitors that broke the tired lull of the early evening.

That wasn't nearly enough. They were too few.

Something low and guttural sounded at her side. Shen looked sideways, unsettled by the twisted grimace on James Coolidge's face. His hands fisted, his eyes burned, and he seemed to shake with unspeakable anger as he stared around the dimmed infirmary.

She had no words for him. No comfort. Today, he was on his own.

"Tag him and take him to the morgue." Keller's voice broke through her muddled mind.

The doctor exited the surgery, followed by two scrub nurses steering a blanket-covered gurney past them and out the door. Shen stared, noting the dips and lumps underneath the blanket. There was a person under there, she told herself. A human being. But for all she knew, it could've been anything else. Maybe a secret stash of watermelons.

"Ms Xiaoyi, Mr Coolidge." Keller sounded tired, resigned. She pulled her surgical cap off her head, causing her hair to fall down across her shoulders. There were dark circles under her eyes.

"Doctor. What's your situation?" Shen was amazed at the calm in her own voice.

"Well… We have currently twelve survivors, most of them on life support," Keller said, taking a cursory glance around the infirmary. "Four didn't make it, three of them on the table. That was the last of them." She gestured towards the open doorway where the scrub nurses had taken the gurney. She blew a breath and sighed. "It's a good thing the SGC sent us their medical equipment in the evacuation or we'd have to go completely rudimentary."

"How would you judge their chances?" Shen asked, her attention drawn to the closest bed. Its occupant – an emaciated Chinese woman – had woken up and looked at her with sunken, dull eyes. Shen pointedly looked away, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of her stomach.

Keller's expression was grim. "Most of them won't make it," she said lowly. Coolidge made a sudden twitch at Shen's side. "Besides the radiation poisoning and their injuries from the crash, for which I can only ease their pain, they're all dehydrated and suffering from starvation, which makes recovery difficult."

"_Starvation_?" Shen asked, horrified.

"Yes," Keller said, her lips thinned in a grimace. "They must have been at that ship for a very long time. Either that, or they've been held in captivity. I can't confirm either way since any signs of abuse associated with captivity would be hidden underneath their current injuries. I'd have to do further examinations, but they need to get strong enough first."

Shen looked at the female _Sun Tzu_ patient again. Thin, bony fingers reached for her. Only three on one hand. The other arm was gone, amputated. There was a silent request in the woman's sunken eyes.

_Please…_

"Just to make this clear, Doctor… You're saying—" Coolidge stopped himself, his voice shaking, his grimace twisted. "You're saying these people died, and will die, because they _starved_?"

Keller met his eyes, frowning a little. "It's part of the reason, yes. Their bodies were already under a lot of stress before the crash due to the starvation. The fact that some have survived their injuries so far is close to a miracle, but I don't know how long their bodies will hold on. We'll have to take it day-by-day. " She looked at Shen, her tone resigned. "Also, I can't tell if it's the same for those who didn't make it past M2X-914 unless they're brought here for autopsies."

Shen didn't know what to say. Keller was in effect saying that some of these twelve, who'd already been cut down from sixteen, sixty-four and two hundred, might not make it through the night. Was this what the Americans called Murphy's Law?

A loud _crash _resounded in the tense silence.

"Goddamnit," Coolidge swore underneath his breath. He'd slammed a fist into a nearby table. Keller now eyed him worriedly, wide-awake. "Goddamnit!"

"James," Shen began, but Coolidge cut her off.

"No, I won't believe this." His eyes were wide and furious. "I _won't_." He began to turn on his heel, but Shen gripped his upper arm tightly, holding him back.

"Where're you going?" Shen asked.

Coolidge wrenched out of her hold and glared at her. "To get some damned answers."

* * *

Sam found John on the balcony outside the Operations Centre. He stared stoically at the fiery red horizon where the sun was setting, his arms crossed, his mouth clamped down tightly. Like he was someplace else, not four feet away.

"Hey," Sam said, hesitant. John tilted his head towards her, acknowledging her, but otherwise remained silent. "Came to see the view?"

John's eyes went back to the red sunset, his arms loosening their grip a little. "No," he said eventually. "Just getting some air. It's been a rough couple of days."

"And months," Sam said wryly, trying her best to lighten the mood. John's smirk didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Yeah… That too." He continued to stare at the horizon, but let down his hands. Sam noticed they clenched into fists before they disappeared into his pants pockets.

So that was how it would be. They were back to square one. That's at least what it felt like. Sam didn't know where to start or what had caused this sudden – or was it sudden? – turn of events in their slowly returning friendship. Closest guess dealt with the _Sun Tzu _and today's incidents.

"I heard Rodney's working on decrypting the _Sun Tzu's _computer," Sam said, breaking the tense silence. "Or what he managed to download, at least. I got the feeling it wasn't easy over there."

"I wouldn't know," John said a little bitterly. "But I got the same feeling. Dawkins was pretty shaken up once he got back. He might even be human."

Sam managed only a courteous smirk. Inside, she felt like a large lump of ice was doing flip-flops in her stomach. "You're mad because you weren't there."

John glanced at her sideways, his eyebrows knitted together. "No."

Sam frowned. She'd been sure it had to be something like that. Dawkins had practically taken over John's job lately. "Then…what?"

John's jaw tightened and his eyes returned to the sunset. Sam stared at him, her own hands clenched at her sides. The tension thickened.

"John?"

"Yesterday, when you said you 'never intended for any of this to happen', I thought you were talking about Sgt Ramirez or Reika." John's dark irises shifted to stare at her. There was a fire in his eyes. "_Did_ you?"

Sam froze, her limbs stiff. A cold shiver ran down her spine. Time seemed to move slowly. She withdrew her eyes and stared at the fiery sunset, now touching the oceans and enveloping the sky and water with red tendrils.

"Yes and no." Her voice was quiet, solemn. She'd hoped he hadn't noticed. Yesterday had been an emotional day. She'd slipped. But there was no way she could play the ignorant card now. He'd see right through her.

"So you knew?" John's accusation stung. Of all the people on Atlantis, his was the support she needed the most right now.

"I didn't know the _Sun Tzu_ survived. I believed what Homeworld Command told me." Sam sighed. "Including everything they said about the attack on Earth. That part's true. I don't know more about what happened to Earth than anyone else in this city."

"But?"

Sam met John's eyes. "I _do_ know things that others don't. Classified information. Above your pay grade, even mine, but I was let in on it because we're all that's left."

John's eyes narrowed. He'd taken his hands out of his pockets and crossed his arms tightly again, the sunset forgotten. "Something to do with Earth?"

"No," Sam said, a bit forcefully. "It's…"

She drifted off, battling with herself. Caldwell had told her no one could know. Besides, Homeworld Command had given it the highest classification. Even experienced colonels like them weren't supposed to know.

But Sam knew this secret had cost her more than what happened to Earth. The evidence was right in front of her: John looked at her with suspicion, almost distrust, even after all her attempts lately to regain what they'd once had.

"It's about the _Odyssey. _I can't tell you more than that," Sam said, her voice low. "But if you ever wondered why I burned the midnight oil before and after we lost Earth…that was it. Even with all that was going on here in Pegasus, I couldn't stop thinking about them. About their—" She snapped her mouth shut.

"So…they're alive?" John's expression hardened. "Does that mean the _General Hammond_—?"

"No," Sam said immediately. "Both ships are listed MIA for a reason. Homeworld Command lost contact with _Odyssey _weeks before the attack on Earth. _General Hammond_ was supposed to follow _Daedalus _to Atlantis even if it wasn't completely finished, but with the alien attack I suspect they never made it past the atmosphere. I'm hoping the survivors from _Sun Tzu _can help answer that."

The tense silence returned. Sam was torn between desperate and sense of duty. Locked with John's eyes, she tried to convey all the honesty she could muster, hoping he'd understand or at least accept what she said to be true. She needed him if their subterfuge operations here in Pegasus were to succeed.

But John still looked suspicious, his eyes guarded. Sam bit her lip and withdrew her eyes. She looked at her hands. Maybe this wasn't professionally related at all. Maybe it was that big elephant in the room, which had only grown larger after they lost Earth. It was still here.

"Look," Sam said hesitantly. She met his eyes again. "When I said I never intended for any of this to happen, I… I meant a lot of things. Including…" Sam's cheeks flushed and, for a moment, she wanted to chicken out, but something made her keep her eyes trained on John. "Including you and me."

John's stony expression faltered. Awkwardness reared its giant head. Maybe he hadn't expected that. Sam shifted on her feet, wringing her hands. Heat filled her face.

"I kept you out of the loop for a lot of things," Sam said, embarrassed. "And…I pulled back when I shouldn't have." She paused, seeing the uneasy shift in John's posture as he once more looked back at the sunset. The elephant had joined them. "For what it's worth…I'm sorry."

John didn't immediately respond. The red beams from the sunset played across his features, making his uneasy expression more pronounced. If possible, he seemed tenser than before. He didn't meet her eyes.

Eventually, John spoke, but his tone was low, almost hesitant. "So all those late-night classified calls with Earth before Christmas?"

Sam didn't know what to feel. It wasn't exactly a declaration of forgiveness, but at least he seemed to be willing to listen. That had to count for something. But…she'd just wished that maybe…

Sam held back a sigh. Perhaps she'd done too much damage to him.

_Like Nancy. _

"They weren't about Earth or the aliens or the impending stargate network shut-down," Sam said finally. She reached up to rub her eyes. Damn, she was tired. This drained her more than the morning meeting with the IOA. "But I know that's what Xiaoyi's believed all this time. It's why she's giving me a hard time. She's convinced herself and others that Homeworld Command knew about the attack and did nothing."

"That's bullshit," John said abruptly, and the conviction in his tone surprised Sam. She looked up at him, wide-eyed, and saw him staring back at her. "General O'Neill was a decent guy. I can't see him lying about what happened. The Ice Queen and her Goon just doesn't want to face the facts. Don't let them get to you."

Sam didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth several times, but no words came out. It was weird how Daniel had said the exact same thing earlier. Did John…?

She didn't have the time to finish that thought.

"Colonel Carter!" The call came as soon as the balcony doors opened. Sergeant Chuck Campbell rushed out, eyes wide in fright. "Colonel, you've gotta come quick. He's gone mental!"

"Who?" Sam frowned, her body tensing up.

"Coolidge." Chuck pointed to the door. "He's in the gate room, waving a gun. With a _hostage_."

* * *

Sam was through the door before John could react. Leaving the pale and shaken Chuck behind, John hurried after her, his neck tense and his hand itching for a gun.

Inside, the central tower room was covered in reddish hues from the windows behind the stargate. It put everything into sharp contrast. Shadows played along the walls, floors and between the frozen people in the room.

Sam stopped at the top of the grand staircase and stared down into the gate room at Coolidge, her eyes hard. The man stood on the raised platform, a terrified-looking petite woman held in a tight headlock in front of him, a gun pointed at her temple. Three security guards had positioned themselves at his sides, their stun weapons aimed at him.

"Let Ms Brown go, Mr Coolidge." Sam's tone was like ice. The commander's mask was in place. John stopped three feet away from her, shifting his eyes between Sam and Coolidge. He felt an indescribable urge to pull her away – she was too exposed.

"Not until I have answers," Coolidge said, his voice sharp. He eyed the three security guards who'd inched forward, and took a step back.

_Smart man, _John thought. Coolidge knew that with his human shield, his back was his only weak spot. The security guards wouldn't risk endangering the hostage. He just needed to keep them in front of him.

"Answers to what?" Sam said equally, her arms left hanging at her sides. She took a step down the staircase, immediately gaining Coolidge's attention.

"You're not _that _big of a fool, Colonel." Coolidge sneered, pushing the gun nozzle tighter against the woman's – Brown's – temple. "You know _exactly _what I'm talking about. You've been hiding it for months."

"You'll have to spell it out for me." Sam's eyes glinted. She remained in her spot, probably to stop antagonising Coolidge.

"I want the truth about Earth," Coolidge said, his black beetle-like eyes narrowed. "About the aliens that attacked us, about the stargate network collapse, about _everything_ you've kept secret from us."

"I've already told you what I believed – what we _all _believed – is the truth," Sam said. "Unknown aliens attacked us, attacked _Earth_, and they took down all of our defences in less than half a day. They decimated half our fleet, the Ancient defence platform in Antarctica, and they were headed for the SGC and Earth's stargate when General Landry gave the order to self-destruct in order to stop the aliens from finding the way to Pegasus and Atlantis."

"But they _lied_!" Coolidge snarled. Brown whimpered in his tight grip, her cheeks puffed red and streaked with tears. Coolidge didn't even look at her. "Homeworld Command said _Sun Tzu _was destroyed, but now we've got proof they didn't. What's to say they haven't lied about _everything_?"

Sam didn't respond immediately. Her features were hard and tense. John took the moment to edge closer to her, his eyes trained on Coolidge in case the man decided Brown wasn't his desired target after all. He really wanted a gun right now. At least that'd stop him from feeling completely naked and bare. And he wouldn't mind seeing the IOA bastard's head in the middle of his crosshairs.

"It's possible," said Sam finally, her tone a bit softer. John glanced sideways at her, tense, but Sam's posture was still straight and uncompromising. "Our information is based on what Homeworld Command told us, as well as video and sensor logs from the _Apollo _before it was destroyed, but we can't deny that some things don't make sense." Sam took a couple of steps down the staircase, stopping when Coolidge visibly tensed up. "But _something _happened, Mr Coolidge. The _Sun Tzu _is evidence of that. They've seen combat. Whatever happened eight months ago, we'll get to the bottom of it. This," she nodded towards the crying scientist in Coolidge's headlock, "is unnecessary."

"I'm not a fool, Colonel." Coolidge's lips thinned. Whatever hairs he had left on his head seemed to rise in anger. He pulled Brown back a few steps more. "I don't want to hurt Ms Brown, but if it means we'll finally get some answers…" He left the rest unsaid.

Sam's jaw tightened. "I told you earlier, Mr Coolidge: I don't have the answers you're looking for. The only ones who can shed some light on what really happened eight months ago are down in the infirmary."

"They won't make it," Coolidge said.

The atmosphere in the gate room tensed. In the Operations Centre, the gate technicians glanced between each other, their faces pale and scared. Brown let out a heart-wrenching sob, the gun digging into her skin. Next to John, Chuck swallowed loudly. John met Sam's eyes for a moment and he could see the hesitation flash across her features.

Sam looked back at Coolidge, her voice low and sad. "Did Dr Keller say that?"

"Yes." Coolidge's voice seemed to tremble for a fraction of a second and, for a moment, it sounded like the man's defences was coming down, but when Sam took another step down, Coolidge's gun hand stiffened and he pressed it tighter against Brown's head. His eyed burned red in the light of the sunset. "They're all going to die because _you_ refused to go back for them, Colonel. You didn't want to _save _them. You left them behind. You left _Earth _behind!"

"If we went back, the Wraith would've followed," Sam said, holding her palms up, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible. Her voice was softer now, calm and logical. John wasn't sure if reason would work with Coolidge. The man seemed beyond the point of no return. "Imagine Earth and the Milky Way in the same state as Pegasus, but combined with the aliens that attacked Earth. Would you rather have that? You wouldn't just condemn Earth, you'd condemn the entire galaxy."

"We could've saved them." Coolidge glanced around him, wide-eyed and pale. Something desperate glinted in his eyes. He was derailing. "We've got the city of the Ancients, goddamnit, we could've _saved_ them!"

"Atlantis isn't enough. The Ancients proved that. Even with a fleet of _Aurora-_class ships, they couldn't defeat the Wraith." Sam sounded sad. She took the lapse in Coolidge's attention to move further down the staircase. John inched closer, intent on following her down.

"And _we're_ barely holding on as it is, James." Coolidge's eyes swivelled back to her, white-knuckled fingers gripped forcefully around the gun. Brown cried silently, her eyes squeezed shut. The security guards tightened their hold on their stun weapons. Sam was halfway down the staircase now. "If we went back to Earth…we'd be faced with two strong opponents instead of one. We'd lose _everything_."

"_No_," Coolidge retorted. His shield of anger was breaking, his eyes shifting more quickly between the security guards surrounding him. "No, I won't believe it. I _can't _believe it. That's not the way this works. I've read the reports. You and your precious SG-1 always saved the day. We could do that too; we just need to—to—" He broke off, his breath caught in his throat. John was unnerved to see a clear shine in the man's eyes.

The atmosphere in the gate room thickened. No one seemed to know what else to say. Next to John, Chuck shifted on his feet, obvious uncomfortable. John knew how he felt. This situation had changed to something even more unpredictable. He'd feel a lot better if Coolidge didn't have a loaded gun in his hands.

"I know." Sam broke the silence, soft-voiced and contemplative.

John glanced at her nervously and then back at Coolidge. The IOA representative seemed frozen in place, his eyes trapped in the thousand-yard stare John had seen so many times in Afghanistan. But his grip on the gun handle was still tight. Not a good combination.

"It's terrible not to know what exactly happened to Earth, or the people we love," Sam said. Her words echoed in the tense gate room. "And to have the _Sun Tzu _here now… it raises a lot of questions." She paused, her eyes hardened. "We _all_ want answers, Mr Coolidge, but the fact of the matter is that we can't contact or return to Earth. Our only safe line of communication is the stargate network, but the SGC is gone and the Milky Way network is down. The Wraith are out there, looking for us and for a way to Earth, and that means we can't go anywhere."

Sam took another step down, her voice softer, her palms raised. "I understand your point, Mr Coolidge. This doesn't make sense. We've lost Earth; we've lost people we love. Seven billion people gone, just like that, and we have no clue who our enemy is. It should never have happened, but it has. We can't change the past. Our only choice is to accept that Earth is lost, move on and save what we can."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Coolidge's eyes glinted again, and there was a sharp edge to his voice. He pushed the gun closer to Brown's temple. "How do we move on when it's possible that our family's still alive somewhere and we're stuck here, in this _goddamned_ galaxy, knowing that we've left them behind and that we didn't save them?"

"I don't know," Sam said. John could feel the sadness in her voice, and something uneasy fluttered in his stomach. It felt like the closest he'd come to Sam's inner thoughts since they'd decided to throw the regulations aside over a year ago.

"Then what's the point?" Coolidge snarled, breaking John out of his thoughts. He tightened his headlock, causing Brown to cry out in pain. The security guards jerked closer, which made Coolidge step back again.

"Don't do it," Sam said, almost with a twinge of sharp desperation. She began to move down the final half of the staircase, drawing Coolidge's attention to her. The man's narrowed eyes were full of anger. "Let Katie go. Take me."

"Sam—" John said, but Sam held her hand up, cutting him off.

"We'll go somewhere quiet," Sam said, eyes locked with Coolidge's. "We can talk about this. Figure something out. Just let Katie go."

John _really _wanted his sidearm. Coolidge looked too tempted to take Sam up on her offer, but damned if John was letting her go willingly somewhere with that guy. He began to descend the staircase as slowly but quickly as he could.

Sam had reached the bottom of the staircase. She was at eye level with Coolidge, who'd backed off a couple of steps, his grip on both Katie Brown and the gun white-knuckled.

"There's nothing left to talk about," Coolidge said, his tone indiscernible. His eyes were narrowed and fiery in the red sunlight. Sam inched closer, palms still raised.

"James." Xiaoyi's voice broke through the rising tension. She stood behind one of the security guards, having entered the gate room from a nearby corridor. Her eyes were wide as they locked with her colleague's. "What's going on, James?"

"I'm sorry," Coolidge said.

Then he moved the gun under his chin and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Once the stargate connection cut, Atlantis's gate room became dark and dim with the exception of a few lights in the Operations Centre and the glass office. It gave the atmosphere a chilling feel.

Woolsey stared up at the closed blinds of Xiaoyi's office and held back a sigh. He knew he'd picked a difficult job, but he'd never imagined it would take him somewhere like this.

He glanced around and expected to see signs of what had transpired here, but there was nothing. Not even a drop on the wall or the stargate. It was all red and white stone as it had always been, but covered in shadows of the night. The windows behind the stargate framed some assorted blinking stars and moonlight. A lone Marine stood by the wall, silent and watchful, her features cut in stone. She only gave him a nod.

With slow steps, Woolsey headed for the grand staircase and ascended to the second level. He greeted the two gate technicians on the evening shift, but otherwise bypassed the Operations Centre and headed straight for the glass office. Once he reached the wooden door, his knuckles hesitated above the wood. He had no idea what would face him on the other side. One of their own had died today and not at enemy hands.

Pushing away the uncomfortable thought, Woolsey knocked and entered the office in one continuous motion.

Xiaoyi didn't look up at him immediately. By the light from the desk lamp, she was reading a black leather book covered in scribbling. From what Woolsey could see, it was in Chinese, but he'd never seen the book until now. Perhaps it was a recent acquisition.

"Shen," he said, closing the door behind him and moving in front of the desk. He stood awkwardly as Xiaoyi slowly raised her head and stared up at him. He had no words for the look on her face. It was almost like she didn't see him at all, and yet her eyes bore down on him with absolute clarity.

"Richard," Xiaoyi said tonelessly. She didn't close the leather-bound book in front of her. The light from the desk lamp made shadows play across her face.

"I heard the news. I'm sorry." Woolsey wasn't sure if he was supposed to shake her hand or give her a hug. It was the proper social etiquette, but Xiaoyi had never been the human-contact type. Instead, he remained erect in front of the desk, shifting uneasily on his feet.

"It was quick, at least," Xiaoyi said, glancing down at the book. "I wish I could say the same for the _Sun Tzu _survivors. Six are already dead."

"I'm sure Dr Keller's doing everything she can," Woolsey said, but it felt half-hearted and false. He hadn't been here earlier. He couldn't know what it was like. "How…how are you handling it?"

"Fine." Xiaoyi withdrew her eyes and closed the leather-bound book with a _snap_. She began to pull out files and papers from a nearby stack. Her voice was still void of emotion. "We have things we need to discuss. Please take a seat."

"Can't this wait, Shen?" Woolsey asked, knowing what Xiaoyi had in mind. It wasn't why he was here. "Let's just take a moment. The work can wait for a day or two. For God's sake, James died today."

"I'm fully aware, Richard!" Xiaoyi's tone was sharp and icy. "I was there. It doesn't change the fact that there's work to be done. I'm sure you're aware of the changes that need to be made around here."

"Yes, I got the memo." Woolsey's jaw tightened a little. Reluctantly, he sat down in one of the comfy chairs by the glass wall. "But I don't see how promoting Major Dawkins to Lieutenant Colonel and replacing Sheppard is a good idea. Sheppard has been the military leader on Atlantis for nearly six years. Some might take it as an insult."

"Colonel Caldwell gave his consent," Xiaoyi said. She handed him a fistful of papers. On a cursory look, he could see it was the formal paperwork detailing the change of XOs. "Sheppard hasn't done his job. He's obviously been too lax with security if civilians could get their hands on a loaded gun from the armoury. It almost cost Katie Brown her life, which is unacceptable."

Woolsey felt a shiver run down his spine. He'd never imagined he'd hear Xiaoyi speak of her former colleague and friend so callously. It seemed so unreal.

"Then what is Colonel Carter's crime?" Woolsey asked, recalling the second objective from the memo Xiaoyi had sent him. The Airman on messenger duty had seemed riled about that one in particular. "From what I heard, she attempted to diffuse the situation."

"She's the proof that the former administration was incapable of handling situations like these, not to mention our current situation with the Wraith," Xiaoyi said, her voice cold. "Many of the board members share my sentiments. Colonel Carter is an unpredictable enigma. Someone like that cannot be trusted in an important administrative position such as the one on Tirana."

"And my role in all this?" Woolsey's tone was dark. He had a hunch.

Xiaoyi's lips thinned. "With James gone, you're next in line. Your input is…appreciated."

Woolsey's polite smile didn't meet his eyes.

This was the true face of politics. It all came down to strategy, positioning, and ensuring one's own seat was cushioned. It just so happened that half of the IOA board members listened to Woolsey these days, probably something to do with his recent 're-positioning' to Tirana, and Xiaoyi needed his vote to get a consensus.

"I'm sorry, Shen, but I won't support a decision to remove Colonel Carter from Tirana." Woolsey couldn't say he didn't in part enjoy the sudden glint in Xiaoyi's eyes. "When we took away her command of Atlantis, it was based on the fact that she had made some bad calls that resulted in loss of life and extensive damages to the city. Her work on Tirana, however, has been exemplary."

"Have you forgotten what happened to Sergeant Ramirez?" Xiaoyi asked.

"His injuries were unfortunate, but not something any of us could have foreseen if we'd been in different positions. I see no fault on Colonel Carter's part."

Woolsey sat back in the chair, trying to appear completely at ease. He lowered his voice. "We need to move on, Shen. This thing with James…we can't go on like before. Let's hold a memorial service, find some sort of closure, and get our lives back on track. I think we've deserved it. All of us."

A flash of annoyance crossed Xiaoyi's face, but it disappeared quickly. Instead, Xiaoyi entwined her fingers and gave Woolsey a long, appraising look. Woolsey didn't notice how his neck tensed up until she finally spoke.

"A memorial service sounds like a good idea," Xiaoyi said. She glanced at the leather-bound book she'd perused earlier. "There are many to be mourned."

Seeing how Xiaoyi's eyes lingered on the book and the jade figurine next to it, Woolsey wondered whom she'd lost. She'd never said. But his question never made it past his lips as Xiaoyi found a new stack of papers and handed it to him, an air of no-nonsense business around her.

_Perhaps one day, _Woolsey thought,_ she'll realise that she can't use politics to make the pain go away. There's a life waiting for her too. It's waiting for all of us._

* * *

Sam stopped pacing when the doors swept open. Expecting Xiaoyi, Sam was surprised when John nodded to the guards outside the door and stepped inside. Her neck tensed as their eyes locked. They hadn't seen each other since Xiaoyi had called them both into her office after…the incident. Sam was still fuming about the sudden decision to replace John with the newly promoted Lieutenant Colonel Dawkins.

"Hey," John said, breaking the silence. He glanced around the room – Sam's former quarters, still with some of her things packed away in boxes – and visibly tensed as his eyes passed the bed. He hurriedly looked away.

"I figured you'd be in the gym kicking the shit out of Ronon," Sam said, testing the waters. It relieved her to see John's lips twitch in a smirk.

"I was," John said. "But then I got sick of sitting on my ass all the time. I think he's getting cabin fever."

"Tell me about it." Sam clenched her hands and paced over to the window. "I've been spoiled on Tirana. Lots of fresh air, grass, local brew…" She paused, staring at the moonlit oceans outside that lapped against the piers of Atlantis. "It doesn't take me long these days to feel like bouncing off the walls."

"Probably doesn't help being confined to quarters," John said. Sam only hummed darkly in agreement. Along with Xiaoyi's decision to replace John, Sam had been put in house arrest until the IOA board had convened to talk about her future on Tirana. It was like the aftermath of Kadara all over again.

John walked over to the wall next to her and leaned against it, staring into the air, his arms crossed. For a long while neither of them said anything. It was actually a somewhat comfortable silence. It nearly made Sam smile.

"So…" Sam's hesitant voice broke the quiet atmosphere. "You going to be okay in charge of the training regimes?"

"Yeah," John said. He didn't sound angry or frustrated, just…accepting. "I mean, it sucks that I'll have to go through Mr Twin Peaks to get off world, but at least I've learned a lot about his weak spots in the past few months. I'll be sure to use them to our advantage."

_Our_. That's what Sam's mind noted. John was still on board with their secret operations, despite all that had happened today. It comforted her to hear that.

"Good. Don't make it too easy on him," Sam said simply. Their eyes met and they shared a small smirk. John's mischievous side seemed to pop up. Sam could recall some of his practical jokes from before. She wouldn't mind seeing Dawkins on the other side of those.

Silence fell over them again.

"Y'know, I figured out something today." Sam's voice was low as she stared out the window. The moonlight spread across Atlantis, making it appear gold and silver in the darkness.

John pushed off the wall and came to stand next to her, shoulder-to-shoulder, but not touching. Sam could still feel his warmth. It was distracting.

"I can't win against her," Sam said. The culmination of all that had happened these past few days and months made her feel like the wind had been knocked out of her. "I'm not a politician."

"Then don't be one." John's words were simple.

Sam managed a smile in return. "You make it sound so easy."

"Just focus on your end," John said, shrugging. "We've got bigger fish to fry."

"Well… There _is _the matter of Commander Taron and his men I need to resolve." Sam blew out a breath. She could just picture the major headache any meeting with the Genii would cause. "The Genii blew me off earlier today when I tried to contact them. Spouted something about an emergency and getting back to me in a few days."

"See, you've got more than enough to worry about." John nudged her shoulder, his warmth spreading through her instantly. He gave her a smirk, looking almost comfortable standing right next to her. "I'll take care of Atlantis."

Something tugged at her insides almost painfully. Sam found a smile somewhere and pasted it on her face, ignoring the sudden burning in her eyes. There was a hole gaping in her chest that she'd ignored for a long time. He managed to remind her of it.

"Thank you," Sam said finally, her words slightly thick due to the clench in her throat. She returned her stare to the scenery outside the window, not trusting herself to keep her eyes locked with his.

* * *

John didn't know how long they'd stood together by the window, almost touching, completely silent, staring at the moonlight like old times, when the doors opened again.

Woolsey. The man spoke to the guards outside, dismissed them, and then entered the room with an air of authority John hadn't seen since he'd been the temporary commander of Atlantis almost two years ago.

"Colonels," Woolsey greeted both, then settled his eyes on Sam. "Colonel Carter, I'm sure you'll be pleased to know the IOA board has cleared you of all charges. We see no fault with your work on Tirana. You're free to go."

Sam didn't move.

Woolsey hesitated and glanced between the two colonels. "That said… I'd like to apologise on behalf of the IOA for all the trouble you've gone through today."

_More like the past eight months_, John wanted to say, but held back when Sam spoke up.

"Thank you." Sam's tone was formal, her eyes somewhat guarded. She crossed her arms, as if considering her next move. "I'm sorry for your loss," she said eventually.

A sad grimace flickered across Woolsey's face. "Thank you, Colonel. James was…troubled. He didn't take the loss of Earth very well."

"It hasn't exactly been easy for anyone," John said, slightly rude. He was still pissed that Coolidge had managed to get his hands on a gun and threatened to kill an innocent woman earlier. There was also that other grievance towards Sam that John couldn't get out of his mind. Sympathy didn't come easy.

"I'm not condoning James's actions, Colonel," said Woolsey, giving John a second look. "I just…"

He turned to Sam, visibly torn between troubled and resigned. "When the SGC evacuated eight months ago, James's family was in a car outside Cheyenne Mountain, waiting to pick him up so they could go on Christmas holiday. James tried to have them evacuated too." Woolsey paused, his eyes sad behind his glasses. "But there wasn't enough time. General Landry ordered the Mountain closed in preparation of the self-destruct. I… I suspect James couldn't live with himself after that."

The silence that followed was awkward. John looked to Sam, unsure what to say himself. Sure, the guy's story was tragic, but it didn't make right what he'd done today – or any other day the past few months. Sam was the one who saw the good in people.

"I understand," Sam said simply. Her eyes had softened, but her posture was still tense.

Woolsey seemed to accept that this was all the reaction he would get. "Well," he said uneasily, "I'm sure you're eager to get back to the mine camp, Colonel. I won't hold you any longer."

"What about you?" Sam asked, halting Woolsey's exit.

"I'm returning to Atlantis," Woolsey said, a half-smile on his face. "There's no further need for a civilian oversight on Tirana. You've got things running smoothly, Colonel. I trust that you'll keep it that way."

If John didn't know any better, he'd swear Woolsey almost winked at them. But the man had exited the room before John could think twice, and all he heard was Sam's relieved exhale of air.

"I'm gonna head down and check on Reika and Ramirez before I leave," Sam said, turned towards John with a smile. "Come with me?"

John shook away the uneasy feeling in his gut. "Sure."

They headed out the door and down the dimmed corridor. There was not another soul in sight. Only their footsteps broke the silence as they traipsed down familiar paths, winding up outside the transporter.

That's when Sam's hand gripped his and squeezed it once, almost hesitantly. It felt cold when her fingers let go. John looked at her, bewildered and slightly on guard. Sam's eyes glittered in the dimness, silent but heavy, and in a moment of clarity, John thought he knew. It made his insides clench.

John opened his mouth, intending to say a lot of things, but none came out. There was a lot going on inside his head, travelling at light speed. In the end, he seemed to say more than a thousand words. Sam entered the now open transporter and looked back at him with a sad smile.

"I know," she said and gestured to the spot next to her. "Let's just get down to the infirmary."

And the way she said it made John's insides twist again, but not in a good way.

* * *

******Next: **"That there's some corner…"

* * *

**A/N: **More on the story behind_ Sun Tzu_ will come in the next chapters as Rodney cracks the information he downloaded from the ship's computers, so don't worry if there wasn't a lot of explanation in this chapter. And also, we'll learn more about the fate of the _Sun Tzu_ survivors. Let's just say that Coolidge's assessement that none would make it was rather subjective.


	18. Day 250

**A/N: **This chapter is intended as an intermission before the third act of the story begins. Also, changes have been made to the planet where the _Sun Tzu _crashed in chapter 17 after feedback from a reviewer. It is now an ice planet, hence the warm clothes Sam refers to. Other small edits have also been made to the previous chapter, but nothing major in terms of plot.

* * *

**EIGHTEEN**** | "That there's some corner…"**

_Prompt: a time to mourn  
Music: "Lily's Theme" from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 OST, Alexandre Desplat_

* * *

**DAY 250**

Sam stared at the towering hulk that was left of the _Sun Tzu_. She recognised the marks from enemy plasma fire, the hull breaches from when the ship had crashed through the meteoroid field surrounding M2X-914, and the other marks of internal strain that'd finally broken the ship down to a twisted wreck.

It seemed so hopelessly pointless.

Back on Atlantis, there were five survivors: only 2,5 % of the original two hundred crew. Those who'd been poisoned by the radiation leaks were dead. The rest were recovering from internal injuries, broken bones, amputations, concussions, haemorrhaging, and with starvation and dehydration on top of that. Jennifer had put three of them in medically induced comas. The remaining two had so far been unable to say anything about the circumstances that'd brought them to a godforsaken planet on the rim of the Pegasus galaxy. They just weren't coherent long enough for information.

That left Rodney's project. But even though he'd spent every waking hour of the past two weeks trying to decrypt what he'd downloaded from the _Sun Tzu's _computer, Rodney still hadn't been able to get anything out of it other than the crew manifest. Which meant they knew as much about the alien attack on Earth and the crew's life for the past eight months as before the _Sun Tzu _arrived: zilch.

A deep sigh escaped Sam's lips.

"Ma'am?"

Captain Matthews stood on Sam's left, eyes creased in worry for a fraction of a second. When Sam looked at her, however, her soldier's mask came up and Matthews straightened.

"We put up the plaque on the inside of the hull." Matthews nodded towards the tear in the ship they'd used as an entrance_. _It'd once been the door to the starboard hangar bay, which had ended up twenty miles north of here."Thought it'd be less obvious in case someone came here."

"Good," said Sam, but even she could hear her voice sounded alien. A sharp, cold wind was biting into the exposed skin on her cheeks. Despite the heavy gear and warm clothes she had on, she felt frozen to the bone.

Hailey had argued against putting up the plaque, which contained the names of the many – _too many_ – _Sun Tzu _fatalities, saying that it could be traced back to them. But Sam wanted to do something specific for these people. Perhaps only to ease her mind from the fact that she felt like a grave robber.

Sam's throat constricted. She turned away from the ruined _Sun Tzu _and faced Matthews, her voice still feeling like a separate part from her body. "Are we ready to move out?"

"Yes, ma'am," Matthews said smoothly and gestured to the Ancient puddle jumper behind her. "The cargo's been secured in the Jumper."

"Then let's not linger," Sam said. She looked around at the barren arctic desert surrounding the broken ship. There was nothing but ice and rock in every direction, and the sun felt lifeless. The ship's graveyard should've been a green pasture with a sun that warmed. Not... Well, she couldn't change that. She just had to accept it. "Let's give this place some peace."

"Aye, ma'am." Matthews gave a curt nod and turned to face the Jumper. At her gesture, the engine fired up.

Sam gave the _Sun Tzu _one lingering stare, and for a moment she felt like the weight of the galaxy weighed upon her shoulders once more. Insurmountable, unbelievable and perhaps even deserved. If this was the true mantle of military command, she could understand why Major General O'Neill always wanted to retire.

It was lonely at the top. Lonely and terrifying. Sam half-wished Caldwell could step forward and take charge of this whole subterfuge thing they had going on, but command of _Daedalus _and his connection to Xiaoyi kept him both busy and unavailable. In effect, Sam was in charge. She was alone.

She was tired.

* * *

"Mind if I join you?"

John looked up from his half-eaten sandwich to see Daniel Jackson smile at him, tray in hand. Sparing a surreptitious glance around at the less than crowded Little Chow, John tried to ignore the tension in his neck as he nodded towards the empty seat across from him.

"Sure."

"Thanks," said Jackson. He sat down promptly as John continued to eat. "So, keeping busy?"

"Yeah," John said simply, trying not to appear too interested in his meal. Even though they'd spent some time together due to Reika, John hadn't quite yet reached the point where he was comfortable around someone who could claim to be Sam's oldest friend. Words didn't come easily.

"Sam told me you're stepping up the training regimes," Jackson said conversationally. He took a bite of an apple and then a sip of tea. "Expecting something?"

"No," John said, perhaps a tad too quickly. When Jackson raised an eyebrow, John held back a groan. "Not anything in particular. Doesn't hurt to be prepared, though." Besides, Caldwell had given him the green light, which meant Xiaoyi must have approved.

"Hmm." Jackson hummed, staring out through the windows at the South Pier stretching into the distance.

He didn't say anything for a long while, seemingly lost in thought. John spent the time finishing his sandwich and his juice. He had every intention to make a discreet exit within seconds. It wasn't that Jackson was a bad guy, just…he always seemed to know a bit more than he let on, reminding John too much of Teyla on occasions. There was also something about the way he treated John, like he knew something. Something that was supposed to have been kept secret.

"I was meaning to ask you," said Jackson suddenly, making John, who'd been in the process of getting discreetly to his feet, stop halfway. The archaeologist looked up at him, peering at him closely without appearing to have noted his intention to leave. "Have you noticed anything different about Sam lately?"

"Uhh…" John knitted his eyebrows together. He thought back to the last time he'd seen Sam. It'd been more than a week ago…no, two weeks. The memorial service; they'd attended it together. "Can't say that I have. We've been busy."

"I was on Tirana a few days ago," Jackson said. He looked as if he wanted to heave a deep sigh. "She looked ill. Like she did after…well, after Kadara."

The meaningful gaze Jackson directed at him made John's stomach churn uncomfortably. He recalled the event perfectly. After the attack on Kadara, things had been really bad. If Sam was back there again…

"You want _me_ to do something," John half-asked, half-stated, guessing this had been Jackson's intention from the start. The look in Jackson's eyes confirmed it. John's neck tensed and he shifted on his feet, mumbling: "I'm not good with that. You'd have better luck."

"I tried," said Jackson, clearly torn between anxiety and exasperation. There was a hint of pain in his voice as he added, "She brushed me off."

"Well, if you can't…"

"John." Jackson peered up at him through his glasses and John had a sensation he looked straight through him. The feeling was unsettling. "I know that we're not exactly friends, but we both know Sam. We both…care about her."

The way he said the last three words caused John to stiffen and withdraw his gaze hastily to glance around the Little Chow. No one seemed the slightest bit interested in their conversation, but John still had the feeling everyone was looking at him. Warnings of 'danger' coursed through him.

"Please," Jackson said, his voice low. "Just…talk to her."

John barely met Jackson's eyes, still tense, the words and implications tumbling around inside his head. Eventually, all he managed to say was, "I've got to go."

He tried not to seem like he was running as he left Little Chow. But he knew damn well he was.

* * *

Nearly invisible in the curtain of thick rain, Hailey and Airman Emerson met them as the puddle jumper landed in its usual secluded spot in the forest outside the Tikwee colony. As the engine disengaged, Sam unbuckled and rose tiredly from her seat, turning to Matthews who exited the front section. They'd shed their warm clothes and radiation suits and stuffed them in crates.

"Get this stuff to the cave," Sam said, gesturing to the stack of metallic containers secured in the back compartment. There was no need to mention it had to be done in secret. Even with Woolsey gone, Xiaoyi's spies remained. "Except that one." Sam tapped one of the smaller, padlocked containers on top of the stack. "Bring it to my cabin. I'll have a look at it later when I return."

"Aye, ma'am." Matthews gestured to their two companions – both Air Force engineers and Atlantis veterans – and they began to divide the containers between them.

Satisfied they could handle this, Sam punched the hatch release button and watched the back of the Jumper open to reveal rain pouring down in buckets. A swift surge of wind pushed the rain inside to startled curses from Matthews and the others. Smirking, Sam pulled up the hood of her raincoat and exited.

Holding his hood in place with a tight grip, Emerson gave her a quick salute as he went past her to help the others. Sam returned it, holding her own hood as she approached Hailey. The young captain wore a foul grimace.

"I take back what I said about the heat," Hailey said loudly, falling into step with Sam as she walked down the path leading back towards the Tikwee colony. "This is worse. I heard someone in the village say it's gonna be like this for the next month!"

"It'll pass. At least we're safe from a flood," said Sam, eyes fixed on the muddy ground ahead. In the foresight of the Tikwee colonists, the mine camp had been built far enough up from the lake to escape any flooding. "How'd it go with the Genii?"

"Not good," muttered Hailey, scowling beneath her hood. "I had to wait for an hour just to get a meeting with Massan. I've got the feeling they know what we want and don't want to face it."

Sam held back a sigh. "Seeing as we've waited this long, I'm not surprised. I should've dealt with Commander Taron right away. They've had time to close ranks."

"With all due respect, ma'am, you're not to blame for that. It's Murphy and his damn law's fault," Hailey said pointedly. "I mean, how the hell could we know the _Sun Tzu _would show up the next day?" She blew out an annoyed breath. "And he's still hanging around, I reckon. We could do with something going right these days."

The sentiment in Hailey's voice made Sam smirk slightly. It felt good after the draining morning; seeing the ruined _Sun Tzu _had taken a piece of her. She was still freezing from the trip to M2X-914.

She made a turn where the path divided, choosing the one that led to the Tikwee colony. Master Togar had invited her for lunch with the village council today, something she wouldn't miss in a million years. For one, the food was always delicious. And the company was good in more than one way. Mainly, the village councilmembers were one of Sam's main sources of information; they had a network of informants spread across the Pegasus galaxy. Right now, she could do with some news, particularly about the Wraith. The civil war seemed to be intensifying.

"So what did Massan say?" Sam asked as they trudged through a beaten-down field of grass. Smoke from the village chimneys wafted through the rain, mixed with the familiar spicy scents associated with the Tikwee colonists' food. They had to be close.

"We'll get a meeting next week at the earliest," said Hailey, grumbling a little. High above them, the clouds thundered. "Apparently, Chief Radim has a tight schedule. Massan could only promise us half an hour."

"It's better than nothing," Sam said, but she finally let out the sigh she'd held back. Turning to gaze sideways at the captain, Sam gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Hailey."

Hailey shrugged, still holding on tightly to the hood of her raincoat. "It's what you pay me for."

"I pay you?" Sam raised an eyebrow as their path joined the wider road leading from the stargate to the village. Houses and cottages began to pop up in the distance, barely visible in the rain.

"Nuts and bolts, ma'am," Hailey teased. "And the chance to get to blow something up occasionally. Maybe next time you'll let me have a go at Radim's Chief of Security."

Smirking, Sam rolled her eyes. Hailey might have to get in line.

* * *

The blue swirl of the active stargate always fascinated Richard Woolsey. It was like one of those psychedelic pictures that played tricks on your eyes if you stared too long at it. Except in this picture, things really could pop out of it.

From his seat in the glass office, Richard watched as the blue event horizon rippled in succession, letting out four combat-clad soldiers led by Captain Matthews. Another combat team had already passed the opposite way minutes earlier, their destination Tirana and an 8-hour night shift keeping an eye on the stargate.

As security officers stepped forward to secure and take away their weapons according to standard protocol, the soldiers in the gate room smiled at each other and obviously laughed over some joke. It brought a smile to Richard's lips. The sight was pleasant compared to the dull and lethargic faces that'd roamed the city for months previously. Perhaps the memorial service had worked; people seemed more at ease these days.

_Well, most of them_, Richard amended. He withdrew his eyes from the laughing soldiers and gazed at the woman seated behind the glass-like desk. Steely-faced, Xiaoyi raised an icy eyebrow at him.

"Do you need a break, Richard?" Her voice was devoid of emotion. She was pale, had lost weight, slept rarely, and reminded Richard vaguely of how Colonel Carter had appeared before she was reassigned to Tirana: as if something was eating her slowly from the inside. But she, like Carter had, still refused to acknowledge it. It was like trying to walk alongside someone who marched to a different drummer.

"No, no." Richard straightened in his seat and caught hold of a folder that threatened to slip off his lap. "You were saying?"

Xiaoyi's lips only thinned for a moment, but she didn't comment his obvious lapse in attention. Instead she said, "Dr McKay approached me yesterday about upgrading Atlantis's shields. He believes he now has the parts and plans to ensure that the shields will hold longer than ten minutes against the Wraith superhive should we encounter them again."

"That's good news," Richard said, a rush of excitement going through him. He knew enough of which technical areas in the city needed improvement from when Colonel Carter had been in charge. "Did Dr McKay have an estimate of how long it'll take?"

"No more than a month, given his resources or manpower do not decrease," said Xiaoyi, peering down at a piece of paper. "I am worried that he might be balancing too many pots, however."

"I doubt he would see it that way." Richard hid a smile. The brief period he'd been in command of Atlantis nineteen months ago had been enough to know that Dr McKay seemed to thrive under pressure. He realised, however, that Xiaoyi had given this some thought. "What did you have in mind?"

"I believe there is a phrase in English that says 'two heads are better than one," said Xiaoyi. She met his eyes across the desk. They were cold and devoid of life, and her voice seemed like a different part of her. "If a few of the projects under Dr McKay's supervision were to go to someone else, he could turn his whole attention to the shield upgrades. From what I understand, it is quite extensive and precise work, and I will not gamble with the lives in this city."

Woolsey felt a slight chill go down his spine, but he couldn't explain why. "That seems…reasonable. Have you talked to him?"

"I will do it tomorrow," said Xiaoyi, her face blank. Without further ado, she flipped the papers on her desk. "Now, let us discuss off-world missions. I think we could afford to increase them from…"

* * *

"Come on, slowpoke," Reese teased across her shoulder as she strolled down the network of corridors that led from the mess hall called Little Chow towards the central tower. "Want me to get the wheelchair?"

"Not unless you want to be in it, _ma'am_," said Ramirez through slightly gritted teeth. He gripped the crutches tightly as he hobbled forward, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration.

The people who passed them gave him a wide berth, obviously eyeing his bandaged leg. Some wore looks of pity. Ramirez was too focused to notice, but Reese did. It spurred her on. The last thing he wanted was to be seen as a cripple.

"You're not exactly in a position to be a threat, Sergeant," Reese said, stopping at the junction to watch him hobble towards her. "I bet my grandma could take you down in her sleep."

Ramirez snorted, beads of sweat covering his forehead. "No offense to your _abuela_, Cap'n, but _los bravos a la plaza, y los mansos al corral_."

Reese raised an eyebrow. "You know I don't speak Spanish, Ramirez."

"Then you'll have to learn, won't you?" Ramirez stopped a few feet away, a wide cheeky grin on his face even as he panted slightly. He nodded to her watch. "Time."

Shaking her head, bemused, Reese checked her wristwatch. "Ten minutes, eighteen seconds. That's one minute, thirty-two seconds faster than last time."

"Not bad for a guy on one leg, huh?" asked Ramirez, grinning. He shifted on his good foot so he could lean slightly against the wall, and adjusted his crutches accordingly.

Despite the brave face he put on, Reese could see that he was more tired than the first time she'd broken him out of the infirmary for dinner in Little Chow. Maybe Keller had been right that it might be too much too soon. He was already testing himself.

"Maybe we should head back," Reese said, stepping closer but trying not to appear as if she was ready in case he needed assistance. The sergeant saw right through her and gave her a glare.

"Not yet, Cap'n." Ramirez pushed off the wall and readjusted his crutches. "I want to drop by somewhere. Got a promise to keep."

Realising it'd be pointless to argue – Ramirez could be as stubborn as a mule – Reese just tagged along as he began to navigate down the next two corridors.

"Promise? As in a date?" she asked, smirking. "Didn't know you had it in you, sergeant."

Ramirez scoffed. "Plenty of _cojones_, Cap'n, just so you know." He stared ahead as they came to an intersection, and then turned left. His tone changed as they spotted a long stretch of wall ahead. "But not today. This is something different."

Reese followed Ramirez's eyes and realisation slammed into her like a freight train. They'd reached the Memorial Wall. It was a long corridor with floor-to-ceiling windows on one side overlooking the glittering city of Atlantis outside, and a straight red metallic wall on the other. It'd been established two weeks ago after the memorial service. People milled about the corridor, the atmosphere hushed and solemn.

Hundreds of pictures, letters and notes were tacked to the wall, starting around a large plaque of commemoration to the victims of the _Sun Tzu_ and those who'd fallen here in the Pegasus galaxy since Earth fell, and they stretched in every direction as far as Reese could see. There were even some lit candles on the floor. Reese didn't even know they _had _candles.

Frozen, Reese didn't realise Ramirez had moved before a loud _thwack _caught her attention. A BDU-clad Airman standing further down the corridor had punched her fist into the wall. The woman next to her, obviously a scientist, looked around awkwardly before putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. The hand was shrugged off violently before the Airman stormed off, pushing past people without a care.

When Reese met Ramirez's eyes, she knew they were thinking the same thing. Denial. They'd seen it far too often in the past eight months. Some were still stuck in limbo, even after all this time.

Silent, Reese stepped closer as Ramirez turned back towards the wall. She noticed he held a wrinkled and blood-stained picture in his hand. From what she could make out, it was a trio of people gathered together in bundle, all smiles.

"Who's that?" Reese asked quietly, standing next to him. Her suspicion was Ramirez's family, but it was difficult to tell due to the obvious wear and tear.

"Sanders, with his parents," Ramirez said, surprising her. A stony expression spread across his face. "They died in a car crash when he was young. He showed it to me when we were on that mission. The doctor found it clutched in his hand when he…when he died." He stared at the teenaged Trevor Sanders's grinning face in-between a couple that looked like they could be in their late fifties. "I promised him I'd take care of it."

Reese's throat clenched. In a brief flash of memory, she recalled the flower he'd obviously put on Sanders's grave when they'd visited it on the mainland months ago. For an instant, she felt a rush of _something_, but she felt like that woman earlier who'd looked around desperately as if asking for help.

"You're a good guy, Miguel," Reese said in the end, her voice low. She hesitated, then put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it briefly.

Ramirez looked sideways at her, but before their eyes could meet, Reese moved further down the corridor. She needed the distance. Tears had welled up in her eyes.

_It still hurts. _The thought repeated itself in Reese's mind. _All this time, and it still hurts. _

Her fists clenched at her sides, but she resisted the urge to punch something. That had never been her outlet. She was more of a drink-and-talk kind of woman. Or cry, whatever came first. But she tended to do it in private. This was too public, so she pushed back everything that hurt until the tears themselves seemed to push back into her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, Ramirez was standing next to her, his expression not one of pity. He just raised his eyebrows and asked, "Race you to the infirmary, Cap'n? The turtle always wins, y'know."

A chuckle burst unexpectedly from the pit of Reese's stomach, rippling through her. It felt both right and wrong at the same time. But…perhaps that was how it was supposed to be. A bit of both until one day it just felt good_. _Or, so she hoped.

"Some other day, sergeant," said Reese, smirking as they began to move away from the Memorial Wall. "I'd rather not upset the people holding the big needles."

"_Maldito_," muttered Ramirez, slightly panicked. "I forgot about that."

"Want me to get the wheelchair?" Reese asked, smirking. She slowed her gait to walk alongside Ramirez as he lumbered forward on his crutches.

The glare he gave her was answer enough.

But when they reached the transporter and got in line behind a group of scientists, Ramirez turned to give Reese a slightly awkward look. "I appreciate you taking the time to do this, Cap'n. Breaking me out, I mean. I know you're not on the clock."

"For such a pretty face as yours, Ramirez, how could I say stay away?" teased Reese, not sure whether she should hide the smile that threatened to break out on her face. A blush almost seemed to rise in the sergeant's face. It was gone as quickly as it'd appeared, though, making Reese wonder if she'd imagined it.

"Ah, I should've known," sighed Ramirez dramatically. "You're just after my good looks. Or perhaps it is my _coj—_"

Reese elbowed him, hard. _That_ was a Spanish word she _did _understand.

People in the queue eyed them out of the corner of their eyes. Fighting off the hotness in her cheeks, Reese looked pointedly elsewhere. But she could see in the corner of her eye that Ramirez grinned.

* * *

Laughter echoed down the corridors and into the infirmary ward in which John sat. The voices of Captain Matthews and Sergeant Ramirez grew out of the laughter into sometimes coherent chatter as they approached the doorway and eventually passed it, the latter limping forward on crutches. Judging by the tones in which they spoke, they were having a good time.

John managed a small smirk. That's how he wanted his subordinates to be: pleased, optimistic, and maybe even happy.

He'd seen more of that lately. As if something had changed in the city after the memorial service. Even the gym seemed to reek less of short-tempered and aggressive soldiers, which included thrice-fist-fighting-his-own Sergeant Nelson. It made training more bearable when John didn't have to break up fights every other day.

Then again, there were still those who seemed to float in a different direction. John tried to do what he could for them, but many were in his opinion beyond saving at this point. The loss of Earth had just been too much. Soldiers needed a strong psyche and if they didn't…he couldn't take them into battle. It was too dangerous.

Which brought John's mind right back on the track it'd been since he came here after the last training class ended an hour ago: Sam. Jackson was worried about her. And he'd tried to blackmail John into doing _something, _without specifying what exactly.

The whole thing frustrated him. John wasn't a miracle worker. He wasn't even that close to her anymore. He was just…

John didn't know _what _he was. But he sure as hell didn't have the slightest clue what to do about Sam, whether or not she was in as bad shape as Jackson indicated. Jackson's words lingered at the front of his mind, churning over and over like a broken record.

"_Just…talk to her." _

Talk. The prospect seemed terrifying all of a sudden. There'd been a time when they could talk, but now… After all that had happened, John felt the words stick in his throat whenever things strayed from professional topics. Like that time in the transporter two weeks ago, when Sam had given him a look that spoke to some repressed and forgotten part of him. Those soulful blue eyes still haunted him. It was worse than all those harsh and terrible looks they'd exchanged after their…

John couldn't bring himself to say the word, even in the privacy of his mind. It still felt secret, forbidden; admitting to the end of their non-regulation relationship was as good as admitting they'd _had _a relationship.

He sighed and ground his hands into his face. The calm, steady breaths from Reika's respirator eventually drew his attention. She looked so peaceful. As if all the bad that'd happened to her didn't matter. It might just be his imagination, but John even felt as if part of her was already breathing on her own, breaking free of the life-support machine. She was becoming human again thanks to Jennifer's treatments. With a little help from her friends, she was going to make it.

With a little help... Maybe that was it.

John reached out with a smile and squeezed Reika's hand. "Thanks, kiddo."

* * *

Hailey could really be bossy sometimes. Sam didn't know whether she should demote or promote the captain for being so…stubborn.

After the dinner at Master Togar's with the village council, Sam had gone to the secret cave in the mines to get some work done. Hailey had already been there and Sam had rebuffed the woman's initial rebukes that she should get some rest; she hadn't had a decent evening off in weeks. However, Sam had been equally stubborn and refused. It had taken nearly three short-circuited power couplings for Sam to finally admit that yes, perhaps an early night was a good option.

It was just…there was so much to do. Sam rarely managed to sleep when everything she'd not managed to get done during the day rolled around uneasily in her head. But Hailey had been firm. For a moment, she'd reminded Sam so strongly of John that Sam eventually conceded defeat.

Which was why Sam was currently sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at the blazing fire in the fireplace, when the time was barely past 19:00 local time. But despite the heavy feeling in her body, she was no closer to sleep than the countless nights before. So Sam stared into the flames, her mind blank and her body a conflict of tiredness and tension.

She felt…empty. Devoured. Drained. Sapped. Like a battery had dried up.

Listlessly, Sam glanced around the cabin. It was a one-room log cabin with a few curtained windows, a simple bed and closet in one end, and a desk and chair in the other end next to the door. It didn't feel quite like home. Not like Atlantis had done for a while. Not like…not like Earth. But it was at least _her_ space. She could do with it as she wished.

Her eyes drifted to the desk in the corner. There was a small, padlocked container on it. For a moment, Sam stared at it in confusion, then abruptly remembered this morning's trip to M2X-914 and the ruins of _Sun Tzu. _

The invisible weight grew heavier. Tears welled up in her eyes with a suddenness that caught her off guard, and Sam wasn't quick enough to stop some of them from falling. She slumped back on the bed, the heels of her hands digging into her eye sockets. A cold tremble rose up along her spine.

_Don't do this, _her mind supplied after a while._ You're better than this. There's no use crying over the past… You can't change it. Get up. Do something. Don't sit here like a weak mess. That container is important. Get up._

Sam cleared her thick throat and straightened. She set her eyes determinedly on the padlocked container and got to her feet, brushing away lingering wetness on her cheeks as she went to her desk.

After making sure all the curtains were drawn, Sam turned up the light on the oil lamp and sat down in her chair. She input her personal five-digit code on the container and opened it. An assortment of wires and storage crystals clustered the inside. It was the remains of a back-up computer on a level behind and below the _Sun Tzu'_sbridge, fortunately far from the radiated sections of the wreck.

Rodney hadn't thought to just take the crystals with him. He'd just been concerned with downloading whatever information he could. That was the Pegasus way. But Sam had helped design the _Daedalus-_class F-304 battle cruisers. She knew stuff he probably didn't. Such as that back-up computer, which only saved the most recent data and surveillance from the bridge before downloading it to the central computer in engineering.

Sam had only remembered when she visited the remains of _Sun Tzu _to salvage what she could. Based on the reports, she'd suspected the entire level with the back-up computer had been crushed along with the bridge. It'd been a mess, but she'd found it.

Now she only hoped to glean something from it. Such as what happened on the bridge before they crashed. Maybe – and it was a very big maybe – it could give her a clue about Earth. Something had made them crash. Of course, it could've been fatigue from the intergalactic journey, but it didn't seem likely. Sam wanted to cover all bases. And she wouldn't mind getting a piece of information before Xiaoyi managed to get answers from the survivors. Just to get the upper hand.

Wishing she had a cup of decent, Earth-origin black coffee, Sam set to work.

* * *

John hadn't planned for heavy rain. One of the Marines posted at the stargate for the night had offered her raincoat, but John had politely declined. She'd need it more than he did since she'd just started her shift. As a result, he was drenched by the time he got to the mine camp.

The light streaming from the windows of the dozen or so log cabins was a welcome sight, as was the waft of something hot and spicy from the mess hall chimney. Tempted as he was to drop inside, however, John could see that his target's cabin had lights on, and he hurried down to the lakeside.

Rapping the door twice, he waited – tense, nervous and impatient – as more cold rain trickled down his neck. After a minute with no reply, John pushed the door open and hurried inside. The sight that met him stopped him in his tracks.

Sam lay slumped over her desk surrounded by a PC tablet, stacks of paper and a clutter of something that looked like those Ancient storage crystals connected with wires. A soft snore escaped her open mouth and John wrinkled his nose when he saw a small pool of drool beneath her head.

Then John couldn't help but grin, and the coiled tension in his stomach seemed to vanish completely. He'd caught her like this a few times before when she was still the commander of Atlantis. Despite the 'eew' factor of the drool, she was still kinda cute in her sleep. That hadn't changed.

However, this put him somewhat in a bind. He'd intended to hear how it'd gone with the Genii, as well as fill her in on news from Atlantis as a way to start up a conversation that – maybe – made them both less resistant to talk about…the other stuff... But the sight of her brought to mind Jackson's words that Sam had looked ill. Judging by present circumstances, perhaps it'd just been a case of little to none sleep; he knew how driven Sam could get on occasion. He should probably just let her sleep.

Glancing at Sam again, John grimaced. Sleeping like that would give her a serious kink in the neck and back. He decided on his approach and finally tapped her shoulder.

On the third tap, Sam's head snapped up. Confusion was written all over her face. She glanced around, eyes heavy-lidded, and struggled to focus on him once she spotted him.

"Hey, come here." John pushed the chair back and gently pulled her to her feet.

Sam rubbed her eyes. "John? What're you…"

"Never mind that," John said, half-supporting her as Sam stumbled forwards at his gentle push. He didn't notice that he didn't feel awkward with her warm body pressed up against his. "You need sleep. In a bed. Come on."

They reached the bed in the corner, positioned opposite of the dying fireplace. With a firm hand, John sat Sam down on the edge and hunched down to unlace her boots. Sam blinked at him blearily, still confused.

Once the boots were off, John eyed Sam's leather jacket and hesitated. "You should probably take your jacket off. I'll get the fire going again."

He turned before she had a chance to reply. From a stack in the corner, John found a few logs and threw them into the fireplace. Crouching, he blew at the embers until the logs caught fire. Once heat rolled off the fire once more, John turned.

Sam had pulled off her jacket and sweater, leaving her in a regulation black tank top. She'd also taken off her trousers, but thankfully she was already under the covers, her head on her pillow. John thanked small favours for that.

"You're wet," Sam noted. Her eyes were a bit more alert and focused, but she didn't move.

John looked down at the puddle of water that'd pooled around him. "Yeah. Didn't check the weather forecast before I left."

An easy grin crossed Sam's face. There was no sign of tension or apparent embarrassment in her features. Quite the opposite of how John felt at the moment. The nervous tension was back in force.

"Look", he said, "I'll see if I can't get back here tomorrow or the day after. You should get some sleep." In fact, she looked exhausted. It made that repressed and forgotten part of him worry.

"You should dry up," Sam said. "I think I have something that might fit in there." She tried to gesture to a nearby closet, but her arm didn't get high enough. John got the gist of it, though.

Although he couldn't help wonder why exactly Sam thought she had something that might fit him in her closet, John knew asking that was dangerous territory. For one, it made his stomach coil uncomfortably at the implication that Sam kept menswear so close to her bed.

"I'm already drenched. What's a bit more water?" John shrugged and managed a smirk that felt a bit too tight for his face. A surge of _something _rushed through him when Sam chuckled and tucked her head sleepily into her pillow. The action was so familiar, so…personal.

"Suit yourself," Sam said, her voice muffled by the pillow. She'd closed her eyes and seemed like she was already drifting off.

Awkward, John eyed her for a moment more before turning back towards the door. He spotted the clutter on Sam's desk and wondered briefly whether he should tidy it up. Rodney always got mad at him for touching his stuff. So far, Sam hadn't, but if she had a system in that chaos, he didn't want to disrupt it.

Prepared to pass the desk in silence, John halted when he noticed the carved bird he'd given Sam for her birthday last year. It stood proudly next to her PC tablet, slightly in front of the picture of a happy and comfortable SG-1 that stood behind it. It would've been straight in her line of sight from where she sat earlier.

"I never thanked you." Sam's voice was sudden. "For the picture…"

John startled slightly and stared sideways at her. Once more, her eyes were open and alert. The light from the fireplace danced across her face. She smiled, her feet curled up in a foetal position underneath the covers. The image was domestic, far from the mask of Colonel Samantha Carter.

"You did," John said awkwardly, rubbing his head. He turned away from the desk and found himself next to the window, peering outside at the moonlit lake. She'd shown him the plans and schematics she'd drawn up for a potential weapon that could even their odds. She'd trusted him.

"But I didn't actually say the words," Sam pointed out. She propped herself slightly up on her elbow. "So…thank you."

John nodded in acknowledgment, not quite meeting her eyes, and looked back at the lake. It looked like the one in the SG-1 picture's background. A backward glance told him Sam's eyes had found the picture again. A glazed expression fell across her face like so many times before, and yet… not. Something was different. The distance between them didn't seem as great as it'd used to.

"You miss 'em?" he asked lowly. It was probably redundant, but the question slipped past his lips nonetheless. He was surprised, however, that the words didn't get stuck in his throat. It almost seemed to come naturally.

Sam broke off her gaze and met his eyes. A bright sheen shimmered in her eyes, illuminated by the flicker of light from the fireplace. The sight made John's neck tense. She'd never cried openly in front of him. It brought to mind those uncomfortable truths that Jackson had spoken earlier, and tightened the coil in his stomach.

"Yes," Sam said, her voice soft and thick. "Every day. Mark too. Most of my family's…"

John got it. He stared back at the lake, his jaw hard. He'd thought a bit about his own brother and various friends too, but going down that path…it just made what they were trying to do at present harder.

"When we got that call…" Sam hesitated. He could feel her eyes on him. It made the little hairs at the back of his neck stand up. "…I was really glad you weren't back there."

John froze. A shiver ran down his spine. Slowly, he tilted his head to face her. The words stopped in his throat again.

"In some ways we're lucky," Sam continued, half-smiling. She'd lowered herself back on the bed once more. "We've both got friends still here. Alive. We're not alone. That's…" She paused and gave the picture another shuddering look. A lone tear ran down her cheek. "That's what I need to hold on to. We're it. We're the last of us."

John didn't know what to do or say. For so long, there'd been an invisible wall between them that made this kind of talk difficult, not to mention that damn CO's mask Sam had always worn. Whether it was Sam's obvious tiredness and lack of sleep that lowered her inhibitions or something else, John didn't know, but he had no idea how to handle it. Change was difficult.

"We'll make it," John said in the end, when the silence had stretched out long enough for him to finally regain his speech. The words came out a bit more forcefully than he'd intended.

He turned from the window, arms crossed, his jaw tight. Sam shifted her stare from the flames dancing in the fireplace and met his – soft, gentle, vulnerable. She seemed to hold her breath, locking on to his eyes with a hesitance and emotion that sent another surge of _something _rolling around in his stomach.

John's newfound resolve hardened. "Whoever's responsible for Earth will pay. We'll get them, and we'll get the Wraith. We're survivors; we'll survive."

Another trail of tears ran down Sam's beautiful face, but in spite of that, she gave him a smile that reached her eyes. John felt as if – just for a moment – the elephant in the room disappeared, and the feeling was wonderful.

But reality sucked. As John walked back through the pouring rain to the stargate, he knew that it would probably never be like that again. The elephant was still there, and even if it wasn't... The feel of betrayal still lingered. It still hurt.

And he hated it. Because even though it hurt, those forgotten feelings were still there. Hidden deep in the dark. Testing his resolve. Waiting.

* * *

**Vocabulary**

_Abuela – '_grandmother'

"_Los bravos a la plaza, y los mansos al corral" _– "The fierce to the bullring go, the tame to the cattle pen" [Mexican proverb] – What Ramirez means is that he's fierce enough to go to the bullring while indicating that Reese's grandmother is too tame.

_Cojones – _slang for 'balls'

_Maldito – _'damn'

* * *

**Next: **"The object of war."


	19. Day 255, 257-258

**Minor edit: **September 10, 2013

**A/N:** Just wanted to extend a big thanks to **alicesandra**, who helped me finally finish this chapter, and to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or just read this story so far. Hope you'll enjoy this!

* * *

**NINETEEN | "The object of war."**

_"The war is waged by each ruling group against its own subjects, and the object of the war is not to make or prevent conquests of territory, but to keep the structure of society intact."_**_ – _George Orwell, **_**1984**_

* * *

**DAY 255**

"So this is the Ascalon?"

Caldwell's voice echoed suddenly inside the cave. Sam looked up from her laptop, which was connected to the data crystals recovered from the _Sun Tzu_, and saw him step out of the passage leading to the surface. His eyes were wide in wonder. She smiled.

"One and only, sir," Hailey said, rolling out from under the massive device standing in the centre of the cave. Dressed in a grimy-looking jumpsuit, she got to her feet, took off her welder's mask and grinned. "Quite a feat, huh?"

"Impressive." Caldwell took his eyes off the device that was designed to fit outside a stargate. "How long until it's finished?"

"We've done what we can with the outer frame." Sam turned around in her chair and surveyed the device. "Only things missing are the thrusters and stargate. So now we've turned our attention to the second part: the Asgard-modified beam weapon."

She slid off the chair and walked over to what looked almost like a V12 engine, or at least a messy version of it. She ran a hand along the top and met Caldwell's eyes. "With the parts _Daedalus_ brought from Earth and what we salvaged from the _Sun Tzu, _I estimate that we'll be done within a month. Hopefully."

"No sooner?" Coming closer to study the beam weapon, Caldwell frowned darkly.

"The fact that we've gotten to this point at all is a miracle," Sam said, sighing. Her eyes perused the smaller device, automatically noticing all the pieces that were missing or needed additional work. "Within a month's the best I can do. And that's _if _we manage to get the rest of the parts we need. I have a deal with Larrin to check up on their progress on the _Aurora_-ship upgrades in a few weeks. I'll see if she's found something on our shopping list." Sam looked at Caldwell and frowned. "What's the rush? Has something happened?"

Caldwell blew a breath and ran a hand across his balding head. "The superhive's gone below the radar. Again. And this time we can't pick it up, not even Atlantis. I don't like it."

"Think they figured out a way to mask their ZPMs' subspace signal?" Approaching them from the side, Hailey looked from Caldwell to Sam and back, biting her lip.

"I'm not sure that's even possible." Sam stared back at the data crystals from the _Sun Tzu _that were spread all over her workbench, thinking. "The output is too strong to mask completely, so it must be something else. Temporary interference of some kind, or they're out of range of Atlantis's sensors, or…" She paused. Both Caldwell and Hailey looked at her. "Or they've also cut down to using a single ZPM."

Silence fell. For a tense moment, Sam met Hailey's eyes as Caldwell stared hard at the beam weapon. There was a deep crease in his forehead.

"While I'd like to think they're only working on a single ZPM, seeing as that'd make fighting them easier than before, I'd rather not rely on guesswork at this point." Caldwell gave both Sam and Hailey a scrutinising stare. "If the superhive doesn't show up soon, I'll get Xiaoyi to authorise an extended patrol of the outskirts of the galaxy and take _Daedalus _to see if they've simply gone beyond our sensor range. But I don't like the thought of leaving Atlantis alone."

"Hence the Ascalon," Sam surmised. "We'll try to step it up. See if the Travelers or the Genii might've come up with something we need."

"Have you managed to set up a meeting with the Genii to discuss the mission with Commander Taron?" asked Caldwell, running a hand along the beam weapon.

"Yes, finally. Hailey confirmed it yesterday," Sam said. Withdrawing his hand to his side, Caldwell nodded in satisfaction. "We're gonna meet them in two days. Meanwhile, you should get John to run some specialised drills in the event of an attack on the city. In terms of our defensive capabilities, that should only leave McKay's shield upgrades."

"From what I hear, it's going well. Xiaoyi's given him extra resources to work solely on it."

"Oh?" Sam frowned. "What about his work on the _Sun Tzu _computer download?"

"Reassigned to Dr Takahashi," Caldwell said. "Part of Xiaoyi's efficiency reforms. Every department has been divided into smaller sections for "better control", as she calls it. She's agreed to open up for more off-world missions, though, so I've been called in to supervise."

"You're kidding." Hailey's eyebrows rose in surprise. Caldwell's rose as well, and Hailey seemed to realise what she'd implied. "Uh—Sorry, sir, I didn't mean that _you…_ Um, what I mean is—"

"At ease, Captain. I'm sure we all appreciate Xiaoyi's change of heart." Sam repressed her smirk. Sometimes, it was nice to see parts of that upstart little cadet she'd met so many years ago. It brought back fond memories. She turned to Caldwell, who checked his watch. Visiting hours was over, it seemed. "I'll keep you posted. Good luck on your end."

"Thanks. I might need it."

The last was said with such poorly veiled displeasure that Sam struggled to contain a grin. As Caldwell left moments later via _Daedalus'_ Asgard transport beam, she turned to Hailey, who still looked rather embarrassed.

"Come on. Let's do what we can tonight, and maybe if we're lucky, John's gonna bring us the modulator we need this weekend."

That seemed to make Hailey's eyes suddenly twinkle innocently. "Do you think he'll stay overnight this time, ma'am?"

* * *

**DAY 257**

"She's managing to breathe on her own, so we've taken her off life support," Jennifer said with a smile above the chart she was currently taking notes on. "It's the same for most of the other Kadarian children."

"Does it mean she'll wake up soon?" John took his eyes off Reika for a moment to stare at the doctor, his eyebrows creased. Jennifer's smile faltered a little.

"It means it's up to her now," Jennifer continued in a lower voice. "Physically, she's as fine as she'll ever be, but we know too little to say anything about her mental state if or when she wakes up. We haven't dealt with Wraith feeding on children before. There's no telling how it'll affect their psychological state."

John's hands fisted upon the bed. As far as they knew, Wraith didn't go after children. Not much life in them. Which meant the Kadarian children were fed on as torture, or part of the same sick game that made the Wraith superhive annihilate nearly every colony world they came across in their damn civil war. It made him want to put a bullet between Todd's eyes, or whoever Wraith bastard was at the helm of that damn ship. He didn't care if that would kill him afterwards.

"Children are tough, though," Jennifer said, holding the chart against her chest. She smiled and brushed a lock of pale hair away from Reika's smooth face. "They're often better at bouncing back than adults. You'd be surprised."

"Let's hope so," John said, his voice low. He had to admit Reika looked almost like herself again, with only a slightly pale white hair colour to indicate what she'd been through. "You'll keep—"

"I'll keep you informed, Colonel," Jennifer said. Her eyes twinkled a little as if amused by something. It made John's neck tense self-consciously, and he awkwardly pulled his hands away from the bed and into his pants pockets. "If you'll excuse me, I need to check on my other patients."

John nodded, still tense about the knowing smirk on Jennifer's face. He didn't relax until she was well out of sight and earshot. Once he did, he pulled his hand out of his pocket and trailed a thumb down Reika's cheek. The ghost of a smile crossed his lips. "You're doing good, kiddo. Any day now, you hear?"

"Sheppard. You're here. Good."

The sudden voice made John startle. He snapped his hand back as if he'd just been caught red-handed, but the newcomer wasn't the slightest bit interested in his subordinate's show of sentimentality.

Caldwell lingered in the doorway, following a couple of nurses passing by with his eyes. Once they'd passed, Caldwell hurried inside and swept his hand over the door controls. He'd had already turned and approached Reika's bed when the door hit the frame, not sparing the girl even a cursory glance before settling his eyes on John.

"I need you to put together a black ops team. Search and rescue mission in an urban city environment. CQC expected. Top priority. _Daedalus _will take you there. You leave in an hour." Caldwell already began to turn back towards the exit.

"_Excuse me?" _John frowned. "What the hell's going on?"

"It's Carter." Staring across his shoulder, Caldwell's lips pressed together thinly, his eyes glinting.

Cold dread washed down John's spine. He hadn't seen Sam since his visit to Tirana a week ago when he'd found her sleeping on her desk. The vision of a grieving woman – his former… _something – _had lodged itself firmly at the back of his mind since then. It was so different from the harsh looks she'd given him when she'd been nothing but the commander with a capital C. Since that night, sleep hadn't come easily. Too many memories and too many thoughts. They all came back now with the mention of a single name.

"The Genii?" he asked tensely.

"Yes. Two messengers arrived at Tirana fifty minutes ago." Caldwell's expression darkened considerably. "I'll brief you on the ship on the way there. Go get your team. Signal _Daedalus _when you're ready to be beamed up. I'll notify Xiaoyi we're heading out."

With that, Caldwell left. For a stunned moment, John was rooted to the spot next to Reika's bed. Then he shook himself out of his stupor and ran.

* * *

"Now that we're all pleasantly gathered here, mind finally giving us the _whole _story?" Colonel Sheppard paused in his restless pacing long enough to stare accusingly at the three people seated at the end of _Daedalus'_ conference table.

Reese hadn't seen him this agitated since…well, the aftermath of the Bhaati mission. The implications made her tense.

She skirted her eyes down to the woman with the downcast eyes at the end of the table. From what she'd figured out, the woman was Dahlia, the sister of Chief Ladon Radim. There were unshed tears in the woman's eyes and she struggled to meet Colonel Sheppard's. Instead, it was left to the man at her side, one Commander Verlo, to answer.

"The day after your mission with Commander Taron, Radim's Chief of Security, Rathorn, seized control of the Genii council." Unlike Dahlia, Verlo seemed grounded, balanced. There was an air of authority and experience around him. "With the council's backing and some carefully manufactured evidence, Rathorn declared Chief Radim a traitor, claiming he'd formed an alliance in secret with the Wraith faction owning the lab you hit. He has now been elected by the council as the new Chief of the Genii."

"Bastard," muttered Captain Hailey to Reese's right. She was sporting a black eye and some other bruises, sustained while escorting Colonel Carter to her meeting and the subsequent captivity. "I _told _her something was up when we passed all those security checkpoints."

Sheppard gave the captain a pointed glare. Hailey snapped her mouth shut, and he turned back to the Genii. "What does he want with Sam? Not to mention, what the hell do _you _want? You didn't get Hailey out of there and offer to help us get Sam without expecting _something_."

"Sheppard." Caldwell's tone spelled warning. Seated across from Verlo, the bald colonel's eyes were like icy steel.

Sheppard barely backed down. He faced steel with steel until Caldwell eventually decided to plainly ignore him.

"You said that Radim has been scheduled for public execution," Caldwell said, addressing the two Genii. Out of the corner of her eye, Reese watched Sheppard clench his fists, lock his jaw and resume his restless pacing. "When is it due?"

"Three days," Dahlia said, speaking up for the first time, her voice quivering. She looked up. "Colonel Sheppard is right, Colonel Caldwell. We – _I – _have acted with another thought in mind. In exchange for rescuing Colonel Carter, we would like your help to free my brother."

"Chief Radim is currently locked up in a high security prison," said Verlo. "It would take an army to break him out with our kind of resources – an army we cannot spare at this time."

Reese frowned, puzzled about Verlo's turn of phrase. She opened her mouth, only to have Sheppard voice the question she'd wanted to ask. "_At this time_?"

Verlo nodded. "Chief Radim planned for an eventuality such as this. Our history has proved that staying in power for an entire lifetime is a tenuous hope at best."

"Yeah, I remember Cowen." Sheppard's lips curled into a look of distaste, his eyes meeting Ronon's in shared disgust across the table.

"Indeed." Verlo bowed his head in acknowledgement, then turned to Caldwell. "When Rathorn acted, several of Radim's closest went into hiding and were smuggled off the planet, including myself and Miss Radim. As of this moment, we are still gathering and positioning our forces, as well as preparing actions to retake control of the Genii capitol and depose Rathorn. As we proved with the rescue of Captain Hailey here, we have loyalists inserted everywhere, ready to assist us."

Verlo paused, then looked at Sheppard, who stopped pacing. "Rescuing Colonel Carter should be no problem. She is being kept in the Central Command building's lower levels and most likely undergoing interrogation. Rathorn wants to use her to gain control of Atlantis. That is what our sources tell us, at least." Verlo cleared his throat. "By the time we arrive at the planet, however, our people should be in position to escort her to safety."

"You just need to give the word, right?" Sheppard's expression darkened, his tone quieter but dangerous. It was clear what he was indicating: blackmail. Unless they helped free Radim, the Genii wouldn't help free Carter. Sheppard turned to Caldwell. "I say we beam her out of there and get the hell out of Dodge. Let them take care of their own messes."

"Sheppard," Caldwell warned again, his eyes steelier than before.

"I understand your reluctance, Colonel," Verlo said, turning slightly in his chair. "And for your sake, I wish it were that easy. However, Rathorn has most likely already removed the tracking device in Colonel Carter's body."

Reese's eyes widened. The subcutaneous transmitter was the only way for _Daedalus _to safely lock onto a specific person, namely Atlanteans, to beam up. If the Genii had developed technology to counter that… Even she understood the implications.

There was a deep frown on Caldwell's face now, but he didn't say anything at first. When he did, he almost seemed to hold back a sigh. "Okay, Commander, you've made your case. In exchange for your help freeing Colonel Carter, we will help you free Radim."

Behind Reese, Sheppard made a noise, but Caldwell cut him off. "We'll reach the planet in less than twelve hours. Colonel, I want you to sit down with the Commander and devise a plan for Radim's rescue. I want it in my hand by 1600. Understood?"

There was a tense moment in which nothing happened. Reese didn't dare turn to see how Sheppard was responding. When he eventually spoke, however, his voice sounded clenched, as if he was holding back something piercing.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"What's that?"

The voice interrupting him was quiet, timid even. John looked up to find Hailey in the doorway to his assigned crew quarters on _Daedalus_. She cradled her left side slightly, probably from that bullet impact on her armoured vest; Rathorn had shot her to set an example for Sam on the consequences of not complying. She'd been lucky she wore that vest.

John stared down at the multi-coloured cube in his hands. "Just something I've been working on. Nothing important." He found his bag and put the cube back in it, along with the pieces he had yet to attach. "Something on your mind, Captain?"

"I just wanted to make sure I'm going down there with the rest of you, sir." Hailey stepped inside the room, which was empty save for the two of them. Ronon was probably off somewhere letting out steam.

"You've been hurt, Captain, you should rest." John pushed to his feet, feeling an instinct to put distance between himself and the broken Rubik's cube in his bag.

"Would _you, _sir?" Hailey countered, her eyes glinting defiantly. She put herself in the middle of his path.

John stopped, his lips thinning. Her words hit home. There'd been times when he'd refused to rest because he knew his people needed him. His _friends _had needed him, like when Teyla had been trapped on Michael's Hive ship. Sam had tried to stop him then, but he would've gone anyway, so she'd let him, despite her obvious reservations. Was this any different?

"With all due respect, Colonel, I'm fine," continued Hailey. "A broken rib's nothing. Can barely feel it at all. I can still do my job. _Please_, sir."

There was a genuine insistence in her eyes, along with something that resonated somewhere deep inside John's consciousness: fear. Fear that someone she…

"Fine," John said, quickly pushing past her into the corridor, not meeting her eyes again. "Don't make me regret it, Captain."

"I won't!" Hailey called after him, and he could practically _hear _her smile as she ran off in the other direction.

* * *

Sheppard's plan was sound. Locking onto an unknown target in an unknown underground location was next to impossible without the Asgard's fully advanced sensor array. Only _Odyssey _had been equipped with one of those before Earth fell, and that ship was MIA. Their own Asgard-modified sensors were nowhere as powerful, even when powered by a ZPM. As such, Sheppard's team would infiltrate the prison at night, secure Radim with a transmitter, and then be beamed out of there while Genii loyalists smuggled Carter out of captivity.

Simple. At least in theory… Caldwell had gone over the plan thrice, considering all the facts and factors that might come up. He had no formal objections. Even so, he found himself perusing it for the fourth time as a multitude of colours streamlined past the mess hall's windows. There was an itch he couldn't scratch. Something he couldn't put his finger on.

Or it could just be that he was generally worried.

He'd known Sam Carter for a long time, all the way back to Stargate Command. He'd discussed, planned, argued and bled with her, and then nine months ago they'd been pushed together further by the circumstances, bound by oath, secrets and duty. If something happened to her…he'd be alone. The undeniable and horrifying burden would be only his.

A sudden noise made Caldwell look up from his tablet computer.

Commander Verlo stood by the water dispenser unit, a glass in hand and an apologetic look on his face. "I am sorry, Colonel, I did not mean to disturb you. I was just getting a glass of water, but I don't seem to be doing this correctly."

"You push the glass against the handle," Caldwell explained, making the appropriate motion in the air. Verlo attempted it again and smiled when water poured out of the tap.

"Thank you, Colonel. Now I might rest a little better."

"Trouble sleeping?" Caldwell turned in his seat, letting his tablet computer go into sleep mode. "I imagine few Genii have spent a night in a ship like this."

"An understatement," said Verlo, taking a sip of water and approaching the windows overlooking the pocket of hyperspace they were travelling through. "Hive ships do not provide luxuries such as this."

"You've been on one before?"

"It is where I acquired this." Verlo turned, smiling grimly, and pointed to the jagged scar going down his jaw line. It tore straight through his beard, making him appear more grizzled than his forty-something age. "Six years ago, we were going to plant a bomb inside a dormant Hive ship, hoping to destroy it before the Wraith woke up again. We failed. The Wraith woke up before their time and thwarted our plans. Only a handful of us escaped."

Caldwell grimaced. Atlantis had been responsible for waking up the Wraith race. He had never felt the need to apologise, however. Things happened. You just had to deal with it and move on.

"I hope you understand that we did not want to use Colonel Carter's imprisonment against you, Colonel," Verlo said, twirling the now empty water glass in his hand. "Chief Radim would've strongly protested if he knew about it."

"You are in a difficult situation. Desperation makes people do things they wouldn't normally do. I understand," Caldwell said. Then his eyes narrowed. "Just to make myself clear, however… Once Radim and Carter are safe, the rest is up to you. If there's a prolonged civil war, we can take no part in it."

Verlo met his eyes with a serious look of his own. "Reasonable. From what my sources tell me, you have certain things of your own to deal with…" With a sudden knowing smile, Verlo began to walk towards the exit. "Have a good night, Colonel. Thank you for your honesty."

Staring after him, Caldwell frowned. The itch was back. With a slow motion, he reached for his tablet computer and turned it on again.

* * *

"Coming out of hyperspace in three-two-one-mark."

Outside the bridge windows, the multi-coloured spectrum of hyperspace turned to real space with millions of blinking stars all around. _Daedalus _soared forwards before slowing down to a relative crawl, the planet before them growing larger during their approach.

"It looks different from up here," Dahlia Radim remarked, standing off to the side of the bridge, two Airmen behind her. Her eyes were wide in wonder. "So small."

If the situation wasn't so dire, Kevin Marks might've smiled. As it were, he only shared a look with Emma Cooper, who rolled her eyes.

"Sensor scans check out," Cooper reported, translating the information popping up on her screen. "No sign they've picked up our approach. The entry point provided by the Genii is clear."

"Move the ship into orbit," said Colonel Caldwell, glancing at Marks from his captain's chair. He then flicked a button on the chair's control panel. "Ground team, standby for transport."

"_Copy that._" Sheppard's voice resounded in the bridge's speakers.

"We're in position," Marks said, running his fingers across his keyboard. In the windows, the Genii home world stopped growing larger as _Daedalus _levelled out and slowed even further.

"Beam them down," Caldwell ordered.

It only took a moment, then the science officer said, "Transport complete."

"Keep a sensor lock on them at all times. If something goes wrong, I want you to get them out of there immediately."

"Aye, sir."

With some effort, Caldwell leaned back in his chair. Marks knew by experience the look on his CO's face. Sharing a look with Cooper, he waited, tense and all too aware that a Genii was currently standing not five feet from him.

* * *

Stepping out of the secret passageway used by Radim's loyalists to get in and out of the underground city, Reese felt a chill go down her spine. Beyond the factory district several levels below them, the Genii capitol spread out in the monstrous cavern, glittering in the semi-darkness like a dozen ant colonies. She'd never seen it before.

Nestled several miles underground, the city was made up of roughly nine major districts, with large suspension and arch bridges stretching between each of them on several levels. Hundreds of buildings in all sizes and shapes were wrapped around the huge stone pillars keeping the caverns from collapsing. In the artificial light, Reese could see pipelines stretch and curve everywhere she looked, connecting the districts, and huge waterfalls were roaring down from the city's underside into the abyss. Everything was massive cold rock, metal and steel, with mists and smoke rising from buildings and shadows like something taken out of a steam-punk comic.

"Terrifying, huh?" Hailey came up behind her, weapon in hand. "And kinda impressive."

"I hate caves," Reese said lowly.

Hailey chuckled. "Take a deep breath and think of baseball. Or Clooney. Whatever helps. Come on."

Rolling her eyes, Reese followed Hailey and the rest of the team down several ladders into the factory district. They wound up at ground level among some derelict, boarded-up buildings closest to the cavern wall. Behind one of the buildings, Sheppard held up his hand, signalling them to stop.

At the corner, Commander Verlo was gesturing for someone on the other side. Reese watched as a large group of Genii soldiers suddenly rounded the corner. These, however, looked far shabbier than she'd expected for such a militaristic society.

"Colonel Sheppard," Verlo said, "you know Officer Massan."

Next to Verlo, Cassel Massan was small, slight and completely unassuming. While his companions were dressed for combat, he wore just the standard Genii uniform with a blue strip of cloth tied around his left arm to signify his allegiance. From what Reese could see, he wasn't even armed.

"I've signalled our people," Massan said, his voice quiet. "They are in position to help us break out Colonel Carter. Rathorn has kept her in interrogation all day, but my sources report that she's in good health. Well, considering."

"She gets out in one piece," Sheppard stated evenly, his eyes dark.

"Of course, Colonel," said Verlo. "But we will have to move simultaneously. If we raise the alarm at either location beforehand, Rathorn might take more volatile actions."

"Fine." Sheppard turned around and waved to Hailey. "Captain, you'll go with them. I'll radio it to _Daedalus._" At Reese's side, Hailey nodded sharply. Verlo opened his mouth to say something, but Sheppard cut him off. "Let's get a move on, people. Haven't got all day."

Although sharing a look with each other, Verlo and Massan said nothing further beyond splitting up and going in different directions. Hailey moved to follow when Sheppard held her back. Standing close by, Reese overheard him.

"You know these people, Captain. Anything smells funky – you find Colonel Carter and get the hell out of there. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, get going. Stay in touch." Hailey saluted him and then ran off to catch up to Massan's group. Turning away from her, Sheppard eyed the rest of them: Reese, Ronon and two Marines. Along with Verlo, they were Radim's rescue. "Keep your eyes peeled, people. This ain't Kansas."

* * *

Hailey had been in the Genii capitol many times before on diplomatic and scientific missions. _This_ side of it, however, was something she'd never expected to see.

Massan led her and the Genii team through a run-down, half-operational maintenance network going through the underbelly of the city. From the smell of it, Hailey wouldn't be surprised if the sewage system had started to seep into it in places. Three times, they had to cross narrow, wobbly suspension walkways to get from one district to another, until they finally got in sight of their target: the Command Centre.

The Command Centre housed the government, military logistics and planning HQ, and the intelligence offices – what would most likely be the Genii's CIA equivalent. Colonel Carter was held in the latter.

"Looks like Rathorn has boosted the security," Hailey said, crouching next to Massan. In the distance, the Command Centre rose like the natural focal point of the city. All over it, floodlights and guard patrols were systematically searching for any intruders, even though it was the middle of the night local time. "What's your game plan?"

"There is an access point on one of the sublevels," said Massan, pointing towards the lower parts of the building. Roaring waterfalls soared out from underneath it and into the abyss below. "It is an emergency exit leading from the section of the building containing the cells and interrogation offices. My sources on the inside will open it for us and then lead us to Colonel Carter."

"How do we get out?"

"Same way, in theory. If the alarm is raised, we will have to fight our way out."

"Wonderful," muttered Hailey.

Massan smiled. "Do not worry, Captain. Right now, I am sure Rathorn's eyes are on the prison. He is far more afraid of someone rescuing Chief Radim than an off-worlder. Especially so close to Radim's execution date."

"Right. Let's hope he got that memo." Hailey paused and watched as Massan got to his feet and began to move on, the Genii loyalist soldiers following in his wake. An uncomfortable sensation began to churn in her stomach.

By nature, Massan seemed like such an honest man. Rathorn had always seemed iffy, but Massan… He genuinely cared about Radim. She'd seen that first hand. Or, at least, that's what she thought she'd seen.

_I wonder if Sheppard's right. If there's something else going on that we don't know about. We know that's how they've operated before. _

Getting to her feet, Hailey hurried up and caught up to Massan as he waited for two of his people to open a sealed bunker door. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Captain Hailey."

"Why did Rathorn need evidence to take down Radim? If he wanted the power, he could've just assassinated him. He was Radim's Chief of Security. Why go to all this trouble?"

"An very good question." Massan stroked his chin with his fingers. "I believe Rathorn wanted to avoid as much uproar as he could. Despite what it might look like, his forces are actually in minority. However, they currently control the nuclear reactor you helped us build, as well as the entire storage of nuclear explosives. It is what has mainly prevented us from acting sooner. In addition, I suspect he wants to win people over by seemingly giving Chief Radim a fair trial, as well as discredit him with the outrageous accusation that he's collaborating with the _Wraith_."

"And people buy it?" Hailey raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Some do. Others are scared, so they do nothing. But most are not stupid. His words might sound true and fair, but people have served under leaders like him before."

Hailey opened her mouth to reply, but with a loud groan, the heavy bunker door was finally swung open. Massan waved the other Genii ahead, and then picked up a pocket watch.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but we must move ahead." Massan replaced the pocket watch and indicated her to go first through the door. "Commander Verlo and Colonel Sheppard will already be at the prison. If you have further questions, they will have to wait."

* * *

The infiltration was going better than expected. Entering the high-security prison through a ventilation shaft, which originated on the maintenance level, had given them the first element of surprise. Verlo disabling the alarm and lights inside the prison had given them the second. It'd barely taken them ten minutes to get from sublevel 5 to sublevel 3 where Radim's cell was located.

Peeking around the corner to the end of the corridor, Ronon could see their final obstacle: four guards stationed in formation outside a heavy bunker door, two crouched low and two behind aiming high. Their faces were as clear as day thanks to his night vision goggles, revealing tense, attentive eyes and clenched jaws. Heavy shotguns were held tightly in their arms at eyelevel. Dangerous even at this distance.

Ronon leaned back into cover and signalled 'four' with his fingers, followed by 'two low, two high'. Opposite of him, Sheppard clenched his jaw and nodded curtly.

"Go high." The harsh whisper was a command.

Drawing up his energy weapons, Ronon counted to three and swung out of cover. The guards never knew what hit them. His two in the back were dead long before Sheppard's silenced P90 sprayed across those crouching in front.

The four guards collapsed in a single heap, those Sheppard had shot still moaning and very much alive. Striding quickly forwards, Ronon prepared to open fire again, but Sheppard ran past him, blocking his access. The next thing he knew, Sheppard slammed down on the surviving guards with the butt of his P90, effectively silencing them. He then kicked away the shotguns and began to drag the bodies out of the way.

The act made Ronon's eyebrows furrow. It wasn't like Sheppard to use excessive force, but the look on his face quelled Ronon's half-formed remark. Instead, he grabbed the closest dead guard and pulled him away from the door, helped by Captain Matthews and the two Marines.

Once their access was clear, Sheppard stepped in front of the door and clicked his radio. "Verlo, come in."

On the radio, the Verlo's voice came out in a slight garble, most likely due to the high density of metal in these walls; it messed up the signal. _"—erlo—what's—situation?"_

"We're at location Charlie," Sheppard said, eyeing the door without touching it. "Flip the killswitch."

"—_ill do—" _

Within seconds, Ronon heard the sudden stop of a low humming; the electrical currents running through the bunker door had been shut down. Sheppard spun the handle around and paused. Raising his weapon in readiness, Ronon nodded.

With one great heave, Sheppard swung the door open. They flooded inside, prepared to open fire – but it wasn't necessary. The sole occupant of the room was a beaten-up and dishevelled Ladon Radim. He raised his head tiredly.

"Well, you've looked better." Sheppard lit his flashlight and pulled up his night vision goggles. Ronon did the same. The transition from green to dark made him blink. "Cut him loose."

"Colonel Sheppard?" Radim's voice was cracked. He blinked confusedly as the two Marines stepped forward to loosen his bonds and pull him up. Matthews was at the door, keeping watch. "So they managed to convince you…"

"Something like that," Sheppard said, his voice tense. He turned and pulled up his radio, checking his watch as he did so. "_Daedalus_, we've got him. Standing by."

"_We—onel." _Like Verlo's, Caldwell's voice was also garbled, but even worse.

"Say again?" Sheppard frowned. "_Daedalus, _we've got Radim. Get us out of here."

Only static sounded on the radio.

"Fuck," Sheppard muttered. "Something must be interfering with the signal."

"Radiation?" suggested Matthews. "This whole place is run on nuclear power, isn't it?"

"Yes, but that's not it," said Radim weakly, coughing hoarsely. "It's this room. Rathorn left a nuclear device in here, designed to slowly poison me. It's—" He coughed again, pointing to one of the corners of the room. "It's his way of torture."

Sheppard pointed his flashlight in Radim's indicated direction. The beam of light fell on a small device standing on a table.

"Oh, you're kidding me!"

"Matthews," Sheppard said sharply, silencing her. Ronon saw him work through their options in the dim light of the flashlight. "We need to get the hell out of here. Find a radiation-free spot so _Daedalus _can beam us up."

"What about him?" Matthews asked, pointing at Radim. "And us? We've been exposed."

"The amounts should not be fatal for you," Radim said, sagging slightly in the arms of the two Marines. "It is one of the old nuclear devices we made before you gave us shielding technology. Its exposure is only incurable over time. If we leave now, your doctors should be able to treat you without any problems."

"Hear that? We'll be fine." Sheppard turned back towards the door and pulled on his night vision goggles again before switching off the flashlight. "Alright, change in plans, people. We'll exfil where we came in, try to re-establish contact with the ship once we get outside."

"Shouldn't we let Commander Verlo know?" Matthews asked, covering their exit as Sheppard led the way.

Sheppard didn't answer immediately. Ronon knew why. He was waiting for news.

* * *

Water splashed into her face. Sam startled into consciousness and struggled for a moment against bonds that dug into her arms and feet, gasping in sudden pain.

"Time to wake up, Colonel."

Recognising the voice, Sam gritted her teeth and forced herself to stop moving. She raised her head, finding her target leaning against a desk in the corner. Commander Gavorn, the new Chief Rathorn's head of the Intelligence Offices, had greying hair at his temples and an unblemished skin that belied his age – and his nature.

"I've got a little surprise for you," Gavorn said, gesturing to someone behind Sam. The heavy bunker door, which could only be opened from the inside, opened. "Recognise this young lady? She was caught trying to hide in the city along with some traitors."

Sam heard the shuffle of feet. Then someone was flung down on the floor in front of her feet; someone with a _very _familiar groan of pain.

"_Hailey_?" Sam gasped. The captain's face was bruised, something it hadn't been when she'd been sent away from the meeting with the Genii council earlier that day. Sam swung her glare at Gavorn. "You bastard!"

Gavorn only grinned. "So _that_ is what it takes to get a reaction out of you. Excellent. We'll be done long before our guests arrive."

"Ma'am…" Hailey mumbled, clearly in pain. "Close your eyes."

Confused, Sam didn't understand the odd request until Hailey rolled over fully, exposing a flashbang grenade in her hands. She threw it away from her before continuing the roll into a foetus position with her ears covered.

In a split second, the room erupted into chaos. There was a loud bang and bright flashes of light. Sam couldn't protect her ears, which rang terribly in the aftermath. But she felt the vibrations of air pressure changing and heavy weights dropping down to the ground.

When she opened her eyes, Hailey was quickly undoing her bonds, a worried expression on her bruised face. The three Genii who'd interrogated Sam, including Gavorn, lay in bleeding heaps on the ground. To Sam's shock, Cassel Massan was checking each of them, popping a round in one guard's head when it turned out he wasn't dead yet.

"You okay, ma'am?" Hailey's voice sounded distant and muffled, but Sam could see her lips move. She simply nodded in reply, massaging her sore wrists as they sprung free.

Her legs shook as she stood up, and Hailey had to hold her steady as waves of dizziness washed over her. Eventually, however, Sam felt strength seep back into her muscles. She tried walking, observing Massan talking with three other Genii soldiers, who all wore a blue band around their upper arm. While still confused, Sam's mind was working quickly, trying to figure out the situation.

By the time the ringing had calmed down, Hailey was on the radio. "Hailey to Sheppard. We've got the package, sir."

"_Good work, Captain_." John's voice filtered back on Hailey's vest-attached radio. In the background, Sam heard gunfire and tensed.

"What's going on?" she asked, indicating the radio.

Catching her gesture, Hailey turned up the volume on her radio. "Package wants to know your sitrep, sir."

"_We've run into a snag. Original exfil is a no-go. Had to exfil the way we came. Tripped an alarm or something. Now got the whole damn garrison on our heel."_

"What about Chief Radim?" Massan asked, stepping close. Hailey repeated his question, using a code word in lieu of his name.

"_Package is in one piece. We're—Hold on." _John's voice disappeared for a moment. Sam didn't realise she'd held her breath until he spoke again. He sounded annoyed._ "Got a radio message from Verlo. Tell his people to go to plan B."_

"Copy that," Hailey said, frowning confusedly at Massan. "What about—"

Suddenly, alarms began to blare out in the corridor.

Massan cursed. "They must have found the guards we knocked out earlier. Aleon, signal the others. For good or for worse, tell them it's time." As one of the Genii soldiers ran off, Massan turned to Sam and Hailey. "I'm sorry, Captain, Colonel, but I can no longer guarantee your safe escape. Our plans have just been forced to move ahead."

"What plans?" Hailey demanded. Sam frowned, paying close attention to the exchange. Massan looked hesitant, but it seemed to be a sufficient cue for Hailey. "No, don't tell me. You're gonna retake the city _now_? I thought you weren't ready! That's why _we're_ here, isn't it?"

"You are correct, Captain. Plan B wasn't supposed to be executed until Radim was safely off-world and our people were in position." Looking tense, Massan ran a hand through his hair. "However, the situation has forced our hand. We have no choice but to act now, even if we're at a disadvantage." Massan sighed. "I fear this will be a bloodbath."

"Not our concern. We were only tasked with helping you get Radim out in exchange for you helping us save the Colonel here," Hailey said, gritting her teeth. "Come on, ma'am, _Daedalus _is in orbit. We need to get in touch with them and get them to—"

The ground and walls shook violently. Then the lights went out. Sam was almost knocked over as someone – she guessed Hailey – skipped a step and lost balance. Reacting instinctually, Sam steadied them both. Moments later, the shaking stopped and one of the Genii lit a flashlight.

"Plan B?" Sam asked, staring wide-eyed at Massan. Next to her, Hailey dug out her own flashlight and turned it on.

Massan nodded, straightening. His face, cast in shadows from Hailey's flashlight, was serious now. "More explosions will follow. As you can see, this one targeted this building's supplying power station." He sighed briefly. "But it will not be for long."

Even as he said it the lights came back on, flickering for the first few moments. Massan pulled out a sidearm and held it out to Sam. "You will need this to fight your way out to higher ground where your ship can transport you out, Colonel. The corridors will soon be crowded with Rathorn's men. Please try not to kill those with a blue band on their left arm."

"Wait, wait—" Hailey said as Sam accepted Massan's weapon. "_Daedalus's _beams might be able to penetrate this far. Just let me get in touch with them."

"But my transmitter—" Sam began to say, but Hailey dug in her pocket and presented Sam with a small, capsule-shaped device.

Sam accepted it as Hailey clicked her radio. "_Daedalus_, this is Hailey. We're ready for transport. Do you copy?"

No answer. Pocketing the transmitter inside her bra, Sam tensed again. _Could it be time already?_

"_Daedalus_, this is Hailey. I've got the package and the Genii's already started their damn civil war. Do you read me?" Hailey's voice turned edgy. "_Daedalus, _this is—"

Her radio crackled to life. "_All members of Ground Team, this is _Daedalus. _We're under attack by the Wraith. Unable to transport at this time. Will contact you when it's clear. In the meantime, stay low. Keep the packages alive. _Daedalus_ out."_

For a second, Hailey looked speechless. Then she lowered her radio. "You've gotta be fucking shitting me!"

* * *

"Anyone wanna tell me where these damn bogeys came from?" Caldwell's voice rang out amidst the occasional weapons impact. Holding on to his seat with one hand, he waved the other at the SOs, indicating they take Dahlia Radim off the bridge. She went willingly, though she stared back at him until she was out of sight.

"Must've dropped out of hyperspace right behind the star," Telman, the science officer, reported from the station behind the captain's chair. "The electromagnetic interference from the star would've interfered with our sensors until the ships came closer."

"Titan wing just lost a bird," Marks called out, eyes angled towards his screen. Outside the windows, the planet tilted out of view as _Daedalus _swooped and swerved out of the plasma volleys coming from the closest Wraith cruiser.

"Any ZPM subspace signal from the Hive ship?" Caldwell asked, straightening as the ship levelled out and moved beyond the immediate firing range with a quick engine burst.

"No, sir, it looks like a regular Hive ship," Telman said. "Heads up. The second Wraith cruiser is powering up their weapons."

"Then fire up the plasma beam weapons." Caldwell turned to Marks, his eyes dark and serious. "Weapons free, Major. Take them down."

"Yes, sir."

Marks couldn't help smiling. Compared to the Wraith superhive, these Wraith ships wouldn't stand a chance against _Daedalus' _ZPM-powered weapons and shields. He swung the ship around, locked onto the coordinates provided by Cooper, and fired.

* * *

"_John, this is Sam. Hailey's brought me up to speed. Looks like our exits are blown for now. What's your sitrep?"_

Crouched low underneath a window being shot to hell, John cursed as shards of glass flew all over him. "We're holed up pretty good in one of the civilian districts. Got a whole company coming down on us, though. Verlo's promised us back-up, but we've yet to see any."

"My people will come, Colonel," Verlo said, interjecting himself into the conversation. He'd rendezvoused with them after the prison alarm had been set off. He now sat behind a stack of crates, waiting for a lull in the firing. When it came, he rose slightly and delivered a couple of rounds out the window, letting the enemy know they weren't dead yet. "Give them a few minutes."

"That's what you said five minutes ago," John grumbled, before turning back to his radio. "We're just sitting tight for the moment, Sam. Once Verlo's people gets here, we'll fight our way to the surface. Still need to get the second package out of the city." John looked to where Radim was being treated by Matthews. He looked really bad. "How about you?"

"_About to exit the HQ structure. Tell Verlo the loyalist attack failed. Power's still online, but we've got a plan—" _

Sam stopped and John could hear muted shouts in the background. He waited, tensely, for her to continue. Looking around, he saw the others glance at him apprehensively in between shooting short bursts through the windows. Verlo's brows were furrowed deeply.

Finally, John couldn't wait anymore. "Sam?"

To his relief, she answered immediately. "_Damnit, they're everywhere…" _The obvious annoyance in her tone made him smirk slightly._ "Alright, John. Get your package out safely. If you have to, stay put until _Daedalus _can beam you up. Unless the superhive's up there, they'll be alright." _

John tensed, his frustration spiking again as he sensed a 'but' coming. "Sam…"

She ignored him. "_I'm taking my team to one of the locations the loyalists haven't been able to secure. Massan calls it Location H. Should bring this war to a quick stop. If our plan works." _

"Sam…" John warned again, clenching his fists. He'd known her long enough to know when she was about do something spur-of-the-moment, and given the situation, he had a really bad feeling about it.

"_You've got your orders, Colonel," _Sam said in a no-negotiable tone.

"… Aye, ma'am." Gritting his teeth, John counted to ten and turned off the radio. Becoming aware of his surroundings, he turned to Verlo with a dark tone. "What's location H?"

Verlo's face grew serious. "The nuclear power plant. It has become the main power supply for the entire city. And…it fuels Rathorn's new nuclear weapons project."

* * *

"Ma'am, Caldwell's mission objectives were crystal clear: save you and Radim, not get involved in their damn war!" Hailey cocked a new magazine into her P90 and fired a few suppressive shots down the centre aisle of the machine room.

"And who will get involved in ours?" Carter countered, crouched low behind a stack of crates. She pulled out one of the grenades Hailey had brought along, and pulled the pin. "We need the Genii, Hailey. They need us. That hasn't changed. We both know Rathorn won't consider a deal should he win this. But we already have an arrangement with Radim. Cover me!"

As Carter launched the grenade down the aisle, covered by Hailey, Massan immediately spoke up from where he was crouched behind her. "Chief Radim always honours his alliances."

Hailey only glared at him as shouts sounded at the other end of the room. A second later, the grenade blew up and the enemy fire drew to a sudden halt.

No one said anything for almost a whole minute. There were faint moans coming from where the grenade had detonated. One of the nearby machines was venting steam.

Hailey leaned out of cover, and then slowly got to her feet on the colonel's orders. Inching down the centre aisle, she led them to the enemy's location, where bodies lay strewn around at odd angles.

"Fan out," Carter ordered lowly, raising a Genii rifle to eyelevel. She took left, Hailey went right, and the loyalist Genii with them went down the middle.

Their search came up empty. All of Rathorn's guards in this room were down. Hailey watched as some of the loyalists went around, checking each body, and going as far as finishing off those who weren't dead yet. She felt sick.

"This is _wrong_, ma'am," Hailey muttered lowly as she met up with Carter at the end of the room. She gestured back at the Genii loyalists.

Staring back in Hailey's indicated direction, Carter's lips thinned and her eyes glinted. "The lesser of two evils."

"Is it?" Hailey narrowed her eyes, which met Carter's steely ones.

"You have no idea," Carter said, lowering her voice considerably.

For a split second, there seemed to be a red tint in the colonel's eyes. Hailey almost took a step back. Then the moment passed and Carter's shoulders sagged a little. When she looked up, she seemed more like the colonel Hailey knew and cared about. The tired, but dedicated one.

"I know this isn't the ideal situation, Hailey," Carter said, running a hand through her dishevelled hair, "but there are plenty of reasons why we need to do this. The simple fact is that if Rathorn catches us, we're dead. No. More than dead."

Hailey frowned. There was something off about Carter. Her frustration with the situation was suddenly overpowered by worry. "Ma'am… What'd he _do_?"

Carter's face darkened again. "Let's just say, I expected the Wraith." With that, she quickly turned towards the nearby door; weapon nestled in the crook of her arm. "We need to move on. Rathorn's people will soon know we've taken this section. There's not much time."

* * *

"Hive ship is launching more Darts," Cooper reported from Caldwell's left.

Glancing at the Heads Up display on the bridge windows, Caldwell saw the red triangles burst out from the side of the largest red circle. "Relay their position to Titan wing."

"Sir…they're headed towards the planet." Frowning, Cooper ran her fingers across her keyboard, pulling up a closer view of the battlefield on her own screen. "At least three dozen."

"Just our luck to wind up in the middle of a culling," said Marks on the right, eyes on his screen as he manoeuvred _Daedalus _through the spread of plasma shots across the battlefield. When one of the Wraith cruisers came into view, he punched a button and Caldwell could feel the discharge of Asgard beam weapons through the bridge floor.

The beams hit home, tearing through the cruiser like a spear. Before the other ships could retaliate, Marks had already moved _Daedalus _out of the way. Caldwell spared only a second to appreciate his pilot's skills and enjoy the cruiser exploding everywhere in the bridge windows.

"Get me Ground Team on the radio," Caldwell ordered.

"Communications array took some chop in that last hit, sir," replied the comms officer, Gibson. "Compensating."

Once he received the go-ahead, Caldwell flicked a button on his armrest. "Ground Team, this is _Daedalus_. We've spotted about three-dozen Wraith Darts headed towards the planet. Might be a culling. Stay alert."

"_Like we didn't have enough to worry about," _Sheppard answered, his slightly garbled transmission from being underground cleared up by the ship's ZPM-boosted communications array. In the background, Caldwell could hear shouting and a lot of gunfire.

"Hang on, Colonel, we'll be with you in a moment. Got two more ships up here to handle before we can lower our shields and transport you up."

"Make that three, sir," Telman called out. "Long-range sensors are picking up a Hive ship entering hyperspace in this direction. ETA about twenty minutes."

"Any ZPM subspace readings?" Caldwell asked, his eyes paying close attention to the battlefield around them at the same time. Seeing an opening, he added, "Marks, target the last cruiser."

"No sign of a ZPM signal, sir," Telman said as Marks swung _Daedalus _around to begin an attack course towards the remaining Wraith cruiser. It'd taken up a position between them and the Hive ship, obviously protecting it.

The news didn't calm Caldwell, however. A Wraith Hive ship with a single ZPM couldn't be tracked like the superhive. He'd have to see the ship with his own eyes before he was satisfied they could take it on.

"Sir, the Wraith Darts are attacking the Genii surface settlements," the Telman said. "Biometric scans show that they're beaming down ground troops. A lot of them. Looks like they might be headed underground."

Caldwell flicked on his radio again. "Ground Team, heads up. Seems the Wraith know there's people underground."

"_Copy that," _Carter responded this time. "_They're probably picking up the nuclear reactors. Means the Genii's main cover is blown."_

"Only if we let the Wraith transmit their location," Caldwell said. Outside the bridge windows, Marks had managed to position the _Daedalus _and now fired off two rounds of the beam weapon. The remaining Wraith cruiser was torn to smithereens. Caldwell smiled. "We're targeting the Hive ship now. Stand by."

* * *

Signing off, Sam replaced the radio in her pocket and turned back towards the large coolant tanks.

Wedged between the tanks and the wall, her face flushed from the hot, humid air, Hailey gave her a narrowed stare. "Why didn't you tell him the Wraith are here for you?"

"Because he won't be able to do anything about it. He's got the Hive ship to worry about." Wiping off sweat from her brow, Sam picked up the pack of C4 she'd readied earlier and handed it to Hailey. "Make sure you wedge this in deep – we don't want anyone to spot these things prematurely in case they check the area."

"I know, I know." Rolling her eyes, Hailey shimmied back in behind the tanks, disappearing from view.

"Colonel Carter, we're done." One of the Genii loyalists that'd accompanied them, a young woman named Fay, approached her. "The explosives have been set where you wanted them."

"Good," Sam said, peering around the steam generator and coolant pumping room. She couldn't see any blinking red diodes, which meant the charges were hidden pretty well. Once they detonated them, it should bring down the entire room, as well as the ones on top of it.

After considering the heavy security in the nuclear power plant, this was their best option to relatively safely disable the nuclear reactor vessel that was placed on the floor above them. Given its weight and the force of its downward fall, the reactor would go straight through this level and into the water-processing dam underneath the building. That should keep it from overheating and melt down, as well as protect the population from any radiation leak.

Downside was that the Genii would have to go back to their previous types of power plants. Not that Sam minded. If Rathorn won, it'd be a serious blow to his plans. If it helped Radim win instead, she doubted he'd complain. Much.

"God, please tell me we're done." Hailey popped out from behind the coolant tanks. She ran her hand through her hair, plastering her wet bangs away from her face. "This is worse than the heat waves on Tirana."

Sam smirked and addressed Fay. "Let Massan know we're on our way back."

"Yes, Colonel," Fay said and moved away.

"I don't know about you, ma'am, but I need a spa day." Hailey went over to where she'd stripped off most of her gear to be able to get behind the tanks, and began to put it all back on. "Somewhere far, far away from crazy, gun-toting bastards and life-sucking vampires."

"Sounds wonderful," Sam said, picking up her Genii-borrowed weapon and the small detonator. She pocketed it and began moving towards the exit. "Tell you what, Hailey. Once we get out of here, I'll introduce you to this little place we found on M3X-266 that I always wanted to try—"

Behind them, a bunker door groaned open. Sam spun around, instinctually reaching for her weapon. She caught a glimpse of a man's shocked face and a three-barrelled shotgun before all hell broke loose.

* * *

"Cavalry's here!" Matthews shouted just as the sound of numerous guns joined in the firefight outside their shelter. Panicked shouts rose up as the sieging enemy was suddenly attacked from all sides.

"About damn time," John muttered, slamming his last mag into his P90. He glanced back at the ashen-faced Radim, who sat slumped against a crate, his eyes struggling to stay awake. "Hope you're ready to get the hell out of here."

"Colonel, I daresay that's an understatement." Radim attempted a smile, but it turned into a grimace as he began to cough raspingly.

"Chief!" Verlo, crouched nearby, immediately came to his side and began to hover.

Radim waved him off. "I'm—I'm all right, Commander. Please—return to your post."

"Looks like they're making short work of Rathorn's guys out there," Matthews said, regaining John's attention.

He leaned slightly out of cover. The captain was right. The Genii that'd surrounded their building and laid siege to them were crumbling to the ground one by one under the crossfire from Verlo's back up. The loyalists were coming down from all sides. Despite the hits they took, they pushed on until there were just a few stragglers clutching the wall opposite John's window.

"Take them down," John ordered, and his people opened fire. Ronon's shot crippled one, John downed the second, and one of the Marines, Stiles, killed off the last one with a shot to the head. Not seeing anyone else, John relaxed and rose fully to his feet. "Good work, people."

"I'm out," Matthews said, ejecting her empty ammo mag from her P90. "Anyone got spares?"

"Here, I got one." The second Marine, Ward, grabbed one mag from his vest pocket. John noticed he was bleeding from numerous small cuts on his head. Probably from broken glass. The rest of them seemed to be in one piece, thankfully. "Last one."

"Alright. Check your ammo and gear," John said, running a mental inventory on himself. He still had a couple of grenades, his sidearm and a pack of C4. "We probably haven't seen the last of Rathorn's people yet."

"Don't forget the Wraith." Ronon's quip was quick. He was smirking slightly, as he tended to do these days when he got to fight.

"I haven't," John said, slightly miffed. He rolled his shoulders and stretched his legs; glad to finally be able to move normally again. He didn't like to admit it, but he'd started to notice his body complained a bit more than before. "Commander, ready to move out?"

Stepping away from the window where he'd made contact with the loyalists on the outside, Verlo nodded. "Yes, Colonel. They will escort us back to the passageway. It seems to be our only option right now."

"Alright." John gestured to Ward. "Help the Commander with the Chief. I wanna be out of here before Rathorn figures out his attack's been—"

"Daedalus_, this is Hailey!" _The captain's voice suddenly sounded on John's radio. She had to be on the general channel. "_I need immediate evac. The package is down. I repeat: the package is down!"_

John's heart stopped.

* * *

"We're unable to get a solid lock, sir," Telman called out from behind as the ship jolted slightly with weapons impact. "Sensors are picking up some radioactive interference from the nuclear reactor. I'm also reading multiple human and Wraith life signs converging on their location."

Caldwell cursed. Someone must've hit something critical down there during the firefight. "Captain, we cannot lock on due to a radiation leak. You need to get away from it before we can beam you out."

"_Say again? You're breaking up, _Daedalus_." _On the speakers, Hailey sounded didn't blame her.

"_Hailey, you need to get out of there _now_," _Sheppard joined in on the conversation. _"Verlo's people say there are more soldiers on the way."_

"_Goddamnit!" _Hailey cursed, her speech interrupted by grunts. "_All right, I'm getting her out of here. Wouldn't mind some back-up, though. The loyalists with me are all dead. And I can't raise Massan on the radio. It probably won't be long before the other guards realise one of their patrols are missing."_

"Daedalus,_ Radim's been given a transmitter. Are you able to lock on his signal now and beam him out of here?"_

Caldwell looked back at Telman, who nodded in affirmative. "What're you thinking, Sheppard?"

"_Nuclear reactor's not far from where we are," _Sheppard said simply. "_Ronon, Matthews and I can be there in fifteen minutes tops."_

Staring at the Heads Up display, Caldwell watched as _Daedalus _swerved in and out of firing range from the remaining Hive ship. If they destroyed the ship now, they'd have enough time to drop the shields and beam up Radim before the second Hive ship arrived.

Decision made, Caldwell flicked on the radio. "Okay, Colonel, we'll take it from here. Tell Chief Radim and the rest to find a safe location and stand by." He then turned to Marks. "Boost the plasma beam weapons by 30 % and target the ship's hyperdrive engines. Take it down _now._"

"Aye, aye, sir."

* * *

"Oookay, easy now, ma'am. I'm just gonna put you down here for a moment." With some effort, Hailey eased the unconscious Carter down to the ground beside the bunker door, careful not to jostle her bleeding head too much. She'd been hit by a ricochet during the firefight and Hailey hadn't had time to bandage it yet. "Gotta make sure no one wants to come after us."

Free of the weight, Hailey rolled her shoulders to work out the kinks. Then she slung her backpack off and quickly found a couple of grenades, some C4 and a roll of wire. Recalling her training, she made a simple booby-trap in the doorway. The door went outwards, so when someone came through, they'd trip the wire and set off the grenades and C4. The whole thing took less than two minutes.

"Good thing you made us brush up on these skills on Tirana, Colonel," Hailey said as she picked up Carter again, holding her arm across her shoulders and dragging her through the room they were in as fast as she could. "You've certainly given me a number of opportunities to use them."

They were in some sort of storage room, a level down from the main nuclear reactor levels. Having entered the complex through here, Hailey knew they were about to exit outside at the other end of the room. From there, they'd have to follow a network of maintenance walkways on the underside of the building and finally cross a bridge to get to the neighbouring building complex.

Hailey put Carter down again before checking the outside, making sure it was clear. From the doorway, she could see parts of the city. It was on fire, literally. From the sounds of it, the loyalists were still blowing things up. She could also hear gunfire echo through the monstrous cavern.

"Damnit, ma'am, we really got into the thick of it this time," Hailey said as she returned for Carter. The colonel didn't answer, her bloodied head lolling at an awkward angle. Rolling her eyes, Hailey began to descend the staircase outside the door that led to the suspended maintenance walkways. "If we get out of this, I want more than one spa day. How about a raise? You get me Rathorn, and I'll blow his fucking—"

There was a loud _boom_ and a blast of shockwave hit them from behind. Hailey stumbled, Carter's weight dragging her down, and they crashed down the last few steps onto the walkway.

"Ow…" Hailey clutched her head. It'd hit the metal grating of the walkway pretty hard. She felt dizzy and a little nauseous. "Fuck, I didn't know they were so close behind. Get up, Jenn, get up!"

Groaning, Hailey rolled to her feet and quickly located her P90. She hastened up the staircase, taking in the scene inside the storage room. It was decimated. Storage crates were mixed with blackened human – and to her disgust, Wraith – limbs in the debris. The corridor leading back to the nuclear reactor complex was blocked.

"Ugh… Good news, ma'am." Hailey descended the steps, picking up Carter again, who seemed to have grown heavier in the last few moments. "Looks like they won't be able to get to us from the complex. Just wish I'd thought of that earlier. Might've saved us some time…"

Moving more slowly, Hailey bit down her pain and dragged Carter along the walkways. Every step made her muscles burn more and more, but she pushed on, her eyes set dead-on the narrow bridge in the distance that she had to reach. It was where Sheppard's team would meet her if everything went according to plan.

_Daedalus _was a no go. A second Hive ship had turned up and there wasn't time or opportunity to beam them up until it'd been destroyed. But she could get to that bridge. She knew she could. Help would be there. And Carter, who was possibly the closest thing she had to family right now, would be saved. She just had to hold on.

"Hey, you there! Stop!"

Hailey briefly closed her eyes. _This is NOT my fucking lucky day._

* * *

"That's the door, but it's locked!" Verlo shouted, gesturing to a bunker door at the end of the water processing plant's main floor. "We could get it open, but first we'll have to take care of _those_." He reloaded and leaned out from cover to fire a suppressive shot at the soldiers and Wraith Drones scurrying into cover behind them.

Spraying an armband-less Genii soldier with bullets, John got back into cover as his team and Verlo's troops brought down the full force of their weapons on the few heads popping out behind pumping machines, containers and crates.

"There's no time," John shouted back, taking advantage of the moment to survey the path ahead. There was reasonable cover and he could make it in two sprints. "Cover me!"

Verlo's shout of "Suppressive fire!" barely rang out before John bolted out of cover and sprinted across the enemies' line of sight, a few straggling shots tailing him. He slid into cover behind one of the machines, regained his breath and gestured for Verlo to do it again. As the P90 and Genii gunshots rang out, John crossed the last few yards and crouched down next to the target door.

Making sure he was out of sight, John pulled out his last pack of C4 and tore off parts of it, molding it between his fingers. Eying the lock on the door, he reached up and fastened the strip of C4 around it.

Three whistling shots impacted right above his head, making John flinch back into cover. He found a simple detonator and timed his move to the lapse in gunfire. In less than a minute, John moved away from the door, detonator in hand, and pushed the button.

The shockwave was minute, but rattled his head nonetheless. Turning, John saw his work had done the trick. Half the door had been blown off its hinges. "Door's open!"

"Suppressive fire! Keep those damn traitors and Wraiths back!" Verlo's shout rang out amidst the gunfire, and then John saw him leap out of cover and sprint the whole way to the door, followed closely by Ronon and Matthews. He skidded to a halt next to John, crouching down as another stray shot hit dangerously close to his head. "Nice job," he nodded to the door. "Now I see why Chief Radim's always spoken so highly of your explosives."

"Yeah, he asks nicely. Every time." John reloaded his P90 and met Verlo's eyes. "So through there?"

"Yes," said Verlo. "There are service tunnels on the other side. They'll lead us straight to where we will rendezvous with Captain Hailey."

"Okay. Lead the way."

They left the raging gunfire behind, retreating into the bunker on the other side of the blown door. While John and Ronon made sure the room was clear, Verlo closed what was left of the door, partly shutting the sounds out, and then gestured to a nearby window.

"Down there," said Verlo, slightly out of breath. He pointed at the bridge about three levels below and east of them. "That's the maintenance bridge. Leads over to the main power plant—"

"Colonel!"

John tensed. He saw immediately what made Matthews call out. On the other side of the abyss, Hailey was hurrying down a staircase leading to the bridge, dragging Sam along with her. But she kept staring back and John could see why.

A team of Genii soldiers were hunting them, quickly sprinting the maze of maintenance walkways. One of them fired off a few shots, but they seemed to be in warning only as none of them hit.

"They won't make it," Matthews said, her eyes wide in worry.

John agreed. Hailey looked tired, and supporting someone else's weight while trying to dodge an enemy in pursuit was damn near impossible with that short distance between them. There weren't that many options. Only one, in fact.

John turned on his radio. "Hailey, this is Sheppard. We've got eyes on you." Even at this distance, he could see her turn around looking for him. "You can't outrun them. Stop and let them take you. We're coming for you."

"_I—blocked—the—way—back," _Hailey gasped in heavy breaths._ "They'll—have—to—go—in—your—direction. Perfect—ambush—sir." _

"Copy that, Captain. We're on the way."

* * *

Hailey slowed down when she reached the bridge, eased Carter to the ground, and raised her arms above her head in surrender. Her lungs were burning, her legs shaking from the exertion. Blinking stars appeared in her vision, and she forced herself to take slower breaths.

The Genii soldiers soon caught up with her: one officer and three more grunts. They surrounded her, weapons raised.

"Stand still," the officer ordered, holding his sidearm trained on her. Then he nodded his head towards her. "Vasily."

One of the male soldiers stepped forward, disarmed Hailey and forced her to kneel down beside Carter. Her head swam a little, still dizzy from the fall earlier.

She watched quietly as Vasily leaned down and searched Carter's pockets for any hidden weapons. Finding her combat knife, he threw it over the side of the bridge, but he kept her sidearm for himself. The detonator, which Hailey tried not to seem too interested in, was given to the officer. He stared at it for a moment before pocketing it.

"You're Atlantean," the officer said, peering at her closely. "Why're you here? What's your mission?"

Hailey only stared at him, slowly beginning to get her breath under control.

"That's not going to work, sir. She's a fighter, this one." One of the other soldiers, a woman, sneered above the barrel of her shotgun. "Gotta use force."

"Perhaps." The officer looked around, stopping when he heard the echoes of gunfire coming from the water processing plant across the abyss. "But this is not the best location."

"And where should we go? The way back's a mess," Vasily said.

"That building. We can hold it with just the four of us." The officer nodded towards the small building on the other side of the bridge while he found his radio. Hailey recognised it as a secondary pumping station. "Tomas, check it out. I will call it in. We will need a safe path to the Command Centre, and Chief Rathorn will want to know the Atlanteans are here."

As Tomas, the second male soldier, moved off across the bridge, the woman narrowed her eyes at Carter. "You know, I think I've seen that one before." She stepped forward and rolled Carter onto her back. She looked shocked at first, then gleeful. "It's that leader of theirs. Carter something."

"Are you sure?" The officer asked, holding the radio away from his mouth.

The woman stared at Hailey, who clenched her teeth in defiance. She grinned. "Let's find out."

* * *

"Looks like they can hear our little gunfight," John said lowly, cocking his P90. They'd reached another window to check on Hailey and Sam's situation. The officer was staring in their direction. "So much for the element of surprise."

Verlo narrowed his eyes. "There's still a chance. I recognise the man. He's got a reputation for being cautious, so he'll most likely send out a scout before moving on. Which means they'll be trapped down there."

"Not exactly a tactical position," Matthews pointed out, frowning.

"I didn't say he's the brightest." Verlo smirked. He pulled out his radio and hailed his 2IC. "Gavin, how's the situation back there?"

The static of the radio wavered for each gunshot ringing out. "_We've got them pinned down, sir. Team three managed to cut off their exit and teams two and five are moving to outflank them."_

"Good, take them down. All of them. Whatever means necessary. I need this place to go silent very soon."

While Verlo gave his orders in the background, John stared at the bridge. The officer had, as Verlo suspected, sent one of the male soldiers ahead as a scout. The rest of them just remained on the far side of the bridge, eyes on Hailey and Sam. But none of the Genii held his attention for long.

From this vantage point, John could see Sam clearly, even in the poor lighting. Having been turned on her back, she lay slumped on the bridge's floor, unconscious. There was blood all over her face.

Then the female soldier struck Sam's head with the butt of her shotgun.

"Fuck!" Matthews cursed.

John surged forward, only to realise he was too far away and trapped in this damn bunker-like building. Before he could do anything else, Hailey had jumped to her feet and was in the Genii's face, clearly raging. It only earned her a whip of the soldier's gun, but Hailey stood her ground, noticeably protecting Sam from further abuse.

"You think they managed to set the explosives before they were—" Verlo stopped when he saw what was going on. "Oh d—"

"We need to move," John said, moving away from the window and straight for the door he'd spotted earlier. He noticed that, in the background, the gunfire was becoming sparser.

"Yeah," said Verlo, quickly regaining his composure. He caught up with John and the rest as the former wrenched the door open, revealing a staircase that went five levels down. "It's not far. Just look out for that—"

"Scout. Got it," John finished for him, his blood pounding in his ears. He forced himself to breathe evenly, to resume that careful frostiness he'd gained with experience.

_Hang on, you two._

* * *

She knew Sheppard's team was right around the corner. Logically, she knew that what she'd just done was crazy, but Hailey wasn't thinking straight. She'd just reacted, and now that damn Genii woman was laughing straight into her face. Hailey wanted to kill her.

"I told you she's a fighter." The woman looked over at the officer. To the side, Vasily was grinning.

"She's also Carter's aide," the officer said, replacing his radio in one of his pockets. "Command just confirmed it. These are VIP targets. Chief Rathorn has dispatched two columns to ensure Carter's capture."

"Not this one?" The woman bumped her shotgun into Hailey's shoulder with a little force. Hailey winced, but remained defiant and glared up at her.

_Sheppard's coming, _she told herself._ Just hold on. Don't do something crazy…again._

The officer looked her over, frowning. "Non-essential."

…_Fuck._

* * *

John met Ronon's eyes in the dimness. They were shielded behind two pieces of machinery that pumped water from the cavern lake below the city to the adjoining processing plant. Nearby, almost completely stealthy, was the enemy scout.

John held up his hand, telling Ronon to stay put, before leaning up slightly to peer between two pipes to see the scout's approach. He was headed straight for them.

Slowly, with great care, John positioned himself. This would have to go down silently. This building was too close to the bridge. If the enemy Genii heard gunfire, they'd turn tail and hunker down on the other side. Going across the bridge then would be suicide.

Holding his breath, John let the scout pass them, then sneaked up behind him. In one brutal motion, he snapped the scout's neck with a resounding _crack_. He went with the body, easing and silencing its fall, and then pulled it out of sight.

"Efficient," said Verlo quietly, standing up from his hiding spot along with Matthews.

John let out the breath he'd been holding, feeling his heart thudding hard against his ribs. He stared at the body of the scout for a long time, then looked up to face Ronon's grim features. "Only three to—"

A gunshot rang out.

* * *

Distantly, a gunshot rang out. Someone screamed. Then another shot. Silence, save for the sound of roaring water.

A cold, humid draft rose from the nearby waterfalls pouring down into the cavern lakes more than a mile below them. Sam could see the lights of the Genii underground city glimmer in the darkness as she struggled out of unconsciousness. One of her eyes wouldn't quite open. A warm trickle down her nose told her it was blood, probably in the process of clotting.

_How long…?_

Sam tried to blink away the crust, but it only made it worse. Squeezing her eye shut, she kept the other open and tried to ignore the throbbing pain in her head.

"Isn't it pathetic, sir?" A rasping voice spoke up suddenly at the edges of her fuzzy mind.

Sam turned her head, spotting a shadow moving slightly in the dimness opposite of her. Slowly, it solidified, turning into a Genii soldier. He was leaning against the railing opposite of her, a bloody bandage tied around his arm. When she tried to focus on him, he openly leered.

"My, my. How the mighty have fallen."

"Yes," someone agreed. Sam tilted her head sideways and saw a spotlessly dressed Genii officer, who returned to watching what Sam now realised was the narrow bridge she and Hailey had used earlier to infiltrate the nuclear power plant along with the Genii loyalists.

_Hailey._

Suddenly panicked, Sam shot up, to the immediate sound of a cocked gun.

"Stay right there, Colonel." The officer had turned on the spot and had his three-barrelled shotgun trained on her in one smooth motion. The soldier was slower, but he soon shoved Sam back hard with the barrel of his rifle.

For a moment, she felt nothing but cold air rushing up against her back. Then the railing of the bridge was there, halting her fall, and air filled her lungs. Sam bit back a moan and fought to calm her suddenly racing heart. Her mind felt like it was full of mud.

Somewhere, a bunker door slammed shut.

Forcing as much toughness as she could into her voice, Sam turned to the officer. "Where is she?"

"No one gave you permission to speak, _Colonel._" Face twisted in a grimace, the soldier surged forward again – only to halt at the officer's abrupt stopping gesture.

"The Chief wants her able to talk, Vasily," the officer said, ignoring Sam as he faced off with his subordinate.

"Can't see why," a third voice chimed in. Sam glanced sideways to see a burly female soldier approach them from the other side of the bridge with a grenade launcher slung over her back and a shotgun in her arms. There were blood splatters all over her face. "Just kill her. If she's working with that bastard, it'll get him out of hiding."

"And the might of Atlantis behind him." The officer turned to the female soldier, unsurprised by her arrival. He gestured to the vast city tucked inside the cavern. Some parts were lit up in flames, Sam saw now. Distantly, she even thought she could hear the sound of gunfire. "This will be nothing if her people learns she's dead. Alive, she's of use."

"A shame." The female soldier only shrugged. Then she met Sam's eyes and grinned. "I wouldn't mind putting a bullet in her head." With slow, deliberate steps, she approached Sam, leaning down until her foul breath was inches away from Sam's face. "Like I did her friend just now."

* * *

"Colonel—" Verlo said warningly, but John didn't listen. He'd already crossed to the end of the room and wrenched the door open and hurried inside an identical machine room. It was empty, so he hurried to the next door. Before he could open it, however, Verlo restrained him. "Wait!"

"I can't." John pushed him off, going for the door. He was faster than Verlo's second lunge for his arm, managing to wrench it open and enter in one smooth motion.

But then he stopped.

In the middle of the barely lit room, Hailey laid in a rapidly growing pool of her own blood. She was wheezing, her eyes barely open as she noticed John in the doorway.

"Col—" She coughed, blood spilling out of her mouth. She was clutching her stomach, her hands bright red and shining eerily in the dim light. "Fucking—twice—"

Her eyes closed.

Shocked into steely discipline, John checked the room quickly with Ronon and Matthews before crouching down beside Hailey. There was still a pulse, but it was unstable. She'd been hit twice, both times with a shotgun – that much was clear. While her armoured vest seemed to have taken the brunt of it, some of the pellets had managed to sneak around the edges.

"Damn," John muttered as he tore off Hailey's vest, jacket and armour. Blood oozed out over his hands as he felt for the entrance wounds. "You couldn't have waited a couple of years, captain?"

There was no answer.

John blew out a breath and used Hailey's jacket to press on the wounds. Beside him, Matthews and Ronon stood quietly; the latter's expression murderous.

"The female soldier is returning to the others, and it looks like Colonel Carter has regained consciousness," Verlo said, peering out a nearby window. "Colonel Sheppard, this is our chance. Their attention is—"

John was already on his feet. He'd found his field medkit and now flung it towards a stunned Matthews. "Put pressure on her wounds and radio _Daedalus_. Verlo, get your back-up down here _now_. I'm going out there."

Striding towards the door, John cocked his weapon and made sure he had a full clip loaded. Ronon followed without a word. John paused for a moment and looked back at Verlo, who was now crouched down next to Hailey and Matthews. "_She _lives, you got it?"

Sam would kill him otherwise.

"You have my word, Sheppard." Verlo used one hand to help Matthews press hard on Hailey's wounds while the other picked up his radio. "Go."

Nodding curtly, John turned and exited the building.

On the other side of the bridge, the Genii woman was approaching Sam, a shotgun in her arms. John tensed, bringing his sidearm to eyelevel as the woman leaned down into Sam's face, talking to her. His finger found the trigger, preparing to fire as he saw Sam glance sideways towards him—

—and then Sam's hands locked around the Genii woman's head, and she kicked out the feet from under her, pulling her to the edge of the bridge with a roar and strength John didn't know she possessed.

Before the other Genii had a chance to react, Sam began to bash the woman's head into the metal grating. At the glint of raised weapons, John and Ronon immediately zeroed in and pulled the trigger. The officer went down with one red energy shot, his shotgun clattering to the edge of the bridge before soaring down into the abyss. The second soldier turned towards the source of the gunshot, his rifle raised, and John let out four consecutive shots. In a silent yell, the man fell down to his knees.

But he was still moving. In slow motion, John watched him struggle back to an upright position and he didn't think. He squeezed the trigger again and again, until the man – finally – lay slumped against the railing with unstaring open eyes.

Coming out of his stupor, John heard his heart pounding fast and hard. He let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding, and swept his eyes back to Sam. She sat back from what looked like a bloody mess, and met John's eyes.

A million emotions surged through him. John's face remained stoic, his neck tense, as he lowered his weapon.

* * *

"This one's a top priority," Verlo told the medical officer leaning over Captain Hailey's unmoving form. Before this mission, Dahlia had told him to do whatever he could to ensure the relations between Atlantis and the Genii were left strong. Given the captain's courage – _and_ Sheppard's veiled warning – it was the least he could do. The Atlantean captain, Matthews, paid close attention to them. Apparently, their ship wasn't able to beam them up yet.

"Sir, we've got reports from the other groups in the city." Gavin, his 2IC, approached him. "They're facing heavy resistance, but they're in position for stage three."

Verlo glanced towards the window and sighed. He'd never gotten an answer whether Colonel Carter had managed to put the charges in place or not. "Tell them to hold out. I'll check the situation."

"Yes, sir." Gavin retreated to a corner, issuing orders through his radio to the other pockets of loyalists in the city. Verlo watched as the medical officer continued his treatment of Captain Hailey, Matthews hovering nearby, and then turned towards the exit.

There were three Genii bodies on the metal bridge. An unharmed Colonel Sheppard was searching the officer's pockets while Colonel Carter sat in the background, eyes closed, and Ronon covered them. She looked beaten up, but on his approach she opened her good eye and gave him a fierce look.

"What's the situation?" Carter asked, wincing as she tried to get to her feet.

Curiously, Verlo had expected Sheppard to be at her side immediately to offer his support, especially given his previous erratic – and perhaps foolhardy – behaviour, but he remained where he was, turning the dead officer's pockets inside-out.

"Rathorn's people are putting up a very strong resistance, but our people are ready." Verlo hesitated for a moment, feeling bad for the woman struggling to her feet. "Eh, did you manage to—"

"Found it," Sheppard interjected. He stood up and showed them a black box in his hands that looked a little like the Atlanteans' radios.

Carter smiled. "We better get to a safe distance, Commander. Rathorn won't be able to ignore this."

* * *

On the Heads Up display, the plasma beam weapons tore through the Wraith Hive ship's aft section. One part of the ship broke off, the hit triggering secondary explosions spreading out from the point of impact. For good measure, Marks sent off another shot of the Asgard weapons and watched as the beam hit home. The Hive ship exploded in a burst of energy, silently but grotesquely beautiful.

Cheers sounded on the bridge.

"Status update," Caldwell said out loud, breaking through the cheers.

"Shields at 53 %, missiles and railgun ammunition down by 40 %," Marks reported, pulling up the necessary information on his screen.

"Minor hull damages on aft and starboard sections," Telman said from the science station behind them. "A few electrical fires, but they're under control. No casualties."

"We lost an F302, but the pilot managed to get out," Marks continued. "He's been recovered. Titan wing is returning to ship."

When no one else said anything, Caldwell's face finally lost some of the tension in it and he gave everyone a small smile. "Good work, everyone."

Marks shared a grin with Cooper. _This _was how fighting the Wraith with a ZPM-powered _Daedalus _was supposed to be. Perhaps the time had finally come when they didn't have to get their asses kicked without a fight.

"Sir, I'm reading multiple explosions beneath the planet's surface," Telman said, his voice sobering. It brought them back to business again. "Power outputs from the underground city have just gone dark."

"Get me Sheppard on the radio," Caldwell ordered, returning his stare to the Heads Up display. Giving him a better view, Marks moved the ship through the debris field over the planet and entered a geosynchronous orbit. "Colonel Sheppard, this is _Daedalus_. What's going on down there?"

It took a moment before there was a reply. "_Sending Rathorn a message. And most likely handing Radim his victory on a silver platter." _But Sheppard didn't sound happy about it. Marks didn't understand why until his next words. _"You all done up there? We've got casualties."_

Any good feeling they'd felt was gone. Caldwell's eyes darkened. "Stand by, Colonel. We'll have you up in a second."

The colonel turned to Marks, who didn't need any extra orders. He quickly brought down the shields, and Telman completed the circle.

"I've transported them directly to the infirmary." Telman's voice was quiet, sombre.

No one said anything for a moment. Then Caldwell sighed and rubbed the ridge of his nose. "Stand down battle stations."

* * *

**DAY 258**

"Rathorn was able to escape through the stargate, along with about a platoon of soldiers and the councilmen who'd been working with him," John said, staring at his own fingers drumming on top of the table.

He was in _Daedalus' _briefing room, having cleaned up and gone through the resident doctor's post-mission check-ups. The other members of his team, with the exception of Sam and Hailey who were in the infirmary, had already left following the standard debrief. Now it was just the two of them: him and Caldwell, whose demeanour was solemn.

"Verlo says the surviving Wraith ground troops went with him, along with about a third of the Genii's nuclear warheads. His people managed to see the gate address before the stargate closed, but when they checked the other planet, Rathorn was long gone."

"A waypoint," Caldwell noted.

John stopped drumming his fingers, instead fisting them restlessly. "Yeah."

"Well, _Daedalus _will keep monitoring the Genii home world in case the Wraith return. Otherwise the Genii will have to relocate to one of their colonies, if they have one." Caldwell sighed slightly and leaned back in his chair. "I'll have Carter put out the word on Rathorn once she's back on her feet. If a Genii has started to collaborate with the Wraith, something's up. Since the same Genii wanted to capture Carter, chances are that it's got something to do with Atlantis. Or at least us."

"When hasn't it?" John countered, feeling annoyed. "Every damn year, there's something new. We never get any rest, do we?"

Caldwell eyed him quietly, causing John to look away. Unconsciously, his fingers began to drum again. The room was silent, awkward even, for a minute before Caldwell broke the silence.

"At least our alliance with the Genii is strengthened. Before Dr Hendricks cleared him for return to the planet along with a radiation treatment plan, Radim made a promise that whatever we need, we'll get it. He was very appreciative."

"Good for him." John's hand fisted again as his teeth gritted. "That's why we do this. To please Ladon Radim."

At that, Caldwell raised an eyebrow. "Sheppard—"

"I know, I know," John interjected quickly, knowing he'd let too much slip. He pushed away from the table and got to his feet. He couldn't dampen the sarcasm in his tone, however. "Today's a great victory, given the shitty circumstances we wound up in. Thank you, sir. I'll keep that in mind."

He began to walk away towards the exit, but Caldwell's second insistent "Sheppard" made him stop and sigh.

Without turning back, John said tersely, "Hailey's in bad shape. Your doc may be good, but she'll need to go to Atlantis to recuperate. What's your cover story with Xiaoyi?"

"Responding to an imminent Wraith attack on a friendly planet, as relayed by one of 'my' informants," Caldwell said. It was clear that he was allowing John to change the subject. Why, he didn't know. "My crew is already altering records in case someone's checking."

"Lucky for you the Wraith showed up, then." John looked across his shoulder, raising an eyebrow. "And how does that explain Hailey's bullet wounds?"

Caldwell's lips thinned. "Friendly fire."

John snorted humourlessly, turning back towards the exit. "Not far off, is it?"

* * *

The _Daedalus _infirmary was dimmed and quiet save for the heartbeat monitor doling out monotone sounds. At least they told Sam it wasn't time to lose hope. Hailey could still get through this. The doctor seemed to think so.

"You should get some sleep."

Sam took her eyes off Hailey's still form and glanced towards the entrance. John, showered and changed, shuffled inside with his hands deep in his pockets. He stopped at the end of her bed, skirting his eyes towards Hailey.

"She'll be here in the morning."

"I know." Sam sighed, lowering her bandaged head to the pillow, and stared at the ceiling. "I just can't relax. It's my fault she got hurt. We should've just waited for _Daedalus _to beam us out."

John eyed her for a moment, rolling a little uneasily on the balls of his feet. "How's the head?"

"Numb. Concussed." Sam chuckled humourlessly, noting that John had effortlessly dodged the pitfall of whether or not she was to blame. He was good at that. "Doc pumped me full of painkillers. Can't feel much."

"Yeah, know the feeling." John ran a hand through his hair, not quite meeting her eyes. The sight of that familiar action sent a real smile to Sam's face. As silence fell between them, however, she sobered.

"What's the sitrep on Rathorn?"

"Missing, along with his Wraith buddies," John said. "But you shouldn't worry about that now. You've been through a lot the past thirty-six hours. You need rest. A break."

Those words made her eyes begin to burn suddenly, and Sam stared back at Hailey. She looked so frail and vulnerable. "I promised her a spa day."

"You can take her when she gets better."

John's voice was quiet, but it was clear that he was uncomfortable. He shifted on his feet, his eyes skirting back and forth. For a moment, Sam desperately wanted him to hold her. But she couldn't ask. She didn't dare. Instead she squeezed her eyes shut, willing back the tears that threatened to fall.

Silence filled the room again. Hailey's heartbeat monitor beeped steadily. Neither Sam nor John made a move. Only when she felt her emotions were back under control, Sam opened her eyes.

John was staring at her, his dark eyes filled with indiscernable emotion, his lips thinned and his brows furrowed. It was just like when they'd faced each other on the maintenance bridge. Like then, Sam felt a chill run down her spine and her heart skipped a beat. Too many emotions passed between them. The air became heavy and oppressive.

"You're angry with me," she said, her voice almost a whisper. John raised a sarcastic eyebrow as if saying '_really?'_ "Because of Hailey?" He didn't reply. "What is it then?"

John's jaw tightened and he withdrew his eyes, resorting instead to pacing. Sam watched him go back and forth several times, seemingly fighting with himself, before he finally stopped and glared at her.

"Talk to me, John." Sam's eyes began to water again. So many things were still unsaid. Right now, she couldn't handle another secret. "Please."

"I _am_ mad at you," John said simply, pointing his finger at her almost childishly.

He was still holding back, though. She could see it. Feel it. He was struggling. Why he didn't just let it all go, she didn't know. She knew she deserved it. She'd deserved it for a long time.

"You're my CO, Sam," John continued, still speaking in a frustrated tone. "You've pulled some crazy shit this past year, but also done a lot of good things. Because of that, if you say 'jump', I'll say 'how high'. Even if I don't like it, I'll do it because I know you've got a good reason."

Slightly confused, Sam raised an eyebrow. "So… you're mad at me because you trust me?"

"Partly." John glared at her again, his jaw locked tightly. It seemed like it pained him to admit as much.

And for a split second, she thought she knew what he wasn't saying.

"Oh." Sam's throat thickened, and her heart began to race. "Um... Good to have that cleared up."

Silence fell between them again, awkward and tense. With nowhere to go, Sam began to skirt her eyes back and forth, lingering only occasionally on John. He stood locked in one place, but slowly, his shoulders began to lose some of their tension and his eyes didn't look as intense.

Eventually, John sighed and he sounded resigned. "Next time you wanna be all heroic and stuff, at least give me a heads up. You kinda killed my routine back there on the bridge."

"Your routine?" Despite it all, Sam smiled. The humour was like a valve release. Familiar and cathartic, like walking through a waterfall and coming out clean on the other side.

"Yeah…you know…" John scratched his head, looking a little embarrassed.

Sam chuckled and, for a moment, everything seemed like it was back on track. Like all moments, however, it passed and evolved into another awkward silence.

"Um… I should probably get some sleep too," John said finally, shifting on his feet. "Been a long day."

"Yeah…"

Sam glanced at Hailey again, worried. She almost jumped out of her skin when John's hand suddenly covered hers.

"She'll be all right," John said quietly. His thumb caressed the ridge of her knuckles. His eyes were once more indiscernible, or that's at least what Sam told herself. What she saw in them…was one of those things they'd never been allowed to _talk_ about.

"I know," said Sam thickly, a lump forming in her throat again.

John nodded, squeezed her hand, and then let go. After saying goodnight, she watched him leave the infirmary without looking back, and her insides twisted.

* * *

**Next:** "Out in the open." (Working title.)


End file.
